The Hurt of the past and the Love of another
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Definite Romy! Rogue must face a person who haunts her past. Then rescue the xmen from Trask! New UPDATE has been made! YAY REMY!
1. Loss and Sweet Embraces

4 Years Before

Rogue: What are we supposed ta do?

Spike: We ain't gon' do nut'in. 

Rogue: What d'ya mean we ain't doin' nothing?

Aspen: Just what he said, we can't do anything.

Rogue: Wha..? Why not?

Spike: We didn't have anyt'ing ta do wit dis.

Aspen: He's right you know.

Rogue: But..

Spike: Hush now Rogue.. We can't be doin nothing 'bout dis.

Rogue: But…we

Aspen: C'mon Rogue.. We don't have much time.

2 hours after

Spike: Rogue, dere was nuthin we coulda done.

Rogue: Yeah.. sure whatever

Spike: Hey, Aspen where we be goin?

Aspen: We're going to my housing lodge.

Rogue: What about Aurora..?

Spike: What about her?!

Rogue: Doesn't she need ta know..

Spike: She don' need ta know nuthin!

Rogue: Why..

Spike: 'cause knowin' her she be goin to tell de cops or sumtin'.

Rogue: That's true.

Aspen: Hey, don't go talking about my sister behind her back!

Spike: What you gonna do bout it?

Aspen: You know damn well what I can do about it!  
Rogue: Will ya'll just calm down! Now Aspen, why are we going to your lodge?

Aspen: To avoid capture.

Rogue: Hey, ya ain't gotta get all anti-social on me. Ah just asked ya a simple question.

Spike: That's right, back off mah sister!

Rogue: Shut up Spike.

Spike: What, Ah was stickin up for you!

Rogue: eh.. no.

Spike: eh… no mah left foot.

Rolling her eyes precariously at Spike. Rogue turns to look at Aspen.

Rogue: What are we supposed ta tell Aurora then?

Aspen: I….. don't know.

Spike: Well, Monsieur Know-It-All runs out of ideas, Ah be thinkin hell hath finally frozen over.

Aspen: (glaring evilly at Spike) We shouldn't tell her anything period.

Rogue: Just how are we supposed ta tell her nuthin at all?

Aspen: Why don't you two think of something for a change!

Rogue: (a little peeved) Well.. IF YOU DIDN'T ALWAYS APPOINT YA'SELF AS SUPREME LEADER ALL THE FREAKIN TIME MAYBE AH WOULD BE ABLE TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!

Spike: Now you've dunnit.

Aspen: I do not act like the supreme leader!

Rogue: LIKE THE HELL YA DON'T. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ANY OF US HAS BEEN ABLE TA EVEN THINK UP A BASE PLAN WITHOUT HAVING YOU BREATHIN DOWN OUR BACKS?!!

Aspen: Well, I never…

Rogue: *@#% right!

Spike: Well now dat is out of our systems, lets get back to de problem at hand.

Aspen: Why don't you shut up!

Spike: Don't push ya luck, London boy.

Aspen: You got a lot of nerve to be saying..

Spike: Obviously more nerve than you neh?

Aspen: You son of a..

Rogue: SHUT UP! 

Spinning around to glare at both of them, Rogue picks up Aspen by his shirt collar.

Rogue: Where the heck is your lodge?

Aspen: (strangling under Rogue's grip) Down.. the street to your left.

Finally after a few more minutes of non stop arguing, the group finally reached Aspen's lodge. Standing in the doorway waiting for their arrival was Aurora.

Aurora: Good Evening, Where have all have you been wandering?

Spike: here and there.

Rogue: ya' know, the usual places.

Raising an eyebrow, Aurora turns and looks at Aspen.

Aurora: Usual places?

Aspen: (stuttering under Aurora's piercing stare) uh…yeah..

Aurora: What usual place have you been to today?

Shifting nervously Aspen began to answer. Watching out of the corner of her eye, Rogue begins to conjure up a lie. Sending a side wards glance towards Spike, she sent him a covert message. 

*telepathically*

Rogue: Aspen is not going ta be able ta pull this off.

Spike: Ah know, looks like we gotta do sumthin.

Aspen: Err.. The pub

Aurora: I thought you didn't drink alcohol.

Aspen: Err..

Jumping in suddenly, came Spike.

Spike: What is dis, some kinda interrogation or sumthin?

Rogue: Really, Ah mean ya ain't his mother or nothin.

Blushing slightly, Aurora responds.

Aurora: I am simply trying to keep track of my brother's safety. Wouldn't you do it for your sister Spike?

Spike: Oui.

Rogue: And ah would do it for him, but your becoming fused with him.

Aurora: I am not.

Rogue: Right…and Daddy wasn't crazy.

Aspen: I resent that last remark.

Spike: Oooh.. She got ya there.

Aurora: Shut up Spike.

Spike: Why is everyone pickin on me?

Rogue: Ah'm going to the guest room now.

Aurora: Who said we had a guest room?

Rogue: No one, you just verified it.

Aspen: I am confused.

Spike: I will make myself at home in your guest room.

Rogue: Not at mah expense you won't.

*Telepathically*

Rogue: Ya' on your own Aspen!

Aspen: Hey wait…no..

-In guest room-

Rogue: What are we gonna do?

Spike: What d'ya mean?

Rogue: You know there's a chance they'll come back.

Spike: When that day comes, we'll be ready.

Rogue: How?

Spike: Hey, we be the survivors of _Fury's rage_ aren't we? We will be ready.

Rogue: Ah sure hope so.

-Present Time-

The Xavier Institute was just attacked by a mysterious assailant known as Totaler. The mansion is completely desolated. And all the members of the Xmen have been eradicated. As far as anyone knew that is. By some miracle, an Xman named Rogue survived. Some distance away from the battle, Magneto and his acolytes take sight in the attack. 

Sabretooth: Looks like we won't have to worry about the Xmen anymore.

Pyro: Ay, they won't be coming back from that assault mates.

Magneto: Do not underestimate the resourcefulness of the Xmen.

Remy: Den you tink dere still be a chance of one of dem still living?

Magneto: Highly unlikely.

Sabretooth: What does the runt got a thing for one of those little Xfreaks?

Pyro: Aw, Remy's little Sheila just got slaughtered.

Remy: Shut up.

Magneto: That's quite enough. I will return to the lab to continue with our original plan to single out the Totaler. You may do as you wish until I say otherwise.

All: Yes, Lord Magneto.

Ignoring the idiotic jestings of his associates. Remy began to glide down the slope to the opening of the forest. He continued to walk until he was finally out of hearing range of the others. Knowing they probably went back to the hideout, Remy kept on walking. His thoughts turned back to the Xmen. He was never really fond of the Xmen but he did find one of them rather interesting. She was a natural beauty but she was rarely seen. The one trait he remembered about her was her emerald green eyes. They gave off a serene sense of mystery in which he hadn't seen in years. He knew there was a small chance of his ever seeing her again. 

After about a few hours of walking, he finally reached the outskirts of what used to be the Xavier Institute. 

*

" How did ah get here?"

Rogue slowly rose from the forest floor. Her head was aching horribly. Then memories began to flood her mind. She saw flashes of memories darting in front of her eyes. She remembered seeing a laser pierce through Jean Grey's telekinetic shields. She also remembered a large portly man laughing maniacally over Kurt's crumpled body. Tears threatened to stream down her face as she remembered the screams Kitty and Marrow made when they were struck from behind with a psiknife. 

Spinning around to examine her surroundings, Rogue felt a twinge of pain run up her arm. Glancing downwards she saw that her suit was torn by a piece of glass lodged in her side. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she yanked the shard of glass out. Then she ripped another piece of her suit and bandaged her wound.

" Got ta go back to the mansion. There might still be a chance."

Turning around on her heel she began to jog back to the mansion. She slowed down when she reached the familiar part of the woods. Suddenly she heard a noise coming in from behind her. Acting on instinct, Rogue quickly spun around an oak tree and quickly covered herself with shrubbery. As the sound grew closer, Rogue's heart rate began to quicken. Hastily grabbing one of nearby logs, she waited until she heard the noise next to her before she swung the log with all her might. She felt the hit connect with the man's head. Suddenly she heard a zooming noise fly past her ear and then an explosion come from her left knocking her off her feet. After a moment, Rogue manage to shake loose the cobwebs and cautiously walked towards the man's body. Using the man's own staff, she prodded his body. Seeing no signs of his being conscious , bent over him. Flipping his body carefully over, she noticed that she recognized him.

" He's one of Magneto's acolytes."

She could recall the last time she saw him was when both the Xmen and the Brotherhood were working together to find Magneto. He had a strange technique of charging cards and making them explode. 

" Wonder what he's doing here."

She leaned over him, and picked up his upper body. Then carefully dragged his body over to the oak tree. Propping him up on the tree, she examined his head. He developed a small jagged cut on the side of his head. 

" Didn't mean ta hit him that hard." muttered Rogue.

She slowly pulled back and stared at his face. He was still breathing so that was a good sign. Suddenly his eyes popped open. She jumped back slightly startled and then regained her composure. 

" err.. Are ya alright?"

He stared blankly back at her. Thinking that he might not speak English she decided to try a different language.

" Como Cava?" 

Once again he just stared at her. Rogue was beginning to get a little annoyed. She was sure she had used perfect French minus the whole southern accent. But she decided to try once more.

" Do ya speak any E-N-G-L-I-S-H?" 

Still no response. Throwing her hands up in anguish, she sighed and looked over at the rubble from the attack. 

" I tink I should be asking you dat question."

Spinning around instantly she saw that he had slowly propped his back higher onto the tree. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

" What?"

Smiling devilishly at her, he spoke again.

" I said I tink I should be asking you dat question."

Still not comprehending what he was talking about Rogue remained dumbfounded.

" What question?"  


Sighing patiently, he stared at her intensely.

" Como Cava?"

Realizing that he had understood what she was asking earlier she started to become angry. 

" Why didn't you answer when ah asked ya earlier?"

Smiling at her annoyance, he answered.

" I was still trying to recover from your attack."

Shifting nervously under his stare, Rogue began to try to atone for her actions but stopped.

" Ah wasn't expectin' anyone."

Rubbing the side of his head, he answered.

" Well, I wasn't expecting anyone here period; 'specially not you."

Rolling her eyes at his answer, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted.

" Aren't ya the regular beacon of hope."

Slightly confused by her comment. Remy couldn't think of anything to return it with. Unfortunately he could only think of what he would have to do in order to escape her. But before he could think of anything else, she had already gotten up and turned her back to him. She had begun to walk away from him and towards the rubble. As far as he could tell, she was slowly rummaging through it. Heaving himself onto his feet, he began to follow her. 

" What you be doin' chere?"

Not looking up she answered.

" Lookin for sumthin ta find the other Xmen with."

"But chere…de Xmen are no more, I saw it wit my own eyes."

She stopped searching through the rubble and stared at him. Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. Behind the tears, he saw a great sense of pride and determination that pales to the most powerful of living beings. He could feel his heart lurch out in sympathy for her, and in regret of what had happened. 

" Please chere, don' cry.."

But before he could finish his apology, a sweep of nausea hit him hard in the stomach. He felt himself retch and then felt himself slip away into darkness.

" What the heck?"

Once again, Rogue picked the man up and dragged him back to the oak tree. Propping him up once more, she searched for something to wipe his face off with. Finding an old tore up rag, she walked over to the nearby lake and dampened it. Then she returned to him and tried to nurse his head injury. After a few moments she saw the man recovering from his little episode. It wasn't long before he snapped his eyes open again .

" Ain't dis romantic."

Looking up into his eyes, Rogue's facial expression changed from mild annoyance to concern.

" Ah think ya should have your head checked."

Rubbing his jaw carefully, he shifted his bodyweight.

" I lived t'rough worse."

Remy then stood himself up, and began to stretch his legs out. Rogue watched him with her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

" Ah think ah might have given ya a concussion."

Glancing at her from the side of his right eye, he smiled devilishly.

" Well dat **was **one heck of a hit."

" I know."

" You not very modest."

" No need ta be."

Laughing at her confidence, Remy turned to look at her.

" Como jepelle tu?"

Rogue stared at him suspiciously but didn't answer. So he answered instead.

" My name be Gambit, but you can call me Remy LeBeau."

Shrugging at him and then looking into the rubble, she answered.

" Mah name is Rogue, but ya can call me Rogue." 

Walking to the left side of Rogue, Remy stared down at her.

" Rogue be a strange name, but it suits you."

" Is that supposed ta be a compliment?"

" Expect nu'tin less."

Rolling her eyes at Remy, Rogue looked back at the rubble. Remy stared at her wistfully as she walked down to the small crater-sized hole.

" Chere, just what exactly do you 'xpect to find down dere?"

" Dunno, maybe a weapon?"  


Frown at her indignation, Remy remain seated but watched as she shifted through some metal pieces strewn across the ground.

" Are you always dis pleasant?"  


" Only with you."

Slightly annoyed, Remy hoisted himself up and leaned on the tree for support. Careful to maintain a casual stance, as not to give off a threatening poise. There was no need to give Rogue anymore feelings to distrust him. 

" Found it!"

Turning his head to face her, Remy saw her bend down to pull some kind of lever. 

" What be dat chere?"

Staring at him suspiciously, she smiled devilishly and tilted her head cockily to the side.

" Wouldn't ya like ta know?"

Still confused at what she was trying to infer, he simply stared blankly at her.

" Oui chere, I would like t' know." 

" How do ah know that ya won't try ta kill me off or sumthin?"

" If I was gonna do it, I would have dun it already."

Taking into account what he said; she simply shrugged and turned around. Leaning over, she pulled on the lever and rotated it 15 degrees counterclockwise. Suddenly, a loud popping noise shot out behind them. Remy quickly glanced at Rogue, noticing that she was bending down as if she was going to jump onto something. Following her example, Remy did the same. 

" Jump on 3."

Remy stared at Rogue as if she had finally gone mad. Ignoring his reaction Rogue turned back to the ground. 

" 1...2...**3**!!"

Rogue leaped through the section of the ground down a cavernous hole. She was followed by Remy who was clearly not expecting this. When they finally landed, Rogue faced Remy and stared at him intently.

" The ground that you jumped through was a hologram."

Snapping back into reality, Remy nodded.

" Err…. I knew dat."

" Yeah, right."

Rogue slowly started to walk down the corridor in which they were located. Remy followed cautiously behind her, making sure that he kept her in clear view.

" CEREBRO?"

"** Please tsss….. State..nnn.Namessss."**

" Rogue Star and Remy LeBeau."

" **Rogue Star is verified. Cannot confirm Remy LeBeau."**

" Allow entrance for Remy LeBeau."

**" Confirmed and Passed."**

" Thank ya kindly CEREBRO." 

**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

"Please confirm damages."

**" Sector 3 suffers 10% damage, Sectors 4-9 has suffered 98% damage."**

" Is the medlab still accessible?"

**" Yes."**

" Thank ya."

**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

Turning on her heel, Rogue began to walk down the corridor once more. Remy, who was still in shock from the talking hallway, managed to follow her .

" What was dat?"

**" I, Mr. LeBeau, am CEREBRO, an automated mechanism that allows.."**

" That's okay CEREBRO, he doesn't need the speech."

**" Confirmed."**

" Err.. Where we be going?"

" Medlab."

" What 's in de medlab?"

" Equipment."

After a moment of walking they reached the medlab. Instantly, Rogue began rummaging through a drawer next to one of the medical beds. 

" Its not in here."

Turning from the table with the scalpels; Remy stared at Rogue. 

" What's not in here?"

" Prof. must have taken it just in case."

" Took what?"

" Hmm… gotta find another way."

Rogue began to stride for the door when Remy grabbed her wrist.

" Huh, what?"

" Rogue please.."

The earnest sound of his voice made Rogue glance upwards at him. His intense stare was making her uncomfortable. She felt her heart leap. She began to feel weak yet strong all the same.

" What?"

In a matter of seconds, the earnesty on his face changed from desperate to arrogant.

" Since we be in de medlab, lets play doctor."

" You little perv…"

Throwing his hands up protectively, Remy continued to speak.

" Well you did say I needed t' have my head checked."

" That's right ah did say that, didn't ah?" said Rogue sensually.

Glancing at him skeptically, Rogue ambled up to Remy slowly. Then grabbed his hand and led him to a medical bed. 

" Lay down."

Smiling arrogantly at her, Remy obediently laid down. 

" Close ya eyes."

Following her directions, Remy closed his eyes.

" I want ya to be completely motionless."

" Be gentle wit' me chere." 

He could feel her gloved hands caress the sides of his arms. The attraction he had towards her became stronger. He could still sense her fingers moving up and down his arm, but they seemed to stop at his wrists. Suddenly a cold sensation surged up his arm; it felt like she had just stuck metal on him.

" Chere, what you be doin'?" 

There was clicks of some kind of machine coming from behind his head. Then he heard her laugh as he struggled against the metal braces on his wrists.

" Calm down, I'm just scannin' ya head for damages."

" What.."

" CEREBRO activate **SHIAR SCANNER **now!" 

" **Now activating Shiar Scanner."**

A tingling feeling began to shimmer throughout his body especially around his head. A small humming noise began to echo through the room. After a few minutes the humming and the tingling ceased. The shackles that were holding his wrists down snapped back and he could move freely once more. Blinking his eyes, which were highly unfocused, he saw Rogue standing next to a table looking at something.

"CEREBRO, give status report."

**" Patient suffers from mild concussion do you wish to begin therapy?"**

Rogue spun around and glanced over at Remy. 

" Not as yet, but thank you."

**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

Remy walked shakily over to Rogue. Then stared at her with a glazed over look. 

" What kind of scanner was that?"

Looking up from the table, Rogue answered. 

" It was made by the SHIAR."

" De SHIAR?"

" Ya know how the Xmen have a tendency ta be heroic?"

" Oui."

" Well, we kinda saved their entire civilization."

" How did.."

" Very long story.."  


Rogue strolled away from Remy and sat down on a metal chair. Then she began to unravel the bandage on her right arm.

" What you doin'?"

" Going to have my arm healed."

After she said this, Rogue stuck her arm into a dome-shaped mechanism. Remy stared at her dumbfounded like.

" Ah'm gonna have mah arm healed."

" How?"  


" SHIAR technology can heal injuries."

" Can it heal all injuries?"  


" Well it has its limits."

" What limits?"

" Well, it can't fully heal the mortally injured."

" How do you know?"

" Lets just say, the Xmen have had their shares of losses."

" Je regrette, chere." 

"** SCANNERS DETECT INTRUSION IN UPPER ARM AREA."**

" How serious is the intrusion?"

" MINOR."

" Must it be removed?"

**" Yes."**

" Thank ya CEREBRO."

**" You are welcome, Rogue Star."**

Rogue turns to look at Remy.

" Remy, could ya pass me that blade that's on that counter?"

Remy looked down at the table and grabbed the long bladed knife. Then hands it to Rogue.

" Here you go."

" Thank ya kindly."

After carefully examining her cut, Rogue quickly thrusted the blade into her wound. Wincing from the pain, she carefully fished around to find the shard of glass. 

" Ah've been meanin' ta ask ya a question."

" And what would dat be?"

" Now please don't think ah'm tryin' ta be rude or nuthin.."

" I promise I won' be insulted."

" Why are ya here?"

" What do you mean?"

" Ah mean, why are ya **here**?"

" I don' really know t' tell you the truth."

" Why do you oww.. (wince) work for Magneto?"

Looking seriously at Rogue, he answered.

" Why do you work for Charles Xavier?"

" Hmm… Ah owe him."

" What do you mean you owe him?"

" He helped me when no one else would or could."

" He helped you wit your powers?"  


" Yeah that, and he gave me sumthin my mother couldn't."

" Your mother?"  


" Mystique."

Wincing a little bit more, Rogue managed to pull out the shard of glass and she laid it on the counter. Then she turned around to the SHIAR machine and stuck her arm into it.

" Activate HEALING unit."

**" Commencing MENDING process."**

" Thank ya sugah."

**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

" YOUR mother is Mystique!"

" Well not legally anyways."

" But she was your mother?"

" Yes."

" What happened to your real mother?"

" Ah prefer not ta say."

" Oh, okay."

" Anyways, ya didn't answer mah question yet."

" You mean, why I work for Magneto?"  


" Yes."

" I guess, he be the only way I could repay my debt."

" Your debt?"

" Oui."

" What's your debt?"

"Non chere, we all got our secrets."

Smiling at him, Rogue turned back to the **Shiar** Healing Unit. A moment of silence passed as she watched the machine heal her cut. She could feel it sewing together the torn muscles in her upper arm. 

" Chere what do you plan t' do now? 

Looking away from the machine, Rogue answered.

" Ah don't know."

Another moment of silence passed before Remy spoke.

"Do you have anywhere t' stay?"

Smiling at his offer, Rogue answered.

" Yes, but ah kinda have ta go ta Paris."

" Why all de way t' Paris?"

" Because mah brother lives down there."

" So y' brother's French?"

" Err.. no he's Cajun."

" He's from Louisiana?"

" We both are."

" Huh, y' don't have an accent."

" Well, we were both born in Caldecott, Mississippi."

" And y' brother's Cajun?"

" Mah brother and ah lived in both Louisiana and Mississippi."

" How?"

" An incident happened when we were kids and we became separated."

" Separated?"

" For a short time, but because of our mutant powers we could stay in touch."

" Your brother's a mutant too?"  


" Yes."

" Do you have more brothers?"  


" One half brother, another foster brother, and a half sister."

" Now, dere's a family."

" Ya could say that."

Remy sat down in the chair across from Rogue.

" How are y' supposed t' get to Paris?"  


" All ah have ta do is call him."

" Is dere a working phone in here?"

" Ah don' know, lets ask." 

" Ask who?"

" CEREBRO, do the phones work?"

" **All phone units are malfunctioning."**

" I'm guessing dat be a no."

" Hmm.. Got to use the big phone."

Removing her arm from the machine, Rogue began to prod the healed over skin. They both stood up at the same time and started to walk out the door. 

" D' you know where a payphone is at?"

" Yup."

Rogue led Remy down a series of tunnels and hallways until they finally stopped at a huge steel door. 

" CEREBRO, open Sector 3 door."

The door opened with a dramatic swoosh. Rogue waltzed into the room and instantly sat down in front of a humongous monitor. Remy walked in, stood beside her, and watched her flick numerous switches. Then she reached up and turned on the monitor.

" CEREBRO, please contact Spike Spiegel." 

A small buzzing noise erupted through the room. The monitor flickered a couple of times before it finalized on a solid picture. The picture showed of a man, that looked considerably similar to Rogue. 

" Thank ya CEREBRO."  


**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

" Bonjour CEREBRO."

**" Hello Spike Spiegel."**

Remy turned around and looked at the voice that had just came from the monitor screen. The man looked about the same age as Rogue. He shared the same eyes and the same white streak in his hair. His hair was carelessly draped over the left side of his face, giving him an older look. He didn't seem to notice Remy's presence yet. 

" Hey, Rogue what can ah do for ya?"

" Hi Spike, ya'll never guess what happened."

" What?"  


" We were attacked by someone named Totaler."

Remy slowly watched Spike's face turn from amusement to concern.

" Are ya hurt?"

" No, ah'm fine."

" What happened to de rest of de Xmen?"

" I don't know."

" Hmm.. Ya goin' ta have ta come down here."

" Yup."

" Well then, ah'm just gon' have ta book ya a flight."

Suddenly, Remy moved out of the corner into the brighter lit section of the room. 

" Oh yeah, this is Remy LeBeau."

The man curiously examined Remy from an angle.

" Bonjour Monsieur LeBeau."

" Avec Plasir."

" Enchante."

Rogue glanced from Spike to Remy nervously, then rolled her eyes. Turning to Remy, Rogue decided to ask him an important question.

" Don't ya have ta report ta Magneto or sumthin?" 

Taking his gaze away from, Remy answered.

" Non, why?"

" Well, ya are his secondhand man."

" Who tol' you dat?"

" Didn't he send ya here?"

" No."

" Oh."

" Monsieur LeBeau?"

Both Remy and Rogue turned around to look at Spike. 

" Are ya comin' wit Rogue ta Paris?"

" Huh… what… why?"  


" Ah have ta figure out how many seats t' book on de flight."

" Oh.. Uh.. Yeah."

" Tres Bien, we be all ready den."

" Ready?"

" Oh.. Rogue, ah want ya both ta go ta meet my.. friend in Virginia."

" Why?"

" He'll take ya both t' de jet."

" What's the catch?"

" What do y' mean catch?"

" There's always a catch."

" Just a small delivery."

Then came a long moment of stern glaring from Rogue and the constant instant gazing from Spike. Eventually Spike caved in.

" Oh, alright, just meet him there and you'll be flown to the lodge."

" O.k."

" Be careful not t' run into **him**."

" Of course."

After he said that, the picture disappeared. Then the monitored flickered off. 

**" Transmission Ended… preparing to reboot."**

" Yes, thank ya CEREBRO."

**" You are welcome Rogue Star."**

" Rogue."

" Hmm.."

" Who is **him**?"

" Err.. Someone that has a psychotically demented obsession with me."

" What?"

" Just some guy whose pride got hurt when ah beat him at his own game."

" Does he want t' kill you?"

" No, just wants me to undergo painful torment for all eternity."

" Uh.."

" Yeah, that's what ah think too."

Suddenly Remy stood up straighter, and looked down at Rogue intensely. Grabbed her by her upper shoulders and then he pulled her into an embrace.

" Wha…"

" I will keep y' safe from dat maniac."

" Remy.."

" What."

" Ah kinda need ta breath."

" Oh, sorry."  


Remy pulled reluctantly away from Rogue. She was standing in front of him with her head lowered. He could tell that she was in a sort of daze. 

" Ya know that was a very dangerous thing ya just did."

"Why?"

" Ah could've put ya into a coma."

"How?"

" Ah could've killed ya."

Rogue's face had changed from shock to terror in a matter of seconds. A huge flood of different emotions swept through Remy the instant he saw her face. She looked down right panic-stricken. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder but she protectively slapped it away. 

" Please don't touch me."

" What be de problem?"

" Mah powers."

" What 'bout y' powers?"  


" Ah have the power ta absorb a person's life energy."

" Just by touchin' you?"

" Yes but in the case of mutants, ah can absorb their powers."

" So y' could've absorbed my powers?

" Your thoughts, your memories, your powers, your energy…"

" Is dat why y' always be wearing gloves?"

" Yes."

Remy could see the pain in her face as she spoke this. Sadness filled his heart as he watched her. He could sense her suffering. 

" What if y' got y' self a power inhibitor?"

" What's a power inhibitor?"

" It blocks a mutant's powers as long as de person wears it."

" Ya mean the things they restrain mutants with on Genosha?"

" Yes, but not as uncomfortable."

A small moment of silence before she spoke again. 

" We better get goin'."

Remy followed Rogue through the tunnels until they eventually reached another huge metal door. 

" CEREBRO, open this door please."

The huge door opened with a gigantic swoosh. The night air filled the area around them. Cool breezes smacked across their faces. 

" De night air is refreshing non?"  


" Ya could say that."

" How do we get t' Virginia?"

" Ah'm pretty sure mah car is totaled."

" I have a motorcycle."

" That's good, 'cause mine is in the shop."

" **You** have a motorcycle?"

" Yes, ah've been ridin' since ah was nine."

" Why's y' bike in de shop?"

" Lets say that ah had a bit of an accident."

" I don' want t' know."

" I agree, yah don't want t' know."

They both walked slowly over to the oak tree. Rogue leaned up against it.

" Just where is ya motorcycle?"

" At Magneto's lair."

" Well, that's just great."

" Don' worry, I can get it; we just need t' stop dere first."

" Won't Magneto be a little bit suspicious about ya leaving?"

" No, I do it all the time."

" How far is ya lair?"

" About 10 miles or so."

" 10 miles."

" Oui."

" 10 miles."

" Its not as far away as it seems."

" Uh.. sure."

Remy glanced up towards the sky and began to think to himself. After a few moments he spoke. 

" I t'ink we should stay here and make de journey in de morning."

" Huh, sure okay."

" Should we go back t' de medlab?"

" We would be safer out here."

" Why?"

" CEREBRO is malfunctioning."

" Because of de explosion?"

" Yup."

The once pleasant breezes started to become colder and colder. Remy glanced over at Rogue. He saw her staring pensively up at the moon. He could tell that she was thinking hard about something. 

" What y' be tink'n, chere?"

" Nuthin' really."

An excessively cold wind blew through her hair. The breeze sent a icy chill down her spine. Shivering slightly Rogue looked over at Remy who was staring at her.

" What?"

" Nut'in."

Rogue shrugged and sat down and pressed her back against the tree. She watched Remy pace left to right for a small while. Then he turned and looked at her.

" Y' hungry?"

" Huh?"

Remy suddenly reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out two Twinkies. Tossing one of them to her, he took a huge bite out of his. 

" It's a Twinkie."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her staring wide-eyed at the Twinkie. Suddenly she burst out into laughter. 

" It's a Twinkie…"

Her laughter made Remy smile. Then uncontrollable laughter began to build up inside of him. He began to laugh as well. The both of them laughed until they got teary. 

" I haven' laughed like dat in years."  


" Ha."

Smiling at each other, they both looked up at the stars. 

" Stars are really out now, huh."

"Yup."

Rogue unwrapped her Twinkie and took a small bite. Remy grinned at her. 

" You should get some rest, chere."

" So should you."

Still smiling at her, Remy looked back up at the sky.

" Y' miss dem don' you?'

" Mmmhh?"

" De Xmen."

Shifting her weight, Rogue answered. 

" Ah do miss them."

" Remy can always tell."

Rogue smiled at him, then she propped her head against the tree. 

" How ya gonna keep the others from figurin' out what ya doin'?"

"Dey don' care 'bout what I do."

" Why don't they care?"

Remy turned to look at Rogue, who was staring at him attentively. The moonlight illuminated the half of her face. The streaks of light made her eyes glisten, giving her an even more radiant look. Taken in by her beauty, he simply stared at her. She stared back at him with her eyebrows furrowed in deep concern.

" Hello.. Is any body there?"

" Huh, what?"

" Doesn't Magneto care about ya?"

" Like a son."

" Really?"

" No."

" Oh."

Both of them smiled at each other and then turned back to the sky. A long moment passed before Remy looked back down. Remy turned to look over at Rogue. And what he saw brought a small smile to his face. 

" A natural beauty."

Rogue was resting silently on the tree. A lock of her hair had draped over the left side of her face. The wind caused for the lock of hair to blow gracefully back and forth. He stroked the side of her face, careful not to touch the exposed portion of her face. His fingers traced down her cheek and rested on her lips. The urge to kiss her was nearly overwhelming. Sighing to himself, he removed his hand from her face. Another cold breeze blew through causing for Rogue to shiver involuntarily. 

Remy stood up and took off his trench coat. He delicately placed his coat around Rogue's body. He watched her shift around under his coat and moan quietly, before she settled again. Once more, Remy smiled to himself. 

" My Belle Dame."

Remy turned away from Rogue and began to contemplate how far the nearest store was. He knew he needed to get Rogue some decent attire, so she wouldn't stick out during their journey. Her uniform was literally almost torn to shreds. He was sure he could probably get Rene to get him something for her. Rene always had connections with people. He knew he couldn't take Rogue on the usual route, so they would have to take the long way around to get to the lair. 

Remy began to run stealthily down the pathway towards the city. When he finally reached the gateway (the used to be metal gate), Remy leapt speedily. Careful to avoid suspicion by people, Remy slipped into the crowds of New York. He walked down north street and turned on Harlem Avenue. Eventually he turned down into an alley. He turned to face a door hidden at the end of the alley. After knocking three times of on the door, a really short woman eventually opened it. 

"We'll I'll be, if it ain't Remy LeBeau."

" Bonjour, Rene."

" What can I be doin' for you?"

" I need some clothes."

" It looks like y' plenty well dressed right now."

" Not for me, for m' friend."

" What kind of clothes does he wear?"

" Not he… she."

" Got y' self 'nother girl eh, Remy LeBeau?"

" Non, she be special."

" Do my ears deceive me or has a woman actually tamed the Ladies Man?"  


Both Remy and Rene turned to look where the voice came from. There stood a tall husky man with brown hair and a goatee. 

" Bonjour Peter."

" Remy LeBeau."

" So, Rene can I borrow some clothes."

" Now, y' know I can never say no to you."

With this statement, Rene led Remy to a back room filled with clothes. Remy rummaged through each section before he finally settled on an outfit. He had gotten Rogue a pair of blue jeans, an army printed tee shirt with a fish net cover-up, and some high-heeled black boots. He also managed to get her some matching black suede gloves. He would bring her back here so that she could get her some unmentionables.

" This should hold her until we reach the Lair." 

Remy left the back room. He walked over to Rene and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

" Thanks chere, I owe y' one."

" I t'ink y' owe me more dan one."

" Put it on m' tab."

" When y' do pay dat tab, I'll be rich."

" Till den."

Remy waved goodbye to both Peter and Rene. He headed back to Rogue as quickly as he could. When he returned, he saw that Rogue was still sound asleep. He could tell that she was a little restless by the sound of her breathing. He gently stepped over to her and laid the clothes down next to her.

" She'll know what t' do when she wakes up."

Remy walked as quietly as he could to the tree next to her and sat down. Leaning his head on the tree, he began to doze. Remy took one last look at Rogue before he slipped into slumber. 

" Sleep well, chere."

***************************************************************************************************

She didn't know what time it was when she awoke. She knew it had to be pretty early because the sky was still streaked with orange from the latest sunrise. A shuffling noise interrupted her thoughts. Glancing to her side she saw Remy sleeping comfortably on his side. She was about to stand when she notice a small pile of clothes located on her right, as well as Remy's coat on her lap. 

Rogue stood up and gently placed Remy's coat back on him. She observed him for a moment before she picked up the clothes and walked into the woods. She already had a feeling that he was partially awake already. She strolled to the lake in the middle of the woods and began to wash up. Mindful of anyone peeking, she changed into the outfit that Remy had probably gotten for her. Surprisingly enough, the clothes fit her perfectly. And the gloves were a nice touch despite the obvious. 

She walked back to the oak tree to see that Remy was sitting there waiting for her. 

" Bonjour, chere."

" Morn' Remy."

She noticed that Remy was looking her over. Ignoring his glances, Rogue stared over at the horizon.

" Thanks for the clothes."

" No problem."

" We should get goin' "

" Oui, I agree."

" So… where do we start?"

" How fast can y' run?'

" Pretty fast… why?"

Smiling at her, Remy walked over to her side. 

" We want t' make it dere in good time, non?"

" Yes."

" Den we gon' have t' run de first half."

" Okay."

" Just follow my lead."

Remy started off with a light jog because he didn't know how well Rogue could keep up. But he immediately changed his tune when he noticed that she was keeping up with him without much effort at all. 

" Y' ready?"

" Ready as ah'll ever be."

After about what seemed like an hour, Remy stopped them. 

" Tired, chere?"

" What makes ya think that?"

" Nut'in."  


" Yeah… sure."

Remy once more reached into his trench coat and pulled out some Twinkies. They both ate them rather quickly while enjoying the morning scenery. Then Remy began to rummage through his coat pockets, he stopped after finding a small vial. 

" Close y' eyes."

" Why.. What is that?"

" Just close y' eyes?"  


" What is it?"

" I'm not gon' tell you till y' close y' eyes."

Sighing exasperatingly, Rogue closed her eyes. 

" Open y' mouth."

" This is payback for what ah did ta ya in the medlab ain't it?"

" Just open y' mouth."

" How do ah know ya not gon' throw dirt in mah mouth or sumthin?"

" I won't."

" Promise?"

" Oui."

" Sure.."

" Remy keeps his word."

" Hmmm."

" Y' gon' open y' mouth or what?"

" Fine."

Reluctantly, Rogue opened her mouth. She felt him gently tilt her chin upwards. A thick syrupy taste filled her mouth. It was sweet but it also had a hint of spice. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. 

" What is that stuff?"

His red on eyes stared down at her intensely. 

" Its mainly used on Cajun desserts."

" Hmm.."

" Rogue?"

" What?'

" Can I kiss you?"

" What?"

" I have t' kiss you."

" But.."

Before she could finish her sentence, Remy was already leaning in onto her face. Rogue could feel her cheeks turning red. Her head began to get fuzzy and her emotions got even more confused. 

" Remy.. no.. ah.. Ah.. Can't.."

Remy could see the fear in her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. But he knew the only way he could help her get over her fear of touching other people was to touch **her**. He could feel her shivering under his hold. He knew he had to be careful of her natural reflexes. 

" I'm doin' this for y' own good."

Suddenly, he felt himself lifting off the ground at a rapid speed. He also noticed that Rogue was holding him up by his collar. She lifted him so far off the ground that the trees were starting to look like ants. He looked into Rogue's eyes, only to be confronted by a furious rage. 

" If ya ever try sumthin like that again, I swear… I'll drop ya."

" Oui chere, just put me down!"

" Fine."

Remy could feel her grip on his collar loosen. Then he felt himself falling at a rapid speed. Seconds before he hit the ground, he felt something tug him upwards. Looking up he saw Rogue holding him by his coat. She slowly drifted them both to the ground. As soon as his feet touched ground, his legs gave out from underneath him. 

" What y' do that for?"

Rogue looked at him seriously and then spoke.

" To enforce what ah had said."

" Well it was enforced."

Laughing slightly at his comment, she offered her hand to help him up. He took it shakily. Once he was standing he began to brush himself off. 

" Since when could y' fly?"

" Ever since ah was fourteen."

" How come y' didn't say nut'in earlier?"  


" Ya didn't ask."

" Dat be twisted logic, chere."

" May be."

" How fast can y' fly?"

" Ah can break the sound barrier."

" No way."

" Oh yeah, and Ah'm a little bit faster than Magneto."

" Y' can beat Magneto?"

" Ah didn't say that."

" So y' can't."

" Ah didn't say that either."

" So y' can beat him."

" If ah really wanted ta." 

" Now dat be fast."

" Come ta think of it, ah did beat Magneto once."  


" Y' beat Magneto?!"

" Yup."

" What other powers do y' have?"  


" Super strength."

" No y' don't."

" Yes ah do."

" No, y' can't."

" Why can't ah?"

" Because y' were struggling t' hold me when we was flying."

" Ah wasn't struggling."

" What do y' call it den?"

Rolling her eyes annoyingly, Rogue walked over to a tree and placed her hand on the trunk. First she traced her finger down the side of the tree. Then she pulled her fist back and slammed against the trunk of the tree. The tree's trunk exploded into bits and pieces of broken wood. Remy watched in awe as it fell to the ground opposite of them. Rogue then turned to face Remy. 

" Do ya believe me now?"

Remy's head shook up in down with a yes manner. He remained speechless for a short moment. 

" Rogue?"  


" Yes."

" Why don't y' fly us down to Virginia?"

Rogue lifted her hand to the air.

" Well for one, It would attract attention."

" How?… I mean y' said y' can break the sound barrier so no one should be able to notice."

" Ah'm invulnerable."

" Yeah, so?"  


" Who knows what that speed could do ta ya?'

" I'm sure I'll be fine."

" Second, In what direction is Virginia?"

" We could get a map."

" What if ah dropped ya?"

" Y' won't."  


" What makes ya think ah won't?"

" Remy knows, chere, Remy knows."

Throwing her hands up in anguish, Rogue gave in. Picking him up by his underarms Rogue elevated them up far enough as to not be noticed by civilians. 

" So.. Gambit, where do we go from here?"

" Hmm.. Lets stop at a gas station first."

" Yes, Cajun Lover."

" Aww.. Y' made a pet name for me."  


" Hmmph."

It took mere minutes for Rogue to find a Citgo gas station. Rogue touched down behind quietly and waited for Remy to come out. After a few minutes, he emerged holding a map, a bag of Fritos, and a bottle of Gatorade. 

" Aren't ya the healthy eater."

Remy grinned at Rogue mischievously and quickly finished off the Gatorade. Handing her the bag of Fritos, he continued to smile at her. 

" Welcome to my world, chere."

" Hmm.."

Laughing at her, Remy glanced down the street. 

" Gambit.."

" Oui, chere?"

" There will only be two bathroom breaks during our little journey."

" What about at night?"

" Depends."

" Ha… ha.. Remy be getting y' hint; Remy be back."

Another moment passed before Remy returned. Rogue stood there waiting impatiently. 

" All ready, chere."

" Alright."

Once more, they took flight. 

" Remy?"

" Oui, chere?"  


" Ah'm about to go real fast now."

" Remy always ready, chere."

" Ya sure?"

" Oui."

Sighing to herself, Rogue spurted a huge burst of energy that made the world seem like the world was spinning around them. Suddenly she stopped and glanced downwards. 

" In which direction are we supposed ta go?"

Remy pointed to her right, so Rogue continued to fly at top speed. They were like that for a while, at least till they reached Pennsylvania. Rogue touched down in Philadelphia, so that they could both have a rest. They both decided to go to McDonalds for a quick lunch. They ordered and took a seat at the tables in the back, next to the windows. Rogue looked profusely at Remy. 

" So… How do ya like the flight so far?"

Looking up from his Big Mac, Remy answered between bites."  


" Interesting, chere.."  


" How so?"

" Well, we were just in New York at least 20 minutes ago."

" True."

Rogue took a bite into her double cheeseburger. 

" Rogue?"

" Hmm?…"

" What do we do when we get t' Virginia?"

" We meet up with mah brother's associate."

" Where?"

" Don't worry, ah know where we go when we get there."

" How many times have y' done this chere?"

" About 3 times, ah guess."

" Y' did this three times already?"

" Yup, but most of the time ah fly straight to Paris."

" Why not do it now?"

" It makes me really exhausted."

" Because y' flying past the sound barrier?"

" No, 'cause ah usually fly nonstop."

A moment of silence passed before they spoke again. They were merely enjoying each others presence for a small while. The silence was broken after Remy spoke.

" You and y' brother look like twins."

" We are twins."

" Aww.."

"What?"

" Y' have a twin brother."

Rolling her eyes playfully Rogue stood up. Dismissing herself to the restroom before they took off again, allowed for Remy to catch up on his thoughts. Remy knew this attraction that he was feeling towards Rogue was fatal but it was like some powerful force was pulling him towards her. He knew he couldn't have her even if she wasn't pushing him away. The aching in his soul would probably drive him into insanity if he didn't kiss her soon. Every time he looked at her, emotions would always rush in to his heart making it jump spontaneously. The fact that he hardly knew the girl didn't bother him as much as the fact that he couldn't touch her the way he wanted too. All he would have to do was close his eyes, and there she would be. Last night he had dreamt that he was making love to her over and over again. Every time he had touched her body, she would react with vibrant exuberance. The thought of the dream was making him tight that very instant. 

" Remy, ya ready ta go?"

Looking away from the window, he saw Rogue standing there waiting patiently. Shaking off his thoughts, Remy nodded and they both headed out the doors. They waited until they were out of view before Rogue picked him up again. Both of them were completely oblivious to the other customers who were in the restaurant, that kept on nodding to each other about how cute the couple were. 

They had flown for less than 10 minutes before it started to storm. They had only made it as far as Pittsburgh. Rogue landed gently on the ground, letting Remy go in the process. 

" We should get out of the rain before we get anymore wet than we already are."

Remy looked over at Rogue, who was soaked from head to toe in rainwater. Her bangs were stuck to her face due to the storm and the wind. 

" Oui, Remy agrees we should get out of de rain."

They both ran to the nearest hotel, they could spot. Remy registered them into a one bedroom suite by hypnotizing the hostess with his charm. The hostess began to lead them both down the hallway, when Rogue moved her head to whisper into Remy's ear.

" How did ya do that?"

" I like t' say it's a hidden talent o' mine."  


" And all this time ah thought ya were just flirtin' with her."

" Oui, chere.. Whatever y' want t' call it.. Either way it gets results non?"

" Hmm.."

They finally reached there suite after a few minutes. The hostess handed Remy the keys, only after she batted her eyelashes at him for the hundredth time. Remy opened the door to the suite, and diligently escorted Rogue in. The room was pretty roomy, despite the huge bed in the center of the room. The room also contained a huge bathroom with a shower installation. 

" Ooh, a mini bar."

Rogue turned around to see, Remy gawking at the little champagne bottles in the mini bar. Smiling at his amusement , Rogue walked over to Remy.

" Just how old are ya young man?"

" Old enough for a good drink."

Laughing at his comments. Rogue walked over to the bathroom. 

" Ah'm goin' ta take a shower."

Remy looked over at her mischievously and walked over to the bed and sat down. 

" I'll take one wit you."

" Remy LeBeau…"

" Kidding.. Remy just kidding.."

" Yeah right.."

" But Remy will be takin' one after y' done."

Rogue nodded and closed the door to the bathroom. And if Remy wasn't mistaken, he had also heard her turn the lock. Not shortly afterwards, did Remy hear the sound of running water. Trying to take his mind off Rogue, Remy grabbed the T.V. remote and switched the television on. He then took his wet coat off and hung it on the chair across from the bed. He also began to take off his shoes, so he wouldn't get the carpet all muddy. 

After about 10 minutes had passed did Rogue emerge. She walked out of the bathroom in only a bare robe. Her body seemed to still be wet from the shower. Remy took in a deep breath to keep from having his jaw drop. The bathrobe showed most of Rogue's shapely curves as well as exposing the top half of her breasts. She looked like an angel, well as far as he was concerned anyways. 

" Chere?"  


" Hmm.."

" What did y' do with y' wet clothes?"

" Ah put 'em under that air dryer thing."

" Smart thinking."

" Ah know."

Remy stood up and grabbed Rogue by the waist and playfully threw her on the bed. 

" Lets play doctor!"

" Remy…ah.."

Before Rogue could finish her sentence, Remy came down on her and began to tickle her. Hysterical laughter burst out of her as Remy continued to tickle her. 

" Ahh.. Remy.. Stop it.. Ah'm ticklish.."  


After a little while, Remy eventually ceased tickling her and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Rogue began to flip through the channels of the T.V., she eventually stopped on the news. The reporters were speaking to Senator Kelly on the Mutant Issue, for the fiftieth time already. Each time he found some way to insult mutants, and frankly the man got on her nerves. So Rogue, flipped the T.V. station to Jerry Springer. Rogue was watching a transvestite reveal to his lover that he was really a man, when Remy came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a similar bathrobe when he walked out of the bathroom. His casual charm was enhanced tenfold when Rogue noticed his muscular ….arms. 

" Lookin' good there Remy."

" Remy always looks good chere, and y' not lookin' to shabby neither."

Smiling shyly at Remy, Rogue turned back to the T.V.. Remy sat down next to Rogue on the bed. 

" What you be watchin' chere?"

" Good ol' Jerry Springer."

" The classics eh?"

" Nuthin better."

A long moment passed before they spoke. 

" Rogue?"

" Hmm.."

" Do y' like me?"

Rogue turned her head to face Remy's. 

" What do ya mean?"

" I mean do y' like me?"

" Sure.. Ah guess."

Remy's eyes got intense as he stared at her. A loud thunder noise cracked outside nearly making Rogue jump. 

" Do y' want me?"

" Want you?"

" Oui."

" Ya mean as a friend?"

" Y' know what I mean."

Rogue sat up straighter and faced him. She knew that exactly what he was talking about. She had liked him from the first time she laid eyes on him. Plus, the way Remy was using first person gave it away. The man rarely spoke about himself in the first person. 

" In all honesty?"

" Oui."

" Yes, ah do."

" Good."

" Why?"

Remy didn't answer her. He merely took her hand in his. Rogue stared at their hands in shock as she realized that they were touching. 

" But.. How?"

" Tell y' later."

Then Remy leaned and kissed Rogue on the lips. Rogue was still trying to get over the initial shock that their skin was touching, so she put up no resistance as he pushed her gently on the bed. Her lips were so soft against his. Every time he touched her skin, new sensations filled his body. Her body smelled vaguely of a fragrantly rich lavender. 

Rogue's shock quickly faded after she felt Remy's weight pressed up against her body. She was overcome by fear and passion at the same time. It wasn't long before she found herself kissing him readily back. Pure ecstasy swept over her as she felt him pull down her bathrobe. She could feel his lips tracing down her breastplate, eventually resting on her erected nipples. He moved from her breasts to the crook of her neck. Tingling sensations jolted up her spine causing for her to back to arch upwards. 

Her body felt so good against his. Unknown desires filled his mind when he felt her hands caressing his chest. The moans that escaped her mouth gave him more motivation to find a way inside her. He could feel himself hardening that second, but he couldn't go in her yet. Not until she experienced the highest bliss.

She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She had a throbbing so deep in her, that she was beginning to ache. Suddenly Rogue felt Remy move down to her lower area. 

" Wait Remy… no.."

Remy stopped her from finishing her sentence by engulfing his mouth with hers. Then he put one finger over her mouth in a sensual way. 

" Don' worry chere."

Then he continued to move down to her lower portion. His hand caressed her lower belly until it reached the very heat of her. He could feel her body shudder with pleasure underneath him. He spread her thighs tenderly and darted his tongue in and out of her clit. The reaction she had to this was enough to make him lose his self control. Her moans begged him to stop but he refused to cease until he knew she had reached her peak. He continued to dive his tongue in and out as well as fondle her clit till she nearly screamed with pleasure. 

" Oh… Remy… please.. Ah think ah might die…."

Remy moved up from her lower portion and began to caress her breasts once more. With her provocative squirming underneath him, he was lucky to hold off from coming into her. 

" Please chere… please be still.."

" Ah…can't…"

Her movements grew more and more sensual as he kissed her neck. The more she moved, the more he ached to be in her. The feeling became so intense that he couldn't stand it any longer. He thought he was to surely die if he didn't. But he still had enough control to take it slow with her. He knew she was still a virgin, so he couldn't go to fast without scaring her.

" Chere, wrap y' arms around me."

Obediently, she wrapped both arms around his neck. Her breathing was erratic due to her passionate sweeps. 

" Chere I want y' to trust me."

" Ah trust ya, Remy."

Remy shifted his body weight directly over hers. Then he looked deeply into Rogue's eyes. They glistened with hot passion as he kissed her on her lips once more. 

" Chere, do y' love me?"

Rogue's hand lifted to the side of his face. One hand softly stroked through his hair. Then she looked lovingly into his eyes.

" Ah love ya with all mah heart."

Remy kissed her numerous times on the lips. He looked at her passionately before he spoke.

" Jetaime Rogue."

At that moment a sharp pain filled Rogue in her lower area. It felt like he was tearing her apart from the inside out. Tears began to flow incessantly down her cheeks and she had to take in sharp breaths to maintain her composure. 

Remy's heart practically broke when he saw the look of pain on Rogue's face. He felt like a cruel monster the way he heard her cries. 

" Oh, Rogue mah cherie… I'm so sorry.."

Rogue looked up at Remy and lifted her hand to the side of his face. He could feel her hand shaking as she tried to bravely smile for him. 

" Don' worry… ah'll be fine.."

" Chere.."

Before he could finish his apology, Rogue kissed him tenderly on the lips. Smiling at her in the middle of the kiss, Remy did what he could to rekindle her passion. It didn't take long before they both were swimming in ecstasy once more. This time around, Rogue didn't allow for him to be gentle. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted into her. Their moans rang throughout the room as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Sweat dripped from Remy's brow as he slammed into her over and over again. 

Her vision was becoming more and more blurred by each moment. The world was spinning around her so viciously that she didn't know whether to become afraid or not. She didn't have much time to think, because of the vibrant passion that was sweeping over her. She felt like she was going to die from pleasure at any moment.

He knew he was about to reach his climax at any given moment. His worry was that he would before Rogue had a chance to feel the desire that he felt for her.

" Ah love you Remy.."

Rogue's outburst gave Remy new hope. He could feel Rogue's body arch against his as the both of them released at the same time. Different emotions of love mixed together as well as relief. Remy collapsed on top of Rogue's body. His breathing came in deep breaths as he laid on top of her. Rogue was still under the hypnotizing effects because she continued to stroke his arms. 

" I love you with all my soul, my cherie."

Rogue continued to run her fingers through his hair lovingly. Both of their bodies were intertwined between the bed sheets and robes. The sound of rain pattering on the windows made the atmosphere seem more relaxed. Remy rolled off Rogue's body but managed to wrap his arm around her waist in the process. Rogue's body felt so warm next to his and she fit perfectly in his arms. She was his mischievous girl, now his mischievous lover. He had never felt so content in his entire life. And the fact that she just admitted that she loved him as well made his contentment even more satisfying. 

Remy glanced over at his lover, and smiled to see that she was resting peacefully. He stroked her hair from her face and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. Surprisingly enough, he felt exhausted. Remy glanced over at the T.V. screen. He realized that they must have left the T.V. on the entire time. There was the off air buzzing noise escaping from the channel. Remy reached for the remote on the nightstand and switched to the News. He only turned there to find out what the time was when he saw the Senator Kelly man still getting interviewed by reporters. Irritatingly, Remy switched the T.V. off. Glancing out the window, Remy saw that it was still raining pretty hard. Pulling Rogue's body closer, Remy drifted into a satisfied sleep.

" Sleep well, my Cherie."

*******************************************************************

It was still raining hard when she awoke. Rogue didn't feel like moving anyways. She could feel Remy's breath on the back of her neck. Turning gently, as to not to disturb his slumber, Rogue managed to sit up in the bed. Her body was painfully stiff, probably from last night's activities. 

" How y' be doin' chere?"

Whipping around, Rogue saw Remy sitting up looking at her. 

" Ah'm fine Swamp Rat."

Smiling, Remy grabbed Rogue playfully around her waist and lifted her over on top of him. The shriek of surprise only made Remy laugh aloud. The surprise wore off rather quickly when she regained her poise. Resting her head on his chest, Rogue smiled and sighed contently to herself. 

" Remy?"

"Hmmm.."

" How?.."

" Your love canceled out y' powers."

" Mah love?.."

Remy took his hand and lifted Rogue's chin upwards to face him. He looked into her eyes passionately as he spoke.

" Oui, y' love for me canceled out y' powers."

Rogue smiled and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Remy wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. 

" Chere…"

Both of them held each other in that embrace for a short while. Eventually, Rogue sat up straighter and tried to make her back rigid. 

" Remy.. We have to get to Virginia."

Remy sat up in the bed, still holding Rogue in his lap he whispered softly into her ear deliberately sending chills of pleasure down her spine.

" But chere, it still be rainin'."

Turning around so he could hold her in his arms. Rogue answered. 

" Ah'm sure we could take a taxi or sumthin."

" In dis storm, chere?"

Taking his hand in hers, Rogue began to scoot off the bed. 

" We have ta meet up with mah brother soon."

The urgency in her voice, hit Remy hard. He knew he was keeping Rogue from finding the rest of the Xmen. He followed Rogue to the restroom, he still had his arm wrapped around her waist. Then he swooped her up into the air and sat her on the counter of the bathroom sink. Her robe fell revealing her bare…. shoulders. 

" Oui chere, we will find a taxi to take us to Virginia."

Rogue's eyes brightened at his words. 

" We should start early."

" Oui, chere."

Rogue jumped down from the counter and walked over to her clothes. They were slightly damp but they could still be worn. 

" Chere.. How about if we get y' some more clothes?"

Rogue smiled at him mischievously.

" Now why would we want ta do that?'

Remy returned her smile with one of his own. 

" We won't want y' to be walking around in dem wet clothes."

" Ya clothes are just as wet."

" Oui chere, dey are."

Rogue walked over to Remy's side. 

" Maybe we can get the maid ta dry them for us."

Remy put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. 

" What will de lady be tinkin' when she see two half naked people?"

Rogue leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him squarely on the cheek. 

" She'll just be thinking that she saw two half naked people."

" Remy likes y' reasoning, chere."

"Ah figured ya would."

They both left the bathroom and sat on the bed. Rogue reached over to the bedside phone and handed it to Remy. 

" **You** should talk to her."

" Why?"

" 'Cause ya can use that special charming technique on her."

" I don' know if it works over the phone."

" With that smooth voice, ya can work miracles."

Grinning at Rogue mischievously, Remy dialed the hotels number and asked that a maid be sent up there as well as room service. 

The maid showed up five minutes after Remy had called, so she could gather up the clothes to put in the dryer. Remy laid so much charm on her, that the woman almost fainted from pure lust. Rogue had been taking a shower the whole time, so she wouldn't disturb Remy's so called vibe. She wasn't worried about Remy making a pass at the woman because she knew that Remy loved her and her alone. 

By the time Rogue had finished taking her shower the room service arrived. 

When Rogue emerged from the shower, Remy noticed the waiter's jaw drop. A surge of jealousy hit Remy real hard. Rogue was completely oblivious to the man's gawking when she walked out of the bathroom. The man didn't hide his amusement even when Rogue bent down to rub lotion on her legs. 

" How much will dat be?"

The waiter was too busy gawking at Rogue to notice that Remy was talking to him. Suddenly Rogue got up from the bed and strode over to Remy's side. 

" Excuse mah intrusion, but how much would this cost?"

The waiter managed to snap back into reality to answer her. 

" Err.. That is .. Its on the house ma'am."

Rogue stared at the waiter for a moment.

" Are ya sure about that?"

The waiter nodded his head numerous times. Then he rushed out of the room to try to avoid any more glaring from Remy. Rogue turned to face Remy.

" Wasn't that nice of him?"

Remy turned to her disbelievingly. 

" Chere, didn't y' notice him ogling you?"

" Of course ah did."

Rogue turned to look at the tray that the waiter had brought. 

" He was lookin' at y' like a piece of meat."

" As do many.."

" Huh?"

" Mah plan worked didn't it?"

" What plan?"

" Ah worked mah own charm."

Realizing what she meant, Remy smiled. 

" Non chere, dat supposed t' be my technique."

" Hmm.."

Remy spun Rogue into his arms and held her closer to him. Then he leaned over and kissed her on her lips. 

" Did ah make ya jealous?"

" Oui chere, Remy not to proud to admit it."

Rogue laughed aloud at his honesty. Rogue gently pulling away from Remy to eat a bagel from the tray. Remy smiled at her and grabbed himself some omelet. Rogue plopped on top of the bed munching on the bagel while consistently changing the T.V. channels. 

" De maid says dat our clothes should be finished dryin' in twenty minutes."

Rogue looked over at Remy and nodded. When they both finished breakfast, they sat and waited for the maid to return with their clothes. Remy went into the bathroom to take a shower, while Rogue cleaned off the bed sheets. When Remy came out of the shower, he saw Rogue sprawled across the bed. 

" Chere?"

" Hmm..?"

" Havin' fun?"

" Ah don't know."

Remy walked over to Rogue and kissed her on the forehead. Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and pulled him closer to her. 

" Y' tryin' t' go for round 2, chere? "

Rogue smiled seductively at his comment and kissed him hard on the lips. Suddenly a news flash on the T.V. caught Rogue's attention. Turning her head to the side, she saw a slightly tall teenage boy with silverish hair getting interviewed by a reporter. 

" Oh mah… Remy!"

" What?"

" Ain't that Pietro?"

Remy shifted his body weight around to face the television screen. 

" Oui, I t'ink it is."

" What's he doin on T.V.?"

Before they could find out, a knock came at the door. 

" That must be de maid with our clothes. "

Rogue followed him to the door and waited for him to stop flirting with the maid. After a small while Remy managed to stop teasing the poor woman. He turned around and handed her, her newly dry clothes. Rogue took her robe off and began to get into her jeans. Suddenly she sensed Remy's hands wrap around her waist again, and also she felt him pull her closer to him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. Rogue shivered from the pleasure the kiss gave her. 

" Now who's tryin' for round two?"

Remy laughed at her analogy and released her so they both could get dressed. They headed out of the suite room and walked down the stairs to the main desk. Remy managed to charm the hostess to a point of only having to pay half price for the suite room plus a bonus discount. The rain seemed to be letting up a small bit when they walked out to catch a cab. After about ten minutes, they were able to get a taxi. Remy escorted her into the car diligently. 

" How far do you peoples want ta go?"

" How far can y' take us to Virginia?"

" I can take you guys as far as New Jersey."

" Fine."

The car ride was long and boring. Every now and then the cab driver would strike up a conversation with Remy about some sport on T.V. or on the radio. Remy and "Chad" would talk for a small while and then would come an awkward silence. Rogue fell asleep on Remy's shoulder during the journey so she couldn't help their situation. After about three hours, they managed to reach New Jersey. Remy gently shook Rogue awake and paid the tab. The cab driver drove away with a heavy sum of money. 

" Remy?"  


" Oui chere?"

" Where do ya get all the money?"

" Dat be my little secret, chere."

Rolling her eyes annoyingly, Rogue looked up at the sky. It seemed the rain would stop for a small while. 

" Cajun…"

" Oui, my Cherie."

" I need ya ta prepare for full speed again."

" Y' goin'' t' fly?"

" Yes, Swamp Rat."

She grabbed him by his waist and flew upwards into the air. 

" Ready, Cajun?.."

" Oui, chere."

Once more Rogue flew at top speed. She went a little bit faster than usual because she figured that they needed to make up for lost time. After about twenty minutes Rogue stopped in midair and glanced down at Remy. 

" Gambit.."

" Oui chere?"

" We'll be in Virginia in less than fifteen minutes."

" Dat fast chere?"

" Yes."

" Are y' okay chere, y' look real tired."

Rogue smiled wearily down at him. 

" Ah'll be fine Cajun.. Just worry about me not dropping ya."

" Remy don' need t' worry 'bout dat."

" Hmm…"

Rogue sped up once more and managed to get them in Virginia in less than ten minutes. She didn't stop until she reached an old abandoned warehouse. She touched down in front of the doors of the warehouse and knocked on it in many different intricate patterns. Suddenly a tall husky looking man emerged from the Warehouse. 

" You Spike's sister?"

" Who wants ta know?"

" Accomplice."

" Just get us to Paris."

" How much you got?"

" You'll get paid when ya get us ta Paris."

" Fine."

He lead them both into the warehouse and switched on a light. In there they saw a small black jet with exactly two seats in them. He seated them both and typed in the coordinates for Spike's lodge. The man looked over at Rogue and spoke.

"How will I receive the money?"

" Mah brother will have it wired into ya account."

He nodded his head at her obviously content with her answer. Then he manually opened the warehouse doors allowing for the jet's autopilot to take over. The jet speeded off into the air with small amounts of turbulence. 

" Chere.."

" Hmm.."

" You are truly the master of negotiations."

" Ah know."

After about 25 minutes, they reached Paris. The jet seemed to fly about the same speed as Rogue did. Eventually they began to land on a huge estate. They both got out of the mini jet and watched it take off once more. Rogue took Remy's hand and led him down the estate. They walked in silence until they reached a enormous mansion. Squeezing Remy's hand Rogue turned and looked up at Remy. 

" Remy…"

" Oui, chere."

" Ah have a certain persona that ah follow down here."

" What kind?… are y' a prostitute or sumthin?"

" Whoa…. Not anythin' like that!"

" Oh… dat would have been cute though."

" Ah'm sure it would be."  


" So what persona do y' have?"

" Ah'm the famed French supermodel, Le'trange."

"Remy wondered why y' was so cute."

" Gee… and ah thought ya would be upset."

" Why would Remy be upset?……He be having a supermodel for a girlfriend."

" Ya goin' ta get jealous."

" Why?"  


"Cause other men will be lookin' at me."

" Remy won' be jealous chere."

" Just like ya weren't jealous when the waiter was lookin' at me."

" Dat was different chere."  


" Sure.."

Rogue lead him up to the front steps of the mansion and rang the doorbell. After a small moment, a pretty woman opened the door. 

" Bonjour."

" Hello, may ah speak with mah brother please?"

" And he would be?"  


" Spike Spiegel."  


" Oh my… are y' Le'trange?"  


" Yes."

The pretty young lady turned around immediately and spoke to another woman. 

" Risa, is going to get him now.. Would y' please come in?"

Rogue followed the pretty woman into the mansion. Remy stood protectively behind her, carefully observing the surroundings. She lead them both into a huge living room and showed them to the couches. Rogue sat gracefully upon the couch. Crossing her legs elegantly Rogue looked over at Remy. Making sure the woman left the room, Rogue spoke.

" Ah have to put on airs."

" Remy notice nothing."

Smiling luminously at Remy, she turned her head to face the window. Not to soon after did the pretty woman return. 

" Monsieur Spike says that he was expectin' you."

" Oui."

" Please make yourselves at home."  


" Thank ya kindly miss."

" You can call me Natalia."

" And ya can call me Rogue."

Both women smiled at each other politely. Natalia left them in the room alone. 

" Chere?"

" Yes Cajun?"

" Does y' brother own dis mansion?"

" Yes."

" Where'd he get de money?"

" Ya wouldn't believe me if ah told ya."

" Try me."

" Ah'd rather not."

Suddenly, a tall man walked into the room. Remy recognized him from the monitor back in that underground lair. Rogue stood up and greeted him with a smile. 

" Hello brother."

The tall man glided quickly over to his sister and embraced in her in a suffocating hug. 

" For the love…..Let me go Spike!"

" Mah little sister has returned to Paris."

" Ya kinda crushin' me Spike.."

" Nonsense.."

He eventually let her go after squeezing her for a little bit longer. Rogue brushed her shirt off and looked up at Spike. 

" Why do ya keep callin' me ya little sister?"

" 'Cause ah'm older, that's why."

" Only by seven minutes!."

" Makin' me older dan you."

Rolling her eyes exasperatingly, Rogue lifted her hand in the air to introduce Remy.  


" Ah believe ya have already met Remy LeBeau."

"Oui, we have.. Bonjour Monsieur LeBeau."

" I believe it would be more like Bonsoir."

Spike laughed and shook his head. 

" Ah would have ta agree wit y' Monsieur LeBeau."

" Y' can call me Gambit or Remy."

" Merci, Remy."

Spike turned to face Rogue. 

" By de way Rogue, ah have a surprise for ya."  


" A surprise?"

" Oui, follow me."

Rogue followed behind Spike into the kitchen. Rogue stood there confused on what she should see. 

" So… what's the surprise?"

" Hey Stripes."

Rogue whipped around to see Logan standing behind her. 

" Logan, ya'll alive!"

Rogue flung herself onto Logan and hugged him. Logan stood here half surprised and half amused. When Rogue pulled herself back, Logan shook his head at her.

" You're one crazy kid."

" Yup."  


Realizing that Remy was standing behind her, Rogue grabbed his hand and put it into Logan's.

" Logan this is Remy LeBeau, Remy this is Logan."

Both men shook each others hands. Rogue was completely unaware of the tension in each of their grips. She was to happy to notice much of anything. Rogue glided over to Spike and glared at him suspiciously. 

" Ya knew he was alive when ah contacted ya didn't ya?"

" Well, not right away…"  


Spike was giving her the same mischievous look as he did when they were younger. 

" Ya do understand that ah'm goin' to have ta kill ya now."

Spike kept the same smile on her face as she neared him. Then he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Rogue smiled back at him and hugged him lightly. 

" Ah really am glad ta see ya again, Spike."

" Duhh… Everybody is happy ta see Spike Spiegel."  


" Oh yeah Spike… Everybody loves Spike."

" Oui, it be de sad truth."

Both of them laughed at each other before they turned to look at Remy and Logan. Logan had moved to lean over on the side wall. Remy was observing them from afar. 

" Spike?"

" Oui, Remy?"

" Y' de only one who lives in dis big ol' house?"

Rogue, Spike, and Logan looked at each other and erupted into laughter. After a few minutes, they began to die down. Rogue, who was holding her sides, turned and looked up at Remy smiling. 

" Remy… this is only the first floor."

" De first floor?"

Spike walked over to Remy and put his hand on Remy's shoulder. 

" Dere are many, many different compartments ta dis mansion."

Remy stared dumbfounded at Spike. Spike sighed patiently and lead them all out of the kitchen into another room. 

" Elevator Open."

The wall to the room suddenly opened with a swoosh. They all walked into the elevator. Logan pressed one of the side buttons and the door swooshed close. Rogue turned to ask Spike a question. 

" So Spike… how many girlfriends do ya have now?"  


Spike smiled devilishly at Rogue. 

" I dunno, maybe twenty or so.."

" I think you better make that forty something."

Spike laughed aloud at Logan's comment. The elevator stopped descending and the doors swooshed open once more. When they walked out of the elevator, Rogue practically watched Remy's jaw drop. They were surrounded by a variety of gorgeous women. Each one greeting both him and Spike provocatively. Logan ignored the women's pleas and continued to walk. Spike grinned at Remy and led Rogue down a different hallway while Remy made himself acquainted with the other women. Logan had already left to go training in the exercise room. Spike guided Rogue a small ways away from Remy before he spoke. Spike looked worriedly at Rogue. 

" Rogue?"  


" Hmm.."

" Are ya in love wit dat man?"

" Why?"

" Y' know we can't get too close ta anyone."

" Ah know Spike."

" Ah'm just warnin' ya."  


" Ah know.. Ah remember what happened last time one of us got too close."

Nodding his head at her, Spike allowed for Rogue to walk back to where Remy was standing. He knew his little sister was in love with him. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to make her stop. He wanted with all his heart for his sister to be happy, but he knew that she would never be. He knew none of them would ever be truly happy since the incident. Spike watched Rogue grab Remy's arm and lead him down the hallway in which her dorm was located. Spike could easily tell that Remy LeBeau would probably do everything in his power to save the woman he loves, but his sacrifice would be in vain. Spike sadly glanced over at his harem of women. The only person he had ever gotten close to was Rogue. Yet he still longed for love. 

*****************************************************

" Where y' be takin' me chere?"

Rogue led Remy down the hallway for a small while until they reached a white door. She turned the knob and walked in. The inside of the room was huge. There was a small bed in the farthest corner with a matching nightstand. There was also a desk with a small laptop on it. He noticed the nicely handcrafted furniture. There was also a giant Entertainment Center located on the far wall across from the bed. 

" This is mah room."

" Cozy chere."

Remy grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and planted a light kiss on her lips. Smiling Rogue pulled away from Remy gently and walked over to the laptop. Remy followed close behind her and observed her working the computer. 

" What y' be lookin' for chere?"  


" Nuthin yet."

" Yet?"

" It'll be explained later."

Rogue turned and walked out of the room.

" Ah have ta train now."

" Train?"

" Yup."

" I'll train too."

" If ya really want ta."

Rogue walks down a series f different hallways before they ran into Spike. 

" Howdy Spike."

" Howdy Rogue.. What ya doin'?"  


" We're about ta go ta the training room."

" Ah t'ink dat ah'll be joinin' ya."

All three of them walked slowly to the exercise room. On the way there, Spike discussed the different techniques that both him and Rogue used to use during battles. Remy listened attentively to their reminisces of old opponents and potentially new ones. 

" Spike… do ya remember Charity?"

" Oh yeah… ah remember her!"

" Remember her…"

(both together..)

" Psychotically episodes of charitable dementia!"

Remy smiled at them both as they cracked up laughing. 

" Why don' y' both show some of dem moves?"  


Spike glanced over at Rogue mischievously and she nodded at him. Rogue opened the door to the training room and directed Remy to the safety of the control room. 

" Stay here."  


" Why?"

" You'll see."

With that, Rogue followed Spike into the training room. When they sealed the training room door shut, Spike looked over at Rogue. 

" Y' ready?"

" Always."

Spike smiled and looked upwards. 

" Activate **LOGAN'S RUN**."

All of the sudden, huge machines and mechanical devices darted out of the walls. As well as about five sentinels came from a hidden wall. 

Rogue spun around the first sentinel and managed to take out its legs. Spike leapt up into the air gracefully and landed lightly on the sentinel's back. Spike used his fist to bust through its titanium shields to rip out the wires controlling it. Quick to dodge one of the huge machines firing lasers, he watched Rogue destroy it with a devastating high kick. In a matter of minutes both he and his sister had managed to take out all of the enemy machines and sentinels. 

" **END PROGRAM."**

All of the debris disappeared immediately and they were once more in a huge dome shaped room. Rogue opened the exiting door and walked out to greet Remy. 

" Wow, chere.. "

" Eh.. It was a little easy."

Spike smiled at her.

" Now, lil' sis… it was because I was in dere."

" Aren't ya the cocky one."

" Oui, ah am."

Rogue and Spike laughed at each other. 

" Oh yeah, Rogue ?"

" Yes Spike."

" Ah kinda sorta have a favor t' ask you."

" What kind of favor."

" Y' kinda have ta go on a blind date."

" WHAT!"

" Now… don' get angry.."  


" What…don't get angry…"  


" Y' just have t' go on a date with Leader."

" Leader?! What why?"  


" We have a huge operation goin' on down here which requires Leader's cooperation."

" And mah cooperation as well?"  


" Yup."

Spike stared at Rogue pleadingly. He saw Remy watching out of the corner of his eye. He turned his eyes back to Rogue.

" C'mon Rogue.."

" No."  


" Please…"

" No.."  


" Please…"  


" No."

" Y' would have ta do it anyway."

" What d'ya mean?"  


" It was de catch."

" Ya said there was no catch."

" I lied."

" Should've figured that." 

" Yup.. So y' gon' do it?"

" No."

" C'mon…"

" No."

" Please.."

" No."

" Sil vous plait.."

" No…. No… No…. NO!"

" Ah'll go wit you ta find de Xmen."

Rogue looked at him inquisitively for a small moment. 

" Ya would have done that anyways."

" Oui, but this would give me more incentive."  


" Oh for the love of… "  


" C'mon.."

" Spike.."

" Please.."  


" Will ya stop askin' me if ah do?"

" Yes."

" O.K."

" Please…"

" Ah just said ah would.."

" Good, be ready by nine."

" But that only gives me thirty minutes."

" Yup, better get de lead out."

" Spike…. You owe me big time.."

" Yeah…. Yeah…"  


Rogue watched Spike walk away. Shaking her head she turned around to face Remy. Amused by his concealed jealousy, Rogue smiled. Then she grabbed his hand and led him back down the hallway. 

" Chere."

" Yes, Cajun."

" Y' didn' say nut'in 'bout dating."

Laughing softly, Rogue looked up at Remy. 

" Didn't think ah had ta."

" Who is dis leader anyway?"

" His name is Leader and ah don't know much about him."

" And y' have t' date him?"

" Yes."  


Remy went silent for a small moment before he spoke. 

" Is he handsome?"

Rogue looked up idly at Remy.

" What?"  


Remy looked down at Rogue seriously.

" Would y' be attracted t' him in anyway?"  


Rogue matched his stare with one of her own.

" Remy.. If I was attracted to him, I would be with him right now."

Remy seemed moderately satisfied with her answer because he kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

Rogue and Remy walked as quickly as they could back to her dorm room to find Logan waiting for her. 

" Howdy Logan."

" Hey Stripes. . . Spike told me to give this dress to ya."

In his hands, Logan held a long emerald green colored dress. Rogue carefully took it from him and examined it. 

" He said ya already had the matchin' shoes."

Rogue nodded and thanked him and went inside the dorm room to change. Both Logan and Remy waited patiently outside for her to finish. Logan turned to face Remy.

" So you like stripes?"

" Y' could say dat."

" Either yes or no."

" Why?"

" Because that kid's been hurt too many times."

" I don' plan on hurtin' Rogue."

Logan could hear the vehemence in his voice. As well as see his dedication to Rogue. He still didn't trust him but he would accept him for Rogue's sake. Suddenly he sensed Spike's scent coming up behind them. 

" Spike."

" Hi Logan… how come y' not be dressed yet?"

" I am."

" Logan…."

" Listen Bub.. I don't even know this Leader guy and I don't plan to neither."

Spike shook his head impatiently and turned to face Remy. 

" I need t' get y' a tux."

" Me?"

" Yup… you're goin' ta be a part in dis transaction as well."

" What?…" 

" Mah dear sister will need assistance if t'ings get out of hand."

" Out of hand?"

" Never mind that… lets get y' suited up."  


" Huh?"

Before Spike could lead Remy away to get a tuxedo that fit him, Rogue exited the room. Spike was sure that both Remy and Logan's jaws must have dropped at the same time. She stood there looking radiant in the emerald green dress. Her wavy locks of hair cascaded down the open back of the dress. The split in the side of her dress led all the way to her upper thigh revealing her long shapely legs. Her shoes had a stiletto-like heels which advanced her usual height a small bit. She wore huge silver hoop earrings with small diamonds in her second hole. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a small ankh shaped cross. Straightening her matching green gloves, she looked up at her brother and frowned. 

" Spike?"

Smiling at her Spike, walked over to her.

" Yes… dear sister."

Still frowning, Rogue responded.

" Don't ya think this is kinda over doin' it?"

Spike waved his hand in the air carelessly and frowned slightly at her. 

" No.. if anythin' …. it not revealing enough."

" Spike… ah'll kill ya."

" Not until de date be over y' won't."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue stared sternly at Spike.

" So why aren't ya dressed already?"

Spike waved his hand at the direction where both Logan and Remy were standing dumfounded. 

" Ah got t' find a tux for Remy and Logan is just being defiant."

" Ah'll help ya then, considering we only have ten minutes left."

Rogue grabbed Logan's and Remy's hands and dragged them down the hallway. She led them into a room full of many different varieties of clothes. She showed them to the men section and allowed for them to pick out their own tuxedo. Though the only thing she could get Logan to wear was a small black bowtie. Sighing she allowed for him to wallow in the comforts of the dark corner while she helped Remy and Spike pick out their outfits. While they were changing in the dressing rooms, Rogue walked over to join Logan. 

" Are ya sure ya just want ta wear a bowtie?"

" Kid, I wouldn't be wearing that if y' didn't keep buggin' me."

" Okay, Okay.."

Logan smiled slightly at her anguish. 

" You've really grown up kid."

" Uh… thanks."

Glancing over at the dressing room and hearing French curses, Logan turned back to face Rogue. 

" You're in love with that Cajun ain't ya?"

Rogue turned away shyly.

" Yes."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Logan squeezed it slightly.

" I'm sure he loves y' too."

" Ah know he does.."

The sadness in her voice made him flinch slightly. He always knew that Rogue spent the majority of her life furthering herself from people. He knew the pain that she felt when she saw other people in relationships knowing that she could never have one. He was glad that she found someone to share her pain but he could tell that she was regretting getting with him.

" You're afraid that y' going to hurt him aren't you?"

" Ah'm goin' ta have ta break it off with him.."

He could see her eyes well up tearfully. 

" You don't have to."

Rogue smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. 

" Yes ah do…"

" Why break it off if you love him?"

" Its hard ta explain."

" Is it your powers?"

" No… his powers diminish mah absorbing power enough so they don't hurt him."

" Well then… what's the problem?"

" Its getting too dangerous, ah have ta break it off before….."

" What?"

Before she could finish her sentence both Spike and Remy exited the dressing rooms looking downright handsome. Whistling at them, Rogue managed to change the subject before she had to answer Logan's question. Spike adjusted his tuxedo while Remy examined himself in the mirror. Suddenly the pretty lady named Natalia came into the room to notify them that Leader had just arrived. Not to soon after did they all walk into the elevator. Spike turned to look over at his sister. She looked stunning as usual, but of course it ran in their genes. 

" Rogue."

" What?"  


" Y' know what y' got ta do right?"

" Unfortunately, yes.."

" And what would dat be?"

Sighing impatiently, Rogue answered. 

" Flirt like Hell."

" Exactly."

The elevators swooshed open moments after. They filed out slowly with Rogue and Spike in the front while Logan and Remy followed in the back. When they walked into the main lobby, they saw a ruggedly handsome man waiting for them. He arose from the chair in which he was sitting. Practically gliding over to where they were, he shook hands with Spike.

"A delight t' see you again Monsieur Spike."

" As always."

" Still cocky as ever I see."

The man named Leader turned to face Rogue, in which he then snapped off a brilliantly attractive smile. 

" And would dis gorgeous lady be your sister?"

Spike turned to introduce Rogue. 

" Dis is mah sister Rogue."

The man lifted her gloved hand and kissed it politely and stared at her deeply in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful chestnut brown and they glittered when the light hit them. If it wasn't for her love for Remy, she might have actually swooned over this man. But there was something about him that irritated her, she just couldn't place it.

" It is a pleasure to meet such an astonishingly beautiful woman."

Rogue smiled at him flirtatiously as she withdrew her hand. 

" Thank ya kindly sir."

Rogue made sure that she emphasized the richer and deeper tones of her southern accent into her introduction. Making sure that he was completely captivated by her, she silently gestured to her brother that they needed to leave to the restaurant. Spike moved up to her sister's side and politely pointed out that they had to get to Chez Pierre or their reservations would become expired. Leader lifted his arm slightly to allow for her to slide her arm through so he could escort her to the limo waiting outside. Telepathically Rogue sent Spike a message.

*telepathically*

" Oh man Spike… you owe me **big** time!"

" What… don' y' like him?"

" There is something about him that annoys me."

" What?"

" Ah don't know…. And that bugs me!"

" Don' worry… its only going t' be dinner at Chez Pierre and then it'll be over."

" Yeah right… its never **just** over."

" Don' worry…. We'll be right behind ya."

" That's what ah'm worried about."

Spike smiled at her from behind and stayed back a little bit until he could see them get into the limousine. He knew they weren't going to leave without him or the others so he wasn't worried. Turning to face Logan and Remy, he smiled cockily. 

" She doesn't like him."

Logan frowned at him.

" How do you know?"

Laughing at Logan he gestured for them to follow him to the limo. Then he turned to see if Natalia was ready. He was going to use her as a ploy so he could get closer to Leader during the dinner date. Natalia stood there waiting as they neared the limousine. 

" Lets just say… ah can communicate with mah sister."

Escorting Natalia into the limousine and following after her, Spike smiled politely at Leader. Sitting down across from Rogue and Leader, Logan and Remy stared at them. Well, they mostly were staring at Leader. The limousine revved up and began to drive. Leader, who was still staring at Rogue, tried to strike up small conversation with Spike about Mutant Issues. 

" So you're saying, that y' don't care either way if mutants are treated with respect or not?"

" I don't say that, Its just that it **doesn't **matter if they're respected or not."

" And why do y' say that?"

" Now don't take offense Spike, I know you're a mutant."

Rogue shifted and looked over at Leader.

" Ah'm a mutant."

Leader looked over at her in surprise. 

" I have nothing against mutants."

Rogue stared back at him apathetically.

" Ah'm sure ya don't.. "

Turning her head to look out the window, she could feel herself smiling slightly. She knew she was giving him the impression that she had taken offense to his words. This would change her situation during the date. Instead of her trying to get on his good side, he would spend the majority of the time trying to prove to her that he wasn't some self-centered jerk. 

Spike hid his smile as he watched his sister's technique in action. He knew exactly what she planned to do. Remy and Logan were completely oblivious to her ingenious plan, they actually believed that her feelings were hurt by Leader's remark. Logan looked ready to slaughter Leader and Remy wasn't looking any less hostile. They managed to reach Chez Pierre before any blood was shed. The limo driver walked around the side of the limo and opened the door. The limo driver carefully escorted Rogue and Natalia out of the limousine, while the men followed not to soon after. They all walked into the French restaurant, to meet up with the host. The waiter guided them to their table and had them order. Leader turned to face Logan and Remy. 

" Spike… I do believe you haven't introduced me to the other men."

Spike looked over at Remy and Logan, smiling lightly he took a small sip of champagne. 

"Oh.. dis one here is mah sister's bodyguard… Gambit."

Spike pointed to Remy as he spoke.

" Her body guard?"

Spike shook his hand impatiently and addressed Leader. 

" In case y' haven't noticed, mah sister is the famed supermodel Le'trange."

" Oui."

" Well, she needs protection being a supermodel and all.."

Leader sensually glanced over at Rogue who was watching her brother. 

" Ah'll watch over her."

Spike grimaced slightly but kept a smile on his face. He knew the man was really beginning to get on Rogue's nerves. Spike turned to introduce Logan to Leader.

" And dis man is mah personal advisor."

" Really…"

Leader was still staring at Rogue with a strange glint in his eye. He seemed to be looking for some kind of affection. Rogue felt Spike kick her under the table. She could tell that Spike was trying to tell her to flirt a little more. She glared at Spike viciously but didn't say anything,

Rogue shivered internally before she turned to face Leader. She was getting a really bad vibe from him and she wanted to leave. Making sure her inner emotions didn't reveal themselves, she batted her eyes engagingly at Leader. He seemed to like it because he kept on trying to hold her hand. Finally fed up with the perverted little man, Rogue began to contact her brother mentally. 

* telepathically*

" Ah really don't like him Spike."

" Ah know chere…but we can't go yet."

" Why not… what are ya tryin' to get him ta do?"

" Ah'll talk t' ya about it later… just deal with him for now."

" What's mah freaking motivation here?"

" When this date is over y' can go ta sleep."

" Err… how long is this goin' ta last?"  


" Just wait till after we finish eatin'."  


" Its because we already ordered and ya hungry ain't it?"

" Exactly."

" Why can't y' eat at home?"

" Because…. Its Chez Pierre.."  


" OH FINE… But if ah end up drooling on the table.."  


" Ah'll eat fast.."

" Yeah sure….whatever…"

" Anyways do y' see how jealous your boyfriend is?"

" Yeah ah know.. .do ya see Logan's face?"

" They both look like they're goin' ta rip Leader's head off or sumthin'. "

They both quickly switched out of their telepathic conversation before anyone noticed their lack of physical conversation. When their food arrived, Rogue began to loosen up a small bit. If her brother was to keep his word, they would leave almost immediately after he finishes eating. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Sending her brother covert messages, she tried to warn him about the feeling by transferring her suspicion to him mentally. Understanding her intentions, he sped up his eating and silently urged for Logan and Remy to do the same. Rogue nibbled her food here and there, allowing herself to give Leader the impression that she was dainty. Excusing herself to the bathroom, Rogue made sure she glided elegantly so it would give Leader no doubt in his mind to do whatever her brother wanted. While in the bathroom, she could easily try to figure out different ways of escape. Just in case something was going to happen. And knowing her luck, something big was going to happen. 

His sister's suspicions were gaining on him. But he didn't think it dealt with Leader though. It felt familiar somehow. The dread he was feeling, was something else altogether. He tried to calm himself down before anyone else noticed his distress. He knew he recognized the feelings both he and Rogue were feeling. It was the same one they had felt years ago… back during _Fury's Rage_. He sensed that Rogue could feel it too. He watched as his sister returned from the restroom with a frightened look in her eyes. He could tell that she was trying to conceal it from Remy and Logan so they wouldn't panic. She sat down gracefully and quickly glanced at him. 

* telepathically*

" Somethin' bad is gonna happen.."  
  
" I know, I felt it too."

" We better leave.."

" I figured dat as well… but.."

" This ain't no time to think about ya transaction Spike!"

" Its not dat…"

" Spike… ah really don't like this…"

" But Rogue…."

" Please Spike.."

Rogue's eyes stared at him pleadingly. He knew that they had to get out of there now. He just couldn't put both of their lives in jeopardy but they had to seal the transaction. Giving Rogue a reassuring grin, he turned to face Leader. Leader was currently in a conversation with Logan and Remy about the most effective firearms on the black market. 

" Pardon mah intrusion.. But I do believe dis date must come to an end."

Leader turned and gazed at Spike. Spotting the seriousness in his face, Leader straightened his body upwards. 

" Yes… I agree."

Remy peeked over at Rogue only to see her staring towards the door. He could see a small hint of worry flashing across her face. Turning to face Logan, he noticed that he was also watching Rogue's reaction as well. 

Rogue looked over at Spike who was trying to complete the transaction as quickly as he could. In an effort to get her attention, Remy reached under the table and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it tightly only to reassure her but let it go when she smiled sternly up at him. It was sweet of Remy to notice that she was upset but she had to maintain a certain standard so that her brother could reach his deal with Leader. After a few moments of debating, Spike managed to agree with Leader on a decent contract provided that he was still able to woo Rogue. 

Spike noticed the small grimace Rogue had made when Leader went over the requirements for his deal. Concealing a smile, Spike shook hands with him and led him outside. Following behind were the rest of them. Logan and Remy were still pretty clueless about what had just happened. They looked at Rogue for answers but she was too preoccupied with her senses to notice their curious gestures. Natalia didn't provide them with any information either. It wasn't until Leader left and they were all in the limo driving back to Spike's mansion did anyone speak. 

" Rogue?"

" Yes Spike?"

" Y' really didn't like him dat much?"

Rogue shuddered and turned to face her brother on the opposite side of the Limo seat. 

" That man gave me the creeps."

Logan, who was also seated across from her, shifted in his seat. 

" So ya Cajun brother wasn't lying when he said y' couldn't stand him?"

Rogue inhaled deeply before she spoke and then leaned slightly on Remy's arm. 

" There was somethin' about him that scared me.."

" Scared you?"

Remy had spoken up out of concern.

" Terrified her is more like it."

Remy looked over at Spike apprehensively. Spike was pleased by Remy's reaction. He could tell that Remy wanted to help Rogue in anyway possible. Keeping his voice at a low level, Spike continued speaking. But he aimed his stare on Rogue. 

" Y' kept on tellin' me dat y' could feel something bad radiating from him, right?"

" Yes, Spike."

Logan and Remy exchanged glances. Neither of them remembered her saying anything like that. 

" Ah don't think it had anyt'ing do wit Leader."  


" What do ya mean?"

" Ah felt something bad too.. But it didn't come from Leader.."

" Then where?"

Leaning forward to stare at Rogue, Spike explained. 

" Didn't it feel familiar?"  


" Familiar.."  


" The fear we both felt.."  


" The same as four years ago…"

A moment of silence passed. Both Spike and Rogue were silently contemplating to themselves while Logan and Remy sat basking in confusion. It remained silent until Logan spoke up. 

" What happened four years ago?"

The question took both of them by storm. Rogue looked over at Logan and was at a loss for words. Spike's face dramatically lost color. Rogue looked as though she would faint at any moment. Remy wrapped his arms around her so that she could lean on him. Spike closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before answering. 

"It's something we don' like t' talk about."

Logan frowned and stared from Rogue to Spike to Rogue again. 

" Is it really that bad.."  


Rogue stared blankly at Logan and nodded.

" It brings back very unpleasant memories.."

Logan sighed exasperatedly. Remy squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. 

" Y' know chere, I bet Logan and I have seen some pretty bad t'ings before.."

" Yeah.."

" Well… dis can't be all dat bad.."

" Ya have no idea."  


" Well then, why don' y' give us one?"

Spike intervened before Rogue could respond. 

" Ah don't know about dat quite yet Remy."

Remy looked at Spike affronted-like. Logan shared the same reaction. Spike shook his head to show them that he meant them no insult. But Remy still wasn't ready to let it go.

" I'm sure both Logan and I would be able t' handle whatever dat be upsetting you two."

Spike glanced at Remy wistfully. As if he actually wished that everything could be solved as easily as he had made it sound. Before the conversation could continue any further, they had already arrived back at the mansion. After everyone had filed out of the limo, they decided to go back into the mansion to get some sleep. The minute they walked into the main chamber, Risa bombarded them. 

" Pardon moi, but y' have some visitors Monsieur Spike and Mademoiselle Rogue."

Exchanging glances both Rogue and Spike walked into the lobby. Not far behind were Logan and Remy. As Logan and Remy followed the other two, they both had noticed that Spike's and Rogue's bodies had grown rather stiff. Suddenly they froze in their tracks exactly when they entered the lobby. 

" A…A…Aspen?"

A tall blond gentleman stood up from his seat and glided over to Spike and Rogue. He smiled instantly, revealing bright, shiny white teeth. 

" You two should really see your faces right now.."

Both Rogue and Spike remained stunned as the blond man named Aspen continued speaking.

" I mean I would think you people would actually be expecting to see me considering …"

" Aspen?"

" Oh for the love of all that's sacred… Yes I am Aspen."  


" Aspen?"  


" WHAT?"

" Aspen?"

" For the last time Rogue.. I am Aspen!"

" Aspen?"  


" Not you too Spike?!  


" Aspen?"

Aspen turned to glare at Rogue as she stared at him in a dumbfounded nature. 

" Yes Rogue?"  


Suddenly, Rogue reached out and engulfed him in a huge hug. Letting him go just as quickly, she beamed at him as he stared at her bewilderedly. Spike erupted into hiccupping laughter while Remy and Logan looked on in confusion. After a small moment, all three of them were rolling around laughing hysterically. The moment passed quickly because all of them gained serious expressions. Rogue seated herself on the couch across from Spike. Aspen sat in the lounge chair on the opposite side of Rogue. Spike was the first to realize that they had left Remy and Logan in the doorway. He beckoned them into sit down. They sat down in the seats adjacent to Rogue. Spike turned to introduce them. 

" Aspen.. Dis ferocious lookin' fella is Logan otherwise known as Wolverine.."

Logan grunted at Spike but he nodded his head civilly towards Aspen. Spike smiled and turned his attention to Remy.

" And dis fine-looking gentleman is Gambit but y' can call him Remy LeBeau."

Remy shook hands with Aspen politely. Aspen grinned courteously. Rogue beamed at them all. She waved her hands dramatically and pointed them towards Aspen.

" And this shabby poor excuse for an Englishman is Aspen."

Aspen playfully elbowed Rogue in her side. Spike grinned at them and turned to explain to them who Aspen really was.

" Aspen is really our half brother."

Logan raised one of his eyebrows curiously. Before either of them could ask any questions, Spike raised his hands in the air demandingly. 

" All will be explained tomorrow."

Logan turned to stare at Spike. 

" Why tomorrow?"

Spike faced Logan and answered in a serious tone.

" Because we have t' come to realizations wit our worst fears first."

Remy and Logan stared at the threesome. All of them looked forlorn with each of their own individually hidden plight. Rogue was the first to speak up. 

" Ah'm goin' ta bed now."

Spike and Aspen nodded in agreement. Saying their farewells for the night, everyone filed into the elevator and headed down into their own quarters. It didn't take long before Rogue and Remy reached their room. Closing the door behind them, Rogue leaned her back against it and looked up at Remy. Her emerald green eyes gleamed sadly at him. Remy reached over to her and swung her into his arms. Engulfing her mouth with his lips, he erotically dashed his tongue in and out of her mouth. She kissing him readily back. The kiss left them both longing for more. Remy peered down at Rogue, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

" Chere?"

" Yes Remy?"

" Y' know y' can tell me anyt'ing right?"

" Yes.."

Remy stared somberly at Rogue.

" Den tell me what be havin' you and y' brother upset like dis."

Rogue looked away for a slight moment and tried to move around him. Yet Remy had her firmly locked in between his body and the door. 

" Please chere."

Rogue sighed and responded in a defeated tone of voice. 

" It'll be explained tomorrow mornin'."

" Why tomorrow?"

" Because… we're scared."

" Scared of what?"

Rogue refused to respond to his prodding. Of course he was feeling annoyed and left out but he knew he should leave her alone. It was obvious that the topic was distressing her. But the thought of something so bad that it actually scared her and her two brothers was way too perplexing. He was sure that Spike and that Aspen gentleman could take care of themselves but he had to take care of his woman. He knew it sounded macho but that was the way he was brought up. Sighing loudly, he let Rogue go.

" Fine chere, y' don' have t' tell me."

Rogue leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

" Thank ya kindly."

Remy sighed and hugged her. 

" But if y' ever feel de need t' tell me anyt'ing.."

Rogue smiled and stroked the side of his face.

" Ah know… ah tell ya first thing!"

Remy gave her a long hard stare before he gave up. Seizing her playfully around the waist, he lightheartedly plopped her on top of the bed. Looking at her passionately, he gently pulled Rogue's body towards him. 

" Ready for round two?"

Rogue grinned mischievously before she kissed him.

" Ah don't know… maybe ah need some convincing.."

Remy smiled melodiously at her. He caressed her sensual figure, he could feel the folds of the silky fabric rubbing against his skin.

" Y' lookin' pretty sexy dere, my Cherie."

Rogue smiled sensually at him. 

" Ah always do.."

Remy smiled and began to stroke her body. She didn't quite respond the way he wanted her too when he caressed her shoulders and arms. But when he softly caressed her back, she let out a soft moan of pleasure, letting him know without words that she was sensitive to his touch there. Remy pulled her closer and kissed her sweet mouth. It was a long hard passionate kiss that swayed both of them into the very heat of ecstasy. He kissed the base of her neck where her heartbeat pulsed wildly. Shivers of pleasure erupted through her body as he continued to kiss her neck. Remy smiled at the way his caresses made her breath catch in the back of her throat. He leaned down and kissed her, a deep devouring kiss that left them both breathless. His tongue moved inside to taste the sweetness she had to offer. A low growl of satisfaction came from the back of his throat when she imitated the erotic love play and rubbed her tongue against his. He loved the little moans that escaped her whenever he touched her body. Her responses to his touch was overwhelming his desire to take it slow. He finally dragged his mouth away from hers and moved lower to taste the fragrant valley between her soft breasts. Arching her back up against his body, she allowed for him to explore her body with his tongue. Just as he was going to help her take off the dress, a loud crackling noise exploded into the room. Both Remy and Rogue jumped at the noise and nearly fell off the bed. 

Rogue gently pushed Remy off her body so she could go to the intercom located on the opposite wall. Pushing in the intercom button, Rogue responded.

" What?"

The sound of Spike's voice filled the room.

" Sorry t' disturb ya sis' but ah need t' speak to ya."

Rogue sighed lightly and agreed to go talk with him. Rogue switched off the intercom and turned to face Remy. He stood there looking downright forlorn because of the unscheduled interruption. She glided over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Her eyes were still cloudy with the haze of passion they were just so frequently sharing. 

" Got ta go.."  


Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her against his body. Her body felt so good against his. So good that it took nearly all of his will power to let her go. Kissing her tenderly on the forehead, he managed to release her. 

" Have fun, chere.."

Rogue smiled at him and walked out of the room. Making sure she closed the door behind her, Rogue headed down the hallway. Taking the elevator down to the lowest floor, Rogue began to contemplate what her brother needed to talk about. After the elevator doors opened she started to run in a light jog down the silver encased hallway. Opening the steel door at the end, she was greeted by both her brothers. They were sitting in a huge monitor like room with millions of different electrical gadgets. Rogue took a seat at the huge round table located in the middle of the room. 

" So… what's so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

Aspen looked at Rogue sternly. Spike was busying himself with some kind of electromagnetic weapon.

" I understand that you have a boyfriend."

Rogue glared back at Aspen.

" What is it to ya?"

Spike tried to remain out of the argument. He knew both Aspen and Rogue were about to raise hell at each other, and he did not want to get caught in the crossfire. 

" Rogue, you know why I brought this up.."

" No ah don't… why don't ya elaborate for me?"  


" In any case, you know we can't have any unnecessary assets holding us back when we…"

" Who the hell are ya calling an unnecessary asset?"

" You know very well what I mean."

Rogue glowered at him so spitefully that he nearly fell out of his seat. 

" Ah don't think its any of your business who…."

Aspen gave Rogue a hard stare.

" I don't have any intentions of prying into your private life but when…"

" If ya had no intentions of doin' it… then what would ya call this right now?!"

" I'm not prying, I'm simply assuring all of our safety."

Rogue's voice went deadly soft.

" Our safety?"

Aspen staggered back from Rogue's fierce glare. Looking at Spike for support, Aspen tried to sit down once more. Spike sighed internally and turned to face Rogue.

" Don' worry about Aspen, Rogue." 

Rogue looked at Spike.

" What are ya talking about Spike?"

Spike sat down next to her.

" He's just afraid because Aura's pregnant."

Rogue's eyes went huge.

" Aura's pregnant?"  


" Yup."  


" Our Aura?"  


" Our Aura."

" Oh mah…. When did this happen?"  


" Dis is de ninth month."

" Oh mah…"

Aspen stood up abruptly and began pacing the room. His face was a mix between fear and fury. 

" She should have known better."

Rogue ignored Aspen but continued to stare at Spike in awe.

" Who?.."

Holding his hand up, Spike stopped her in mid question.

" She refuses to tell anyone."

Aspen threw his hands into the air dramatically.

" She should have kept her emotions in check!"

Both Rogue and Spike ignored Aspen's sudden outbursts.

" Will we get ta see her?"

" Yes… we're goin' ta see her tomorrow."

" Tomorrow?"

Aspen continued ranting and raving.

" She was lusting I tell you, LUSTING!"

Rogue stood up and stared at the wall. 

" So is this **his **way of telling me ta not get pregnant?"  


Spike watched Aspen run across the room in a blind frenzy. Suddenly, Aspen grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and began shaking her. 

" Never get involved with anyone!!"

" Will.. Ya.. Let… Me… Go!!!!!.."

" If you must satisfy your urges, do it the safe way!!!"

" What!!!"  


Spike moved away from the two… laughing hysterically.

Aspen looked down at Rogue and glared suspiciously.

" Is your attraction to that man purely sexual or is the heart involved?"

Rogue stared back in a half daze and half anger.

" Why do ya want ta know?"

Aspen's face turned serious.

" Because if its sexual you can dump the guy… now if its true love…."

Rogue cut his sentence off.

" Would ah be with the man if it wasn't…."

" Ah understand y' sis."

Rogue whipped around to see Spike staring at her sympathetically. Rogue smiled at her brother. She knew her brother went through his own bit of trouble a while back. What he was doing was merely out of concern for her well being. He just didn't want for her to get hurt. She understood her twin brother as much but she didn't get Aspen. Aspen was only talking like that simply because he was mad that Aura actually got pregnant before she did. That was the main thing that was ticking her off. 

" Thank ya dear brother."

She would have hugged him if Aspen wasn't still holding her shoulders. 

" Let me go Aspen."  


Almost instantly did he release her. 

" Are Wolvie and Gambit going?"

Spike smiled lightly at her as she looked at him. 

" If y' feel dey can handle it."

" Ah'm sure that Logan can handle it…. Remy will too."

Aspen stared haughtily at Rogue.

" Why do they need to go… what can they do for us besides get in the way?"

Rogue didn't have a chance to answer because Spike began to grow angry.

" Logan just happens t' be a mercenary and Remy's a Class A mutant!"

Rogue stared at Spike in silent appreciation. Spike turned to face her.

" Ya can go to bed now Rogue, ah'll deal with the idiot."

" Ya sure?"

* telepathically*

" Go back ta Remy.."

" Huh?"

" I want ya t' be happy, Rogue."

" I know Spike."

" Stay with him for as long as y' can."

" I will."

" Promise me Rogue."

" Why?"

" Ah don't want y' to end up like me… regretting what I gave up.."

" Spike…"

" Go."

" You're a really great person… Nivea would be proud."

" Thank you dear sister… now go."

Rogue turned and walked out the door. She could still hear Aspen's defiant shouting from inside. But she decided to ignore him and focus on Spike. She knew her brother was lonely despite all the women he was with. None of them measured up to Nivea. Hopefully one day, all of this will be over. And they would all live happily. 

She could definitely tell that things were going to get more complicated with one of them pregnant. That would probably explain the drastic fear that she felt earlier. Something evil was approaching and it was going to wait until Aura had her baby. It always waits for the single moment in which one of them was vulnerable. 

She continued walking to her room where her Cajun lover was waiting for her return. She was still recovering from the hypnotizing effects of earlier. She just couldn't understand how one person could do that to her. She was always able to avoid getting to involved with anyone. Especially emotionally. At first she thought that the attraction she felt towards him was purely sexual. But the minute they touched, it was like… they were meant to be together. As if they were soul mates. Its something that she could feel way deep down in her heart. It ached but she was filled with joy all at the same time. The thought of never being able to see him again made her feel… like dying.

She opened the door to her bedroom and quietly closed it behind her. Remy was sleeping soundly on the bed. He was only wearing some boxer shorts, so his muscular chest showed. Rogue sat on the chair next to the desk and reached down to take off her high heeled shoes. She carefully unzipped the back of her green dress, as to not disturb Remy's slumber. Reaching into her dresser drawer, she pulled out a long nightshirt. After putting on the shirt she deftly dimmed the lamp light on the nightstand. Slipping into bed gently, she pulled the covers up around her body. Not too soon after did she feel Remy's arms wrap around her waist and draw her towards him. Turning around to face him, she saw that he was wide awake and smiling mischievously at that. 

" Y' weren't t'inking of going t' sleep wit' out givin me my goodnight kiss?"

Rolling on top of him, Rogue gave him a passionately hard kiss on the lips. 

" How about that?"

An impish glint in Remy's eyes told her that he wasn't satisfied with just that. Right before she kissed him again a realization popped into Rogue's head. The realization made her snap out of her haze of desire.

" Cajun?"

" Oui, my Cherie?"

" Don't ya have ta report back ta Magneto at some time?"

Remy lifted his body slightly and scooped Rogue into his lap. Shifting around so she sat comfortably, he responded. 

" Oui, but de man won't care."

Rogue was insistent on looking at him, so he allowed her to switch body positions. Once she was facing him, Remy noticed the look of worry and seriousness.

" Magneto will notice that his top spy is gone."

" So?.."

" So… he's gonna come lookin' for ya."  


" So what if he does?"

" In case ya haven't noticed lately, but Magneto and the Xmen don't get along to well."

Remy sighed and stared back at her patiently.

" But Chere, de Xmen aren't here now."

" Logan's here."

" So?"

" Logan hates Magneto."

" I doubt if de man hates Magneto."

" He absolutely despises the man."

" Y' could be slightly exaggerating.."

" Magneto is on Logan's list of people he wishes were dead."

" Why?"

" Because Magneto has an advantage over him."

" He controls metal.. And if ya haven't noticed already but Logan is filled with the stuff."

" True.. True.."

" Who be number one on his list?"

" Sabretooth." 

" Understandable."

Rogue stared at him strictly and straightened her back.

" We're straying from the question at hand."

Remy smiled arrogantly at her then prodded her chin up with his hand. His mouth came down on hers, sealing off any protest she might have wanted to make. And how did he kiss her. His mouth was hot, hungry, and his tongue thrust inside with gentle insistence. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, and heaven help him but he just couldn't get enough of her. She returned his kiss with equal passion, maybe even more. The last coherent thought she had was how this man could always rob her of her of all worries.

He finally pulled back and looked down with arrogant pleasure at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her mouth looked swollen, rosy as well, and her eyes were still misty from desire. Pulling her body closer to him, he began to gently stroke her back. Shivers of pure bliss ran down her spine. She involuntarily arched her back in an attempt to clear her thoughts of the ecstasy she was feeling. He kissed the base of her neck softly. A small whimper of pleasure escaped from her mouth as he continued to kiss her. She rubbed her face against his chest then leaned up and kissed the crook in his neck. She wanted to touch him. She let go of the hard grip she had on his waist and tentatively stroked his broad shoulders, then his back, finally resting on his thighs. She was amazed at how different in texture and tone they both were. His muscles were like knotted rope along his upper arms, and in comparison she was built like a weakling.

" Ah think ah like touching you."

She sounded surprised by her own admission. Remy wasn't. He had already known that she liked to touch him. He liked it too. One of her most appealing traits was her desire to touch, stroke, to hold him whenever possible. He had very few inhibitions when he was with her but only with her. He loved the moans of pleasure she would make whenever he caressed her or when he kissed her neck. She was so innocent and sweet. By God, he was satisfied. She was his and no one else's. 

Rogue curved her neck up and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a gentle, undemanding kiss that left them longing for more. Remy cupped his hand behind her back and heaved her mouth against his. He had to have her again. Her body was so warm against his. He damn near ripped her nightshirt off of her. Pushing her down on the bed he pressed his bodyweight on top of her. He started to shift his body to her lower area but Rogue stopped him with her hand. 

" Remy, ah want ta.."

" No."

Remy's voice was gruff with passion. He couldn't help it. Just thinking about what she wanted to do to him made him ache to be inside her. He wasn't about to find his own fulfillment first, yet he surely would if she did what he thinks she wants to do. 

" Yes, Cajun."

" Rogue, ma Cherie… y' don't understand…"

Rogue shifted her body on top of his then thrust her tongue into his mouth before he could take command. 

" Ah understand that its mah turn.."

" But…"

She leaned up and kissed him to gain his silence. She got her way. She finally began to explore his body with her tongue. It took her a long time to reach his front side. Remy gritted his teeth in anticipation as her tongue traveled across his chest. It was well worth the agony. Her mouth had reached his lower stomach. She hesitated for a small moment, but it came to the point when she was nearly touching the very heat of him. His reaction made her bolder. He groaned low in his throat and tightened his grip on her shoulders. She began to kiss the flat of his lower stomach. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man. It was all hard muscle. He flexed and shuddered out of pleasure when she kissed his navel. She just had to kiss him there again, just to drive him crazy. Remy let her have her way until she reached his groin. He pulled her back up and kissed her sweet mouth. It was a long hard passionate kiss. She wasn't waylaid however. She leaned back down, but Remy refused to allow it. He couldn't put up with the sweet torment any longer. He was so completely out of control, he couldn't think of anything else but pleasuring her until she was ready for him. 

His fingers thrust into her tightness. A loud moan of pleasure escaped from deep in her throat. Her body jerked involuntarily as she squirmed from the ecstasy he was giving her. 

" Oh….Remy….."

When Remy felt Rogue's liquid heat, his composure almost vanished. He moved between her thighs and let a growl of pure male demand. And yet before he moved to make her completely his, he hesitated.

" Chere?.."

He was asking her permission. The thought penetrated her haze of passion and tears came to her eyes. Dear God how she loved this man. 

" Oh yes…"

She cried out knowing she would surely die if he didn't come into her now. He still tried to be gentle, but she wasn't in the mood for it now. He eased in slowly at first, until she lifted her hips up to meet him. She gripped his thighs to pull him closer, scoring his skin with her fingernails. 

His mouth never left hers as the mating ritual took control. The bed squeaked from all the hard thrusts. His groans blended with her whimpers of pleasure. Neither could form a coherent thought, even if they tried. When Remy knew that he was about to spill his seed into her, his hands moved in between their joined bodies to help her find her fulfillment.

The fire of passion consumed him. His own release made him feel weak and invincible at the same time. He collapsed against her with a low grunt of satisfaction. God he loved her scent. He inhaled the light womanly fragrance and thought that he had surely just visited heaven. His heart still felt like it was about to burst, and he didn't think he'd mind if that happened. He was too content to be bothered by anything now.

Rogue hadn't quite recovered yet. That realization arrogantly pleased him. He liked the fact that he could make her lose her inhibitions and her control so thoroughly. He tried to find the strength to move away from her. He knew he was probably crushing her, but damn, he never wanted the bliss to end. He had never experienced this kind of happiness with any other woman. He was always able to hold back with other women. But he hadn't been able to protect himself from Rogue. The realization shook him, suddenly he felt very vulnerable.

" Ah love you Remy."

" I love you too, Chere."

Such a simple declaration, yet so freeing. She'd snatched his worry away before it had time to gain control. Remy yawned into her ear and then leaned on his elbows to kiss her. She kissed him on the forehead and snuggled closer to him.

" Rest now, ma Cherie."

" Mmm…."

Moments later, Rogue laid resting in the arms of her lover. Remy pulled the covers over the both of them and settled into sleep. Yet his thoughts turned back to earlier when Spike spoke of everyone coming to terms with their own fears. He could remember the panic that was in Rogue's eyes when they were at the restaurant. Something bad was happening but neither of them would say anything. He just couldn't stand not being able to do anything to ease Rogue's pain. He could tell that what they were suffering through was deep. And anything could trigger it. He pulled Rogue closer to him protectively. Gazing at her still form, he managed to brush small white strands of hair from her face. She had a gentle face, just like her brother. It wasn't hard to tell that neither of them really wished to fight anyone but they were never given the chance too resign. He liked Spike for some reason. Probably because Spike reminded him of his own self. But he definitely didn't like that Aspen fellow. There was something about his high and mighty attitude that got on his last nerve. 

Remy sighed exasperatedly to himself, squeezed his precious little angel, and then closed his eyes. Thinking to himself how lucky a man he was, he drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber. 

**************************************************************************************

Screams came from everywhere. Rogue's heart pounded rapidly. Turning the corner as fast as she could she saw a small blond boy running towards her. He was suddenly stopped and dragged back by his hair by a huge ugly man with a wart on the side of his face. The man lifted his huge hand and smacked the boy squarely across the face. Blood squirted from the child's mouth and nose. Tears spilled down his face as he pleaded for mercy. The ugly man whipped out a butterfly knife from his left pocket and slashed the boy's throat. The man licked the blood off the knife turned his head to face her. Smiling madly at her and moved to her, waving the knife precariously. 

" Hello darling…"

The man charged at her with the knife pointed at her heart. Rogue flipped around and evaded the blade. Grabbing him by the arm, she used his own knife to stab him between the eyes. The man's body fell limply to the floor and his blood smeared all over her hand. Rogue knocked the man off her shoes and began to run down the hallway. She ran as fast as physically possible to the other end of the hall. The shrieking became louder as she got closer to the door at the end. Busting open the door, she saw her brother sprawled out on the floor. Blood rushed down the left side of his face as he laid there unconscious. In the center of the room stood a moderately tall woman. An earsplitting scream erupted from her mouth as a power surged through her body. Whipping her head around, Rogue saw the woman slowly hovering towards her. Another surge sent Rogue crashing through the room. The salty taste of blood filled her mouth. Her vision blurred as the woman reached down and began to wrap her hands around her neck. The woman sent another current of power through her body causing for another scream to erupt out of her mouth. Her body jerked wildly as the woman continuously sent currents of electrical power through her body. 

Rogue could feel her life energy getting sucked out of her. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Pain erupted throughout her limbs and the lack of air to her lungs was making the world spin around her. Suddenly a childish voice rang through the room. The woman sent Rogue sailing across the room into a glass table. Small chunks of glass became lodged in her side and her right arm was numb. Straining to focus her eyes at the blurry image standing at the door, Rogue managed to prop herself up to see a gorgeous little girl. She stood in the doorway with her arms placed behind her back, her head faced down. Yet Rogue could still see the girl trembling. Rogue's jaw dropped in shock as she saw the girl approach the hovering woman. 

" Nivea don't…."

The girl gazed sadly at Rogue. Rogue could feel her heart beginning to shatter as she watched an electrical surge pierce the girl's chest. The young girl's eyes went wide and her mouth opened wide in an O' shape. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and Rogue could swear she heard the girl's neck snap. 

" NOOO!!!…"

Rogue dived over to the girl and caught her as she fell. Looking into the girl's lifeless eyes, Rogue could sense the girl's life energy draining. Gripping the girl, she began to shake. 

" Nivea ya can't die… not now.."

The girl lifted one bloodied hand and marked Rogue's face with her blood. Smiling shakily, the girl dropped her hand limply.

" You're really too serious for such a young child.."

The girl began to gasp for breath. Tears began to stream down Rogue's face it began to mix in with the blood. 

" Please don't die.. Please…"

The girl reached into her right pocket and pulled out a small heart shaped locket. Placing it delicately in Rogue' s hand, she smiled weakly.

" Give this to Spike for me… tell him that….I….I.."

Another spasm of pain erupted through the girl's body. Rogue gripped her even more tightly, her tears dropped on the girl's face. The girl's body went completely motionless and limp in her arms. 

" Nivea… Oh God… Nivea.."  


Rogue gently laid the girl on the ground. Fury as she had never felt before filled her very soul. She turned around slowly and faced the hovering woman. Hatred and anger exploded through every limb and every vessel of her very life energy. 

" Ah kill you, ah swear it ah'll kill you!"

The hovering woman merely frowned at her and sent her flying back with an even stronger surge of power. Rogue was so blinded by her rage and the pain that was flowing through her body that she didn't even notice the dark figure sneaking up behind her. Suddenly Rogue felt a cold sensation tingling down her spine. Whipping her head around, she saw a dark cloaked man leaning over her. 

" Father?…"

The man reached down and began to strangle her. Rogue tried to pry his fingers from her neck but it was to no avail. 

" Papa… papa.. Why papa?"

His grip got stronger and stronger as the time passed. The hovering woman floated next to her father and continuously surged her with power. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her life energy drain dramatically. Suddenly she felt something pierce her chest. She could feel a warm liquid pouring down her side. Her vision became blurred and her breathing erratic. As she felt the last bits of her life drained her thoughts turned back to a time when she used to be happy. She sensed her body hitting the ground and hearing a cracking noise come from her leg. She was becoming numb to the pain and everything was dimming. As she laid in a pool of her own blood, she reflected back on the people who betrayed her. She would have her vengeance some day but now.. now she had to rest.. 

She felt the ground shaking beneath her and the sound of someone calling her name. The sound of screams got louder. As same as the voice calling her name.. It sounded so familiar. 

" Rogue… wake up.. Rogue!!…"

The shaking got more fierce. Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy leaning over her. His face distorted with worry. When he noticed that she had awoken, he grabbed her and hugged her closely. Rogue, still shaken and confused, hugged him back just as fiercely. 

" Chere, are y' okay?" 

Rogue was still trying to comprehend what was going on so she was oblivious to Remy's questions.

" Ah.. Ah think ah'm okay."

He held Rogue deeply in his arms and kissed her reassuringly.

" What happened, chere?"

Rogue looked up at him, still confused. 

" Ah honestly don't know."

Remy stared apprehensively at Rogue.

" I t'ink you be havin' a nightmare or sumtin'."

" Not a nightmare… a memory."

" A memory?"

" A memory ah tried ta forget.."

Rogue was unguarded. Remy decided to get as much information as he could before she blocked him out again. 

" What memory was dat?"

Rogue looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

" Ah killed her.."

" Killed who?"  


" We all may have contributed but ah killed her.."

Remy grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and tilted her head up to face his.

" Who did y' kill?"

" Nivea."

" Who's?…"

Rogue pulled herself into Remy's arms. He could feel her trembling in the embrace. Remy scooped her body on top of his and laid her head down on his chest. Locking her legs in between his, he began to caress her back softly. After a small while she stopped shaking. But she did start crying. She muttered incoherent phrases as she cried into his shoulder. He patted her head until she regained her composure. In a teary pitiful voice, she spoke.

" Ah'm tired… please don't get mad at me."

Remy looked at her lovingly.

" I not be mad at you, Chere."

Remy continued to stroke her back until he was sure she had fallen asleep again. Holding her in his arms, he carefully watched as she slept. She seemed much calmer than before but he wasn't going to take any chances. He couldn't forget the blood chilling scream she had let out not to soon before. Something had obviously scared her to a point in which she couldn't hide her fear from him any longer. And he planned to get it out of her in the morning. He wasn't going to stand for his woman being in unnecessary danger. Glancing over at the alarm clock on the night stand, he saw it read three o'clock. It wouldn't be long before they both would have to get up. Squeezing her softly, as to not disturb her, he leaned his back and closed his eyes. He decided it wasn't going to do either of them any good if he was exhausted in the morning. Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to Rogue. He surely thought he was lucky to have such a gorgeous woman for a lover. And he would damn well die before he let anything happen to her.

*

It was around nine o'clock when Rogue awoke. Stretching the stiffness out of her back, she threw her legs over the right side of the bed. She could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Guessing that Remy was taking a shower, Rogue stood up and stretched out. Stripping the sheets off the bed, she threw them down the laundry chute. Knocking before she walked in the bathroom, she opened the door. She could see the outline of Remy's body from behind the shower curtain.

" Morn' Remy."

" G' morning, Chere."

Rogue reached into the cabinet and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste. While brushing her teeth, she began thinking about last night. 

" Ah wonder if Spike felt the same thing last night?", thought Rogue to herself.

When she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, she joined Remy in the shower. After Remy showed her new and interesting ways to have fun with soap, they managed to get out. Rogue walked into the room and began rummaging through her dresser drawer. Pulling out some faded blue jeans and a sleeveless green t-shirt. Making sure she found her gloves, she began to get dressed. Remy walked into the room behind her with a questioning look on his face.

" Chere?"

Rogue turned to face Remy.

" Hmmm?.."

" Where did y' brother put my clothes?"

Unable to answer that question Rogue opened the door to the hallway. Despite the fact that he was only in a towel, she led him past the area where her brother's women slept. Knocking lightly on a door across from them, she waited for someone to answer it. Minutes later, they saw Spike's face peek through the small crack in which he opened the door. Rogue ignored the annoyed look that was on Spike's face. 

" Err.. Hi Rogue.. But dis is kind of a bad time…"

Rogue waved her hand impatiently to dismiss his words. 

" Don't worry Spike, ah won't be long.."  


" Hurry it up Rogue…."

" Where did y' put Remy's clothes?"

" Dey are still in de fitting room."

" Thanks Spike… see ya."

His door closed the very minute Rogue and Remy turned down the hallway. Spike leaned the back of his head on the back of the door. Sighing deeply, he tried to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the flash of memory he just experienced. 

" Comment vas tu?"

Spike whipped his head around to face the woman laying in his bed. Her crimson red hair fell over the left side of her face. Her face cringed in a concerned fashion. 

" Bien merci, Natalia."

Natalia frowned in protest.

" Y' cannot hide anyt'in from me."

Spike walked over to Natalia and smiled assuringly. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he helped her out of the bed. 

" Honestly, Chere.. Ah'm fine."

Natalia flipped her hair from her crimson red hair from her face. Still frowning, she began putting on her clothes. Spike watched her dress for a few minutes. He smiled at the way she was always concerned about him. She knew that he was probably using her as a replacement for Nivea but she didn't seem to care. Smiling to himself he decided to get dressed to greet Rogue and Remy upstairs. Maybe he would be able to ask Rogue if she had a memory flash as well.

*********************

Rogue watched Remy put on jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt. Smirking arrogantly at Rogue's gawking, Remy swooped her up into his arms. 

" How are y' feelin' this morning, Chere?"

Rogue smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes glistening with determination.

" Ah'm feelin' okay Swamp Rat."

Remy squeezed her slim body tightly against his body and kissed her softly on the base of her neck. Both of them basked in the embrace for a short while before a small grumble from their stomachs alerted them of how hungry they really were. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and led him back down the hallway to the elevator. Pressing the first button up, the steel doors shut almost immediately. 


	2. Discussions and Donuts

Sorry: I didn't write a disclaimer…. So………….I don't own any of the Xmen. But I do own Spike, Aspen, Aurora, and the other random characters that you 've never heard of.

Oh yeah….so that you know, cuz I kinda sorta didn't explain it. 

Relation to Rogue: 

Spike: twin brother

Aspen: half brother

Aurora: half sister

~ this is supposed to be slightly confusing at first so don't worry.

~ I like Remy…….. Oh yeah, Pietro will probably be jumping in sometime to add a slightly comedic sense to it. As well as the rest of the Acolytes..mmmh.. Pyro.

Hint* 

To answer the question of why Rogue is able to talk telepathically to Spike and Aspen… 

Have you ever heard of the special connection that twins can have.. Well that's kind of what it is. 

I won't explain it all the way because it would be giving it away sooo…….Ha!

I'll try to update every day… 

Please tell me if you like it or not or if it was a little tooo uhhhhh…. Graphic.

I love JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC and SMEE!


	3. Thoughts, Donuts, and food debates

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?!

****

Recap: Rogue wakes up to find the xmen gone… runs into the gorgeous Remy LeBeau… have a romantic excursion on their way to Paris to meet Rogue's brother Spike. Once there, they had to immediately get to work with "convincing" a man named Leader to join Spike's forces. ~ still unknown why~ Suddenly, both Rogue and Spike are hit with a wave of terror as they sit in the restaurant date. They go back home to find Aspen waiting patiently. Small introductions were made to Remy and Logan, which ended on a less than disturbing note. Another romantic excursion gets cut in half when Rogue gets called to meet Spike. She finds out that Aurora is pregnant with some mysterious man's kid. More strange stuff, then Rogue returns back to her room. Remy is worried about Rogue and asks why she looks so worried, but Rogue refuses to tell him. Later on the have *cough* sex *cough*. Rogue is plagued with horrific nightmares which resulted in her apparent death. It also turned out that Spike was experiencing the same problems that night as well. Now they go to breakfast to discuss their issues and prepare to go "pay a visit" to Aurora.

~ Do you get it so far now? Huh? Huh? Gawd I wish I owned the Xmen well mainly Rogue and Remy… *sighs woefully*

…………… On to the Story:

****

Chapter 2. Discussions and Donuts

Logan stood in the kitchen glaring menacingly into the refrigerator . Finally deciding on just having a beer and some leftover ham and cheese sandwiches. Plopping down wearily on the seat closest to the window, he began to bite into the sandwich ( sorry couldn't think of any other food items). As he stared out the window, his thoughts turned back to Xavier. He wasn't exactly too pleased with the fact that he couldn't find him… in fact he was pissed. After that bastard Totaler (Trask) ambushed the mansion last week, none of the other Xmen could be found except for Rogue of course. 

" Stripes.." Logan whispered unconsciously.

She always had a tough life. From life with Mystique to being used by that bastard Mesmero to unleash that Apocalypse fuck into the world. For her nothing in her life was fair. But she always managed to keep living for herself and others around her. Not saying that she was a very optimistic person because she wasn't. The both of them resembled each other in the ways of their loner personalities and their lack of attachment to anyone or anything. Except for now, though he hated to admit it. He had grown rather fond for the gothic rebel over the years. He was the only real father figure that she had. And he had every intention of holding that position too. 

He had expected Rogue to come to Paris after Spike had told him about the transmittion that Rogue had sent to him. He was naturally relieved to find out that she was unharmed but he wasn't happy about finding out that she was bringing some man with her. He thought it was going to be someone older, at least someone around his age ( Okay that's pretty damn old). Instead she waltzed over here with some damn Cajun who worked for Magneto. Sure, he looked and acted like he cared for her but he worked for a man who walks around with a metal bucket on his head. It was obvious that Rogue liked the Cajun but she was being cautious. He could sense every time they're together, she would radiate with passion but a small glint in her eyes showed sorrow. At first he thought it was because of her powers but she had already explained to him that his kinetic powers canceled out her absorbing power. Then out of nowhere, both her and Spike began to freak out about something. He could smell the fear searing off of them but neither chose to speak about what was making them scared. He didn't like the prospect of anything being able to scare Rogue. It was rare whenever she showed an emotion of fear, anger always, but hardly ever fear. It slightly hurt that she refused to tell him and yet that was what he expected from her. Knowing her, she probably kept a lot of things hidden but so did he. 

A small swooshing noise caught his attention and he looked away from the window. When he turned he saw both Rogue and the Cajun walking into the kitchen. Rogue smiled pleasantly at him and plopped down next to him. The Cajun smirked at him and sat down next to Rogue and took her hand into his. Causing for Logan to growl at him.

" G' mornin' Wolvie."

Logan turned his attention from the grinning Cajun to face Rogue. 

" Morn' Stripes, where's the twin?"

Rogue smiled at his nickname for Spike.

" He's still in his room."

Logan snorted at her.

" Probably foolin' around no less."

Rogue laughed slightly.

" Most likely and he was the one who told us to be early."

" I resent that."

Everyone's heads turned to see Spike standing in the door frowning with mock hurt strewn across his face. Walking into the room dramatically and then dropped down in the seat across from Logan. Almost instantly he turned his nose up at Logan.

" How can you drink beer and eat a ham sandwich?"

Logan shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite out of the sandwich followed by a swig of his Heinekein beer.

" Well, I didn't feel like cooking."

Rogue slowly stood up and raised up her fist determinably. 

" I will make pancakes, eggs, and bacon!"

Remy smiled at her as she sauntered over to the refrigerator and began rummaging through the contents inside. Spike grinned at Remy and laughed aloud. Rogue heard him and turned to face him. 

" Just what are ya laughing at?"

Spike grinned spread wider as she glared at him.

" Only the fact that this is the happiest Ah've ever seen you."

" The happiest?"

" Well considering the circumstances.."

Rogue smiled back at him and focused her attention on breaking eggs into a bowl. Remy stood up and walked over to Rogue. 

" Need any help Chere?"

" Ya cook, Swamp Rat?"

" Remy be de master of de spices!"

" What happened t' the Master of de Femmes?"

Remy turned and saw Spike grinning mischievously while Logan sat brooding in his newspaper. 

" Remy remains de Master of de Femmes."  


Spike looked at him knowingly and smiled slyly. 

" But ah seem t' think that this femme has mastered you."

Remy flashed his most disengaging smile at Spike.

" Oui, she has."

Rogue smiled internally and externally at their remarks. She could also hear Logan's preeminent growling behind her. 

It didn't take long for Rogue to finish making breakfast. In minutes all of them were sitting around munching on breakfast food and discussing which foods were the best. 

" Remy says dat crepes be de best food."

" Non, I say that Scrapple is de best food."

" D'accord, the best food is donuts."

" Crepes!"

" Scrapple!"

" Donuts!"

" Cream dried beef on toast."

Everyone turned to look at Logan who still didn't shift his gaze from the newspaper. 

" Well, that stuff is pretty good."

Spike turned to look at Rogue and Remy.

" So does cream dried beef on toast win?"

" Oui."

" Sure."

" We are all in agreement."

" Aye." everyone said in unison. (except Logan)

After a small while passed they managed to finish off their breakfast. Then they gathered into the lobby room. Not too long after, did Aspen show up. He looked disheveled and irritated. 

" G'day to you all."

Everyone nodded politely at him. Spike grabbed everyone's attention by coughing aloud. 

" Now to get to the matter at hand." 

****

Wow… this chapter has like no Romyness in it whatsoever. **I am ever so sad now.. But I will make sure there is wayyy more in the next chapter. Yeah, this chapter was kinda really short wasn't it. So sad.. Don't worry, I'll update it as fast as I can . Which is pretty fast unless my AP European History teacher decides to try to kill me with homework. I have a test tomorrow, wish me Luck!**

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf

That was an ever so nice review! Thank YOU! I need more reviews Please! *groveling on the floor*


	4. Childish Bickerings and Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?!

Chapter 3: The Mutant Factor

Everyone's attention was focused on Spike. Breathing in deeply he turned his gaze to Rogue. Nodding at him assuringly, he then turned his attention to Logan and Remy. Both of them stared at him with hard on expressions. Once more clearing his throat , he began. 

" I know I said that all questions would be answered today.."

Logan snorted impatiently.

" Yeah ya did… now get along with it?"  


Spike ignored Logan's outburst and seemed to be focused on the window curtains.

" What we're about to tell ya could put y' lives in danger."

Remy frowned at Spike. Rogue gently squeezed his hand trying to stop him from saying anything. He turned to face her and what he saw almost made his heart break. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears and they gazed up at him pleading silently. Leaning into her ear, he spoke softly into her ear.

" Pas de problem, chere, Remy won't say nut'in."

Smiling weakly, she glanced back up at Spike. He simply nodded at her sternly and attempted to continue. 

" As y' may have already guessed, Rogue, Aspen and I are different den y' average mutants.."

It took almost every inch of Remy's willpower not to come back with a sarcastic remark but the look he would most likely receive from Rogue wasn't worth it. Remy slowly turned his head to glance past Rogue. On the opposite side of her was Logan. He was glaring at Spike with such an intensity that one might have thought he had grown horns. Logan must've noticed his stare because he glared at him and unsheathed his claws. Giving him the bird with his middle claw. 

" Like what ya see, Gumbo?"

Remy grin spread wider across his face as Logan growled in an annoyed tone. 

" Non Wolvie, Remy don' flow dat way, Merci anyways."

Logan growled ominously and returned his attention back to Spike. Spike had completely ignored the little interaction with Logan and Remy and tried to carry on.

" Rogue, Aspen, and I are apart of a secret organization called the T.M.A."

Both Logan and Remy stared at Spike puzzled expressions. 

" T.M. A. ?"

Rogue laughed despite herself. 

" Nobody really knows what it stands for…"

Spike smiled at her and nodded.

" Oui, some say it stands for Teenage Mutant Assassins."

Aspen frowned at him.

" Spike, that sounds like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Spike grinned back at him.

" Well, if y' put it dat way."

Rogue laughed at them both.

" Ah could've sworn that it meant Thieves Mercenaries and Assassins." 

Aspen looked at Rogue and continued to frown but Spike indicated his agreement. Remy merely gazed at them all with bewildered expressions.

" What does dis organization do?"

Rogue smiled at Remy and answered.

" Just like the name states… We're either thieves, mercenaries, or assassins."

Remy nodded at her but beckoned her to continue. Aspen looked up and continued where Rogue left off. 

" We were all specially trained in different fields… Females were more adapt in all three 

Fields of Larceny, Mercenary tactics, and Assassination techniques. "

Remy nodded in agreement. Mainly because he knew that because of their small figures and flexibility made females more proficient than males. Rogue grinned at Remy and picked up the rest of the conversation. 

" Mah dear brother and Ah just happen to succeed in the Mercenary field while Aspen

is an Level 3 Assassin."

Aspen's frowned deepened as he glared at Rogue.

" You make it seem like that me being a Level 3 assassin is bad."

Rogue stared back at him and spoke vehemently.

" Ah never said that being a Level 3 assassin is bad.."

" You sure sounded like you did…"

" No Ah didn't."

" Yes you did."

" No Ah didn't."

" Yes you did."

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did Not!

" Did TOO!"

Rogue was about to yell back but an idea came to her.

" Now, Now, Aspen we don't have all day ta explain this so.. Let's stop this childish bickering and resume the story like civilized beings."

Aspen snarled at her and was about to retort but she cut him off sharply.

" As Ah was saying before I was rudely interrupted… Spike and Ah are Mercenaries."

Both Remy and Logan nodded in comprehension. Spike smiled and slipped into the conversation. He slowly turned to face Remy LeBeau and gazed at him seriously.

" Now Mr. LeBeau…"

" Non, Call me Remy…. Mr. LeBeau be mon pere's name."

Spike nodded slightly and continued.

" Remy, Ah've done a background check on y' family and found somet'in interesting 'bout y'.

Remy shifted nervously before responding.

" Oui.."

Spike remained undaunted by Remy's obvious uneasiness.

" It seems dat in New Orleans, y' be de son of the leader of the T'ieves Guild."

Rogue snapped her head up and gazed over at Remy. Logan notably sniffed the air around him and snickered. Rogue let go of his hand and stood up. She turned around and gave him a fixed stare.

" So Remy's father is the infamous JeanLuc LeBeau?"

" Oui." answered Spike.

Remy remained sitting on the chair.

" How does de chere and her frere know Remy's family?" (* hey that rhymed;))

Spike turned his attention back to Remy.

" When mah sister contacted me and y' said dat y' were coming as well, Ah had to run a background check to make sure if it was safe."

" How did you run de check?"

" I ran y' name t'rough de computer files dat I own."

Rogue spoke up before Spike could finish.

" Plus we keep watch over ya guild."

Remy eyes flashed at her.

" What do y' mean?"

Rogue's eyes darted downwards as she explained. 

" You see.. The T.M.A. control all associations and guilds throughout all the countries of

the world. Haven't y' ever wondered why the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild 

Remain only in New Orleans?"

Remy shrugged at her in response.

" Well if ya think ya'll are having trouble now.. Imagine how much issues ya would have combined

with the Dark Raiders of New York or The Death Eaters of Chicago? The T.M. A wanted t o keep everyone under control so they split us all into different portions of the

world. Back when Spike and Ah we're in New Orleans, we used ta have ta run a safeguard

On each guild to ensure their peace. Both Spike, Aspen, and Ah are direct descendents

Of the creators of the T. M. A., so we technically own both of the guilds of New Orleans.

Remy nodded taking all the information in.

" But Chere, if y' supposed to be keepin de peace den why we have guild wars now?"

Both Rogue and Aspen sighed deeply. 

" Listen Rems, we may have direct ownership over the guilds but we aren't assigned to watch over them. Y'all should have some kind of Benefactor keeping an eye on the Guilds."

Spike nodded at her.

" Oui dere is, Her name is Candra."

Rogue scowled.

" Ya mean that blond bitch with the breast implants?"

" Yup."

Rogue frowned and stomped her foot.

" How could they leave the sanctity of the guilds in the hands of that blond BITCH?!"

Remy placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

" De chienne, she be makin' both of de guilds pay tithes to her."

Spike shook his head shamefully while Aspen sunk deeper into his seat. 

" That woman really knows how to abuse her power."

Spike grunted in agreement. Rogue turned to face Remy, her eyes glimmered furiously with white hot rage.

" Tell me Remy, what does she give the guilds in return for paying these tithes?"

" Well, for de T'ieves guild she be givin' us an elixir of immortality and for de Assassins

Guild she be givin' dem special powers."

Rogue pressed her lips together firmly and closed her eyes to concentrate. After a few minutes she snapped them back open.

" Lemme guess, and both of the guilds are fighting over the elixir of life."

Remy stared at her puzzled.

" Oui, chere, how did y'… "

Then Remy looked at Spike and held back from smacking his forehead.

" never mind."

Rogue turned to face Aspen and Spike. 

" Why would they fight over the elixir of life?"

Spike shook his head.

" _Je ne sais pas, _mah sister, especially if they already know the side effects."

Rogue nodded her head in agreement to him.

" And Candra was stupid enough to give it ta them. Ah can't believe she would give 

Them something so dangerous. The powers is one thing but the elixir of life ain't all 

That its cracked up to be."

Aspen furrowed his eyebrows while nodding. (* yeah, these people like to nod)

" And we should know, we had to drink it."

Remy whipped his head around and grabbed Rogue by the shoulders. His fire-red eyes boar down straight into her emerald green ones. 

" Chere, tell me y' didn't drink dat vile stuff?"

Rogue sighed and turned her gaze away from his.

" We all had ta… It was our duty as T.M.A. agents."

" Non..Non…"

Remy had let go of Rogue's shoulders and sunk back into the chair. He held his head as he tried to keep the tears from falling down his face. He couldn't believe it. The one time in his life he had met somebody who made his heart skip every time she was near…. Now she was condemned forever because of the damned elixir. He saw the effects they had on his brother in law Julien. It had driven him crazy and sent him on blood sprees in order to find a way to make up for his thirst for the elixir. Now he was going to have to watch the love of his life suffer through the same effects. 

Rogue knelt down next to him and took her gloved hand into his. Her eyes shimmered and gazed upon his figure. 

" Remy, we was given it as children… so we only had the side effects as children."

" But , Chere…"  


Remy's throat began to tighten and he couldn't speak any longer. Rogue looked upon him sympathetically.

" Remy do not worry 'bout me… Ya see, the elixir gave us the opposite effect of what it

Should've.

Remy pulled his head up to stare into her gorgeous eyes. 

" What, you're getting older?"

Rogue laughed weakly but continued.

" No Remy…. We still have the immortality effect with a slight bonus. See… As ya noticed

Spike and Ah are twins so we are already pretty close. But the elixir has connected us even

Deeper than just blood relation. The elixir has "imprinted" a special gene in our DNA. The 

Gene is kinda like a fail safe. If one of us is killed, the other will go into a rage. Much like the 

People who drink the elixir of life and gain a yearning for it. We become uncontrollable from then on out we will kill anyone and anything that gets in the way of our revenge upon the 

Murderer. This happens because the gene attacks the adrenaline gland and splices the 

Mutant portion of our DNA. The adrenaline rush runs through our veins causing for us to

Overload and technically speaking "blow up". The elixir of life doesn't really makes immortal

Except the fact that we can't die natural deaths like old age and/or natural disease. We 

Can't get sick because we're are immune ta practically everything. The only way we can die

Is if we were physically killed by someone else and even that is a task in itself. So we don't 

Suffer from the same effects as regular mutants and humans. This gene makes us 

The most valuable T.M.A. agents.

Logan shifted in his seat and quickly absorbed all the information she was giving. He had already known about the gene but it was still too startling. 

Aspen then stood and directed to Spike that it was time to leave to New Zealand to meet up with Aurora. Spike announced it aloud and everyone followed. Rogue began to think to herself.

Wow, all this and we still haven't found the other Xmen yet…

**Hello people!! Love the Reviews BABY YAH!! Need ever so much more!!! Please tell me if this chapter makes sense because I could always explain it to ya in detail later on. It was just hard for me to explain it…. Not much Romyness but ooohh… there will be.. Oh the Romyness that will ensue in the Next Chapter. Oh Yeah Forewarning: there will be a huge amount of sadness as the story progresess sooooo…. Enjoy! Oh yeah and REVIEW! Thank y'all!!**

~ RoguesHeart~


	5. Slut Bashing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Oh yeah and I don't own any Elixir of Life….L 

~ Ooooohh….. Our little Rogue just admitted to be the inherited leader of both the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. Also to the fact that she indeed have to drink that lovely elixir of Life. OooooooooOOOOOOooohhh… Oh and if you don't know what the Elixir of life is, just tell me in your reviews then I shall thoroughly tell you… well not thoroughly but enough of what I know. J 

Hey I just made a smiley face… ha ha ha smiley… err… anyway I'm just gonna continue with the story before I lose anymore of my precious sanity. 

~ P.S. I will try to update faster, the reason why I hadn't updated immediately was because my AP European History Teacher decided to kill me with an overbearing amount of homework. Beautiful huh?L Oh and I wanna see if y' get/understand any of the quotes I put up, if you don't that's okay :^) !! 

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Reunion

__

My heart weeps for no one

Just like my tears weeps for me.

~ RoguesHeart ~

****

All five of them stood in the airport lobby awaiting for their flight to arrive. The flight attendants told them that it would be a good fifteen minutes before they would land so they had some time. So they all decided to split up and meet back at the lobby five minutes before the plane decided to land. Remy and Rogue decided to sit in the lobby for a small while. Logan had headed over to the bar saying that he was in desperate need for liquid refreshment. Aspen had disappeared somewhere in the gift shop and Spike was off flirting with random women who were boarding and departing the planes. 

Rogue was sitting rather comfortably in Remy's arms. Her head was gently laid on his shoulder while he softly stroked her hair. His breath was warm on her neck as he tenderly traced the outline of her face with his index finger. Remy had seemed to take the news of the elixir well despite the small breakdown he suffered when he had found out that she had to take it. She snuggled up closer to his body and felt his body heave with a small amount of laughter. 

" Relaxed yet Chere?"

Rogue smiled lazily at him and batted her eyes flirtatiously. 

" Not quite.. But we're getting' there."

Remy flashed Rogue one of his most heart stopping smiles that could make women melt. 

" Den we gon' have t' remedy dat now won't we?"

Remy shifted his body to begin massaging her shoulders when suddenly they were interrupted by a shrill shriek that came from the other side of the room.

" Remy LeBeau?!… Is dat y'?!!"

Both Rogue and Remy turned around to see a woman dash over to them. The woman had long jet black hair that cascaded down her back in small perfect curls. Her eyes were a gorgeously light brown with a slight orangeish tint. She wore a peasant shirt with flared sleeves and tight fitting black jeans with stilleto black heels. She smiled elegantly at Remy and pulled him into a deep hug. Rogue sat in shock as she watched her plant a kiss directly on his lips after she had finished hugging him. A surge of jealously hit Rogue hard into her lower stomach as she watched the interaction between the two. 

" Remy LeBeau, I haven't seen y' in ages!" 

Remy didn't falter in any second but his gaze only flickered upon Rogue for a small moment. And from what he saw. This wasn't going to go down unnoticed. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes and he knew that if he didn't end this now, there would be fists a' flying. Not that he would mind a catfight but Rogue had a dramatic advantage with her super strength. 

" Err. Bonjour Samantha, how y' be doin' dese days?"

Rogue scowled slightly but quickly hid it. Before lashing out she decided to consult her brother. 

telepathically

" Spike.."

" Yes, mah sister?."

" May Ah?…."

~ laughing telepathically~

" I wouldn't have it any other way, but don't hurt her too much."

" Ah'll try but no promises.."

" Wait!"

" What?"

" Why don' y' try Plan 35?… that way nobody gets hurt too much and it won't attract

any negative attention besides the occasional audience."

Rogue contemplates it for a small second

" Sure… that'll do beautifully."

Rogue quickly broke off the telepathic conversation just in time to see Remy and the slut Cassandra in deeper conversation. Smiling evilly, Rogue stood and sauntered over to where Remy was standing and locked her arm with his. The slut who was flirting with her man, turned and glowered at her. Rogue gave the woman a fake smile and hugged Remy closer to her. Remy was slightly shocked at her possessiveness but he showed no outward reaction unlike Cassandra who was glaring daggers at Rogue. 

" Why Remy.. How come y' haven't introduced me to y' new friend?"

Remy flashed the woman a handsome smile before answering. 

" Well dis _belle femme _be more den a friend t' Remy."

The slut turned up her lip into a snarl as she responded. 

" Hmm.. I never t'ought dat y' Remy out of all people would actually fall for someone

like her…"

Rogue felt a huge blaze of anger rush through her body but she refrained from saying anything. She merely intensified her smile and spoke sweetly. ( * way to sweetly L )

" Ya know what they say, opposites attract."

The woman glared at her but returned her smile with an equally phony one. But before she spoke, Rogue noticed the slut was scrutinizing her and sneering at her choice of outfit.

" Well, y' two are definitely opposites."

Remy flinched inwardly as his empathy picked up on Rogue's emotions. He looked down at her and saw her eyes flicker with rage and then they suddenly went into a deadly cold shimmer. Rogue's voice was deadly soft when she spoke. 

" Ah couldn't help but notice that y' sound a bit jealous."

The woman frowned and pulled her nose up indignantly.

" Why would I be jealous of someone like y'?"

" Someone like me?"

The slut began to get annoyed at Rogue's questioning.

" Oui, Why would someone as distinguished as I, be jealous of some silly little Goth

whose probably been fucked by the entire continent of……."

Before the woman could finish her sentence, she was sent slamming into the ground. When she managed to regain her composure, she tasted the coppery taste of blood flowing in her mouth. Putting her fingers to her lips she recoiled back to see a red liquid covering them. Looking up she saw the Goth glaring down at her with an amused smirk on her face.

" You… you.. BITCH!" 

" Now, now… that's no way fo' a lady ta talk.. Maybe Ah should clean up ya language."

The woman's eyes widened at the thought of getting bitch slapped again and shook her head vigorously. She quickly gathered herself up from the floor and scurried to the girls restroom. Not to soon after the woman was out of sight, the sound of applause rang throughout the entire airport. Looking around, both Rogue and Remy saw a group of people applauding them. A tall brunette woman waved at Rogue and a fellow Goth smiled at her.

" You sure showed that girl the code of the Goth: Don't take shit from no one!"

Rogue laughed and bowed dramatically. A little while after did the crowd disperse to catch their planes. Both Rogue and Remy sat back down in the lobby chairs. Remy smirked mischievously at Rogue.

" Dat wasn't a nice t'ing t' do Chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" The damn slut deserved it."

Remy gave out a loud hearty laugh. 

" Dat was funny when y' bitch slapped Cassandra across de lobby."

Both of them were still laughing when Spike, Aspen, and Logan came to join them. Spike grinned at Rogue knowingly but Aspen and Logan looked at them crazy. Logan sniffed the air precociously and turned back to face Rogue.

" Did I miss something Stripes?"

Rogue grinned mischievously.

" Nope, not at all."

****

Hell Yeah, Goth vs. Superficial Slutty Bitch!!!. YAH YAH!!! Tell me if this fight went the way you wanted it too. I wanted to put way more violence in it but… don't worry. There will be so much more Slut Bashing later on as the story progresses. Review!! Did ya like this chapter? Did ya like Rogue's jealousy? Do you think that Rogue should've been nonchalant and let the women go away unharmed or do you think Remy should've jumped in to save the day? HUH? HUH? J Anyhoo… Thanks people!!!! Read more.. Review even More… tell me if y' like my story. 

Give me more ideas for Slut-Bashing.

Oh yeah, there will be some Playa- Bashing too…. Remy will have a mean jealous streak… tee hee

PLEASE GIVE THIS CHICK SOME IDEAS PUHLEASEE.. 

P.S..S….: There will be more Romy and then there will be an unexpected guest!!! Dunn. Dunn.. Dunn.. * Spoiler***

~ RoguesHeart~


	6. Down wit de sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Rogue did some serious slut bashing in the previous chapter. Oooh yeah, slut bashing. Do ya think Rogue was just a little too jealous? Well I don't if anything she wasn't violent enough. Yah Violence!!

Thank ya for the Reviews Ishandahalf, Floods-Evo, and Anime Addicted for ya reviews. They have made me ever so happy. And because of those lovely reviews I plan to continue to update. Yay Updates!!

I make this story for my loyal fans!… yay fans. …… I do have fans don't I? * awkward silence*

I will update as fast as a bunny on crack. Thanks: Ishandahalf for that lovely phrase!! Tee..Hee.. Shout outs…. Dost thou lovest my story?

Chapter 5.. Ooohhh… Airplane ride: Down Wit de Sickness

__

" Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" 

~ Every woman on the planet~

" Friendly tip: Don't walk alone in a dark alley at night."

~ RoguesHeart~

All four of them stood in the lobby, each and everyone of them were concentrating. They just couldn't figure out how to get Logan past the metal detectors and security. Rogue had decided to survey the surroundings around the metal detectors. Suddenly an idea came to her as she observed the male security guard. She returned to the four sitting in the lobby. 

" Ah have an idea."

Logan turned to face Rogue. His eyebrow was quirked upwards in a questioning manner. She smiled impishly as she began to speak her idea. 

"From what Ah've seen… there s exactly 2 guards by the machines. Ah figure

that we plant something metallic on the person that will be in front of us...while Remy

and I distract the guards. Then the metal detectors will shoot off as the person walks through. 

that's when the guards will probably turn from us and approach the person. While they are

sidetracked by the person, we will rush Logan through the metal detector and head onto 

the airplane unnoticed. 

Spike grinned at her sister's ingenious plans. Logan nodded in agreement while Aspen seemed to be mulling over it. Remy lightly squeezed her shoulder as they all filed out of the lobby towards the metal detectors. Rogue leaned into Remy's face slightly and whispered faintly..

" Ya take the one on the left, while ah take the one on the right."

Remy flashed her a dazzling but cocky smile as he headed over to the security guard on the left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her stroll casually to the guard on the right. As he returned his attention back to the security guard in front of him, he noticed that she was a girl. He smiled inwardly as he finally figured out why Rogue told him to go to the guard on the left. He guessed she figured he would use his charm to distract the guard. This only brought him to wonder what she planned to do. 

Remy gazed down at the woman through his sunglasses. The woman had short curly red hair that extended only a little past her ear. As soon as he began talking to the woman, whose name was Jen, her face began to turn bright red. It nearly matched the color of her hair. Sighing at how easily it was to distract her from her duties, he decided to watch Rogue. 

Acting like a ditz didn't come easy to Rogue. She had figured out almost immediately that the man was into the empty air- headed women. Twirling her hair around her index finger, she began to flirt with the man. His gray eyes seemed to smile at her while she batted her eyes sweetly at him. She was fully aware of his gaze running over her body. She had just finished whipping out her most stunning smile when she felt a telepathic probe come from Spike.

Spike shifted his body directly behind a young man with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Carefully slipping in a small dagger-like knife into the man's coat pocket, he turned his attention back to Remy. Remy's body was stiff and his right fist was clenched. Frowning slightly, Spike tried to figure out why Remy was looking so tense but not too soon after did it strike him. Spike returned his gaze to Rogue and saw her flirting calmly with the brown haired man. Spike grinned outwardly at Remy's jealousy. He just didn't see the irritated glint in her eyes. Snapping back into the situation at hand, Spike silently sent a covert message for Logan to take his position behind him. 

Telepathically 

Yo, Roguey… Our flunky is now planted."

That's good because this is getting boring… Ah think he's drooling."

Oh ya know y' want him.."  


That is sooo sick.

~ telepathic laughter~

He's too sexy for his badge… to sexy for his night stick… so sexy it hurts… 

( ** gotta love that song! :)

Gawd.. SHUT UP SPIKE!

~ More telepathic laughter~

Well… lets get dis show on de road..

Let the fun begin!

The scene seemed to flow out in slow motion. As the black haired man in front of Spike moved to go through the metal detector, Spike had quickly moved his leg in front to trip him. As he fell , the siren from the metal detector began to ring. By then Logan had already dashed through the alarm into baggage claim while Rogue, Remy, and Spike remained behind. The two security guards hauled the poor man up from his feet and carried him off into a interrogation room. Probably where they performed strip searches ( ** eeww…cavity searches *shudders*). Remy grabbed onto Rogue's hand and led her through baggage claim. If it wasn't for her invulnerability, she would've sworn that he would've crushed her hand simply from his grip. Wondering silently too herself about the sudden possessiveness, she received another telepathic probe from Spike. 

Telepathically

" Spike?"

" What?

What's up with Remy?

Spike grinned again before he spoke.

"Cause, he be jealous."

"Of what?"

Of that brown haired hottie y' was flirtin' with. ( aww.. Spike likes messing with her*)  


Eeeww… (* girlish squirm).

~ Telepathic laughter from Spike~ 

Why in the world would he be…."

There telepathic conversation was cut short by the flight attendant handing them their tickets. Then Remy rushed them onto the plane before Rogue could finish. Spike smiled at the couple as he took his seat next to Logan. Logan was placing earplugs over his ears, obviously in an attempt to drown out the loud roar of the plane's engines. Ignoring the stewardess up front, Spike pulled out his CD player and was about to place the head phones on his head when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around in mild annoyance, he was met with crystal blue eyes glaring angrily at him. 

" Oh, Hi Aspen."

" Why didn't you wait for me?"

" I don't know, y' kinda slipped mah mind."

" What?!, how did I slip your mind?"

" Well for one, y' re an annoying British bum."

" How dare you…you… Southern Hick!"

" Hey y' got a lotta nerve t' say dat.. Especially when y' also born in de South."

" Born not raised."

" Non, y' were raised by a lunatic wit' a dangerous homicidal streak."

" He's your father too.."

" Only by blood."

Aspen snarled at him.

" So you're denouncing the family name."

" Ah've been doin' it for 7 years now… where have y' been hidin'?"

Aspen's eyes glowed with fury.

" No matter what he's done, you cannot belittle your own father."

Spike kept his temper under mild control. 

" Maybe y' can't but Ah can… and Ah'm sure Rogue would agree."

Aspen's snarl grew even deeper.

" You two would agree with each other, Traitor."

" What's dat supposed t' mean?"

" You know damn well what it means.."

" Whatever Aspen.."

As Spike turned to face the front of his seat, Aspen grabbed his arm. 

" You know none of this would've happened if it wasn't for **you** and **your **sister."

Spike slowly turned and faced Aspen. His eyes glowed as bright as fire and his expression was cold as ice. He quickly took his hand and wrapped it around Aspen's neck. A small look of fear crossed Aspen's eyes before they were replaced with an equally icy glare. 

" Don' y' dare put this on me and mah sister, Aspen."

Spike's icy tone sent shivers through his spine as he feigned to hold onto his emotionless mask. He knew he shouldn't have pushed Spike that far but the truth should be told even if it hurt. The grip that Spike had around his neck was damn near choking the life out of him. His eyes bore straight into his before he turned his back on him. 

" If anyt'ing else… it would be y' fault Aspen Rise."

Spike's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that pansy ass Brit tried to blame this shit on him. Especially on his sister, he knew damn well that Rogue could've done nothing to prevent it. None of them could… except for maybe Nivea. But Aspen had the right away when it came to their parents. He could've tried to stop it but he didn't. His loyalty to that fucking lame excuse for a father caused it all.. If not for that man, Nivea would be alive today. 

* Thoughts*

" One day ah'll kill dat British bastard."

Looking around desperately for something that would calm his rage, he noticed his sister laughing lightly at something Remy must've said. His sister seemed so happy now, for many years she lived her life away from people…she could always hide away from them by using sarcastic remarks or hurt them with crude words. But she couldn't stop him nor Remy. It was amazing how accepting the man was. Sure it might've helped that he was **the **prince of thieves but Spike had a feeling that either way it wouldn't have mattered. The fact that his sister was finally finding happiness warmed his own lonely heart. He was beginning to think that there was no hope for them. It seemed that lady luck decided to play those cards of fate for them again. He liked Remy. Not just because that he knows he would treat Rogue like a queen but because they were both the same in many ways. 

Spike turned his gaze to Logan who was snoring lightly next to him. Now Logan, he was a strange little man. No way would he tell him that to his face for fear of having those adamantium claws shoved up his ass. The only one who could get away with anything with him was Rogue. Spike knew that Logan thought of himself as a fatherly figure to Rogue. Even though neither of them was really aware of the closeness they shared, Spike had sensed it the first day Logan came busting into his house down in New Orleans when Rogue had stopped breathing. Of course back then Logan was unaware of Rogue's relation to him and it did take a long amount of explaining before he would let it go. Especially when their father sent his aggressors to come and drag them back to the T.M.A. (* this will be explained later in the story*) . He liked Logan… he liked him a lot. He was the kind of fatherly figure that both he and Rogue deserved..not that sonuvabitch. Not him…

The sound of Rogue's laughter wafted through the plane. The roar of the engines increased as the plane began to take off. Remy kept on telling her about his escapades as a child. 

" Remy…it sounds like ya should've been arrested a long time ago."

" Non Chere, nobody can hold down de Master of T'ieves."

" Somebody needs ta deflate ya bighead before it pops, Swamp Rat."

Remy leaned into her ear. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck which caused for a small tingle of pleasure to shiver down her spine. His eyes, which were hidden by the sunglasses, gazed down at her making her heart jump. 

" Well dere is one person who be holdin' on t' dis Swamp Rat's heart."

The shift of the plane broke their conversation. Remy's eyes widened as he realized that they were lifting off. Rogue noticed the change in his eyes. 

" Remy.. What's wrong?"

" N..n…nut'in."

Rogue grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and stared at him. His eyes were closed tightly and it seemed that he was muttering under his breath. 

" Remy.. There is something wrong, tell me now or ah'll found out a harder way."

Remy finally opened his eyes and glanced at her. He seemed to be shifting nervously when he spoke.

" Remy be afraid of airplanes."

Rogue's eyes widened then squinted down slightly suspiciously. 

" Why?"

Remy's eyes remained closed as he spoke.

" Remy don' know Chere."

Rogue began to stroke his hand softly.

" But ya didn't seem ta mind when ah flew us down to Virginia or when we took the jet to Paris."

Remy looked back up at her. 

" Dat was because I trust y' Chere.. And my eyes were closed during de jet trip."

Rogue quirked an eyebrow at his honesty. Then she pulled out a sympathetic pout and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

" Ya gon' be okay Remy?"

Remy began nodding but stopped abruptly. Suddenly he darted up and dashed to the bathroom in the back of the plane. The person who was about to walk in was thrown aside haphazardly as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

Rogue was still in a slight shock but then a slow grin crossed her face. Catching eye contact with Spike, she saw him look at her inquisitively.

Telepathically

" What's up wit' Remy?"

" It seems that our Cajun Lover is afraid of flying in planes."

" Oh so…he be havin' air sickness?"

" Looks like it."

" It seems dat we found de Master of T'ieves's weakness."  


" It would be wrong to use this against him, but it feels so right."

~telepathic laughter~

" Now if ya'll excuse me… ah must figure out a way to console poor Remy."

~ more telepathic laughter~

Not to soon after that did Remy emerge from the restroom looking pale and queasy. He walked slowly down the aisle and lowered him safely into the seat. He looked over at Rogue and sent her an irresistible mock pout. 

" Where y' makin' fun of Remy's infirmity, while he be in de restroom?"

Rogue feigned a mock hurt look.

" Why Remy….how could ya think ah would do a thing like that?"

Remy chuckled lightly at her before a look of nausea crossed his face again. Rogue leaned his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair. 

" Awww…mah poor baby.."

Remy looked up at her and grinned slightly.

" Y' t'ink of Remy as y' baby?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Remy…do not make me push ya out the plane."

Remy smiled and rested his back on her shoulder again.

" Non, no need fo' such drastic actions."

Rogue grinned mischievously but continued to stroke his hair.

" Mmm…Remy like dis position.."

" Well don' get used ta it…It's only 'cause ya sick."

Remy smirked.

" Den Remy should always be sick hehn?"

Rogue laughed lightly then kissed his temple. 

" Fais do do…. Remy."

The last thing Remy he heard before he drifted into a slumber was Rogue's soft humming. 

**Helloooo Nurse!!! Another beautiful chapter done. Do Ya Likes? Huh Huh Huh?!!! Wow I feel the love in this room right now. Do ya want me to write more? Huh? Huh? Huh? **

Was this chapter cool enough? 

How about Aspen? Did ya think he was: asshole

stupid 

reasonable

Nice in a twisted way

Do ya want Spike to kick his ass?: Yes- beat him like the dirty rotten dog he is?

No- Why can't we all just get along?

Maybe- er…sure

* Oh yeah.. I have nothing against British people at all. It's just that Aspen and Spike like making fun of each other and when they run out of insults they call each other Southern Hick… etc… and Brit Boy… etc….. 

~ Review puhlease… Like a Bunny on Crack!! ! )

~ RoguesHeart~


	7. Meeting with Aurora

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

~ Sooo… Something happened a long time ago involving Rogue, Spike, and Aspen. Ooohh… wonder what? Let's find out!! Thanks for the review: Aro and Ishandahalf. Could ya tell me how to remove the thing that's only holding reviews to people who signed? I need help… I'm so sad. I think I should go dance in a circle now. MORE REVIEWS!! YAY! I SHALL UPDATE QUICKLY!! (* hint hint* I got over me sadness. . . . . . *)

Chapter 6: Meeting Aurora

The plane ride had lasted four hours. During the majority of the time Remy remained nauseous even though Rogue was doing her best to make him feel better. Snuggling his head closer on Rogue's shoulder, he planted a small but tender kiss on the base of her neck. Smiling at the slight shiver that coursed through her body, Remy closed his eyes. He had slept for at least two hours of the plane ride. Rogue patted his head lightly and he murmured softly. 

Spike was poking the airplane food. It turned out to be some strange version of meatloaf and carrots. Of course the carrots had some green on it but who knows.

" Oh mah gawd… I t'ink dat dis meatloaf just winked at me!"

Logan was rapping his head on the back of his chair. He wasn't enjoying the flight. He had voted that they take one of Spike's private jets but the blond boy claimed that it wasn't good because it could cause " publicity" or some shit like that. Personally he couldn't stand the man, it was obvious the others didn't think too highly of him either. He always acted like he was better than everyone else and frankly…. He pissed him of more than the damn Cajun did. And that is saying something. The only reason why he was tolerating any of them was for the sake of Rogue and maybe Spike. He liked Spike well enough… at least he didn't piss him off. Well not always. 

Rogue felt the plane beginning to descend upon the ground. Shaking Remy out of his light slumber, she began to stretch out her arms. Of course Remy refused to fully wake up so when she moved her arm, his head fell into her lap.

" Uh…Remy as much as ah'm enjoyin' this we kinda need ta get up."

Remy moaned faintly and muttered something into her lap.

" What did ya say Remy?"

Remy moaned a little louder this time.

" Remy says dat he wants t' stay 'ere fo'ever."

Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled. 

" Whatever… but we got ta get up now."

Rogue gently helped Remy stand and led him out of the plane. 

"See sugah, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

" Oui Chere it was..but y' made it better."

" **AH'M TELLIN' YA LOGAN, DAT MEATLOAF WINKED AT ME!!**"

Both Rogue and Remy turned to see a hysterical looking Spike and irritated Logan walk off the platform. Spike had the meatloaf substance in one of those bags people use for vomiting. Logan leaned turned his head away from Spike in disgust as he kept trying to show him the meaty substance. 

" Listen kid, no matter what ya think..that thing is not alive."

" But I saw it **wink** at me!"

" Kid.. Ya need more sleep."

" Ah am not suffering from sleep deprivation!"

" Sure..kid."

After saying this, Logan hurried to catch up with Rogue and Remy. Spike trudged slowly behind them murmuring to himself. Aspen followed silently behind them all. Once they picked up their luggage from baggage claim they headed to the lobby to find Aurora. 

Almost instantly did Rogue spot Aurora. Her long silver hair came in wavy locks which were nearly to her knees. Her clear blue eyes gazed around intently trying to catch sight of them. When she saw them, she stood up slowly from her chair and walked slowly over to them. The pudge in her stomach made her hobble slightly because of her tiny frame. Rogue saved the girl the trouble of walking over to them by rushing towards her and carefully engulfing her into a hug. Aurora laughed with delight as she hugged her half sister back. It had been many years since she seen both Spike and Rogue. Pulling back from the hug to look Rogue over, she smiled. 

" It has been too long, sister."

Rogue smiled back at Aurora. Aurora noticed the new glint of happiness in her eyes as she smiled at her. This only made Aurora's grin grow wider.

" It sure has.."

Rogue's eyes quickly darted down to the woman's stomach. Aurora chuckled lightly and softly patted her stomach. 

" Rogue meet baby.. Baby meet Rogue."

It was Rogue's turn to laugh as Aurora attempted to bow dramatically. By this time the others had finally caught up to them.

" Bonjour Aurora!"

Aurora turned her attention from Rogue and smiled sweetly at her half brother. He still looked the same. Of course his hair was a bit longer than before but he was still the same looking Spike, ruggedly handsome but cocky. 

" Good Morning to you to Spike."

By then Aurora had noticed two new looking men standing behind Spike. One of them was short and had a wild but nonchalant look in his eyes. His blue hair was evenly combed and he seemed withdrawn. The other was about the same height as Spike. His auburn hair was messy and he stood protectively behind Rogue. Yet he seemed very friendly and he grinned at her when he noticed her staring at him. Spike seemed to notice her questioning gaze because he turned to introduce them.

" I have just realized that we haven't introduced our two guests.."

The handsome tall man grinned at Spike before introducing himself. Then he turned his gaze on her. 

" Mah name be Remy p'tite and dis here be Logan."

Rogue turned and smiled at them both as she silently coaxed Logan to acknowledge Aurora's presence. 

" It is very nice to meet you both Remy and Logan."

Logan nodded his head and Remy flashed her an enchanting smile. Aurora could already tell that she liked them both. Then Aurora looked around the room in an attempt to find Aspen.

" Spike?"

" Oui?"

" Where is my brother?"

Spike shrugged coolly and waved his hand in the air. 

" Probably hiding in de bat'room or sum'tin."

Just then Aspen walked into the lobby holding a map. 

" Hello Sister."

His voice was apathetically soft and his eyes glared down at her stomach in disgust. In an effort to break the tension between the two, Rogue brought to their attentions that they had business to conduct. Everyone agreed and walked out to the Blazer waiting for them out front. Rogue frowned for a minute and looked back at Aurora.

" Aurora.. Did ya drive here all by ya'self?"

" Yes."

Spike joined Rogue in scolding Aurora about driving around unsupervised especially with her being pregnant. They did it for a good five minutes before Aspen decided to intervene by volunteering to drive them to her house. Reluctantly, they both agreed and walked over to the Blazer. 

Remy intertwined his hand with Rogue's and diligently escorted her before him into the Blazer. She smiled politely after he got in and sat down next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he bent over her and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Rogue smiled warmly at him and leaned her head on his chest as she felt the car pull off and away from the airport. Spike grinned back at her while Aurora lifted her eyebrow in amusement. Both Rogue and Remy feigned innocent looks as Rogue received telepathic probes from Spike regarding their relationship. Rogue had whispered them to Remy ahead of time so this made for an interesting car drive. 

****

Bonjour! Or is it Bon Nuit?" Considering that I've typed this at 1:00 this morning. Yeah..I have no social life but hey if I did.. Then y' wouldn't be having this lovely story to read now would ya? Nope I didn't think so. Have fun with this chapter. I think I'm making Rogue and Remy's relationship a little too boring soI'm gonna shake things up a bit.. Unless ya think otherwise. 

Sure the chapters are kinda short now.. But they'll get longer later… right now I'm building up an atmosphere of familiarity. Get to know these people and their personalities now because all hell will break loose after Aurora has her child! ~ Spoiler~

I sincerely hope that y' enjoy this story cuz I'm all self conscience that I'm not descriptive enough.. Aww..insecurities.. Or it could be sleep deprivation. 

Oh yeah and one time I actually did see my food wink at me.. It was at school and it was Mystery Meat Wednesday..(eeeww…) See that's why I pack a lunch or buy packaged things.

Don't worry about Rogue and Remy though… I won't mess them up that bad because I won't so there. Even though there will be major trials and tribulations. 

REMEMBER THEIR PERSONALITIES AND WHO THEY ARE NOW! 

I cannot stress that enough. Oh the violence that will ensue! YAY VIOLENCE! 

Dost thou lovest mah beloved Spike?

Which order?: 1. 2. 3. 

( Order in which who's coolest to lamest) *Your choices are:

Logan, Remy, Spike, Aspen

~ RoguesHeart~


	8. Aspen needs a time out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Hello peoples! I feel ever so special now! I loved those reviews!!! YAY REVIEWS!! **Thanks to: Anime Addicted and Floods Evo for those ever so nice reviews. I feel so loved.. I can just feel the insecurities slowly drift away. (* drifting*). Let us dance now! Dance Dance Dance.. Invader Zim is sooo tight. I like them almost as much as I love Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. **

~ Anyhoo.. Rogue, Remy, Logan, Spike, and Aspen land in New Zealand. Spike sees his meatloaf wink at him and Logan meets Aurora. Mmm…fun times.

Then Aspen glares at Aurora and then there is awkward silence. Rogue breaks it and they all head outside to drive to Aurora's home. Arguments are made and Romyness was ensued. YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! Now on with the story…

Chapter 7 : Aspen needs a time out

" When the time comes… kick ass."

~ RoguesHeart~

He just couldn't believe them. Why would Spike allow those two to come with them. How could he let them follow Rogue to Paris? Has he forgotten that they did have business to conduct? These are the thoughts that distracted him while he drove down Riviers Street. Anger boiled up in him as he glanced through the rear view mirror at his sister. Aurora was joking happily with the Cajun while Spike was laughing hysterically at Rogue's pouting face. 

He just couldn't understand how they could all act so happy at a time like this. They would soon have to face off against the man who gave them horrific nightmares at night and they are sitting back their laughing their asses of like everything is fine and dandy. They were laughing like a bunch of ninnies if someone asked him but most likely they wouldn't. Because he was just some pompous British boy who likes to stick his nose into their business as Rogue once put it a few years back. 

****

As he pulled up Aurora's driveway he once more glanced through the rearview mirror to see Rogue smooching with that low class Cajun. He already knew that the Cajun didn't think much of him..but he really didn't give a shit. As far as he was concerned, they shouldn't even be here. Rogue shouldn't even be hooked up with him or anyone else to be honest. He couldn't understand why the girl bitched so much about her not being able to touch anyone else.. If that's the way she was born then that's the way she should stay. Plus she was merely a weapon and didn't need to spend her time dwelling on anything else but how to serve their father. She had gotten weak over the years, her and Spike both. But he had expected it from weaklings like them but not from his own sister. Aurora was supposed to understand… she wasn't designed to display human emotion much less get pregnant. But no…she failed him as well, they all failed him. But not only him but their father as well. 

Getting out of the Blazer, he turned his gaze to the short man named Logan. He was standing on his own next to what looked like an oak tree, smoking a cigar. It was obvious Logan had made it his duty to get a good distance away from the pregnant Aurora. When he really thought of it, he didn't mind the disgruntled short man as much. Probably because he rarely talked. He didn't hate the man but didn't fully like him either. 

" Are you coming in Aspen?"

Turning his head, he saw Aurora waiting expectantly for him. Nodding curtly, he walked in front of her and made sure that he didn't look at her stomach. 

" Why do you hate me so, Aspen?"

" Because you failed me and father."

" I did nothing of the sort."

Aspen glared at her sternly.

" You did."

" How?"

" You have made yourself a liability to all of us."

Aurora stuck her hand on her hip.

" Well excuse me for having a life."

Aspen's frown deepened.

" You had one before."

" I don't call serving a homicidal maniac a life and living in fear whenever he was angry a life."

Aspen snarled at her.

" That homicidal maniac was your father and if you did your job right he wouldn't have gotten angry."

Aurora matched his glare with one of her own. Crossing her arms the best as she could, she responded. 

" Whatever."

" Damn right.. Because if you thought he was angry before imagine how angry he'll be when

He finds out that you've been whoring around and got pregnant some man."

Aurora's jaw clenched and her fists tightened. Her voice came out as a hiss.

" Well there is nothing I can do about it now."

" Yes there is."

Aurora's eyebrows quirked up suspiciously.

" And what would that be?"

" Abort it."

" What!"

" I said abort that **thing** before it is too late."

Aurora's eyes filled with tears of rage and anguish.

" How could you tell me to do such a thing?"

" Because you're a liability and you are putting the mission in jeopardy."

" Well ain't that a kick in the ass."

Aspen turned to face the voice. Rogue was leaning against the left railing of the staircase. Her hands were casually in her jean pockets and the white strands of her hair were blown lazily out of her face. Rogue slowly pushed off the wall and strolled over to Aurora's side. 

" Now what do ya mean by her aborting her child..Aspen?"

Aspen glared at Rogue before answering.

" Not that it is any of your business…"

" No it is mah business as much as it is yours."

Aspen frowned and was about to retort but Rogue intervened again.

" Now from what ah've heard ya just told Aurora to abort her baby.."

" What does that have to do with you?"

Rogue held her index finger up to hush him. 

" Now as ah was sayin' … If Aurora aborts her baby then ya are gonna have ta do 

Something to make up for her dramatic loss."

Aspen glared at her but didn't respond.

" Now as everyone must know..losing a baby will not be an easy thing for Aurora to do

Ah mean it is her flesh and blood. So ah figure that you Aspen will have ta go through the

Same kind of pain."

Curiosity got the best of Aspen.

" Pray tell…what would that be?"

Rogue smirked at him but her green eye remained coldly serious.

" Ya will have ta chop of ya balls."

" My balls?"

" Yes..balls..nuts…penis..dick..pecker…one eyed devil….Need anymore descriptions?"

Aspen snarled at her and attempted to storm away but Rogue blocked him. 

" Move."

" Now that ain't nice ta say ta a lady."

" Well If I remember correctly.. You're not a lady."

This caused for Rogue's smirk to grow wider. 

" Why ah did say that didn't ah?…"

Rogue grabbed Aspen by the collar and threw him out the door. Winking at the shocked Aurora, Rogue flew outside to where Aspen lay. 

" Ah think ya should go cool off before ah do something that ya'll (you'll) regret."

Aspen nodded quickly and walked down the driveway. Rogue scowled at the back of his body as it retreated down the street. Most likely, the English jackass was probably going to the pub to get drunk. As Rogue turned to walk back into the house she ran into Logan. He stood there with a strange look on his face. 

" What was that all about Stripes?"  


" Oh nuthin that mah iron fist can't handle."  


" Need me to tear someone up?"

Rogue smirked while cracking her knuckles.

" Not as yet..but when the time comes ah want ya to shove those adamantium claws of yours

up his ass so that ya'll be able to pick his teeth with your claws."

" No problem Stripes."

Rogue held Aurora's hand gently and led her into the house and shut the door behind all three of them. Aurora looked up at Rogue, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. This was enough to make Rogue want to fly back and rip off all of Aspen's limbs. Rogue heard Logan growl deeply behind her. 

" Thank you for understanding Rogue."

" _Pas de Problem _Aurora, it was mah pleasure."

****

Woohooo…that was kinda hard to write. I hat e writing in Aspen's point of view. It makes me feel dirty and stupid. He was kinda mean wasn't he. Don't worry, he'll get his just reward in the end. It will give new meaning to _" Death be swift"_

Sure there really wasn't any Romyness in this chapter but don't worry. 

Oh yeah do ya like Aurora? Does she act too much like Rogue?

*insecurities are coming back. . . . . . . *

Dance of DOOOMMM….

Dost thou lovest this chapter?


	9. Death of Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Mwahahaha. . . Evil is pulsating through these iron stad veins of mine. I can feel my wickedness corrupting my very intrusive writing skills. I feel a malevolent chapter coming on… ooohh can you feel the power?.. Ooohh I can feel it. The malicious forces are telling me to turn this fic into a Roguertooth. HA! HA! HA! Scared ya didn't I? Oh I didn't. Oh well, C'est la vie.

Anyhoo. . . . Aspen has issues and well he'll just have to get over it now won't he! But guess what….. He won't!! Mwuhahaha… (* evilness rising) . I feel like doing evil… :p

Chapter 8: The Death of Rogue

She could feel the blood seeping down her right side. Her vision began to grow more and more blurred by each second. It hurt for her to take even a single breath. The sound of her heart straining to beat was ringing through her ears. How she longed to smell the scent of cologne mixed with different spices. Instead of the scent of decaying flesh which was beginning to burn in her nose. The deafening silence was broken with the sound of wailing. A wailing so horrible it almost brought Rogue to tears. In an attempt to decipher where the shrill shrieks were arising from, Rogue made an effort to turn her head even though her eyes were having trouble focusing. Struggling to sit up, Rogue managed to see a man with auburn hair sprawled out on the floor across from her. 

" Remy.." she whispered faintly.

In the corners of her mind she saw darkness slowly creeping up on her. In a desperate effort to remain conscience she began to hum to herself. It was an old tune that was once sung to her by her late mother. A shifting noise caught her attention, glancing down she saw Remy's eyes slowly flutter open. His demon eyes focused on hers. His mouth slowly and attempted to speak. Rogue, who's own throat was dry, shook her head lightly but it still made her dizzy so she let her head fall back to the ground. A throbbing ache shot up her spine the second her head hit the ground. The pain caused for her to moan aloud and grab Remy's attention even more. More shuffling noises were made when Remy hoisted himself off the cold floor. Leaning over her, he saw someone who wasn't his wife but a pale and sickly woman that was on the verge of death. A betrayer… A liar.

Rogue opened her eyes and saw Remy staring down at her. She shakily reached her hand up to touch the rough edges of his face. But soon as she tried, he smacked her hand away with disgust. His face twisted into one filled with hatred and revulsion.

" Y' be a liar Marie."

Rogue's eyes widened and her faint heartbeat began to increase. 

" What do ya mean Remy?" she coughed out.

Remy's mouth turned up into a detested scowl. 

" Y' lied to me Marie."

Rogue attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down violently. She cried out in pain but his other hand muffled her mouth. 

" Y' don't deserve to live anymore Marie."

Slowly his hand slid down to her throat. Putting in all his strength into strangling her, he didn't pay attention to her attempts to explain.

" Please Remy…listen to me.. It wasn't supposed ta happen this way…" 

She could no longer breath. The room was spinning around her. The darkness that threatened to creep up on her before came back full blast as the small bit of life that she had left was being squeezed out. As she felt herself slip away into darkness she managed to choke out her last words. 

" Ah'm so sorry…"

It was strange because suddenly she became aware of an unusual scent. It smelled like bourbon and men's cologne. She felt strong arms wrapped around her body. Suddenly she was struck by a huge wave of panic and started to push away from whoever was holding her. 

" Rogue, calm down!"

Rogue's eyes snapped open at the voice and was met with the same demonic eyes that she had seen in her dream. Only this time they looked at her with concern and passion. Unable to speak, she merely stared at him. 

" Rogue speak t' me.. What's wrong?"

Rogue still couldn't find her voice. She began to survey the room with her eyes and saw that they were in someone's bedroom. Almost instantly did the memories flood back to her. She was at her half-sister's house. She didn't feel to well after she threw Aspen out on his ass. She merely figured it as jet lag so she had decided to go take a nap. Everything after that was a blur. Pulling her eyes back to face Remy, she saw the growing concern become replaced with trepidation. 

" Rogue, ma Cherie, what happened?…is it ano'ter nightmare?"

Rogue nodded quietly and turned her gaze away from his eyes. Remy took notice and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her carefully into his lap. He softly began to stroke her back in attempt to make her become less tense. She was like cardboard in his lap. Leaning into her ear, he whispered:

" Do y' wan' t' talk 'bout it Chere?"

Rogue shrugged but leaned back into his embrace. After brief moment of silence Rogue slowly began to speak.

" In mah dream…ya hated me."

Remy shifted and pulled her closer. 

" Remy could never hate y' Chere."

Rogue shrugged again and continued. Her voice was blank and emotionless. 

" Ya really hated me Remy, in mah dream…ya killed me."

Remy turned her over but skillfully held her waist with one arm. With his other hand, he lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. His eyes bore down into her shimmering emerald ones. His face showed the utmost sincerity and seriousness. 

" Rogue.. I would never hurt you, ever."

He finalized his declaration with a passionate kiss upon her lips that left them both breathless. Despite herself, she felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Remy removed his hand from her chin and used it to wipe the tears from her face. 

" Don' cry Chere, y' can yell, scream, punch but please don' cry.."

Burying her head into his chest, Rogue did what she could to try and hold in the tears that threatened to fall. But they just wouldn't stay inside, so they seemed to burst out of her in deep heaving sobs. Remy continued to hold her tightly to him while stroking her hair. Her chest heaved up and down in turmoil. Remy would have given anything to help stop Rogue's suffering. This was just to much for her to handle. In his mind, Remy planned to have a talk with Spike about the whole situation. He needed to protect Rogue in some way or form. He didn't care about what happened in their past or what they did in the past. What he was concerned with was what was happening to his Rogue now. And he won't stand for this any longer. After a few moments, Rogue began to calm down and her breathing became more even. 

" It'll all be okay Chere."

Rogue looked up at him with doe eyes.

" Remy… ah need ta tell ya sum'thin."

Remy lightly caressed the side of her cheek.

" What do y' need t' tell Remy, Chere?"

Rogue shifted unconsciously.

" Mah dreams…can be prophetic."

" Y' dreams tell de future?"

" Not all of them, just certain ones."

" What be de difference between dem?"

Rogue huddled closer into his embrace before continuing. 

"Its hard ta explain."

" Remy understands, Chere."

" No ya don't… What if this dream wasn't a dream?"  


Remy held her and kissed her cheek. 

" I dunno Chere, I dunno.. But since we do know dis much… maybe dere is a way t' prevent dat from happenin'."

Rogue nodded at him but remained unconvinced. Remy didn't have any idea what he could say to prove to her that her dream wouldn't come true. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life and it was pissing him off. 

" Rogue, look at Remy."

Rogue's eyes glanced up at Remy.

" Do y' trust me?"

" With all mah heart."

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and squeezed it gently.

" Den trust Remy when he says, I would never hurt y' and I won' let any'tin happen t' y',Rogue."

Rogue nodded at him and let him hold her. Kissing her temple lightly, Remy rocked her back and forth in his arms. She visibly relaxed as he continued to stroke her. 

" Thank ya Remy."

" No problem, Chere."

" Ah love ya Remy.."

" I love y' too Rogue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike stood on the other side of the door to Rogue and Remy's room . He had "accidentally" overheard her conversation with Remy. It wasn't like he was spying , he just happened to pick up on a tremendous dose of emotions that flooded into his emotional center of his brain while he was talking with Aurora. Aurora said that she sensed it too, so they both agreed that one of them should check up on Rogue. Remy almost immediately ran out of the kitchen into Rogue's room. When he didn't return after fifteen minutes, Spike began to grow worried. 

He knew that Rogue would probably be plagued with nightmares. Hell even he was afraid to go to sleep. But he didn't expect her nightmares to be so visionary. Dread began to flow throughout his body and for nearly the first time in his life, he felt fear. Horrific fear like he has never felt before. 

" Spike?"

Spike didn't need to see who's whispered voice it was.

" Hi, Aurora."

Aurora looked at Spike with concern.

" I felt it too."  


" Ah know, Aurora, Ah know."

Just then, Aurora felt a sweep of nausea and felt something wet on her legs. Spike turned to face Aurora.

" What, what's wrong?"

" My water just broke."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aspen must had at least seven martinis that night. Popping a couple of olives into his mouth, he allowed for the alcohol to take affect. It was many of the simple ways for him to escape the pathetic existence in which he called reality. 

Looking out of the bar window, he could see rain clouds beginning to form.

" Well damn it all to hell, I'm going to have to walk home in this shit."

Aspen grumbled to himself and ordered a bourbon on the rocks. A loud crack of thunder erupted into the air. Jumping slightly, Aspen looked back at the window to see rain pouring from the sky. 

" This is wonderful, it matches my mood."

Reaching out his hand to grab his drink, he felt a small tingling wave flow down his spine. Closing his eyes to cut off the feeling, he became completely oblivious to the men coming up behind him. One of the men slipped the bartender some money. The bartender turned away and began to flip through the money.

" The master wants **you **Aspen Rise, its time."

Snapping his eyes open, Aspen turned to see four cloaked men standing threateningly. 

" And what does he want with me?"

" Our new leader will awaken soon."

" The new leader?"

Nothing the men were saying was registering in his mind. Maybe it was because of the amount of alcohol that he consumed may have messed up his mind. 

" You will come with us now."

" Like hell I will."

Abruptly the men jumped at him and grabbed his arms and pinned him to the table. Aspen began to grow desperate. 

* what the hell is going on here?*

Before Aspen could find a way to escape the hold, he felt something prick in his neck. Suddenly the room began to spin violently. Aspen began to stumble violently through the bar, arms flailing wildly hoping that he could hit at least one of them. 

One of the men snuck up behind him and smacked Aspen upside the head with a beer bottle, knocking him out instantly. 

The tallest of the men bent over and picked the blond man up. 

" He will work well."

" Are you sure, he seems scrawny and weak to me."

" Do you doubt the Master?"

" No..I didn't say that.."  


The man who spoke up against Master fell over almost instantly. His body twitched in agony as electrical surges flowed through his body. White foam began to spew from his mouth and his eyes rolled up into his head. He opened his mouth to scream but no words came out, only a strangled sob. The other men left the men writhing in anguish on the bar floor. Eventually his body went dead limp and his lifeless eyes rolled back to the front revealing two yellow eyes. His eyes leaked out blood and his face was contorted with fright and pain. 

" And you won't ever say it again."

The man threw a white handkerchief across the man's face and walked out of the bar. 

****

Yeah I mean that way.. Ha Ha! I told ya I felt like being mean. Or evil or whatever… :p 

Yeah sooo… what do ya think of Rogue's dream/prophecy.?

What about the involvement of Remy?

I warned ya that this story was going to take a turn.. But for Rogue, Aspen, and Spike… it will be a turn for the worst. (* cries*)

Did I scare you? Huh? Huh? Huh?

I didn't. . . . oh well.. I will make you scared then! Mwuahahahaha…. I have more EVIL ideas!

Ya wanna know why? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well I'll tell ya!. . . .

Because Aurora is having her baby! THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY VIOLENCE!! Oh yeah and don't worry, there will be lots of Aspen torture!! YAY TORTURE!! 

Please review, I must know if I should continue in this direction and if you don't review I'll explode and make a Roguertooth or something. :{ ~ I'm will not hesitate to make it if provoked!! REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW! And thanks to all that do review!! YAY REVIEWS!!

~ RoguesHeart~


	10. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Oh My! I seemed to have struck a slight cord with my wonderful chapter called " Death of Rogue". BOOYAH!! BABY!! Thanks to those who reviewed!: Anime Addicted, Floods-Evo, Ishandahalf, and Lilmisstiff (* Shouts Loudly) 

Yay Reviews!!YAYAYAYAYAYA! I guess I kinda scared ya didn't I? Well then prepare to be immortalized in utter fear! I have been thinking this through the entire day, so I shouldn't miss a beat. If I do please notify me! Welcome to my nightmare!. Did you know that it is REALLY cold down here? I'm a tropical person, so consider me a cold wuss. I ain't afraid to say it. I'll shout it I AM A COLD WUSS! Whoa… I'm breaking away from the topic now.. As I was trying to tell you earlier, remember the characters as they once were. CUZ SHIT'S ABOUT TO CRAZY UP IN HERE!!! (* excuse my foul language*) ahem.. Let us rephrase that sentence: BECAUSE THE SITUATION IS ABOUT TO CREATE QUITE A BIT OF CHAOS IN THIS INSTITUTION OF MASS PROPORTIONS! Okay that's better.

RECAP: Rogue has a horribly freakish nightmare about her death by Remy's hands. Aspen is getting drunk in a bar and gets captured by 4 mysterious men, Aurora's water breaks. Let the fun begin!. . . . * Oh yeah I kinda sped up Aurora's birthing cuz I didn't feel like doin' the whole 14 hours of labor thing sooooo deal with it.

Chapter 9: Torture

" Hate is strong word, how about we use

irreplaceably disgust?" 

~ RoguesHeart~

" Y' what just did what?!"

Aurora carefully moved herself into her bedroom while a dumbfounded Spike stood in the hallway. Calmly she called out to Spike.

" Spike, I would suggest that you get Rogue in here immediately."

Spike suddenly jerked his body and almost ran into the door on the way to Rogue's room. The thump of his head smacking the wall was enough to jerk Rogue out of Remy's arms. 

" Spike, what's wrong?"

Spike snapped out of his daze and grabbed her hand. 

" Aurora's fittin' to be havin' her beb!"

" What!, where is she?"

Spike deftly gestured to the Aurora's bedroom. Rogue dashed past him and immediately went into the room to comfort Aurora. Remy and Spike stood thunderstruck by the possibility of Aurora's child being born in the woman's bedroom.

~ 3 hours later~

Remy was the first to snap out of the daze.

" Spike, Why we not callin' de hospital or 911 or sumthin'?!"

At this time, Logan had walked back into the house and happened to catch Remy's question. 

" Because Gumbo, they wouldn't be able to make it out here in time."

Just then Rogue darted out of the room and turned to face Logan. 

" Quickly Logan, Ah need help delivering this baby!"

Logan's eyes went wide and his face lost color.

" What the hell?, Why me?!…"

" BECAUSE!"

Before Logan could say anything else, she dragged him into the room and slammed the door behind them. The sound of Aurora's shrieking cries grew louder through each minute. Not more than seconds later did Logan find himself flying through the door. Rogue stood in the frame with her mouth wide open in amazement. Remy and Spike looked from Rogue to Logan who was sprawled on the ground. Then a horrific scream erupted from Aurora drawing Rogue's attention from Logan. 

" ROGUE!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SOUTHERN ARSE BACK

IN HERE AND DELIVER THIS BABY I SWEAR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR 

HEAD!!!

Rogue shuddered slightly before easing back into the room. Remy and Spike cautiously walked over to Logan and helped him stand up. 

" Hey, homme what happened in dere?"

Logan looked up at Spike in a slight daze.

" She's having contractions." 

****

" Yeah, we kinda noticed dat."

Logan grasped Remy's arm and practically dragged him into Aurora's room. 

" Hey Homme, What de heck are y' doin'?"  


" Ya gonna help your girlfriend!"

" What!"

Sooner than he was able to produce, Remy found himself in a room with a disgruntled pregnant woman and his frantic lover. Rogue turned her head to see Remy standing in the room looking bewildered. 

" Remy grab me the towels over there!"

Remy dashed over to the nightstand and practically through the towels at her. Noticing Remy's nervousness, Rogue managed to pat him on the head.

" Calm down Remy..everything's fine."

" NO IT'S NOT, I HAVE A FUCKING BABY COMING OUT OF ME! 

HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SAY EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

Both Rogue and Remy jumped at the sight that befell them. The usually calm woman known as Aurora had become a ranting/raving lunatic. Suddenly Aurora shrieked out in pain, her scream was so loud and high pitched that it shattered the glass windows throughout the house. It left Logan writhing in pain and Remy in a bewildered state. 

" SPIKE GET IN HERE NOW!"

When he didn't come in instantly, Aurora sent Rogue to get him, leaving Remy in charge. Rogue found him outside in the backyard hiding behind the bushes. It was raining hard that night so he was partially covered in mud. 

" C'mere Spike."

A huge lightening strike illuminated both of their faces.

" No."

Rogue had begun to step forward to grab Spike, when she suddenly felt a horrific pain shoot up her back. Gasping aloud, Rogue collapsed on the ground holding her sides. Spike immediately jumped up and grabbed her. 

" Rogue, what's wrong?"  


Rogue was still unable to speak as the horrid ache began to course through her spine. 

" What's happening t' ya?"

Rogue could feel her breathing become more and more erratic. Red dots exploded behind her eyes as the pain ran from her back to her chest. 

" Rogue!, y' bleeding!"

Rogue managed to focus her eyes enough to see a red liquid slowly trickling down her arm. 

" Spike, what's happen'n ta me!"

A loud crack of thunder shook the sky as the combined sound of Rogue's and Aurora's screams of anguish ran through the air. Logan's heightened senses picked up on Rogue's voice and charged out of the house. He found Rogue crumpled on the ground thrashing fiercely. As he got closer to her, the scent of blood wafted into his nostrils. Breaking out into a run, he saw that Spike was already standing over her. Logan bent over her and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

" Stripes, What's wrong with you?!"

His only response was another cry of agony. Logan looked up at Spike, who was still staring at Rogue's arms in horror. 

" What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Without answering him, Spike bent down and grabbed her chin. 

" Rogue, listen t' me…y' cannot let them control y' again!"

Rogue glared at him with hot intensity. Rainwater dripped from her hair onto his face .

" Ah can't stop it, it's too late…"  


With this, Rogue's body went limp. Logan stared down in shock as he watched the blood on her arms began to fade away. As the rainwater washed the blood off, it revealed on her right arm a skull and crossbones. On her left arm there was a scale. 

" Where did these come from."

Logan looked up at Spike for an answer but none came. Spike's face was pale with fright and he was holding his head with his hands. 

" Oh no, not you too."

Logan took a closer look at Spike and was taken back by what he'd seen. Spike's eyes were cold and dead , his hands began to shake. 

" Logan.. Y' got t' get Rogue out of here now!"

" What?"

Once more, Spike didn't answer. This time was because he had passed out face first onto the ground. Groaning to himself, Logan gently lifted Rogue's body up and started making his way into the house when he suddenly picked up on an unfamiliar scent. 

" Who the hell is there?"  


Turning around, Logan saw three cloaked figures appear seemingly out of nowhere.

" Return to us the girl."  


" Why should I give her to you?"

" The Master has need for her abilities."

" Who the hell is the Master?"

" We are not obligated to tell you that.'

Logan slowly became more and more pissed off as the men spoke. 

" Listen here Bub, I ain't handin' this girl off t' nobody."

" You will if you know what's good for you."

Setting Rogue down carefully, Logan unsheathed his claws.

" And you will leave if you know what is good for you."

The tallest of the men shifted slightly.

" Aaah..The Wolverine I presume."  


" What's it to ya, Bub?"  


" Nothing of importance."

And with this, he lifted his hand and sent Logan flying back into a tree. Skillfully the man dashed over to Rogue's body and picked her up. Logan sat back up and dived at them. The man deftly smacked him away and handed her body to the man next to him. 

" I am sure, we will be meeting again."

A loud thunder crack and lightening flash surrounded them. The men disappeared just as easily as they came. Only this time they had Rogue with them. 

" We're in deep shit now!"

***********************************************************

Remy sank into the couch slowly. This was the scariest moment of his life. Aurora just finished having her baby after about forty hours of labor. The baby was in perfect health and was about as gorgeous as his mother. Before Remy could drift into a semi-exhausted sleep, his thoughts drifted to Rogue. She had left at least fifteen minutes ago and hasn't returned back yet. Hauling his tired body up, he headed out of the sleeping mother and her baby's room and into the living room. 

Suddenly Logan busted into the room heaving Spike on his shoulders. 

" Mon Dieu Logan, Y' look like shit!"

Logan brushed the comment off cooly.

" Rogue's been kidnapped."

****

Wooooh, My fingers hurt now. Hope y' like dis chapter despite it's lack of Romyness. Don't worry 'bout Aurora quite yet though… just worry about Rogue and worry a teeny weeny bit about Aspen as well. I will probably be writing the next chapter tonight as well… as soon as my fingers stop hurting. If there's anything you didn't understand about this chapter….wait until the next. It'll all be explained then. WARNING: THINGS MAY GET SAD AND COMPLICATED.. POOR ROGUEY.. TORTURE WON'T SMOOTH OVER WELL WITH HER..

Oh yeah and remember. . . . . I LOVE ROMY. 

And for your enjoyment… Aspen will be getting a severe ass kicking in the next chapter..

And welcome PYRO!! St. John Allerdyce!!!!!!! 

The next chapter will probably be submitted tomorrow morning: 12-03-03!! Be prepared!! 

YAY REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OTHERWISE I MIGHT BECOME DISCOURAGED.. And I'm sensitive… if I get sensitive, I stop writing. (* yeah I'm pathetic*)

~ RoguesHeart~


	11. Angel of Death Part: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Yup, Rogue's been kidnapped. That is sooo sad. At least this could give Remy the chance to rescue her. Or maybe not. Y' see I'm not into the whole " Damsel in Distress" thing sooo we are about to have quite a bit of trouble here in there. Thanks to: Ishandahalf

For your reviews!! Do ya feel the suspense yet? Do you find Rogue's past a bit mysterious or no? Or do you just find it too confusing? Oh well…..

Recap: Aurora's water breaks and begins birthing her child. Rogue and the others are the only ones there to help her through the birthing. Rogue has been chosen as the designated mid wife. Unfortunately, the mother is having conniptions soo she sends Rogue out of her room in an attempt to find Spike. Rogue finds Spike hiding outside in the back yard during a thunder and lightning storm. Suddenly Rogue is consumed by such a horrible pain that she collapses on the ground. Logan hears her and runs out to her aid. Both Spike and Logan notice two (what looks like burn marks, which will later on be tattoos) burn marks on both of her arms. Spike zones out and commands Logan to get Rogue out of there, then he too passes out. As Logan picks up Rogue to take her back into the house, he's attacked by three mysterious men. They apprehend Rogue's body and disappear into the night ( Like Batman. . I guess). Elsewhere, Aurora finally gave birth to her baby with Remy's help ( Don't ask how!..). Logan busts into the room, holding Spike's semi-conscious body and tells Remy that Rogue's been captured. SO FAR SO GOOD! Now on with the story. . . . . 

Chapter 10: Meet the Angel of Death

__

" The light must always meet the dark before

hope can bring itself through."

~ RoguesHeart~

Aurora remained resting in her room while Logan, Remy, and Spike tried to grasp the situation at hand. They had already come to the conclusion that Aspen must've been captured as well since he hadn't returned yet. Not that they really cared.

" Where could dey have taken de' Chere?"

Remy's question remained unanswered. Spike was sitting on the couch on the far left side of the living room. Logan was leaning against the wall, sheathing and unsheathing his claws agitatedly. Remy was propped up against what seemed to be a barstool. His hands constantly fiddling with a deck of cards that he had conveniently placed in his trench coat pocket. Every now and then he would flip out a card, it always landed on the queen of hearts. Suddenly an idea darted into his mind. Casting a side wards glance at Spike, Remy expressed his idea.

" Spike, Didn't y' tell us dat y' and Rogue have a special connection?"

Spike didn't look up from his hands. Merely rubbing his throbbing temples he nodded.

" Oui."

" Well den, why don' y' use it t' find her?"

Spike suddenly snapped up and shot Remy a superiorly icy death glare. The kind that could give Rogue's a run for it's money. 

" Don' y' think ah'm tryin' that now?!"

Remy shrugged passively.

" Remy just tryin' t' help."

Spike sighed and sank deeper into the lazy boy chair. Running his hair through his hair, he turned back to face Remy apologetically. 

" _Je suis Desole_, Remy… the gene is begin'n t' act up."

Remy stared at Spike, worry was clearly apparent on his face.

" Does dat mean Rogue's?…"

Spike shook his head weakly.

" Non, Remy.. It doesn't mean she be dead. It's just dat ah can't feel her anymore. Ah usually

can feel a hint of sumthin' , even when were miles apart.. But ah can't sense her anywhere and

it's causing the gene to expound a small amount of adrenaline into mah bloodstream every hour

she goes missing. 

Both Logan and Remy looked at him sympathetically. 

" Spike?"

" Oui, Remy?"

" Logan said sum'tin 'bout Rogue having two tattoos on her arms.. De last time Remy checked 

de Chere, didn't have no tattoos."

Spike sighed even deeper before explaining it.

" Dey don' show up unless she be needed."

" Needed for what?"

Spike looked at Logan sadly.

" Did y' notice de skull and crossbones on her right arm?"

" Yeah."

" And did y' notice de scale on her left?"

" Yeah."

" Like we told y' earlier, Rogue and Ah controlled both of de guilds. And if any'tin' got out

of control it was up t' us t' remedy it. "

" What does dat have t' do wit' de tattoos?"

" Ah'm get'in t' dat now." snapped Spike.

" Sorry." muttered Remy.

Glaring at Remy, Spike continued.

" As ah was sayin', we had t' eliminate de problem by any means necessary. We were both

Used as assassins t' kill off de people dat violated T.M.A. regulations. Ah was once called

De Shadow Strangler.."

" Dat was y'?!"

Spike turned back at Remy to glare at him but gave up. He merely nodded and continued. 

" Rogue on de other hand was called by many names. De one she was most known for was 

De Fate Striker. "

" What's a fate striker?"

Sighing impatiently, Spike answered.

" Ah was 'bout t' explain dat…"

Remy held up his hand.

" Lemme explain it t' Wolvie.. "

Logan growled at the Cajun who was using Rogue's nickname for him while Spike nodded gratefully.

" De legend goes way back…even farther than de Tithe Master. De fate striker was an 

Ancient goddess who decided de fates of people who committed grand sins. In her left

Hand she held a scale wit' two dragons wrapped around its base. De scale was used t'

Way de "pros" and "cons" of a person."

" Pros and Cons?"

" Oui, de "pros" and " cons" were how much de person's sin outweighed the person's evil."

Logan nodded in comprehension and allowed Remy to continued. 

" If de "pros" outweigh de "cons", She would turn into de Angel of Mercy and de person would be allowed t' live for however many years. But if de "cons" outweigh de "pros" den 

She would turn into de Angel of Death. "

" Angel of Death?"

" Oui., y' see in her right hand she held de head of her latest kill. With de head, she would suck

de soul out of de person's body and leave dem dere t' die. It was said t' be worst den death 

itself because de person's body and mind would still be dere, but de person's soul would be

forever condemned 'til death." 

Spike applauded Remy for his excellent description of the Fate Striker. Remy grinned back at Spike and winked. Logan rolled his eyes but turned to face Spike.

" So, Stripes can turn into some Ancient Goddess?"

" Non, but her absorption power works just like de Goddess's."

" What are the other names that she was called under."

Spike sat up thoughtfully.

" Well, before Rogue became branded as Fate Striker.. She was called de Silent Stalker."

Remy leaned his head on the wall, his thoughts swirling. 

" Do y' t'ink dat she would goin' back t' New Orleans?"

Spike closed his eyes.

" Most Likely."

Logan unsheathed his claws dramatically. 

" Den it's our job t' get dere first."

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******

A sharp jab in his head sent Aspen hurling into a wall. Desperately trying to focus his eyes, Aspen attempted to haul his body up into a fighting stance. 

" Get up ya lazy bastard, we have a job ta do."

Slowly his vision began to return to him. As his eyes focused, he saw Rogue standing in front of him fully dressed in the traditional T.M.A. attire. Of course hers was adjusted to fit her position but still, it was her T.M.A. uniform. Rogue's outfit consisted of knee high steel-toed boots with silver straps, a total of 75 bangles on her left arm, and a matching black choker with silver diamond-shaped studs. Her black on blood red leather uniform fitted slimly against her body. Her utility built had small silver studs wrapped around the outside. Hidden in her boot strap was a small adamantium steel dagger with a jet black cover slip. To top off her entire wardrobe, she had medium sized silver hoop earrings in her ears and black leather gloves with the fingers cut out w/ a stainless steel inhibitor ring (A/N: yes I am obsessive with black and silver, deal with it).

" What the hell?"

" What tha hell ya'self… Get ya dumbass up now!"

Aspen sat on the bed, stunned. His latest memory was being in a bar in New Zealand. Then getting knocked out by some bastard with a beer bottle. For all he could tell now, he was in New Orleans. The smell of Cajun spices wasn't hard to notice, he did live here for a good portion of his life. It would've been crime. Aspen returned his attention back to Rogue, who was tapping her foot impatiently. 

" What job?"  


" Ah'll explain that as soon as ya get up."  


Aspen glared at Rogue.

" Why not tell me now?!"

Rogue leaned into his face. 

" Ah'd suggest that ya don't speak ta ya superior like that."  


Aspen crossed his arms defiantly. 

" And what will you do if I do continue?"  


Rogue rolled her eyes. 

" Remember, ya did this on ya own."  


And with that statement, he found himself crashing through a window. Aspen hit the ground with a sickening thud. Lifting his face out of the puddle of mud that he had landed in, he turned to glare at Rogue. 

" Why the hell did you do that?"

" Do not back talk ya superior."

Her voice was a deadly calm. But it still gave the desired effect. Raising her index and thumb to her mouth, she let out a shrill whistle. In minutes, Rogue was surrounded by at least sixteen men. The sky rumbled loudly as another lightening crack lit the sky. Turning slightly to face the men, she raised her finger to point at the crumpled Aspen. 

" Teach him a lesson."

All the men saluted her and nodded. They slowly descended upon Aspen. The rain pattered down upon his head, plastering the blond strands of hair against his forehead. 

Immediately, the men began to beat the living crap out of him. Smashing him consistently into his lower diaphram until Rogue's voice rang over them. 

" Enough."

Right away the men ceased beating the shit out of him. 

" Take him inside and pour peroxide on his wounds, then send him ta the trainin' area,

He has obviously forgotten the rules, make sure ya brief it ta him."

The men nodded submissively and dragged the half unconscious Aspen into the house. 

Rogue turned and began to jog lightly down the street. She had just came from a meeting with the Master. Master had instructed her about her next target. His name was Marius Bordreaux. The leader of the Assassins Guild. His son had betrayed the T.M.A. benefactress Candra and he had supported him when it had happened. Apparently, Marius's son was Julien Bordreaux. Julien was the laughingstock of both guilds and the T.M.A. alike. They couldn't afford to have a liability such as that. Julien Bordreaux and Marius Bordreaux must be punished. 

They must die.

****

HEY Another lovely chapter has been completed. Soo lovely. Sure there was a lack of Romy but I figured that it would be kinda be hard to do considering their millions of miles apart. Do not worry, Pyro is coming soon. I just had to get some explanations in. Oh Yeah, and don't worry there will be some very descriptive *ahem* violent *cough* Aspen Bashing. And Aurora will have more important roles, is just that she did just have a baby sooo I figure she wouldn't be too fit to run around and rescue Rogue. Not that she needs rescuing. I guess I should tell ya this now cuz I don't know if I'll tell ya in the story later.. Rogue's memories have been hidden from her. She is unaware of who Remy LeBeau is besides the fact that he is the son of JeanLuc LeBeau. She still remembers Spike and Aurora but.. She has been told that they were *cough* traitors*cough* ~ Spoiler~ ;) 

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!! Oh yeah.. The chapters after this might be a wee bit confusing so just ask if you have any questions.

~ RoguesHeart~ 


	12. Angel of Death Part: 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!…

****

MUHWAHAHAHA!!!… ha..ha. * awkward silence* ahem.. Yay a new chapter! You people love me, you really love me! * applauds happily* Anyhoo.. Thanks to: Ishandahalf, Floods-Evo, and Anime Addicted and Linda Keene for your fantastic reviews! * Dancing wildly* I feel a little violence coming on! YAY VIOLENCE!! I just burned Meteora on my CD a week back so I am a bit inspired to write. YAY WRITING!! I like Linkin Park.. Do you like Linkin Park? Forget that, I love Linkin Park.. Do you love Linkin Park? There I go again…straying from the topic at hand.. . Toot like a moose. 

Recap: Spike, Logan, and Remy discuss with each other about Rogue's mysterioos past. Oooh mysterioos.. * snapping back to reality* and her amazing capabilities to turn into the Fate Striker. Then it switches to Aspen getting a rude awakening by Rogue. An argument ensues which ends up with Aspen getting his ass kicked by incredibly hot men! (* well not as hot as Remy). Now Rogue's on a mission to kill Marius and Julien Bordreaux by any means necessary. Dun Duh Dunnnn… On with the story.

Chapter 11 Angel of Death: Part 2

It was unusually quiet that night. Rogue could feel the warm breezes course through her hair as she knelt upon the edge of Marius Bordreaux's roof. She was wearing her traditional uniform with a long black leather jacket. Lifting her head so she could catch the embrace the gentle wind, Rogue's attention became grasped by the sound of voices below her. Looking down, she saw two men. Shifting backwards so she that she was hidden by the wispy flows of the bayou trees, she listened intently to the men's conversation. Rogue noticed that one of the men , who's hair was a peculiar shade of gray, appeared to be overly nervous. 

" De y' get de elixir, T'addeus?"

" Oui.. But.."  


" But what?"

" Y' breakin' de rules of de guild's compromise."

" And?"

" Well.."

" Listen 'ere T'addeus, dis elixir gon' help mah son com back t' normal. "  


" _Mon Dieu_ Marius, Y' breakin' what little peace be left inbetween bot' de guilds!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a swooshing noise. Whipping around, they were greeted by a woman.

" Don' worry ya little heads 'bout de guilds."

" _Que est es ce_?" ( What is this? : could be translated as)

The woman merely stared at Marius. He observed her as she casually glided over to them, leather coat billowing in the wind Her long auburn hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, leaving several dashing white streaks to fall carelessly across her face. Emerald eyes glared at him coldly as she stopped a few feet away from them. 

" There is no need for ya ta know who ah am, Marius Bordreaux."

" An' how do y' know mah name?"

The woman shifted her body weight unceremoniously. Raising her head up to the sky, she breathed in deeply before turning her attention back to Marius. The other man, whose name was obviously Thaddeus watched her with unease. When she did face Marius, her face had lacked all emotion whatsoever. It looked almost evil.

****

" It is time, Marius Bordreaux."

" Time fo' what?"

" Ya fate will be decided."

A small gasp escaped Thaddeus's throat. Marius glared at the woman fiercely. 

" How dare y'!"

Unbeknownst to Marius, Thaddeus had already high tailed it out of there leaving Marius alone with the woman. Cocking her head slowly to her left, she seemed to be contemplating something. Then, she gracefully whipped her coat off and carefully laid across the grass. Marius's eyes darted to her bare shoulders and stepped back shocked. The scale tattoo that she had on her left arm was moving. The two dragons that were wrapped around it's base seemed to be staring at him, then they slid up to the top and hissed loudly. The woman turned her gaze back at him. 

" Time ta see ya sins."

Marius backed way from her slowly as she watched numerous little silver balls fall onto the opposite sides of the scale. At first it weighed out evenly, then it dramatically fell as more and more silver balls fell onto the scale. The two dragon's once more moved to the base of the scale and hissed at him before turning inanimate upon her skin once more. 

Rogue smiled wickedly to herself. The man lost the game of life. Turning her head to gaze at her right shoulder, she saw the skull and crossbones glowing provocatively at her. The longer it glowed, the more it burned into her skin. Whipping her head to look at Marius, she saw that his face had gone pale with fright. 

" Y' … y're not real. "

She merely smiled sweetly at him. 

" Afraid ah am.."

" Non.."  


" Goodbye."

Before Marius had a chance to run or scream, Rogue whipped out a long sword from behind her. With one swift flip of her wrist, she had managed to slice through his neck. As he fell to the ground struggling to breath, Rogue leaned over him and kissed him softly on the forehead. Then whispered into his ear.

" Death be swift."

Instantly, Rogue plunged the sword between his eyes with precision. Quickly wiping the blade off on his clothes, she turned to look around. Aware that the other man had escaped, she began to calculate how far he might've made. She still had time. Glancing back down at the lifeless corpse at her foot, she smiled. 

" And an angel gets her wings."

Then she turned and gracefully leapt upon the balcony. Scanning for the man named Thaddeus, she managed to catch sight of his scurrying body. Diving off the balcony she silently crept up behind him. His senses caught on to her at last minute as she whipped out her sword again. 

Thaddeus's eyes pleaded with her. Rogue merely smiled sympathetically before speaking. 

" Goodbye."

" Wait..no, please..I had nut'in t' do wit dis..please don' kill me!"

Rogue paused for a slight second. 

" Ya've seen mah face."

Thaddeus's body began to involuntarily tremble in fear. His eyes were wide with desperation and his face was pale. 

" I promise I won' tell nobody!"

" _Je suis Desole, _Thaddeus… Death be swift."

She killed him quickly and darted into the shadows of the alleys. Not even looking back, she allowed for a single tear to roll down her face. Returning her sword to it's sheath, she began to return to the base. 

" A sins correction is another person's defection."

And with this she turned down the street and walked back home whistling a slow tune.

**Kinda short but… oh well. You will get ever so much more updates soo there! Pyro is about to make his appearance soon! YAY PYRO! Dare I say, that I liked writing this chapter ever so much! Despite it's lack of Romyness, but oh how there will be Romyness. Err.. Sometime. He will make his debut as well! YAY DEBUTS!! Tell me if ya like this beautiful chapter! DO YA?! HUH? HUH? HUH?! **

I would enjoy it ever so much to review. !! Well I'm gonna go write the next chapter now soooo buhbye! Toot like a moose! Oh yeah, about Rogue's sword, it kinda just popped up out of nowhere. I just figured it would be a lot cooler for her to have a sword soo there! (* sticks out her tongue at critics*) Let us dance like monkeys! *ahem* Toot Like A Moose is a phrase I used to remember a pattern on my geometry test sooo there *sticks out tongue once more*

~ RoguesHeart~ 


	13. Boredom:When you need rescuing the most

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

An urgent note to all readers: umm. . .uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . I forgot. Anyhoo… I just wrote a chapter lalalalala! YAY REVIEWS! Now I'm writing another one, YAY! I have ever so many ideas! It's like a plethora of opportunities opening up to me just so I can write this story! Ha that sentence made no sense. I think I'm beginning to lose what little bit of sanity that I have been clinging to. TeeHee. . . Toot like a Moose.

Recap: Rogue killed Marius and Thaddeus. And that's about it. . . Tee hee.. (* ahem* ) 

On with the story!! 

Chapter 12: Days when rescuing is needed most

__

" Who loves orange soda?.. Kel loves orange soda.. 

Is it true?.. 

Hmm Hmm. I do I do I doooo…."

~ RoguesHeart~

" You can dance if you want too… You can leave your friends behind!…"

Both Piotr and Sabretooth sat in the living room groaning. Pyro had been singing for the last hour and a half. 

" Cuz if ya don' dance.."

" ENOUGH!!" 

Whipping around, Pyro saw Sabretooth charging towards him. 

" If you sing that damn song one more time, I'll swear I'll rip you into so many pieces that they

wouldn't be able to find you for fifty years!"

" Bloody Hell mate, no need to get yer panties in a twist!" 

Sabretooth snarled fiercely and stomped out of the room. Piotr rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his book. Pyro flopped down on the couch lazily. 

" Where did Remy get to mate?"

Piotr shrugged slightly, not even lifting his head from his book. Pyro scowled slightly and sighed deeply.

" The man probably with some Sheila right now.. Man how does he do it?'

Placing a bookmark into his book, Piotr turned to silently glare at Pyro. 

" John, I would appreciate it if you would leave me with some peace and quiet."  


Nonchalantly, John stood up and began to walk into the kitchen. 

" A man knows when he's not wanted."

With that he turned into the kitchen. Piotr smiled before yelling after him..

" 'Bout time you figured it out !"

" HA HA Mate have a good laugh."

Turning to look around the kitchen he stood and pondered what he should do to amuse himself. 

" I mean without Remy here, this place be about as exciting as watching paint dry."

Glancing at the stove, he suddenly popped up with an idea. He decided that now was just a good time as any to test his culinary skills. The others may not have realized it yet but he was getting sick of being the one who couldn't cook toast without burning it. Anyways, it wasn't like it was his fault. The toaster didn't seem to like him. 

Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a box of hot pockets. Momentarily contemplating between pepperoni and ham & cheese, he decided on pepperoni. Looking at the oven, he thought better of using it. Placing the hot pocket upon a frying pan, he took out a lighter. Flipping it slightly, he could feel his maniac obsession rising in him as he watched the flame dart out of the cigarette lighter. Shaking it off slightly, he concentrated his power on heating the pocket. He watched the pocket heat up slightly, noting that it wasn't enough he decided to add some more power to it. 

He stood next to the stove and watched in amazement as the pocket began to swell. The more heat he applied to it, the bigger it seemed to get. He just had to see how much bigger it could possibly get. Turning the flame into a mini dragon, he made it breath fire upon the pocket. It was so swelled up it looked like it was fitting to burst. 

" Ooh maybe just a bit more.."

John added more pressure onto the hot pocket. As if in slow motion, he watched the pocket burst. It had splattered across the walls and all over John's face. If he wasn't so thoroughly fascinated at how it exploded, he would have probably felt it burn on his face. 

" Lets do that again!"

John immediately ran over to the refrigerator and emptied it of the majority of its contents. Placing them across the counter he began to blow them up one by one. 

" Now I understand how Remy feels.."

Then another idea popped into his head (* A/N: yeah he was on a roll that day). Lifting his flame higher over his head, he created a fighter plane diving down at the poor victimized food. The minute the fire hit the food, it created a huge explosion. 

Dashing into the kitchen, Sabretooth and Piotr found John standing on top of the counter laughing insanely as he made fire horses gallop across the kitchen, catching aflame anything in its path. 

The walls were either burnt or smeared by food. 

" PYRO!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Damn, didn't think I was that insane.."  


John trudged slowly down the streets of New York. The acolytes had kicked him out of the base and he was left on his own to wander around New York until they " fixed up the mess he made" before Magneto came back. 

He had passed numerous stores until finally he decided to stop at a music store. Walking in, he heard Disturbed playing loudly into his ears. It happened to be one of his favorite songs "Liberate", nodding his head to the song and humming lightly he made his way over to the rock section. After looking at the new releases section, he settled himself down in the heavy metal section. Contrary to the popular belief, Rock music really settled him down (* A/N: well at least it does to me). Picking up some Mudvayne he began to walk over to the head phones. Before he placed him on his head, he heard a loud noise come from behind him. 

Turning he saw, a blond headed girl with outrageously bright clothing on laughing with what looked like Magneto's daughter. Wanda, he believed her name was. The look on her face was one of complete boredom. While the other girl was ecstatic for some reason or another. He noticed that they were getting nasty looks from the other customers in the stores. He could have sworn he had heard someone say "_Damn Muties_" under their breath. 

Before he could say anything to them, he saw the blond headed teenager flip out three small glowing balls out of her hand. Carefully slipping them into the woman's pocket , she quickly dashed to the other side of the store. Almost instantly did they explode and the woman scream aloud. Holding in his laughter, he turned his attention back to the song that was playing. 

He guessed Wanda had caught sight of him or something when he suddenly felt someone snatch the headphones off his head. Whipping around he saw her glaring down at him. 

" Where is my father?!" she demanded. 

Shrugging passively, he answered.

" Don' know what your talkin' bout Sheila."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she huffed slightly.

" You know damn well what I'm talking about, you're one of his lackeys."

It was his time to glare at her.

" Listen Sheila, I am no one's lackey.. And I don't know where your father is."

" Then why are you here?"

" What can't a fine looking gent like myself take a day off every once in a while?"

" No."

" Well that's just tough for you now ain't it?"  


And with that he turned and walked out of the store, leaving the glaring Wanda behind. 

" What a day this has been, wonder if the Americas is always like this eh?"

******************************************************************************************

She couldn't believe that arrogant jackass. Nobody disses the Scarlett Witch and gets away with it. The nerve of that… that.. Dumb ass Australian!! Not being able to think of another name to call him made her so mad that she could spit. Grabbing Tabitha by her arm, she led her outside the store. 

" Hey wait, Wanda are you crazy or somthin' I was still looking!"

" Whatever.. One of the acolytes is here."

"So?"

" So… we have to follow him."

" Which one?"  


" Why does it matter?"

Tabitha grinned mischievously.

" Well unless if my hot guy radars are wrong and they never are… There are a numerous amount of hot dudes on that team."  


" Once again I say…So?"

" So…. I don't want to end up following the steroid pumped kitten."

" It's not him..it's the one called Pyro."

" You mean the hottie with the fire red hair?!"

" Yeah..I mean no.. I mean yes it's Pyro."

" Well then I'm all for it.. LET US STALK!"

Rolling her eyes, Wanda got into the drivers side of the car while Tabitha (who was still ranting) got into the passengers side. 

" This will be interesting."

****

The promised Pyro has come! All hail Pyro! Do not fret my fellow Remy lovers! REMY WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And oh the Romyness that will ensue! Oh yes.. I have a very important message to ask: *ahem* (taps on glass with fork)

Who should John be paired up with? 

Wanda?

Tabitha?

Amara?

Rogue? ( Sorry just kidding… had to see if you were paying attention! Couldn't pass up the opportunity though!, don't get me wrong.. The only person I really want to see Rogue with is most likely Remy! I LOVE ROMY! 

Aaah… I have but another question to ask thee! 

Should Pietro show up?

Yes?

No?

PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS MY ONLY SOURCE OF SUNSHINE IN A WORLD SO DARK! (* begging and sobbing pitifully*)

* ahem* Toot like a Moose. ( regaining dignity)

~ RoguesHeart~


	14. Memories and Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

My brain is twitching. There is ever so much twitching. It tingles. Tee Hee.. *ahem* 

I have just introduced Pyro in the last chapter. Yay Pyro! Anyhoo.. RoguesHeart has a very good idea for this chapter..she thinks..* awkward silence* ( I'm talking in third person in case you didn't know). Toot like a moose. Thanks to my lovely readers! Thanks to: Ishandahalf, Floods-Evo, 

Ms. Writer, and Anime Addicted for reviewing! YAY REVIEWS! Thanks to your lovely reviews I have been once more inspired to write a new chapter. If only I knew if I should add Pietro into the mix. But first I must reunite the Southern Belle Rogue with the Ragin' Cajun Remy. Oh how will I do such a thing? 

Recap: Pyro comes into the story. Has fun making food explode, gets kicked out, runs into the Scarlet Witch. Now Wanda and Tabitha are stalking him. ~ But for right now..I shall reunite our favorite love couple and we shall meet the Master's assistant ( 2nd in command). 

ON WITH THE STORY: 

Chapter 13: Memories and Reunions

__

" Sometimes, I wish I could just forget 

the past in hopes of finding a different 

future."

~ _RoguesHeart~_

By the time Rogue had returned to the base, the sun was already beginning to rise. Taking a small moment to bask in the light of the new day, she proceeded to walk into the headquarters. As she turned a corner in the hallway, she ran into Cadmus. He was a man of a lanky build but his looks more than made up for his gangly deportment. He was one of syndicate leaders of the guild. Even though he had to watch over all the T.M.A. guilds, he still had found himself watching over the original members of the T.M.A.

" G'day t' you Rogue."

Rogue smiled sweetly at him.

" Mornin' ta ya ta Cadmus."

Cadmus gazed over her with worried expression. His brown eyes glistened with a slight concern . 

" Did the mission not go as planned?"

Rogue glanced back at Cadmus and met his gaze with hers. 

" Ah managed ta kill Marius…"

" And?"

" There was an unexpected glitch in the procedure."

Cadmus's eyes widened but he allowed his expression to remain neutral.

" Do y' want to talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head. Cadmus gave her such a withering look that she had to respond.

" Ah had ta kill off Thaddeus Bordreaux as well."

" Why?"

" He was a witness."

" Oh.."

Almost instantly, he grabbed her hand and led her to an open balcony. The balcony oversaw the cliffside and she was able to see the sunrise perfectly. Resting his hand on her shoulder, Cadmus gazed down at her. 

" You are not t' blame, Rogue."

" Ah know."

" No y' don't..I can tell that y' already tryin' to blame y'self fo' this."

" No ah'm not."

" Yes, y' are."

" What if ah am?!" 

Rogue's hands shook with pent up fury but she couldn't help but feel shame for snapping at Cadmus. (* A/N: the gene is acting up!*)

" Ah'm sorry."

" No need t' be Rogue.. But like I said none of it is your fault, y' were just doing y're

job."

_ Your Job…..Your…. job_

****

Flashback: 

"Wat' be de problem sis?"

Rogue looked away from the night sky to gaze at Spike. He was leaning over her head while munching on a turkey sandwich. His emerald green eyes bore into hers with a slight apprehension. Smiling weakly at him, Rogue turned her gaze back up to the stars. 

" Nothin' really, bro."

Spike plopped down next to Rogue on the roof. This was always the place they always went when they wanted to escape reality. None of the others thought to come to the headquarters roof, considering nobody was really crazy enough to attempt climb it anyways. Rogue had been the first one to come up there the day when she had a nervous breakdown about her powers. It had taken Spike nearly half the day to find her even with his empathetic powers. 

" I know dere sumthin buggin ya."

Rogue sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. 

" Ever wonder if what were doing is wrong?"

Spike glanced at Rogue before answering.

" I thought 'bout it before, I don' really know.."

Rogue sat up and looked down at Spike.

" Have ya ever thought that some of the people that we've killed don't deserve death?"

Spike closed his eyes tightly. 

" I dunno if we can judge them."

Sighing deeply, Rogue held back tears.

" But Spike, ah do."

Spike lifted his arm and placed it around Rogue's shoulders.

" Y' don' judge people, de Fate striker does."

" Last time ah checked ah was Fate Striker."

Spike spun her around to face him.

"Non, y' are Rogue not de Fate Striker."

Rogue glared straight into his eyes.

" Ah'm not even Rogue."

Spike frowned.

" Yes, y' are Rogue.."

" It's not even mah real name."

Shrugging passively, Spike looked up at the sky.

" And mah name isn't really Spike.. But dat doesn't change who ah really am just like de

Fate Striker doesn't change who y' really are."

" And who am ah Spike?"

Spike looked down and sighed once more.

" Y' are mah sister Rogue.. De only one who knows de real me."

" But what about the Fate Striker?"

Grasping her hand, Spike pulled her up to stand with him.

" Listen Rogue, Y' are y' own person and y' can't let de Fate Striker decide who y'

are. The Fate Striker is y' job but not y' life."

Smiling weakly , Rogue embraced Spike in a short hug. 

" Thanks for tryin' Spike."

Frowning slightly, Spike returned the hug. 

" No prob. Sis, just hope y' keep dat in mind."

****

End of Flash back:

" Hey Rogue, are y' in dere?"

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she glanced up at Cadmus. He was waving his hand in front of her face.

" Oh yeah sorry Cadmus."

Frowning, Cadmus nodded. Looking at the sunrise then back at her again, his face was dead serious.

" Y' should go report to Essex now."

" Yes, sir."

Turning down the hallway, she started to head down to the main office. Before she entered, she turned to face Cadmus.

" Thanks for trying."

Cadmus stared at her with a confused expression.

" Trying?..y' mean it didn't work?"

" Like ah said..thanks fo' trying."  


With that, Rogue turned into the room with a slight smirk spread across her face. 

" Good Morning, Rogue."

__

" Good Morning, Sir."

Rogue watched as Essex look up slowly from his desk. She never really liked the man in the first place. She merely tolerated him. If it wasn't for the services he provided the Master, she would have dropped him (like a bad habit). 

Everyone knew what he did in the basement. He had his very own private laboratory, in which he was permitted to use for his own personal uses. At times an occasional agonizing scream would float its way above the ground, grasping their attention. But master had told them to avoid going down there, if anyone of them were to be caught sneaking around in any of his labs he would allow for Essex to issue any punishment that he saw fit. Essex, whose codename was Sinister, was the typical version of a mad scientist. He was the one who had given her the elixir when she was younger and he was the one who had experimented on her when the gene began to form. 

Not only did he mess with her head before, he still had to now. Ever since Spike went AWOL, her gene had been going haywire from time to time. It was up to Sinister to control the gene from splicing her DNA. Rogue wasn't particularly happy with having nightly sessions with Sinister. Especially when he put her in a supposed "deep sleep". She always saw a pair of demonic red eyes gazing at her. She just couldn't place where she saw them before. On asking Sinister if he had known what the dreams meant he merely glared at her suspiciously and dismissed her before answering. Every time she awoke from the dream, she always had a warm feeling next to her heart. 

Snapping out of her stupor, Rogue turned to address Sinister.

" Ah have came to report."

" I may have guessed that Rogue."

" Yes sir, sorry sir."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sinister flipped through files that he had in his desk drawer.

" And what is Marius Bordreaux's status?"

" The target has been eliminated, sir."

" Excellent.. What of Julien Bordreaux?"  


Rogue stared at him with a fixed gaze.

" As of yet, his whereabouts are unknown."  


" Unknown?"

" Yes, Ah have used all my sources in attempts to find him but they have all come up emptyhanded."

Looking away from the files, Sinister gave her a hard glare.

" You are to find Julien by any means necessary."

" Yes sir."

" Dismissed."

Nodding, Rogue turned on heel and began to head out of the door when she was stopped by Sinister's voice. 

" Rogue."

" Yes sir?"

" On second thought, bring him here to me."

" Yes sir."  


Without giving her a second glance, Sinister returned to his paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" How much longer till we get dere, homme?"

" 'Bout five minutes."  


" Merde, can' dis t'ing fly any faster?"

" Will ya shut up Gumbo?!"

" Why don' y' make Remy, Wolvie?"

The group had been like this for a full three hours. They had immediately boarded on one of Spike's jet planes when he had sworn that he felt a twinge of Rogue's emotions. Between Spike's dramatic mood swings, Remy's agitation, and Logan's short temper, the flight had proven to be very unpleasant. Remy was so completely absorbed in finding his Chere that it didn't bother him to be in a plane. Spike was engrossed with getting to New Orleans in the quickest way possible. Logan, who knows what he was thinking. Besides the typical idea of slicing the Cajun into a gazillion pieces so that his grandmother's mother couldn't find him. 

They figured it would be a lot safer to drop Aurora and her child off in Spike's Paris home. At least she would have a chance of escape if anyone tried to get to her. Of course, Aurora felt as if it was her fault that Rogue had been captured but after constant reassurance that the master's men would have found anyway to get her, she managed to settle down. Naturally the excuse wasn't enough to rid Aurora of her guilt. 

" We are reaching in the vicinity of the French Quarter in T-minus 5..4..3..2..."

" Stop playin' 'round Spike."

" Sorry, Rem… couldn' t resist."

Spike landed the jet in a somewhat secluded section of the Bayou. When they all filed out of the jet, Spike made sure he laid down the ground rules. (* ooh landing….ground get it? never mind..)

" Okay, guys…Y' know de rules."

" Wha' rules?"  


" No killin' people unless provoked and definitely don't kill a T.M. A. member."

" Why?" Logan grumbled.

" Because, when a T.M.A. agent dies, 5 more come to hunt y' and y' family or loved ones

Down and slaughter them."

" Bit harsh, neh?"

Spike shrugged nonchalantly.  


" What can ah say..it's the T.M.A. way."

After a brief argument the men decided that they should split up. Remy headed south, Spike headed North, and Logan just "used his senses" and went wherever he pleased. Before they left, Spike handed them each a communicator so they would be able to stay in touch anywhere in the city. 

As Remy walked down the streets of New Orleans, his thoughts drifted to the past. Back when he used to be happy here in New Orleans. Granted that he was born and raised here, he still loved the place. Its just the people he had grown to dislike, especially a certain group. 

There had been a time where could've been genuinely happy despite the whole guild business. He had been engaged to his childhood friend, Belladonna. When he was first told about their preordained engagement, he was overjoyed. He had thought he loved her. Now he knew that he never had truly loved her. Sure he cared deeply for her, especially her well being..but he never really loved her. Not like he loved Rogue. She was the light of his life and now she was God knows where in who knows what kind of trouble. He couldn't take it, he never used to care so much about one person. Especially a woman. But Rogue was different, she had stripped away his fears and worries with a single smile. Oh how he longed for her to be there right now. He didn't care how she got here just as long as she was beside his side once more. He ached just to hold her again, to caress her soft skin and feel it pressed against his own. It was amazing how much a single touch from her meant to him. It was as if everything she did had an affect on him. If she was sad, he was sad…if she was happy, then you'd better damn well believe that he was ecstatic. 

Gazing through the crowded streets, he managed to catch glimpses of two familiar men. Henri and Jean Luc LeBeau. Creeping up behind the shorter bald man, he leaned down to whisper.

" Been a while now hasn't it?"

The man must've jumped fifty feet in the air before whipping out a small silver dagger. Instead of attacking, the man took a hard look at Remy. Eyes widening, Remy watched as the man's face turned from anger to shock, to joy in mere seconds. 

" Remy LeBeau y' rascal it's been ages!"

The man engulfed Henri in a hug so tight that it could make Rogue's compare to one of a teddy bear.

" Bonjour Henri,!"

Suddenly he felt a hard smack on the back of his head.

" Merde!, What was dat fo'?!"

Whipping around he saw an older but handsome man standing behind him. Grin spread wide across his face.

" Dat was for not writing, callin', or sayin' kiss mah ass for 5 years straight!"

" Remy missed y' too."  


Jean Luc's face curved into a slight smile and his eyes glistened. 

" So what's brought y' down 'ere?"

Remy's faced lost a bit of luster as he spoke.

" It not be happy.."  


Henri nodded and led them all to a café table.

" So what be havin' y' down Remy?"

Remy fidgeted with his cards as he spoke.

" Remy down 'ere t' find his Chere."

Raising an eyebrow, Henri exchanged glances with Jean Luc. 

" Did m' ears decieve me or did Remy jus' say his Chere?"

" Non, mon garcon just said dat."

Remy grinned before turning his attention back to his cards. 

" Now why would y' femme be down 'ere Remy?"

Shaking his head, Remy answered.

" Don' really know de whole story, but Remy can't be tellin' y' either way."

" Why?"

" De Chere made Remy promise 'long time ago."

Jean Luc nodded sympathetically with his son. 

" Coul' y' tell us anyt'in?..maybe we can help?"  


Remy smiled weakly. But shook his head slightly.

" Non."

Henri lifted his index finger into the air.

" Ahh..de LeBeau loyalty has taken it's effect."  
  
Jean Luc laughed despite his usual reserved nature. 

" I raised him all too well.."

Remy raised his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

" Dat wounds poor Remy.. Besides Remy really can' be tellin' y' anyt'in."

Jean Luc stared at his son. He had definitely changed. He remembered the time when all Remy did was tease and flirt with women nonstop. Not really caring for them besides the usual chivalry that was taught to all LeBeau men. But it seems that this woman that he's looking for has changed that all for him. Remy had a certain glint in his eyes that indicated as much. He remembered the feeling all too well. 

" Seems de woman has stolen de prince of t'ieve's heart."  


Remy gazed into his father's eyes.

"It be true, I love dat girl."

The initial change from third person had caught both Henri's and Jean Luc's attention. Henri stared at his brother sympathetically.

" I know y' Remy LeBeau.. Y' will find her again."

" Merci, mon frere."

Desperate to change the subject, Remy looked at Jean Luc Lebeau.

" So what y' doin' out here so early?"

Looking somber, he answered.

" We jus' received word dat Marius and Thaddeus Bordreaux has been killed."

Remy raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

" By who?"

" Don' know..De assassins suspect it was one of us." answered Henri.

" But it wasn't?"

" Non, We expected dat it was one of dere own..but.."

" But what.."  


Jean Luc stared straight at Remy.

" Well for one, de way he was killed wasn't like either of de guilds. He was sliced t'rough de

neck and stabbed in de head between de eyes. And if dat wasn't enough he was holdin'

onto a vile of elixir. "

At the word elixir, Remy felt a rush of memories hit him as he remembered the conversation they all had in Paris about the elixir of life. 

" What would he be want'n wit de Elixir?"

" Don' know..All we know is dat dis is slowly dissipating de little bit of piece dat we be having

Left between de guilds."

Standing up abruptly Remy placed all the pieces together in his head and found one answer. The T.M.A. had sent Rogue to kill Marius for breaking the tithes. 

" What's wrong Remy?"

Glancing at both Henri and Jean Luc, he answered.

" Remy knows where his Chere be."

  


****

Wooooh. . . Starting to get a bit interesting now huh? Don't worry, now I know I said I would reunite them in this chapter and well I didn't but.. They most likely be reunited in the next. And when that happens.. Let the Romyness ensue!! And the angst/drama/violence. Then it will be off to save the Xmen from a fate worse than death with a little help from our favorite Aussie and his Girlfriend! 

So far I have 2 votes on who Pyro should be with. And it's kinda not helping see:

Pyro w/ Wanda- 1 vote

Pyro w/ Tabitha- 1 vote

Err..see my predicament?! Oh yeah and just because Rogue and Remy and the others go to rescue the others doesn't mean that Rogue and Spike's past is over yet! THE PAIN WILL JUST BE BEGINNING! Or did we all forget our lovely little factors yet?  


1. Aurora had her baby

2. Aspen needs torture

3. The new leader 's rebirth

OH yeah and I do need an answer on the Pietro thing! Should he come?  


YES?

NO?

Don't worry, I shall be adding some nice Pyro humor in! As well as Spike and the gang humor as well! BOH: Bring in the Brotherhood!! Let's just say the ideas are flowing. .. . Such as the debate of:  
Xmen vs. Justice League

Batman vs. Superman

Spiderman vs. Mr. Sinister

Spongebob vs. Patrick

Goku vs. Inuyasha

Yes this will be a veeerrrrryy long story.. Get over it. I'm adding all elements here BEB! And its free.. I guess. *ahem* REVIEW PLEASE! YAY REVIEWS!! I NEED REVIEWS IN ORDER TO CONTINUE.. IT'S LIKE FUEL! I mean you saw inspired I was to write the past few chapters imagine how much I will be if you review more! IT'LL BE CRAZY!!

Toot like a moose: I'm on a caffeine high and its 2:00 in the morning!!! I'm going to bed now.. BuhBye!

****

~RoguesHeart~

__


	15. Memories Launching: Torture and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hello Ladies and Gents!! I bring to you today a story of mass proportions!! Thanks to: Ishandahalf, Anime Addicted, Floods-Evo for your reviews! YAY REVIEWS!!!!YAYAYAYA!!! 

LOVERS OF LINKIN PARK AND EVANESCENCE LISTEN UP!! During this chapter I would suggest that you play either:  
Linkin Park "Meteora"Evanescence "Fallen"

~ Easier to Run~~ My Immortal~

~ Breaking the Habit~~ Haunted~

~ Numb~~ My Last Breath~

Cuz this chapter will be GREAT! Oh the drama.. (A/N: I don't feel like writing out the lyrics)

Recap: Pyro was introduced. Craziness ensued which resulted in Wanda and Tabitha stalking him. Down in New Orleans, Rogue kills off Marius and Thaddeus Bordreaux. The next morning Spike, Remy, and Logan arrive in New Orleans in search of Rogue. Rogue has flashback in her memories. Remy runs into his brother and his surrogate father Jean Luc. Finds out about the assassination of Marius Bordreaux. Pieces the puzzle together and figures out that Rogue was the culprit. Dun Dun Dunnnnn. . . . . . . Oh yeah thanks Ishandahalf for thinking Essex was DELICIOUSLY evil! That made me laugh!J 

__

On with the story..

Chapter 14: Wake me up Inside

__

" Love conquers all, or does it?"

~ RoguesHeart~

" Remy what y' talkin' 'bout, homme?"

Jean Luc stood up and walked next to Remy, who was pacing around the table. 

" Does y' femme have anyt'in t' do wit' Marius Bordreaux's murder?"

Remy shook his head reflexively.

" Remy not quite sure but he gon' find out, Pardon Moi."

With that, Remy disappeared into the morning crowds leaving Henri and Jean Luc standing there watching.

" Has Remy gon' crazy, pere?"

" Oui an' Non, Love makes y' do strange t'ings."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue had just finished changing out of her uniform when she heard a light rapping at her door. Turning around she saw Cadmus standing in her doorway. 

" Hey Rogue."

" Hi Cadmus."

Flipping his hair to the side, he gazed at Rogue. 

" Y' want t' go out t' eat breakfast?"

" Sure."

" Bien, meet me outside in five."

" No prob."

Cadmus nodded and headed out of her room. Rogue sighed lightly and looked at her outfit. She wore light blue stretch jeans with a jet black belt. She was also sporting a a bright red peasant shirt with a silver necklace. She still had on her black gloves but she decided to change them to black lace gloves. Her inhibitor ring was placed on her right middle finger. Brushing the tangles from her hair, she had decided to leave it hanging down. Glancing at her watch, she decided to go meet Cadmus downstairs. 

When she finally came down, she was met by a long whistle. Turning she saw Jeremiah Shepard walking from the kitchen. In his hands he held a rather large bowl of cereal. 

" Y' lookin pretty good dere, Roguey!"

" And ya know that!"

" Beb, why don' y' come 'round 'ere and hit me wit some of dat good stuff!"

" In ya dreams, Jeremiah."  


" Ooohh… but not fo' long, not fo long… "  


" And why is that?"

" 'Cause p'tite nobody can resist dis charm fo' long!"

" Yeah, ya like a cold…always there and no cure."

Jeremiah laughed and began to head upstairs to his room. Turning to whisper in her ear, he grinned mischievously. 

" Y' know y' want this."

" When pigs fly and ah have a sex change."

Laughing louder, Jeremiah rounded the corner to his room. But not before responding. 

" No need fo' y' to go t' extreme measures to impress moi, Roguey!"

" Don't call meh Roguey!!"

Cadmus stood at the bottom of the steps grinning. It was like that everyday with them. Jeremiah knew damn well that he would never have a chance with Rogue, he just didn't seem to care. 

" C'mon Rogue..before it be too late."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue followed him.

" Heaven forbid that the café stops serving crepes after 7:00 in the morning.."

" Hey, the earlier we are the fresher they are!"

" Whatever."

Cadmus led her down the streets of New Orleans. Every now and then he would glance at Rogue and see a strange look on her face. Deciding against prying into her business, they stopped off at Lessionez Café (A/N: Lessionez is not a word!) . Rogue pointed out that she would rather sit outside and after short debate, Cadmus finally caved in. Nobody could resist Rogue's pouting face and tantrum twitches. The first beginnings of breakfast was filled with nonchalant small talk followed by a comfortable silence. 

Rogue gazed off into the streets. Even at this time of morning, it was bustling with life. Vendors could be seen spouting off different items and tourists as far as the eyes can see. It wasn't until she had caught a glance at a tall gentlemen did she take interest. He was an incredibly handsome man with messy auburn hair. His eyes, which were hidden by sunglasses, met hers and for an instance everything else disappeared around them. She watched as he slowly walked over to her. As if in a trance, Rogue felt herself lift from the seat and walk to him. The sound of Cadmus's calls came to her like a paper cup in a snowstorm, they just didn't exist. 

Remy couldn't believe it, he had just finished speaking with Spike about Rogue's whereabouts when he suddenly turned and there she was, sitting in the café he had just previously left. She looked absolutely gorgeous sitting there, her emerald eyes staring at him curiously. Something seemed off with her though, as if she didn't recognize him. Approaching her slowly, he could easily take more of her into his sight. He could also see who she was sitting with. It was some man with silvery hair and chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the man who was privileged to be within her presence. He watched as she slowly stood and began to walk over to him. Cocking an eyebrow wearily, she continued to stride over to him. Joy and relief overflowed his emotions when it finally struck him that she was fine. 

It was strange, she could've sworn that she had seen him before. An invisible force kept pulling her towards him..as she got closer to him, she was hit by two different emotions: happiness and fear..

****

_" Are ya alright?…."_

" Remy should be askin' ya de same question.."

~~~~~~~~~

" Y' de only one who Remy wants t' be wit.."

" Remy loves y' chere…"

" Remy would never hurt y' chere…"

Chere, Chere…Love y' Ma cherie.. Chere.. Chere…………… Chere.. Remy loves y' chere.. . 

" Please… be quiet."

Holding her head, Rogue stopped in her tracks. Confused Remy reached out to her in concern. 

__

" Are y' okay Chere?"

__

Chere… Chere…Chere……Chere….Chere…Chere……………Chere…..Chere..Love…remy…Chere..

The voice in her head got louder. So loud that it was practically screeching..

_Chere…..Chere…..Chere…….Chere……….Remy loves y' Chere…Loves y' Chere…_

****

It echoed shrilly through her mind. Pain began to surge through her body as it kept screaming and screaming, bellowing, crying, shouting, roaring..

Y' a liar Marie… Liar… Marie……Liar………Liar………..Liar…………Marie………….Liar….

Remy grabbed her shoulders and held her while she suffered internly. He didn't know what was going on but he had to protect Rogue. The silver haired man, who was sitting at the café table, had already strolled over to them. When he saw Remy's arms wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes narrowed.

" What de hell do y' t'ink y're doin?"

Ignoring the man, Remy gazed down at Rogue as he watched her go through her changes. He was confused, one minute she seemed and the next she breaks down. But the thing that really shook him was that the last look she gave him was one out of fear. He could feel her body trembling underneath his hold. 

" Chere, what be wrong?…."

_Chere….Chere…..Chere…..Liar….Marie….Liar….Marie…..Remy….Chere….Love….Liar.._

The pain in her mind was becoming unbearable, it was as if it was her mind was swelling. The voice in her head had reached an earsplitting tone and if she wasn't in so much agony she would wonder why she wasn't deaf yet.

_Liar…..Chere……Marie…..Die…..Liar….Marie….Chere….Never…..Die….Marie….Die….Chere…_

Cadmus stared down at Rogue with worry. Then glaring back at the strange man who was holding his Rogue, he felt a sudden surge of anger rush through him. 

_Liar….Liar……LIAR…..DIE……MARIE…..LIAR……DIE…..LIAR…LIAR…DIE….MARIE.._

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She let all her pain out into one piercing scream. 

_Liar..MARIE…LIAR..LIES…LIES…LIES…LIES..MARIE…DIE…MARIE…DIE.._

Remy watched helplessly as Rogue screamed out in turmoil. Gripping her even more closely, he rocked her back and forth. All three of them were completely oblivious to the observers walking by, whispering about the strange goth. 

" What's wrong with her?"

" Bet she's one of dem muties."

The whispers of the people around her and the voice in her hand began to mix into one and the same. The world was spinning around her violently, lurching her body forward she prepared herself to hit the ground. But the contact never came, only then did she realize that she was being held up by the strange man. 

__

Remy loves y' Chere…..Chere….Chere….I love y' Chere….Chere…..Chere…..Remy…

Carefully lifting her hand to the side of his face, she pulled back his sunglasses revealing two demonic eyes. Cadmus gasped lightly but quickly covered it up with a mask of neutrality. Rogue remained unaffected by the two fire eyes baring down at her, as if it was staring into her soul. 

Her emerald eyes remained unchanging as she stared at him. Usually, when she looked him in the eyes, she would flicker with some kind of emotion but he didn't feel any. 

" Rogue, what's wrong?"

Finally a small twinge of emotion glimmered behind her mask of apathy.

" Who..who…are y'?"

" Rogue what y' mean, don' y' remember Remy?"  


_Remy…..Remy…….Remy…….Chere…..Remy loves y' Chere…..Remy….Chere…..Remy…_

In a desperate attempt to clear the voice, she began to shake her head. Her throbbing temples seemed to blend in with the whispers and voices. 

" Remy.."

" Oui, Chere.."

Suddenly Rogue jumped up and pulled herself out of his embrace. 

" Who…who…are…ya!!!"

Remy eyes flashed with hurt.

" It's me Rogue."

" Who?"

" Remy."

_Remy….Liar….Liar…Remy….Liar……..Remy….Liar……Remy…..Remy….Liar…..Liar…Liar…_

" LIAR!"

" Remy never lie t' y' Chere."

Pushing away violently, Rogue attempted to run. But Cadmus stood in her way. 

" MOVE!"

" No..Rogue."

" I SAID MOVE!"

" And I said no…Calm down Rogue.."

Pulling her hands back, she began to pull her hair furiously, just to stop the hurting …the pain..

Remy dove towards her and grabbed her hands. Pulling them behind her back, she screamed aloud. 

" Non Chere, Remy can't be havin' y' hurtin' y'self."

_Liar…Liar…Chere…Marie…Remy…Liar…Chere……Remy…Liar…Marie..Marie…Liar…Remy.._

" Please…make it stop."

Her voice was soft when she spoke. Remy felt his heart tug as he could hear the defeat in her tone. 

" Remy gon' try."

Her eyes gleamed up into his. Tears flowed down incessantly down her cheeks, and her lips trembled slightly. Remy pulled himself down and engulfed his mouth with hers. She pulled back slightly but his grip on her waist wouldn't allow for her to move. She could feel his passion through the kiss and obviously the voice could here it as well because it began to fade. As it faded, she felt old yet new passions rise through her body replacing the pain. She let herself slip away into his love as he held her body close to him. 

When he finally pulled back, he looked down at Rogue. Her body shook with sobs and he could feel himself dying inside. 

" Please Chere, it'll all be okay…"

" Oh Gawd…what have ah done?!"

" Chere?"

" Ah promised ah wouldn't kill again but…"

Remy began to stroke his fingers through her hair. 

" Shh…Chere..Remy already knows.."

Remy remained there holding her until she managed to calm down. By then she had fallen unconscious in his arms. Smoothing her hair down, he lifted her up into his arms. Jean Luc ran up to Remy and directed him back to their house, where he said they could stay until she awoken. Remy glanced down back at the unconscious Rogue and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

" I don' know what be happenin' but I guarantee as long a mah name is Remy Etienne LeBeau

I will not allow for anyt'in else t' happen t' y', mon amour."

Unbeknowest to them all, Sinister was watching from afar the scene that had dramatically taken place.

" Now this won't do at all.."

**" TAKE CARE OF THIS PROBLEM, ESSEX."**

" Yes sir."

Essex turned away and walked slowly back to the base. A ominous smile spread wide across his face. 

****

WOOOOHHHH!! BEB! That took a bit of a while! DID YA LIKE? HUH? HUH? Was it too confusing? I hope it wasn't…if it was just tell me and I'll explain it.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR LITTLE OL ME!! IT'LL BE GREAT, YOU REVIEWING ME READING AND WRITING MORE! 

See RoguesHeart write well!

~RoguesHeart~


	16. Please Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xmen or any other xmen material….So sad L 

****

Aaah here we are again…once more we have crossed the threshold into the wonderful world of multimedia. Yes I RoguesHeart, have a message to post. No…I shall not start a strike or riot.. I wish to relay the fact that my school has seemed to block Fanfiction.net website. I will continue to post despite this sad sad predicament. Cuz I have the internet at home soooo NYAH!! To all school systems! I am currently typing this in my study hall so I may not write as much as I do in the other chapters. But consider this as a double update, cuz I will be typing more when I come home from school. Please review this lovely story and I shall be happy! Ever so happy! YAY REVIEWS YAYAYYAAYAYAYAYA! I haven't checked my email yet soooo, I can't thank anyone for reviews quite yet but that is okay! I will when I get home…

Recap: Rogue and Cadmus go out to eat. As they go Rogue gets hit on by the oh soo perverted Jeremiah, who gets so nicely brushed off. Then they go out, Rogue catches sight of Remy..but does not quite recognize him as of yet. Remy sees Rogue and walks over to her.. Rogue feels compelled to walk to him and so and so forth. Memories began to flood Rogue's mind at one time causing for a slight overload. Remy in a desperate attempt to calm her embraces her in a "bear"hug. Rogue goes slightly crazy because the voice in her head keeps getting louder. Then she passes out dramatically in his arms, only after saying "Oh gawd..What have Ah done..I promised I wouldn't kill ever again.."

Oooh the drama! Ooooh the sadness….. On with the story…

Chapter 15: Please wake up

__

"Help the poor soul who cries

out to thee…the one who is crying

is…me."

~RoguesHeart~

It had been three days already and Rogue still hadn't woken up. She laid there upon the bed, unchanging from her slumber. Remy sat at her side and gazed down at her, eyes shimmering with tears. Taking his hand stroking the side of her pale cheek, he began to hum a light song. 

Cadmus stood in the doorway, looking none the better or worse than Remy himself. The very minute Remy had swooped Rogue into his arms and started carrying her away, Cadmus knew he had to follow. Sure, he had a duty to report back to T.M.A. headquarters but Rogue's life was too important. He just couldn't let her go into the hands of a man he didn't even know. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he could see the man brushing Rogue's hair from her face. Growling internally, he turned his attention back to the wall.

Spike sat on the opposite side of Rogue's bed, staring down at her prone body. Every other second, he would feel a small flicker of emotion come from her mind only to leave as fast as it came. He had to admit, he was worried. Rogue rarely had breakdowns like this, even back when she accidently absorbed Carol Danvers..she only had a small mental cessation. He could feel her inside his mind, the small amount of emotions she would spontaneously send was enough to keep his gene from going haywire. But the gene was the last thing he was worried about..

For once in his life, Logan was at a lack of words. He just couldn't comprehend what was happening. One second, they had all split up to look for Rogue and the next the Cajun comes onto their com-links screaming something about her collapsing. Rogue was like a daughter to him. But what kind of father was he when he couldn't even protect his own child. She was hurt, not physically but emotionally and mentally. He had comprehended that much from Spike, when he examined the inner workings of Rogue's mind. She couldn't remember any of them except for Spike and even he was a slight blur. Spike had tried to maintain the telepathic communication but Rogue's mind wasn't strong enough and she blanked out. Now Spike sat next to Rogue's body, most likely blaming himself for her breakdown. Carefully sheathing and unsheathing his claws, Logan diverted his attention to the man in the doorway. None of them knew who he was, except for maybe Spike but he was to distracted by Rogue to tell them much of anything. Logan didn't sense anything ominous from him as of yet but he couldn't be sure. He remembered that he last thing the Cajun said was that he was the one with Rogue when he had ran into them. Bad or not..he wanted answers and he would damn well get them with force or without it. 

__

" It's so dark in here.."

Rogue tried to feel herself around in the dark but it was damn near impossible. Nearly tripping over something, Rogue knelt over to try and pick it up. It felt like a glass shard of some kind but she couldn't be sure. Touching it, the room suddenly filled with bright resonating light and a scene began to play out. It showed her and the tall man from earlier sitting under a tree. It seemed like d she knew him by the way she spoke. Craning her ears to hear, Rogue began to listen.

_" Y'miss dem don't y'?"_

" Who?"

"De Xmen.  


" Yeah.."

"Remy always knows Chere..Remy always knows."

Rogue pulled back from the conversation. She was beginning to remember, a small smile spread across her face as the room began to get brighter. Spinning around lightly, Rogue felt herself fill with glee. 

_"Guess it's time for me to fix things huh, Remy?"_

Turning Rogue looked at the scene that was stil playing out. The Remy in the picture turned and smiled and nodded at her before both the fake Rogue and Remy disappeared. 

_" Oui, Chere..it be time fo'y'ta fix things."_

****

Yeah another chapter done in less than 15 minutes! Hope ya like! And review like mad people review like mad! G2G before the bell rings BUHBYE!

~RoguesHeart~


	17. For the love Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Oh yeah…Baby I'm on a roll here!! MUWAHAHAHA!! I just typed a chapter earlier today and that's kinda cool. *awkward silence* YAYAYA!! Lets give out props baby YA!! Wooohooo! Here are the polls on Pyro's hook up mate: Tabitha: 1 Wanda: 2 YAYAYAYA! I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER! (* ESTIMATIONS ARE GREAT!) Anyhoo: Thanks to: Ishandahalf and Floods-Evo for the FANTASMIC REVIEWS! ( and no fantasmic is not a word.) Anyways cuz I really didn't receive a response to the whole "should Pietro come?" bit we are just gonna have to wing it.

Recap: Rogue is unconscious and suffers a lovely mental breakdown. Remy, Spike, Logan, and Cadmus are all thinking about stuff. Rogue (in her mind) begins to remember bits and pieces of her life. Mmm..Life.. Now on with the story!!

Chapter 16: Oh, For the love of Amnesia

__

" I think I've lost my mind.. And ya know

what's sad?… I don't think I miss it."

~ RoguesHeart~

"Chere do y' remember anyt'in yet?"

" No, and who's Chere?"

Remy sighed inwardly to himself and sat down on the bed next to her. She was spontaneously playing with an auburn strand of her hair while reading Margaret Weis's and Don Perrin's _"Soul Forge"_. 

It had been one week since she had awoken and she was completely without any memory besides her name. And the usual essentials of life which included: how to eat , breath, live, and dress herself( Of course, Remy had to find that out the hard way). Otherwise she was pretty much a hopeless case. Basically, they all had to wait on her hand and foot even though she protested quite a bit. When placed to her if she knew how to do any of the things, she would merely shake her head no and sulk. 

" Chere is y'."

Rogue looked up from her book and stared up at Remy curiously.

" Ah thought ya told me, mah name was Rogue."

" It is."

" Then why do ya call me Chere?"

It took Remy a small moment before he comprehended the question. He never really knew why he called her Chere. A force of habit, he guessed to himself. 

" It be Remy's pet name fo' y'."

" Pet name?"

Remy flashed her a winning smile before standing.

" Dat y' gon' have t' learn another day."

Frowning slightly as she watched Remy leave the room. Rogue turned back to her book. Currently she was reading about Raistlin Majere and his twin brother Caramon Majere and how they were so different even though they were twins. Thinking to herself she began to compare herself to Spike. The others had told her that they were twins and it wasn't hard to believe either. Looking at him was like looking at herself only he was well… a guy. From what she could tell from the book, Raistlin's and Caramon's relationship was on a love hate basis. It was kind of sad really, but Rogue couldn't help but relate to him. **(* A/N: I love the Raistlin Chronicles!! Gawd I wished I owned them all…) **

Hearing a soft cough coming from behind her, Rogue whirled around to face Logan. He was staring at her intently. 

" Hi." she said softly.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair across from her. 

" How ya doin' kid?"

Rogue shrugged lightly and stared at her hands. 

" Remember anythin yet."

" No, ah already told Remy dat."

Logan grunted.

" Like I'd believe anything that Cajun would say."

Rogue laughed at him.

" Why don' ya like him?, is he a bad person?"

Logan stared at Rogue before answering. He really didn't know why he didn't like the Cajun. At first he had thought he was some low down Ladies Man who was only going to be with Rogue until he got bored. But he clearly dispelled that notion, the day he had brought her to his father's house and began to slowly nurse her back to health. It had to be the first time, Logan had ever seen the man look so serious. 

" No Darlin, just don't like him."

Rogue seemed to accept the answer because she merely shrugged it off and smiled. Logan noticed that even then she still had the same smile. Her eyes would light up whenever she smiled making the room seem a little bit brighter. 

" Well…I'm gonna go kill sumthin now."

Rogue's eyes widened when he said that. He almost laughed at the aghast look that had spread across her face.

" Just jokin' Kid."

She visibly relaxed after he explained himself. It was definitely going to be hard to get used to this Rogue. 

" Oh.."

Ruffling her hair playfully he walked out of the room. But before she could turn her attention back to the book, she was once more disturbed by the Cajun. Rogue had busted into laughter when she saw him. He had waltzed into the room with a "Kiss me I be de Cook.." apron on and held a tray of "specially prepared" food. Not only was he wearing an apron, he was also wearing a white chef's hat with matching pair of oven mitts. 

" What?"

" Ya look so….so…Stupid!!"

Remy shot her a mock hurt look.

" Y' insult Remy even after he spent his day slaving over a hot stove for y'.."

Faking sobs, he turned and pretended like he was going to run out of the room. Rogue's joyful laughter echoed through the room and house. Jean Luc had looked up from his desk and smiled. Henri who was in his room "entertaining" his wife Mercy LeBeau with his so called "rippling muscles" had stopped for a moment to smirk at his brother's girlfriend's laughter (* wow that was a mouthful). 

Remy swept Rogue into his arms and gently placed a tender kiss on her soft pink lips. Rogue smiled at him as he placed her softly back onto the bed. 

" Remy likes it when y' laugh Chere."

Rogue stared up at him with her glistening emerald eyes. Remy realized that he could easily lose himself in the gems that they called her eyes. 

" Why?"

Remy lightly placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Laying her head on his chest next to his heart, he whispered into her ear.

" Hear dat Chere?"

Rogue nodded curiously. 

" Dat be Remy's heart."

" Yes , Ah figured that Remy."

Remy laughed slightly, causing for his chest to heave up and down.

" But did y' know it beats fo' y' Chere?"

" For me?"

" Oui, Chere… when y' laugh, y' make Remy's heart skip a beat."

Rogue looked horror-struck. She gazed up at Remy with the most innocent and naïve glaze on her face.

" Isn't that dangerous?.."

Remy smiled warmly and placed her hand over his heart. Then he pulled her head up to face his. Then he leaned in and kissed her squarely on the lips. His mouth engulfed with hers as he made a desperate attempt to show her just how much he loved her. A soft moan escaped her as she was hit by a strong wave of passion that emanated from him. Under hand she felt his heart beating in rhythm with her own, rapid. 

After a small while, Remy finally broke the kiss and stared down at the breathless Rogue with admiration. 

" See Chere, told y' Remy's heart only beat fo' y'."

Rogue remained speechless as he gazed at her. A mix of emotions flowed through her mind as she began to construct how much he cared for her. Remy stared down at her affectionately and stroked his hand though her hair.

" Chere y' need y' rest…sleep now."  


Rogue nodded lightly and allowed for Remy to tuck her into bed (A/N: awww….*ahem*). Kissing her lightly on her forehead, He lightly brushed the hair away from her face.

" Sleep Well, mon ange."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was so hot…so very hot.. Running hard, Rogue ran through the long corridors of the East building. The slight reverberation of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Cocking her gun in her hands, she quickly turned the corner and fired off four shots. Without checking to see if the person was dead, Rogue continued to run as fast as she was physically possible. Gun shots rang out from behind her, bright flashes of explosions continued . _

_Suddenly, a slight shock of pain exploded into her right shoulder. Warm liquid trickled down her arm slowly, Rogue's vision blurred for a second but she couldn't stop..not now. She had to reach him..kill him before it was too late. A huge agonizing pain shot through her left side causing for her to stumble slightly, using the small bit of power she had stored in her body for the last fight., Rogue resonated it out from her aura and blasted it out towards her attacker. The power made her body become racked with a feverish heat and for her already blurred vision to become blank. Stumbling in her sudden darkness, Rogue called out to the powers she had temporarily borrowed from Logan. Using his sense of smell and awareness, Rogue leapt at the invader and viciously attacked him with all her fury. _

Ice cold hands wrapped around her neck and attempted to pull her away from him. A shockwave of electricity blast through her stomach. She could feel her life force slip away from her but she couldn't die yet..not yet.. She had to kill him, his sins were too many. The skull and crossbones on her right arm began to burn dangerously into her skin. Sparks of red pain erupted behind her eyes. She felt a harsh yank on her hair, that dragged her down to the stone floor with a severely crippling crash. 

Bitter laughter wafted into her ears and a disgusted scent of warm breath flushed across her face. His voice sent chills through her spine despite the fever that was raking though her body. Forcing her eyelids open, she felt the increase of his laughter blared through the room. 

" Go ahead..open your eyes and see your killer."

Straining to focus her vision, she managed to conjure a slightly blurry picture. The man was tall with flowing blond hair. His icy blue eyes glared down at her with pure unadulterated hatred. He lifted his hand heavily and back handed her as hard as possible. Coughing up blood into her mouth, she struggled to keep her breathing regular.

" Try all you want, Rogue, you will not escape the grasps of death this time."

Growling fiercely, Rogue hauled herself from the ground and lashed out at his face. 

" Your time will be now Aspen Rise!"

Aspen caught her hand before it reached his face. 

" On the contraire Rogue, you're time is up."

With that, Rogue heard a gunshot roar off and echo through her ears. Then she felt a small silver bullet enter through her skin and skate across her collarbone. She refused to cry out for the bastard no matter how much he tortured her. Lifting her head to face his, Rogue's eyes blazed with firey wrath of fury. 

Curling her fingers into a claw-like fashion, she shot an electrical fire through her hand and blasted him into the brick wall. 

" Do not underestimate me, Aspen Rise."

****

Wooohh….Yeah!! Gotta love the Romy.. Gotta Love the Hate!! I knew y'all wanted more Aspen into the mix. Sure ya wanted Aspen torture but do not worry it will happen. But be forewarned it probably won't happen till a bit later. . . . Or not.. I haven't quite decided yet. But you can influence my decision by answering a simple yes, no question:

Should Aspen be tortured in the next chapter? 

****

Oui

Non

****

Well gotta jet…Cuz I'm kinda tired soooo buhbye! I was gonna post this today but mon mere has been hogging up the phone line soo wait till tomorrow. Sorry.. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWSIN ORDER TO DO THE STORY!! (* IN CASE YA HAVEN'T NOTICED I LIKE TO SAY THAT!) 

Oh yeah, and more Pyro will come up eventually…. There will be a definite union with Remy,Rogue, Spike, Aspen, Logan, Pyro, Wanda, and ******************Pietro!!!!!! Surprised ya didn't I! HA! YA THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA PUT HIM IN DIDN'T YA?! WELL I DID SO THERE!!!!… And some of the brotherhood guys as well..GOTT A LOVE THE BROTHERHOOD! 

~**RoguesHeart~ **


	18. Over kill

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Hello! I am the famed RoguesHeart! (* well I'm not famous..so sad) Anyhoo.. I am here to provide you with another fabulous chapter! Thanks to: Floods-Evo, Linda Keene, and Ishandahalf for your reviews! They have been truly helpful, now I am teeming with ideas..oh the ideas!! Let us see how I shall fair during this chapter. . . Feel free to tell me if you like the chapter or not.

Recap: Rogue is helpless… so sad. Remy is helpful and wears an apron. Rogue is asleep. She has a dream..(* yup it was a dream*) To make a long story short: Rogue beats up Aspen, Aspen beats up Rogue. On with the story. . . . 

Chapter 17: Overkill

__

" Darkness is most discomforting for one 

Who fears it." ….. WUSSY!"

~ RoguesHeart~ 

The chains were beginning to tear away at his wrists. Desperately trying to remove them, Jamie began to scratch at his arm. They just wouldn't come off, he scratched and scratched until his skin became raw. Crying aloud in anguish, Jamie slumped his back against the wall. Looking up at the window, he could feel cool breezes striking him harshly in the face. The sunlight bounced off the bars and reflected onto the wall, giving the room a dungeon-like feel. 

His face was grungy with dirt and practically all of his saliva was gone. They had been in this prison for at least two weeks now, the only reason why he knew was because he kept count by scratching the wall with his broken nail. It was always so quiet in there, besides the occasional scream that would escape from one of the others. The main noise that would resonate through the room was the one coming from the inhibitor wrapped around his neck. 

The only time he would see the others was when **that** man would make them go outside and do manual labor. Jamie had never hated anyone before but there was always time for something new. He had never seen the Xmen look like this before. As if all hope that was there just two weeks ago had dispersed away. He had always looked up to Kurt because of his lively happy-go-lucky attitude but now.. His eyes were so dead. Kurt's vigor was lost forever, casted away never to be seen ever again. Nowadays he would just stare at the back of the wall lifelessly. 

Tears began to well up into his eyes. Why wouldn't anyone come to help them? They always risked their necks to save people who didn't even care about them. Is this their way of repaying them.. Was he just taking his pain out on them? 

It wasn't like he didn't have enough time to think about it. Nobody was coming to them, not a soul would care if they were dead or alive. 

" How cruel reality can be sometime, eh mate?"

Whipping around, Jamie squinted roughly in order to see who spoke. On the outside of a big steel door stood a man with red hair. Carefully hauling himself up from the cold floor, Jamie shuffled over to the speaking outlet. 

" Who are you?"

The man gave him a slightly insane grin before answering. 

" Well mate, Ya can call me your savior."

" Hey what about us?!!"

The strange man turned to face the two females behind him. 

" Ya'll are mah back up Shielas!"

" WHAT!"

Jamie flinched as he saw the blond girl form a small quantity of flaming balls in her hands. Turning his sight to the other girl, he saw her hand scrunch it to claw-like fashion and sparks shoot out of her hands. The unusual man held up his hands in mock surrender and rolled his eyes.

" Can't you Shielas take a joke?!"

The blond girl grinned mischievously before answering. 

" Obviously not."

*************************************************************

Aspen sat in his room staring at the wall abhorrently. They had made him run drills for the past fifteen hours, all because his bitch of a sister had claimed that he was being "insubordinate to his superior". Aspen flinched at the word "superior". Since when did they stop being equals and since when did she care what he thought or said? Rogue had changed, not for the better like he had previously would've thought a while back but for the worse. All he wanted was for them to take their jobs more seriously and now looked what happened. Rogue was probably off somewhere, huffing orders to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in her presence. Spike, most likely off whoring around with one of his women or searching for Rogue. But Spike knew if he really wanted to find Rogue, then he would have to return here. 

Standing up slowly, he began to stretch out his sore muscles. Wincing at the stitch in his left side, he started to head out of his room and into the kitchen. Once there he ran into Jeremiah Shepherd, who was munching on a sandwich. 

" Hey…Aspen…" he said between bites.

" Hmmph.."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and got up to rummage through the refrigerator. Once he found his desired orange juice, he sat back down at the table. Staring precariously at the exhausted Aspen, Jeremiah spoke. 

" Why aren't y' wit' Rogue and Cadmus?"

Aspen growled and left the kitchen. He couldn't stomach being in there any longer talking to that Neanderthal. 

Jeremiah sat in the kitchen still eating, picking up on the hateful thoughts of Aspen as he stormed out. 

_" Hey, it not be my fault dat y' pissed Rogue off.."_

" What!!"

The shout arose from the hallway. Not even looking up, Jeremiah continued to eat. Aspen came clomping back into the kitchen, his face distorted with anger. 

" How dare you go into my head!"

Jeremiah shrugged him off and turned his attention back to his sandwich. 

" Den y' shouldn't project dem so loudly."

Aspen growled fiercely.

" You're the one entering people's minds!"

Jeremiah returned Aspen's glare with one of his own. 

" Y' of all people should know Aspen, that I don' be goin into people's heads."

" Oh yeah.. Then how would you explain what you just did!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and pulled the sandwich up to his mouth. 

" Hey Aspen, y' be de dumb ass who don' know how t' shield y' mind."

Aspen's eyes widened with rage.

" How dare you!" 

Shrugging once more, Jeremiah persisted with eating. 

" Hey it be de sad truth.. Even Spike learned how t' block people out."

Aspen grew so infuriated with Jeremiah, that he reached over and snatched the sandwich out of Jeremiah's hand. Using his mutant power, he called upon the fire of his soul and disintegrated the sandwich. Jeremiah sat there stunned for a minute before pulling himself out of his seat. 

" Aspen, y' can insult me… prank me… hit me…. " 

As he spoke, Jeremiah's body began to shimmer red with anger. The more he shimmered, the more his body seemed to grow till his muscles had ripped through his shirt (* A/N: No, not like the Incredible Hulk but in an incredibly hot way **think Vin Diesel or whatever guy you think is hot.**).

" But never…And I mean never…TOUCH MAH SANDWICH!!"

With this, Jeremiah raised his hand and lifted Aspen a good five feet off the floor and shot him through the kitchen wall stunning him. By now, they had attracted the attention of the other inhabitants of the house. 

Aspen stood up shakily and brushed himself off. Jeremiah stood in front of him fuming. Aspen pulled his hand up and beckoned him to just try and attack him. Jeremiah growled and lunged at him ferociously. Aspen's face turned into a twisted grin and he quickly dodged Jeremiah's frontal attack. Raising his boot to Jeremiah's face, Aspen managed to knock him off his feet. In midair Aspen kicked Jeremiah in his gut, forcing him to the ground with a hard crash. He was going to show this punk some manners if it was the last thing he would do. He would show them all, they always looked down at him.. Scowled and talked about him when they thought he wasn't looking or listening. It was time to show them..show them all what Aspen Rise was capable of doing..doing to all of them. They were all liars…betrayers… they all had to pay. 

Aspen had landed on top of Jeremiah and began to swing furiously down at his face. Jeremiah did what he could to block the blows but it was inevitable. Blow after blow struck his face, the more Aspen hit the more anger he felt flowing through him. A few people had tried to pull him off but he deflected them with his powers and turned back to beating Jeremiah. Taking his steel toed boot he jammed it into his side causing for Jeremiah to cry aloud in pain. The sound was like music to Aspen's ears as he consistently kept kicking him… harder and harder. His tortured screams were like a blessing to him. Finally someone to share the pain that had plagued him his entire life, living in someone elses shadow. 

__

Kill….kill…..kill……….kill…. Kill the betrayers…kill the betrayers… Die…Kill… Death.…kill…Kill…

Once more, Aspen's fists crashed upon Jeremiah's face, crushing his jaw. The pain that had spurted into Jeremiah's eyes had gave him a feeling of freedom but it didn't give him the passion he needed. Aspen turned to hit him harder..

__

Kill ….Kill the Betrayers…. Kill the traitors….Traitors….Kill…Betrayers…..Kill…Kill….Kill…….

Smashing his fist into Jeremiah's diaphragm, Aspen heard an agonizing shudder escape from his throat. Smiling maniacally, Aspen decided to hit him there again just to get the reaction…he needed it…he needed release….

__

KILL….TRAITORS….KILL……BETRAYERS…..KILL….KILL…..KILL….KILL..

Pitilessly, Aspen began to hit Jeremiah with every force of strength he had in him. The man's screams began to grow louder as Jeremiah kneed him in the groin. Then Aspen grabbed the man by his arm and jerked it back. A sickening snap rang into Aspen's ears, and a strangled shriek of agony spilt from the man's mouth. Yanking his hair back, Aspen stared into the eyes of Jeremiah.. There he had found it…

__

Kill………….Kill………….Traitors……….KILL………….Betrayers…………Kill………..Punish……Kill……Punish..

The man had fear in his eyes. The two gems of eyes glared up at him pleadingly, begging for him to stop…but no, he couldn't stop yet….no not yet. He still hadn't proved it yet..He was better..so much better…

__

Kill….KILL……PUNISH……PUNISH….KILL…..TRAITORS…….TRAITOR….KILL…

It wasn't enough, he needed more…so much more.. It was like a craving.. Pulling his hand back he slapped the man's face with all the force he could muster. Jeremiah's head bounced off the floor with a force that could've rivaled the Juggernaut. Blood spilled from his head and leaked onto the floor.. His eyes were still rolled open. Walking slowly over to the lifeless body, Aspen leaned over and placed his head over his chest. It was still beating…

__

Kill…..Kill….Kill….PUNISH…….KILL….TRAITORS…..PUNISH….KILL….KILL…..KILL..

He couldn't let him live…it wouldn't be fair to him. After all he did all this work and did he have anything to show for it..no…they just laughed at him.. All of them.. Those traitors, every time he turned around they would talk…talk…about him.. He couldn't take it..

__

Kill……Kill…..Talk……Talk…..Kill…..Traitors….Kill…..talk…. Punish….Betrayers…lies…lies…so many lies…..

_No more lies… no no no more lies… Can't take no more lies…_

_The only solution is too kill…kill them…kill them all._

Gazing upon the prone body beneath him, Aspen leaned over him. Placing his hand in the blood that began to form a puddle around his body, he began to smear it across his hands. He was better… better than them all… no one will say other wise…

__

Kill them…..kill….. Kill…kill…. Punish …. Kill….lies…..lies…. Liar…..die…..lies….Punish…PUNISH..KILL..

They all had to die…all of them.. That should make father so proud of him. He would have to accept him then… acceptance…just wanted a little acceptance.. But no..noo…never anything.. No gratitude… he just wanted acceptance….

__

Looked down upon….so empty….KILL….DEATH….KILL…TRAITOR…LIES…NO…NO..

Gazing over his bloodied hands, he began to scratch at his arms.. So dirty…so dirty…

__

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water…. We just keep dreaming… of the land across the river….

Dirty… they had made him dirty…so disgusting they were..they would pay..

__

We are always on the way to find the place we belong… wondering to nowhere…we're paddling down the raging sea…

They would sleep the eternal rest…they would burn..they would die.

__

Who can cross over such raving wind and water,… from the road the broken sills..shiver with coldness .. From the highland … come by the river.. It's just another place… we just paddle along down the river still..

Can't let them live..they would try to hurt him again.. Can't let it happen again…no not again..he had suffered so much…so much…

__

From the morning we will see the sky.. Bright shining morning.. We will the sea… Play who the silver bells still fly away… let us dream…. Let us grieve…Search for the light……light……light….light…..

Glaring down at himself with disgust, he couldn't handle it… he was stained… He was always upstaged… nobody will talk again… never again… no more.. No more…talking.. Just silence…beautiful, calming…silence.

__

Can you here the calling of the raving and water … we just keep paddling down the stream up the river..

No destination… but we are together…in the sun and sadness… we're paddling down… down the raging the sea….

He didn't want to hear anymore…let them all die.. They needed to be punished..suffer..death was only suitable for them…they should be punished..punished….

__

Down to Nowhere…. Down…Down…to nowhere……

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water… we just keep paddling…paddling..in this sun and sadness.. We're paddling down… Down the raging the sea….

Down to Nowhere…Down to Nowhere… . Nowhere…. Nowhere…

  


Looking down at his arms, Aspen saw long scratch marks from where his nails had been. Blood slowly dripped onto the floor joining the puddle beneath him. 

__

Kill… killl………………Kill……KILL….KILL…….PUNISH…..Punish…… Kill… punish….Kill…die…lies.. .

Deliver the twilight….For full of light it rings the twilight……

Time to kill…destroy them….all who dared….kill….destroy them all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister watched from his lab, the scene that played out in the hallway. His experiment has begun to get a bit out of control..nothing he couldn't handle. In fact it played into his hands perfectly.. It wouldn't be long now.. Soon the new leader will come, he would lead them all..

For now, he would simply wait.. All was falling into place. The master would be pleased with him, so pleased. 

****

Wow.. That was kinda fun.. I should do chapters like that more often huh? 

So was that angsty enough? Huh? Huh? Huh? I like writing angst from time to time. . . And I figured that because you haven't heard from Aspen in a while. And it was suggested to me that Aspen shouldn't be tortured soo. . . . . I won't do it physically but there are oh so many other ways of getting my point through.. PLEASE REVIEW!! SEE BECAUSE OF PEOPLE REVIEWING I GOT TO WRITE THIS BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER!! 

So what did you think of Aspen's breakdown? Did it seem just a wee bit familiar? If not.. Think about it.. 

* Hint Hint** Review Rogue's dreams and compare them.. Just thought you would like to know for future reference!

Well gotta go. . . .cuz my hand kinda hurts. BuhBye.. Expect an update soon!!

~ RoguesHeart~


	19. Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Hi ya mates! I, the writer of this esteemed story, have developed an idea. Granted it may be a slightly sad and depressing idea..it is still an idea nonetheless. Oh the drama.. Oh yeah.. I think I should tell you off the bat, I can't stand Jean Grey. Scott Summers gets on my last nerve sooo. . . Expect some bashing in later on chapters. Thanks to: Ishandahalf, Anime Addicted, and Floods- Evo for your reviews! 

Recap: In the previous chapter, Jamie was introduced into a dungeon-like room still under Trask's iron grasp. Till he is "heroically" rescued by our favorite pyromaniac and his girls. (* it shall be explained in time*) . Then it switches over to the ever so nice Aspen having a spaz attack against Jeremiah.. (* boo hoo: poor Jeremiah *sniffle) . Voices are talking to him in his head and he gets angry. Sinister says a few disturbing things..la la la…. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 18: Serenity

__

" Life is just a dream y' know.. 

Never ending unascending."

~ RoguesHeart~

She looked so peaceful when she slept. As if there was not a care left in that pure little soul of hers. She was so perfect, as if she was God's final masterpiece. Not only physically but in a moral aspect as well. She had always placed others before her and did what she could to save them. But she couldn't…or more likely wouldn't save herself, she had always known that she was a lost cause. To look at the ancient entity that dwelled inside her celestial body would be like gazing upon the very angel Gabriel. 

__

Her breaths seemed to sustain the life upon this terrestrial land. Truly a seraph (seraph- guardian angel) that was only here to protect those who were faithful and even those who weren't. She was the goddess divinity, both Artemis and Athena united. Who was he to prevent her from her these aspirations and dreams. 

Holding in his breath, he lifted his hand to gently stroke the hair that had made it's way across her face. It was odd how the white strands of hair had blended so perfectly with the reddish brown locks. So sad that he had caused that for her, so disconsolate indeed. He was just going to have to fix the problem that he had created so many years ago. If he hadn't of disclosed the information to the master, none of their suffering would've happened. 

Leaning over her, he gently placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. Standing he turned and left the room to silently slip through the house. Before leaving , he stepped into a young man's room. He looked almost identical to the goddess. Only he wasn't sleeping, he was gazing forlornly out the window, which was slightly open blowing gentle warm breezes. 

****

Moving stealthily behind him, he watched as the young man continued to gaze out at the sea. His soul showed such sorrow…so much pain. Turning to get a better look at the young man, who seemed more mature for his age than he should've, he made the connection. It was his fault that the man was so old… not physically but in his heart. 

_Leave my heart, take the dreams… don't leave me…_

His dreams were so mournful, to love and lost someone so dear. The matters of the heart were such a mystifying thing. He had not meant to cause so much pain… he just wanted someone to care. Oh, amiable goddess of divinity, how had he commited such a wrong against those so young?..Why did he continue to live in the world apart, why couldn't he stave for a moment longer?… no t'is nothing but the punishment he deserved. 

_Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water…._

We just keep dreaming of the land across the river..

We are always on the way to find the place we belong..

Wandering to nowhere... 

We're paddling along, down the raging sea..

Who can cross over such raving wind and waters…

From the road of broken sills, shiver with coldness..

From the highlands…come by a river…

It's just another place….

We paddle down the river still..

But in one morning, we see the sky..

Bright shining morning..

Play who the silver bells, still fly away..

Let us dream…

Let us grieve..

Search for the light…..

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water…

We just keep paddling…

Down the stream up the river…

No destination..

But we are together.. 

In the sun and sadness..

We're paddling…

We're paddling down the raging sea..

Down to nowhere…

We're paddling down…

Down to nowhere….

Silently, he wept to himself. Why must they always ignore his cries.. Why.. Why did they always ignore the torment of those they sought to protect? Couldn't they pay attention just once and listen to their agonizing calls.. No.. no he couldn't blame them, it was of his own fault. And it was about time to fix things..

_Don't leave me…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring at that harsh cold moon, he felt chills slide through his spine. Though the sensation would probably be meant to be unpleasant, he felt joy. It had been so long since he was able to feel anything, he was finally free. He had been stuck in the darkness for so long, it was so silent, so deafening. The only sound to comfort him was the sound of his mother's anguished screams. To be shut away from reality was like having his life being sucked away from him. Gradually from each day, he had begun to die, as all of them were. 

He knew they could feel it, every waking moment was almost too severe to endure. It pained him to know his servants were suffering so, but it would all be made up in the end. They would be able to sleep soon. 

The wind began to blow lightly, gently moving his hair into his face. Raising his hand, he brushed the strands away. Suddenly a light ringing began to echo through his ears. It was soft and flowing with gentleness like he had never known. 

_Come to the grace from heaven's eternal fantasy…_

Taking in a deep breath, he turned down the street and began to walk with the rhythm of the voice. 

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water _

We just keep dreaming of the land cross the river

We are always on the way..

To find the place we belong..

Wandering to nowhere.

We're paddling down the raging sea….

Who can cross over such raving wind and water….

From the road of broken sills, shiver with coldness..

From the highlands…come by a river…

It's just another place….

We paddle along, down the river still..

But in one morning, we see the sky..

Bright shining morning..

Play who the silver bells, still fly away..

Let us dream…

Let us grieve..

Search for the light…..

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water…

We just keep paddling…

Down the stream up the river…

No destination..

But we are together.. 

In the sun and sadness..

We're paddling…

We're paddling down the raging sea..

Down to nowhere…

We're paddling down…

Down to nowhere….

Swaying with the tone, he strolled under the bearing moonlight and allowed for it to spray it's icy cold rays upon his pale flesh. Reflecting ever so subtly against his icy gray eyes he began to twirl enveloped in the passion of the voice. It was calling, beckoning them all.. It was nearly time. It was almost time for his return, he would lead his people. 

_You are here, with the sweet humanity…exempt from reality…_

Solace me… leave me lonely…

The fields are filled with desire

A voice crying for freedom..

All it means they would fade away…

As only way calling you…

To answer you forever….

Fly above, float away to your duties….

They were calling to him.. To all of them. His people needed him, they were dying and they called for him. It was time to help his people but first he must beckon his disciples once more. He knew they were tired but he required their uses nonetheless. Then and only then…would he allow for them to depart his services…permanently.

_Don't leave me…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sunrise was beautiful, Rogue admired it as she sat gazing off the balcony of "her" room. A light shifting noise grasped her attention causing for her to whip around. She came face to face with a very handsome Cajun. Their very closeness triggered a slight rush of blood to rise across her face. 

Remy smirked at Rogue's blush. It made her look so gorgeous when the rush of blood spread across her cheeks. The way those emerald eyes of her twinkled when she spoke and how her smile lit up a room only enhanced his undying love for her. Leaning inwards, he gracefully brushed his lips across hers. 

" Bonjour mon Chere, sleep well?"

Rogue smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull him closer. He felt so warm, she lightly inhaled his scent of cologne and spices. She couldn't remember much but she was sure that she had liked that much of him. And he was always so sweet to her, it made her feel bad that she couldn't do anything for him. 

" Oui."

Remy cocked an eyebrow at her use of French. 

" So does de Chere remember how t' speak French?"

Rogue shook her head but kept her eyes on the sunrise. 

" Non, but ah here ya say it all the time."

Remy squeezed her slightly before responding.

" Hope y' didn't pick up anyt'in too bad.."

Rogue smiled inwardly.

" Well ah learned what Merde, Hybride, L'enfer, and Chienne meant."

Remy laughed aloud.

" And who taught y' dat Chere?"

" Spike."

Remy grumbled slightly to himself about stupid brothers before turning his attention back to Rogue, who was laughing. The pleasant sound of her laughter grabbed the attention of Henri, who was in the hallway. Henri grinned to himself and waltzed into the room. Remy turned to face him and smirked.

" Speaking of stupid brothers…"

Henri gasped with mock hurt before answering. 

" I resent dat Remy..I just be special."

" Says you."

" Damn Skippy!.. Bonjour Roguey!"

Rogue sent Henri an amused smile. 

" Bonjour Spike."

Henri held his heart and pretended to be wiping a tear from his eye.

" Ah dare say… De femme be learnin' de native language, *sniff* I be so proud!"

The last part of the statement came out in a loud overly dramatic wail. His theatrical display sent Rogue into a fit of laughter as he mysteriously pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose into it noisily. Remy stood on the sidelines and watched with delight, the lovely interaction between his brother and Rogue. The two had hit it off immediately and it pleased Remy to know it. It was nice to know that his family accepted her as easily as she did. He wasn't the only one who thought her personality was magnetic obviously his father did as well. He had spent nearly an hour chatting with her about the "awe-inspiring" Raistlin Chronicles. Mercy LeBeau, Henri's wife, was greatly amused by her from the minute she had gotten there. 

Remy could always sense the old Rogue coming out even in her amnesias tic state. At times, she would come off calling him a "swamp rat" or break off with a cynically sarcastic remark that could make Apocalypse shudder. 

" Hey Roguey, y' wan' t' go shoppin' wit me today?" 

Rogue smiled at him and looked at Remy curiously.

" Remy not have anyt'in planned.."

Rogue turned back to face Henri.

" What about Spike?"

Henri nodded his head.

" De more…de merrier."

" Then ah would have ta say, Oui!"

Henri clapped his hands childishly and "skipped" out of the room. Rogue stared at the area where Henri once stood and looked back at Remy with confusion.

" Is it just me or is ya brother just a little…"  


" He can't be..he's married.."  


Rogue grinned mischievously. 

" Could be a cover up."

Remy shook his head to shake the idea from his head. 

" Nope, not a LeBeau.."

Rogue chuckled lightly.

" Not yet."

****

YAYAYAYA!!! Another chapter done!! Twas beautiful no? Did ya like the chapter? Did ya? HUH? HUH? HUH? Oh yeah, this is a matter of great importance:  


PAY ATTENTION TO THE SONG! IT WILL CHANGE! HENCE THE WORD PROPHECY!! 

Tell me if you figured it out yet. Oh yeah, and see if you can recognize who was talking earlier in the chapter. * hint *hint It may be someone that you've met earlier..DUN DUN DUNNN….

Anyhoo.. Remember to pay attention to the song.. And compare Rogue's dreams and other psychotic breakdowns of people! It will all pay off in the end…trust me!!…

TOOT LIKE A MOOSE!!

~RoguesHeart~

__


	20. Sweet Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Howdy peeps! I am here to give you, my esteemed readers, a source of entertainment. Honored I am! Ever soo. . .honored. Anyhoo.. Thanks to: Floods-Evo for those fantabulous reviews!! I feel soooo loved! Oh yeah question: Do any of you remember Leader? From the first chapter?

*Hint* Hint*

Recap: A mysterious person is talking in the beginning of the last chapter. Ooh..talking..*ahem* Then there was a nice prophecy, a beautiful prophecy. Ya love me!! Okay. . . . Then the scene switches over to our favorite couple, Rogue and Remy. Oh you know you love them, what do you mean you don't?.. *holding pitchfork and charges nonbelievers* Anways.. ON WITH THE STORY!!.. 

Chapter 19: Sweet Redemption

__

" Take me where my heart lies,

allow for my soul to blossom."

Rogue walked stealthily into Spike's room. He was seated next to the window, his eyes glazed over with intense concentration. A bead of sweat rolled across his cheek and glistened with the new mornings rays. 

" Spike?"

Not looking back, Spike answered.

" Oui, Roguey?"

Rogue strode over to his side and sat cross-legged upon the floor then gazed up mournfully at him. 

" What be de matter Rogue?"

She stared at him with such an intensity, he had to try to summon up enough strength to grasp how serious the situation was. 

" Ah've figured it out, Spike."

Confused, Spike answered.

" Figured what out Chere?"

Rogue looked up at him with wisdom beyond her years. 

" Ah've been examining mah dreams, ah can slowly feel my memory return.."

Spike nodded.

" What do dese dreams do t' make y' memory come back?"

Rogue sighed and gazed out the window.

" Nuthin much really, just explain 'few things here and there…Then ah have these dreams

or more like nightmares, but it doesn't feel like a memory more like an insight."

" An insight?"

" Like a prophecy but not quite. Usually a prophecy would tell someone's fate right?"

Spike nodded his head in agreement.

" Oui."

" Well this is more like a foretelling of what could happen.."

Spike stared intently down at her. 

" What have ya been dreaming 'bout?"  


" Situations."

" What kind?"

Rogue didn't answer, she just arose from the floor and walked up to the window sill and leaned her head against the semi cool frame. 

" Spike?"

" Huh, what?"

Averting her gaze from his, she stared at the calming sea. 

" Do ah really want ta remember the past?"

Spike sighed inwardly.

" Honestly?"

" Yes."

" No, At times I be wishin' dat I was in y' place right now."

Rogue spun around and glared at him. But her glare softened immediately. 

" Do not wish that upon ya'self Spike, It ain't all peaches and cream like ah make it seem ta 

be. It's shit, not knowing who ya really are… Ah've lost mah identity Spike."

Spike felt like reaching his arm out to hold her, just to comfort her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was just to hard.

" Y' know who y' are Rogue."

Rogue shook her head and wrapped her arms around her small frame. 

" Ah don't think ah ever did… "

" How could y' say dat Rogue?"

Rogue sighed inwardly.

" Easy, its not so hard when ya've been dealing with it ya entire life."

Spike didn't answer, just watched her gaze. It had fallen upon a small group of young children playing in the wispy trees of the bayou. 

" Ya know Spike, sometimes ah envy them… Children are supposed ta be carefree… happy."  


At this time, Rogue turned her head to face him. Her emerald green eyes bore into his own. Their reflections jumped off each other, like pools of water that were catching the radiance of moonlight that would strike it. 

" Why weren't we?"

Spike couldn't hold her gaze any longer. Withdrawing the tears that threatened to flow down his face, he refused to answer. He couldn't stand it.. Why did she have to ask him the one question he didn't have an answer to. Or did he.. It just wasn't fair.. Not for anyone. 

Rogue turned her attention back to the window. Soft breezes blew the white strands of her hair into her face, allowing for them to float across her cheeks. Rogue held herself tighter. 

" We're dying aren't we Spike?"

Spike stood and took his place next to her. 

" Yes."

Rogue felt his gaze upon her as he spoke. Funny, she didn't feel fear… just sadness. Not for herself, but for the others.. This would surely pain them so. Especially Remy, she couldn't even comprehend what she would do if he were to find out. She could tell that a past reference, Belladonna if her memory served her correct (A/N: pun not intended), had truly devastated him. She didn't want to hurt Remy, Logan or any of the others. Therefore, she would have to fix things. 

Spike couldn't help but gaze at Rogue in amazement. She was strong before but it seemed now even with her amnesia, it had somehow made her stronger. 

" We must not tell the others."

Spike nodded.

" Oui, we can't."

Rogue slowly turned away from the window and began to head out of the room. But before leaving, she twisted to face Spike. 

" Henri, wants us ta go shoppin' with him today.."

" And?"

" And..ya should come."  


Spike chuckled lightly.

" We'll see."

Rogue walked over to him and pointed at him firmly. Her eyes glimmering with determination. 

" No.. Ah said ya **should** come.. Not maybe you should come."

Spike cocked an eyebrow at her abrasiveness.

" Are y' threatenin' me?"

Rogue shook her head and smirked.

" Non, Ah'm tellin ya."

With that, Rogue turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Spike staring at where she once stood. 

" Amnesia or not, she still be once crazy femme."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Remy and Henri stood at the front door, waiting for Rogue and Spike. 

" How long does it take y' _femme_ t' talk t' her brother?"

Remy smirked at Henri.

" How long does it take fo' y' t' do y' hair?"

Henri frowned and opened his mouth to answer but had to shut it because he couldn't respond. Mainly because he was bald. This only made Remy's grin grow wider.

" Remy believes he wins dis round non?"

Henri, who was still frowning, decided to switch approaches.

" Well, at least my head looks nice unlike the mop hair y' always be havin'."

Remy chuckled softly before answering.

" Oui, y' head is nice… nice and shiny."

Taking his hand, Henri rubbed his bald head cunningly. 

" Hey, de femmes like what dey like and bald is in."

Remy cocked an eyebrow.

" Henri, y' do remember dat y' be married?"

" He'd better!"

Turning, both Remy and Henri were greeted by Mercy LeBeau. Smiling, Henri strolled over and hugged her. 

" Mon Dieu, How could I forget dat I be havin' de most _bonne femme _in de world?"

Blushing slightly, Mercy answered.

" Gee, y' must say dat t' all y' wives.."

" Oui, I do."

" HEY!"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her into the air dramatically. Laughing in delight, Mercy beckoned him to set her back onto the ground. As he did so, she planted a light kiss on her husband's cheek. By then Rogue and Spike had walked in to catch the scene. 

" Hey Roguey!"

" Hi, Henri."

Henri strode over to her and hugged her lightly. Rogue laughed slightly, making everyone in the room smile. Henri grinned at her.

" Y' have such a pretty laugh Roguey!"

Rogue blushed at his compliment giving reason for Henri to laugh aloud. Remy walked up and swooped her into his arms causing for her to laugh again. 

Spike grinned at the spectacle that lay before him. Henri was currently being scolded by Mercy for flirting with Remy's "_femme"_ and Remy being reprimanded for sneaking up on her. 

" Remy ya should notify a person when ya gonna do sumthin' like that."

Remy continued to flash her that irresistible smirk of his.

" What fun would dat be?"

Rogue opened her mouth to answer when she was suddenly interrupted by Remy diving down to kiss her. It would have been sweet if it wasn't for the huge audience. 

" AWWWWWWW….." 

Remy frowned while Rogue's blush increased tenfold. 

" Why y' go and ruin Remy's moment fo', huh?" 

Both Spike and Henri grinned at Remy mischievously. Mercy stood behind them shaking her head. 

" Now if dis is out of de way, lets get shopping now eh?"

Remy pulled Rogue's hand into his and led her outside. Henri, Mercy, and Spike were still inside the house collecting their money for their wee shopping spree. Rogue tugged Remy's arm gently, gesturing for him to stop. Remy looked down at her, to see her grinning. 

" Oui, Chere." 

Rogue kept her gaze on his. 

" Mah memories are comin' back."

Remy hugged her. 

" Dat be great Chere."

Forcing a smile, Rogue continued. 

" Yeah, ah guess."  


Remy eyebrows furrowed with concern. Her glimmered with sadness. Almost as if she were to cry at any minute. 

" What's wrong Chere?"

Snapping out of her daze, Rogue looked up at Remy. 

" Nuthin, Sugah."

Still unconvinced, Remy held her chin up to his face. 

" Y' know y' can tell me anyt'in right?"

" Yes, Remy."

" Den y' can tell Remy what makes y' look so sad."

Rogue blinked.

" Ah look sad?"

" Oui."

" Well ah'm not."

" Y' not a good liar, Rogue."

Rogue smirked.

" Well most people would think of that as being a good thing."

Remy frowned.

" Don't try t' avoid de question."

" Ah'm not."

" Y' are."

" Not."

" Are to."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am not."

" Are to." 

" Am not."

" Are …."  


Shaking his head at the childish argument, Remy gazed down at Rogue.

" What's been buggin' y' Chere?"

Rogue averted her gaze.

" Nuthin."

" It's got t' be sumthin."

" Will ya just drop it already?!"

" Not until y' tell Remy what's been botherin' y'."

" No."

" Oui."

" No."

" Oui."

" No."

" Oui."

Sighing exasperatedly, Rogue finally gave in.

" Fine, ah've been having dreams."

Remy cocked his eyebrows at the word "dream". He remembered the last dream she had resulted in her having a mental breakdown. 

" ' Bout what?"

" Death."

Remy pulled her closer to him and leaned against the tree trunk. (A/N: yes they were under a tree, just thought you'd like to know) 

" Tell Remy 'bout it."

Rogue sunk deeper into his embrace. 

" Ah was running down a long hallway, it was familiar somehow… Anyways, ah had this gun

and ah was well umm..shootin' people wit' it. Don't quite know who they were."

Remy nodded and urged her to continue.

" Well, suddenly it felt like ah had been shot cuz this huge pain shot up my side and mah vision 

went black. Yet somehow, ah was still able to see through scent.. Does that sound strange to 

Ya?"

Remy shook his head but insisted on her continuing the story first. 

" Then ah found mahself fighting a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He called me 

Fate striker and told me it was mah time t' die. Ah believe ah had called him Aspen Rise."

Remy held in his breath at the name. Aspen, why would he want to kill her? Hurt her maybe but kill her? Aspen didn't strike him as someone who would kill his own sister. 

" Remy?"

"Uh…Oui, Chere?"

" Who's Aspen?"  


Remy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his brother's beckoning call. Both Rogue and Remy broke their embrace and began to walk to Henri. Remy's hand was grasped into hers as they walked. 

" Y' ready t' go Henri?"

" Always."

" Den let's get goin'."

As they were walking, Rogue leaned into Remy's ear.

" Ya didn't answer mah question."

Remy looked down at Rogue and softly whispered back.

" Remy tell y' later, don' worry 'bout it Okay?"

Rogue nodded and followed Henri into town. Leaving Remy to his own thoughts. 

" If dat bastard t'inks dat he gon' hurt mon Chere, he got another t'ing comin'…

I'll put mah foot so far up his ass, de water on mah knee would quench his t'irst."

Quickly catching up to Rogue, Remy swooped his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her body close to his. 

" Let him try.."  


****

Yeah baby!! That took a wee bit of time to create. I kinda had a writer's block moment. But ah think all is well now. If there was any part of this that you didn't understand, just tell me. I'll make sure you understand it, cuz things about to get hectic! PLEASE REVIEW THIS LOVELY CHAPTER! 

****

Take note of what Rogue asks Spike earlier in the chapter. And isn't it so sad that they're dying.. Guess that's how the cookie crumbles *sniffle/sob* 

****

Oh, well TOOT LIKE A MOOSE! 

****

AND REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!! I NEED HELPFUL ADVICE ON HOW PYRO, WANDA, TABITHA, AND THE REST OF THE XMEN BECOME REUNITED WITH ROGUE, REMY, LOGAN , AND SPIKE!! If I don't I might not be able to write the next chapter in a while.. And that would make you unhappy, and we don't want to be unhappy do we?. . . No. I didn't think so. SO PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA!

****

Believe me I listen! Well read is more like it but anyways, I do care!! PLEASE I NEED AN IDEA!! EVERYTHING ELSE IS ALREADY MADE, JUST NOT THIS PART. PLEASE HELP!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!

****

~ RoguesHeart~ *groveling*


	21. And the walls come tumbling down!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hola, well I guess I kind of have an idea now. Thanks to: Floods Evo, LightSpeed Suzuka, and Ishandahalf for reviewing my chapter. I feel so sad that I only got three reviews for this chapter. . . Ever soo sad. Well if I'm sad, I shall make you sad! MUWAHAHA!. Bring the pain…

Recap: Rogue and Spike are dying but they refuse to tell the others about it. Or what is causing them to worry, even when Remy tried to pry it out of Rogue. In a desperate attempt to refrain from telling him the real problem at hand she uses the excuse of her dream to distract Remy from the real goal. Now Henri, Rogue, Spike, Mercy, and Remy are out on the town, having a lovely shopping spree. (* which isn't like a shopping spree most people have.. HELLO!! This is New Orleans people!! * Sorry to go Valley-Girl on you. . *shudders violently*) Anyhoo.. Remy promises himself that he would protect Rogue at all costs.. Now.. On with the Story!. . . 

Chapter 20: And the walls come tumbling down

__

" Peace cannot happen without 

It's favorite partner, Pain."

~ RoguesHeart~

They had been walking around the streets of New Orleans for at least five hours. Spike had to admit that he was enjoying it. Henri and Mercy were fun people to be around, their lighthearted attitudes always helped to distract him from his problems. 

Glancing over at Rogue and Remy, he smiled when he saw Rogue attempting to pull Remy into the park. He loved the new happiness that his sister had now, she didn't have to confine her passions anymore. They had always lived in fear of any relationships, that's why his sister turned into a goth in the first place. It went way farther than her inability to touch others, her attitude had become more of a defense mechanism against others. She was merely trying to protect them, she really didn't care about herself anymore. After what they had lived through, this came as no surprise to him. 

_If you are near to the dark I will tell you about the sun.. _

Spike snapped his head up and began to glance around. Where was that noise coming from? Turning his gaze to Rogue, he noticed that she must have heard it as well because her face showed confusion.

_You are here no escape from my visions of the world.. _

Rogue shared a passing glance at him and raised her eyebrow.

_You will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me…_

Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep..

Come to me, I will tell.. Of the secret of the song….

It's in you not in me.. But it does not mean a thing to you…

Rogue's eyes widened in fear. The voices in her head began to grow louder like before.

_The sun is in your eyes, the song is in your ears.._

I hope that you see the sun somewhere in the darkness….

Spike began to grab his hands to his temples, which were throbbing painfully.

_The sun is in your eyes, the song is in your ears…_

But you can't see the sun ever in the darkness….

It does not much matter to me…

Letting out a slight scream of exasperation, Spike began to moan..

_You are near to the dark …_

I will tell you about the sun…

You are here no escape..

From my visions of the world…

You will cry all alone…

But it does not mean a thing to me..

Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep…

Come to me, I will tell of the secret of the song..

It's in you, not in me…

But it does not mean a thing to you….

Rogue held her head and shrunk down to the ground. Remy placed his arms on her shoulders trying to control her hyperventilating. Henri tended to Spike while Mercy attempted to get through to the young goth. 

" Honey, what be de matter?"

Rogue refused to answer, she merely stared on with a blank expression. Henri tried his luck at reviving Spike from his reverie but it came to no avail. 

_Come to me children…_

Remy lifted Rogue into his arms and led her into a relatively abandoned portion of the park. Followed by Henri who was half carrying half dragging Spike behind them. Lightly tapping her face with his hand, Remy tried to grasp Rogue's attention..

" Rogue Chere, y' in dere?"

_Time for you to awaken, children…_

Still no response. Suddenly Spike screamed aloud and his body jerked violently. Henri jumped away startled but moved in gracefully attempting to calm the twin down. 

" Merde Sainte Spike!!"

Spike had pushed Henri away from him with abnormal strength. Henri soared backwards into Remy. Rogue abruptly leapt up from the picnic table that Remy had sat her on. Her usually glowing emerald eyes were cold and dead. Both Spike and Rogue stared down icily upon Henri and Remy. 

_Serve me Children, do my will…_

Sinister stood not to far off from the area in which Rogue and Spike where. His eyes glistened as he began to savor the effects of the gene. That precious little gene.. It was amazing how much the gene affected their minds and bodies. A simple jolt could wreak havoc through their fragile minds creating such a chaos among the living world. They could make Hiroshima look like a grenade. 

_Enough Essex, bring them to me…now.._

Yes, sir..

Nodding, Essex moved from around the tree and began to head towards the two. In his left hand he held a small gun with a silencer attached. He needed to take them out without attracting attention. Filling it with enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant, he took aim and fired off the gun. 

Rogue glared furiously at Remy. She couldn't control the rage that had built up inside her body. She felt no anger towards Remy in particular, just everyone else. But she couldn't turn her sight away from the man who laid beneath her. 

_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water…_

Grabbing the sides of her head, Rogue began to moan. Her head had begun to burn as it imprinted the voice into her memory. Taking a side wards glance at Spike, she saw that he was suffering through the same turmoil. 

" Spike.."  


Spike spared her a glance before he doubled over in pain. Rogue managed to calm herself down long enough to run over to where he had fell. Swaying slightly, Rogue kneeled down to look at him. Her eyes caught sight of a small dart that was lodged in the back of his neck. Looking up, Rogue managed to spot a man hovering about fifteen feet away from them. He had long jet black hair that draped past his shoulders. His skin was of a peculiar shade of gray and his eyes glowed a dull red. A small diamond shaped scar was on his forehead and his mouth curled into a sick smile. 

_Come to me my child…_

Rogue pulled herself away from Spike's body and began to scramble backwards. She knew that man, he was the one who hurt her. Yet her fear was quickly replaced with a ferocious anger that radiated through her entire body. Sensing Remy moving up behind her, she raised a hand to stop him. 

" Chere?…"  


Rogue shook her head and carefully pulled herself up from the ground. She could feel her eyes narrowing at him and her heart rate increasing. 

_We just keep dreaming of the land across the river_

We are always on the way to find the place we belong

Wondering to nowhere, we're paddling down the raging sea…

Who can cross over such raving wind and waters..

From the road of broken sills, shiver with coldness

Come by the highlands, come by a river..

It's just another place…

We paddle along down the river still…

But in one morning we'll the sky, bright shining morning..

Play who the silver bells still fly away

Let us dream..

Let us grieve….

Search for the light….

Rogue gripped her head and began to tremble. 

" Who the HELL are ya?!!" 

__

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water…

We just keep paddling down the stream up the river..

No destination .. But we are together..

In the sun and sadness…

We're paddling

We'ere paddling down..

The twisted man glided slowly over to her, face still distorted with a sick smile.. The bastard was enjoying this.. Reveling in her pain. This only succeeded in making her even more angry. 

Rogue watched helplessly as the malevolent man pulled up his gun and aimed it towards her. Shutting her eyes, to try and embrace the pain that was to come next, she heard the gunshot ring out. But it did not strike her, instead she heard a small gasp and thump behind her. Whipping around, Rogue saw Mercy LeBeau sprawled across the grass plain. Almost as if in slow motion, Rogue saw Henri charge the strange man and swing at him furiously. The man merely brushed him off but not without stabbing him with what looked like a needle. 

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back gently but with force. Glancing up, Rogue saw an enraged Remy LeBeau standing in front of her. His hands gripped tightly around the already glowing playing cards in his right hand. 

" Get out a' here Rogue."  


" No!"

" Rogue NOW!"

" NO!, this is mah fight Remy!"

Suddenly a huge beam of light emanated from the man's hands, Remy had attempted to push her away but it was to late. Rogue watched as his body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Rogue whipped her head up, unbridled rage flashing in her eyes. Her body began to shimmer with red flames. She could feel her shoulders burning as she moved up to the strange man. 

" Ya'll pay for that y' bastard!"

The man's smile only widened. 

" Till then Rosemarie…till then.."

With that, he injected her with some kind of solution. The last thing Rogue saw as the darkness crept upon her was the sickly satisfied smirk that laid on his face. 

Down to Nowhere…

We're paddling..

Down to Nowhere… 

****

Yay!! That took me ever so long to write. I'm still have a slight writer's block. I need help!! HELP!! ALL I NEED IS A WAY TO UNITE THE OTHERS WITH ROGUE!! THAT IS ALL AND REVIEWS!! AND IN THOSE REVIEWS COULD YA TELL ME HOW TO REUNITE EVERYONE?

~ Roguesheart~


	22. Seeking the Crescent moon: Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Yay!! More Reviews this time!! Anyhoo. . . I have received a slight complaint about the song in between. Well technically, it's not a song.. It's a foretelling. You have to get it drilled into your mind because it's essential for later on. It's kind of unavoidable. You have to really pay attention to the words of the song in order to figure out the prophecy. Don't worry, I have ADD as well but you have to really focus on the words, then relate it back to the situation at hand. Plus, it's someone you've met before, speaking the words. And you still have to figure out who that is. So the prophecy must stay. But I guess I could try to shorten it for you even though it is going to do some irreparable damage later on. I just figured to drill it in your heads now cuz I guessed you were just like me.. Not wanting to skim to the past chapters just to read a damn song. Plus, I didn't want the prophecy to be obvious (* adding mysterious appeal). But remember: THIS IS A PROPHECY, SO REMEMBER IT DAMN IT!!

Recap: Rogue and Spike are "supposedly" dying. Later on they go out into town, but their festivities were interrupted by a certain evil mastermind. YAY SINISTER!! Anyhoo. . . Let us continue with this lovely story. . . (* by the way, do you get what's going on?)

Chapter 21: Seeking the Crescent Moon

__

" I have a slight fascination with 

Legolas from the Lord of the Rings."

(* thought you'd like to know)

~ RoguesHeart~

His entire body seemed to be racked with pain. Slowly, Remy attempted to pull himself up from the ground only to be jerked back down by the chains wrapped around his wrists. A small groan grasped his attention, it had seemed to come from his left side. Squinting his eyes, Remy tried to focus on the voice. 

" Bloody 'Ell, where am I?"

Remy's mouth gaped open in surprise. Out of all the people that he thought could be in the same room as him, he had never thought in a million years it would be the Australian firecracker. 

" John, Dat be y'?"

Snapping his head around, John stared at the Cajun.

" Remy?"

" Oui…"

" How the hell did ya get to Genosha, mate?"

Remy frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was being in the park down in New Orleans. Then getting attacked by some black haired, blue skinned freak. After that everything else was fuzzy. 

" Remy don't think we be at Genosha, John.."

" Thenwhere the hell are we?"

Remy attempted to scan his surroundings. It seemed that they were in some kind of underground dungeon. A small beeping noise, alerted him to the power inhibitor around his neck. 

" Remy doesn't know.."

John sighed to himself and tried to recall the last events. He had remembered waking up, blowing up hot pockets, getting kicked out of the house, then running into Mag's daughter and her crazed Shiela. Somehow, they had blackmailed him into rescuing the Xmen from Genosha. That he couldn't even explain to himself, though the kid they did manage to "rescue" seemed quite grateful. Scrawny, as that kid was.. He did have guts. When they had made it out of the work camp, the little brown haired kid had parted ways with them. Saying something about he had a score to settle with Trask. 

After that, they had flown back to the Americas and were on their way to an arcade when suddenly they were attacked by some man with silver hair. He had injected them with some kind of liquid which burnt like hell. After that, there was nothing but darkness. Cold pitch black darkness that seemed to envelop him as he had passed through his subconscious. 

Both Remy's and John's thoughts were interrupted when a the click of a lock being turned alerted them to the door. Finally after what seemed like hours, which was probably five minutes, the metal door swung open. Light flooded into the room, temporarily blinding Remy's sensitive eyes. When he was able to focus again, he was greeted by the same man he had met earlier. The same guy who was with Rogue, when he had first came to New Orleans. 

His chocolate brown eyes glared down at him furiously. His silvery hair fell carelessly across his face as he strode into the cell. There was something off with him though, his eyes were cold and his expression was emotionless. Sure they weren't on the best of levels but never was such a hostility directed towards him by that man. 

The silver haired man directed his attention to John for a split second. Turning slightly, he let out a piercing whistle that rang through the dungeon cell. Immediately, four men came rushing into the room. Their lower portions of their faces were concealed only revealing identical onyx eyes. The silver haired man gestured to the men next to him, to pick grab the Australian. 

John's eyes widened as he watched the men come towards him. They leaned over and unlatched the chains from his arm, but all the while keeping his arms pinned behind him. John attempted to struggle against their grasp yet the effort was in vain. The men held stead fast to him as they dragged him from the dungeon, kicking and screaming every cuss word in the book. 

Remy had wished he could help the boy but he was helpless. His muscles refused to allow him the slightest bit of movement without giving him a shock of agonizing pain through his spine. Yet, he couldn't bother worrying about himself, when there was so much more important things to deal with. One was, where the hell was he? Could they possibly still be in New Orleans? The other questions that ran through his mind was whether or not his sister in law and brother were alright. They didn't exactly get out of the previous fight unharmed. Remy was sure of the capabilities of Henri but Mercy was a different story. Of course all Thieves Guild members were taught the basics of fighting but she still wasn't as strong as the others. He had no idea how she would be able to handle their situation. But the major question that nagged at his soul was 

"Where was his Rogue?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had given up struggling a long time ago. Now he just allowed for them to drag him down the long corridor. After what seemed to be fifteen minutes, they stopped. Turning to face two giant steel doors, the silver haired man whipped around to face him. His eyes scrutinized every aspect of his body. 

" Ya like what ya see, mate?: snarled Pyro nastily.

The man huffed at him and heaved open the steel doors. There to greet him was a disgruntled looking Wanda. Her hair was ruffled slightly and a woman stood over her, tending to the open gash on her arm. 

The men who had an overbearingly tight grip on his arms, suddenly loosened them and he was sent flying across the room. He smacked the ground with a harsh thud, so harsh that his head began to swim. The silver haired man knelt down beside him and offered a hand to him. Taking it, he helped John stand upon his feet. The man's eyes softened a slight bit as he spoke.

" Are y' okay, sir?"

John nodded faintly. His head felt like hell. The man stared at him once more before turning to the woman next to Wanda.

" I wan' y' t' tend t' dis man's wounds immediately."

" Yes, sir."

The silver haired man diverted his attention back to John. 

" De pain in y' head is from de injection we gave y'."

Rubbing his head, John glared at the man.

" What de hell was in de injection?"

The silver haired man ignored his question and turned to face Wanda. Her eyes were narrowed at him and her mouth curled up into an intimidating snarl. 

" Y' are Wanda Maximoff, I presume?"

Wanda continued to snarl. The silver haired man remained indifferent to Wanda's silence. 

" I am Cadmus, I will be de one who watches after y' team."  


" Team?"

Cadmus gaze flickered at Wanda momentarily before returning his attention to John's wounds. 

" It be explained in time, chile.."

" I want to know now!"

Wanda stood up abruptly, attracting the attention of the men. They surrounded her and began to restrain her. Cadmus raised his hand and dismissed the men. They looked at the disgruntled goth and back to Cadmus but left. 

" Do not trouble y' self wit it now.."

" And why not?"

Cadmus stood and headed out of the door but not before gesturing to them to follow him. Reluctantly, they followed him out of the room. He led them back down the hallway but took various turns through the different corridors. Stopping at a glass window that showed a huge colosseum-like room, Cadmus returned his attention to them both. 

" Y'll be competing for y' lives."

" In what?"

" A warrior's competition."

John frowned while Wanda kept her furious snarl.

" What do you mean like a gladiator tournament?"

Cadmus answered without looking at either of them. 

" Oui, and if y' lose… y' will not see de light of day ever again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora sat in the living room of Michael's estate in Paris. The servants had gone out of their way to make her and her child feel comfortable. She couldn't help but worry for Rogue's and Spike's well beings. It had been weeks since they had last contacted her with the latest update on Rogue's whereabouts. Frankly she was pissed that she was left out of the festivities but she couldn't blame them. 

Glancing down at the small infant in her arms, Aurora began to lightly stroke it's face. The baby shared her mother's hair but it had her father's eyes. The baby's chocolate eyes gazed wistfully up at Aurora as her mother began to rock in the chair. 

A warmth of love swept over the young mother whenever she gazed down at her child. The baby was so small, her little fingers could barely wrap around Aurora's thumb. Yet each time she would happen to glance down and their eyes would meet, Aurora would note a strong presence. It was so empowering that it was almost frightening. 

_Can you here the calling of the raving wind and waters…_

Aurora broke her gaze with the baby. As she looked up, she caught sight of a tall woman with white on auburn hair. Much like Rogue's but straighter and with a dingier appeal. 

" Rogue?"

_We just keep dreaming of the land across the river…_

The women's eyes were a cold green and they stared at her with a firey hatred like she had never felt before. No, this wasn't Rogue.. 

_We are always on the way to find the place we belong…_

The women's physique began to shift as the song rang through the room. Her hair began to grow longer and darker. The portion of her hair that was once white, was now turning blood red. The woman hovered slightly over to Aurora. By then her entire body had changed. 

_Wandering to nowhere, we're paddling down the raging sea…_

Her hair was jet black mixed with crimson and her eyes were of a precocious emerald green with tinges of orange specks. 

_Who can cross over such raving wind and water…_

Aurora held her child to her body as the woman began to hover closer. The woman didn't seem to express hostility against the infant however. She merely allowed for her gaze to flash upon the small child's figure. Aurora could have sworn that the woman's gaze flickered for a small moment when the child cooed at her softly. But it had passed as quickly as it had came. 

" Who are you?"  


The woman turned her gaze up at Aurora and opened her mouth. But it wasn't a human voice that came from her, it was one of a higher divinity. 

_Shine, bright morning light.. Now in the air spring is coming.._

Her voice was like the angel's song or one of the Siren's. Tempting all that would listen. The woman's hair began to gently blow around her face gently as her body began to sway lightly. 

_Sweet, flowing wind.. Singing down the hills and valleys…_

Aurora watched in bemusement as the women continued to sing. 

_Keep your eyes on me.. Now we run the edge of hell…_

Hear my love, sweet morning light…

Wait for me.. You've gone much further..

Too far….

The last note that she had sung rung through Aurora's ears pleasantly. The woman no longer looked hateful but tranquil. The small infant in her arms had fallen asleep and her small chest was heaving gently up and down. Aurora turned to look at the woman who stood before her. 

" Who are you?"  


The woman's eyes fell passively upon Aurora. Cold as they were, her eyes still held a calm inner serenity. 

" **_Is it so easy to forget me, Aurora Lana Riley?_** "

Aurora frowned slightly at the use of her name.

" And by what do you mean?"

The woman gently lifted her hand began to reach for the child. Aurora stepped protectively away, eyes flaring dangerously.

" Do not touch my child, woman."

The woman merely stared at her passively. 

" **_Then you have truly forgotten me.._**" 

" I do not know of what you speak."

The woman's eyes glistened with sadness. Her demeanor seemed to wither before her eyes. Slowly, the woman's body began to shimmer with a bright light. Then it split into two separate entities. One that seemed to be a child while the other remained the same. 

Aurora's eyes widened when she looked at the child. Her throat began to tighten and tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. 

" Nivea?"

The small child gazed up at her with those green orbs of light that could only be described as her eyes. Her hair cascaded down past her knees and rested gently upon the floor. 

" **_It has been quite a while Aurora._**" 

Aurora's voice began to crack with emotion. 

" How?.. But… you passed away many years ago…"

The child shook her head lightly and began to hover slightly towards the babe in Aurora's arms. Aurora allowed for the child to take the infant into her arms. She gently stroked the baby's cheek and smiled when the baby cooed quietly in return. 

" **_Goddess divinity, Hestia.."_**

Aurora watched in amazement and confusion, as the little child began to cradle the infant in her arms. 

" How is this possible Nivea?"

Finally the child glanced up at Aurora.

" **_My body merely passed, not my soul._**

" What?"

" **_My sins weigh too many.._**" 

" What sins?"

" **_Sin of life, Aurora._**" 

Aurora turned to look at the older Nivea that had spoken. It was strange, talking to the same person who was in two different bodies. The older Nivea looked more cold and demanding than the child. The child held a loving care within her as she cradled Aurora's small child.

The older Nivea glared upon Aurora with what seemed to be pent up rage. 

" **_Why did you let me die?_**" 

The younger Nivea flashed a small glance at the older Nivea before turning away (child in arms). Aurora's eyes had a momentary flicker of sadness. 

" I did not let you die, you were beyond my healing power."  


" **_You could've tried but no, you let me die."_**

" No I didn't."

" **_It is because of you, I cannot leave."_**

" I have nothing to do with that Nivea."

" **_ Maybe not you Aurora, but the one called Fate Striker does."_**

Aurora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" What do you mean?.. Rogue did not pass judgment upon you."  


The young Nivea walked passed Aurora and gently placed the child in her crib. Only after she did this did she respond. 

" **_Rogue may not have Aurora, but the Fate Striker has."_**

" No.."

The younger Nivea cut her off mid sentence.

" **_Nobody can leave this plane until they have met the Fate Striker."_**

" But.."  


The younger Nivea hushed her by raising her hand. The older Nivea floated closer to her and placed a gentle hand upon Aurora's shoulder. The younger Nivea walked slowly over to Aurora and laced her hand with her own. 

" **_I will show you what happened four years ago.._**" 

Almost immediately a rush of images sprang forth through Aurora's mind. Pain and sadness flowed through her body and coursed into her soul. Why did such a child have to live in such agony? Hateful and painful memories played in front of her eyes like a movie reel. Scene after scene flashed into her eyes and imprinted somewhere in the depths of her mind. But one particular imaged burned into her own memory. 

She could feel Nivea's body dying. She was seeing through Nivea's eyes that one fateful night when she had supposedly passed. 

Nivea's vision was blurred by the mixture of tears blended with blood that was coursing across her face. Staring down at her, she saw a very young Rogue gazing upon her dying body in sadness. She was crying, why was she crying? She could hear Rogue's pleas for her to not die but it was beyond her control now. 

For a child so young, Rogue seemed to always be too serious for her own good. Even now, her eyes held onto a strict determination. She had never had a chance to actually enjoy her own childhood. Pity ran through her mind, as she reached a hand up in attempt to wipe away at the tears that were flowing down Rogue's face. So sad.. Though she was the one dying, it seemed that a part of Rogue died a long time ago. 

" You really are too serious for a child you know.."

Aurora watched as Rogue's eyes widened in surprise only to be replaced with solemnity. A spasm of pain gushed into her spine, causing for small specks of red dots to flash behind her eyes. She was dying fast, she had to tell Rogue.. Before it was too late. 

" Please.. Rogue tell Spike.. That I…"

She had been cut off by a blindingly bright light that seemed to flash right before her. When it finally cleared, she saw a furious Rogue glaring down upon her.

" Rogue?…"  


" Silence."

" What.."

" Ah will get mah revenge.."

" Revenge?"

" Judgment shall be passed.."  


Before anything else could be revealed, Aurora found herself surrounded by a perpetual darkness. No matter where she turned she was met with the glimmering night. Not a speck of light shown anywhere..and it seemed to be getting darker by each minute. Aurora opened her mouth to scream but it was muted, she began to cough violently. She was choking.. The darkness began to close in on her at a faster pace. She made attempts at breathing but all that escaped was a wheezing gasp that solved nothing. Aurora continued to cough and cough.. She could feel her pupils begin to dilate as the lack of air became more persistant. 

She felt herself beginning to fall, the wind whipped across her face. Icy cold breezes slashed at her cheeks, cutting small gashes into her sides. But she couldn't cry out. She needed air yet it wouldn't come. As began to slip away into the darkness, she suddenly felt a gentle tug on her conscious. 

" Why have you done this to me?"

The words rang through her ears, blaring louder and louder. Aurora gripped her head and set out to let out a blood chilling scream. Yet she was stopped by a sudden realization. She felt a gentle tug on her hand. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a worried Natalia.

" Y' alright Miss?"

" What?"

Natalia gently helped Aurora from the floor. 

" It seems dat y' passed out, maybe y' need mo' sleep Madame."

Aurora shook her head and glanced around the room. 

" Where's my baby?"

Natalia frowned slightly.

" Pardon moi, Mademoiselle, but y' did not have any baby."

_We're paddling down…_

_Down to Nowhere.._

_Nowhere….._  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

You will cry all alone … but it does not mean thing to me…

Spike sat in the dark. He always preferred the darkness over everything else. Despite what he usually displayed around others, he was a pretty shadowy character. Both he and his sister both. In all reality, they did not belong in this realm. Were they even real? They were weapons… that was all they ever were and all they ever would be. 

Created by some depraved lunatic who got his kicks out of messing with nature. They were the real freaks of nature. Neither of them were meant to exist in the first place. Because of them, all of this has happened. 

Now, the world would have to relive the terror. The countless slaughter of millions would begin again. 

Master did not like the children. They would have to go first. Children were a burden to the Master. If he had his way, everything would have been genetically created in a damn tube. 

Yes, they were super mutants. They originated the first mutants alongside Apocalypse. They fought so hard then, they just wanted to live but no... they wouldn't leave them alone. 

He began to wonder just how old they were. They were not created from birth, in fact the mother they supposedly had DNA from was a genetic experimentation herself. But she failed the Master horribly. He never tolerated failure. She was killed in a matter of years. Rogue favored their mother. They may have been twins, but something about her personality seemed to blend in with their "mother". 

How awful the human heart could be. Humans only brought death and destruction to this world. They would have to remedy that now. It is time to serve once more. 

What was he thinking when he thought they could ever be happy? The time he thought he was happy was a miserable lie. She was dead now, Nivea was dead now… 

Soon Remy would be as well. Master always took away anything or anyone that would create a "glitch" in his plans. Rogue won't take this too well. She knew this was bound to happen but she couldn't' help from falling in love. It was too late now, now Master would probably have them killed. 

But Master wouldn't take pleasure in just killing them. No, he had to torture them. Like he did Nivea all those years ago. Master had created the Games of Jove. Which were similar to those back in the roman era with Julius Caesar. Only these were more dangerous.. So much more dangerous. 

They would all have to fight. Some would have to die for the sake of others. It was a chance, Master was willing to make. But this year, oh yes.. This year was different. 

Master had presented him with a tantalizing proposition. The winners of the war games would be able to fight him. If they were to win, all of them would be granted their freedom from the Syndicate. If they were to lose, the original members would have to remain while the others would be led away to face a torturous nine years of suffering. 

Glancing over at the pale form of his sister laying on top of the cot across from him, Spike smiled. This year, they would win at all costs. Even if it meant their lives. 

_It does not much matter to me….._

It does not mean a thing to you….

****

Hello my esteemed readers!! I have finished yet another chapter. I understand that this may be slightly confusing to you. If it is, just tell me and I shall clarify it. Like I said earlier in the story, this will get a bit complicated. 

Sorry there is no Romyness in this chapter but deal with it for now. 

Don't worry about Tabitha or the other Xmen quite yet, they're irrelevant. Just think of Tabitha as being with an OC character later okay unless you think otherwise. And to make things clear, the Xmen have not been rescued yet.. Only Jamie and he was on his own there. We'll go back to him later. 

I have revealed the person who has been singing the song now. Now I wish for you, my readers and reviewers to try and figure out what portion of her song belongs to which situation as I continue with the story. I will now only give you subtle hints from time to time. 

****

As you may have guessed, I have broken my writer' s block for the moment. *I think* 

Now the story is beginning to progress into the sector that I've been making for a while now. So please be patient. I will update as fast as physically possible considering that I am now on Xmas vacation. Love me and Leave me.. 

Anyhoo.. There will be more Remy POV later, just had to reintroduce Aurora back into the story. She is an important character. 

And.. Worry for Aurora's child. Who knows what dear little "Nivea" has planned for the babe.

** Nivea was the character that I was hinting at. . . . She is located in the first chapter. 

** As for the other mysterious character, HE is also in the first chapter. ** hint**hint** ;)

Make sure that you re-read the last section of the first chapter at least one more time. At least from when Rogue has her first nightmare on down. PUHLEASE!! Trust me.. It will benefit you later.

__

Oh yeah.. Before I forget: PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!! 

The faster YOU review, the faster I can place a new chapter. And thanks to all did review: Linda Keene, Floods-Evo, Ishandahalf, and LightSpeed Suzuki (and Toddler Suzuki *wink wink*) 

~ RoguesHeart~ 


	23. Damnation of Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Oh yeah.. Now that's what I call reviews. YAY REVIEWS!! Thanks to: Ishandahalf and Rogue 4787 for reviewing! I have oh so many more ideas.. Oh yeah, I would like to apologize to LightSpeed Suzuka for misspelling your name in Chapter 21. I wasn't paying attention when I was typing and my spell check decided to have fun. Remember if you check Chapter 1, you'll get a better understanding of what's happening now!! 

Recap: John and Remy are in dungeon room. Cadmus takes John away and explains to him and Wanda about the Games of Jove. Switches to Aurora, who was caring for her cute widdle baby. But she was interrupted by Nivea. Who supposedly died four years before. To make a long story short: Nivea (younger) shows Aurora what had happened that night. Aurora blanks out. Wakes up and finds her baby missing. Natalia (Spike's lover not love) informs her that she never had one. **ooh. . . Suspense*** Anyhoo, Spike is brooding in the dark and contemplating plans for the Games of Jove (* like a madman). Now. . . ON WITH THE STORY!. . . 12/21/03

Chapter 22: Damnation of Regret

__

" If you take my heart and tear into two,

You'll find out that one piece is me..

And the other is you.." 

Death, what a sweet remembrance that once was. It had taken him away from such a harsh reality. How cruel it was to live. To harbor the shame and guilt of countless years. It had been their fault but he was the only one blamed. Only him. 

The snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby..

My winter come hither to me…

Aspen lifted his head towards to gaze at the moon. It's silvery rays gently cascaded across the lake, reflecting shadowing images across the forest floor. 

_The dark night's to come.._

So kiss me goodbye…

_The place for the homeland is near…_

To you…

Taking his hand, he lightly brushed it on the surface of the lake. Gentle ripples swirled around his hand, the more his hand moved the bigger they became. With a slight jerk of his hand, he sent the ripples flowing rapidly to the other side of the lake. Yet, the water still remained calm. 

_Show me the flowers, so beautiful.._

Sing me the envisioned light of my soul..

Come find me..

I'm here….

He did not regret what he had done earlier. The bastard deserved to die. He undermined his authority. But what he did feel lamentable for, was his loss of control. He had proved them right, all of them. Now they would mock him even more. None of them have learned their lesson, not even the one who was rotting in his grave. But they would learn soon…they would learn so soon. 

_Kill the Traitors… Betrayers… Kill… Kill… Make them pay…… Die… Kill… Kill… Kill…_

He would not give them the satisfaction of death.. No … no … not Death.. Master wouldn't like that.. No … not at all.. He would give them so much more. They would feel what he had to suffer. What had been encumbering his soul for so many years. 

_Kill… Punish… Punish… Make them Pay… Die… Kill…. Kill…. Pay… .Punish…._

A slight rustling noise jolted him out of his reverie. Snapping his head up, Aspen saw a woman standing in front of him. Her entire body was illuminated by the silvery graces of moonlight. Her crimson and black hair flowed softly down her back. Her green eyes, like empty shells, stared down at him. The woman's body shifted slightly and their was a small red glow that emanated from her. 

Aspen watched, as a smaller child seemed to walk through the woman. The child looked exactly like the older woman, but gentler. In her arms she held a small infant. The baby's hair was tinted with silver and her eyes were of a rich chocolate brown. 

The younger child walked softly to Aspen and held the child out to him. Aspen took the baby gently from the small child. The girl nodded and stepped back in line with the older woman. Aspen stood with the baby in arms and walked to the edge of the lake. Gesturing for the younger woman to come behind him. The girl obeyed and stepped behind him. 

He handed her the child carefully, and pointed to the lake. The girl's eyes withheld a mournful gaze but nodded. Aspen watched as the young girl, stepped down from the bank and walked upon the water. If he wasn't looking so hard, it would look like the girl was hovering. But no… she was walking upon the water bed. She stopped when she met the center of the lake. 

The water rose up around her and slowly submerged both her and the baby underneath. The water began to churn wildly as their figures began to dissipate. Aspen could see the little baby, struggling for breath. It's little arms, flailing wildly in an attempt to pull it's precious little head up from the suffocating water. In mere seconds, the last breath of life flowed out of the infant. 

__

Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water…

We keep dreaming of the land across the river…

We are always on the way to find the place we belong..

Wondering to nowhere….

Who can cross over, such raving wind and water..

From the road of broken sills…shiver with coldness..

After a few minutes, the water had begun to calm. Aspen watched as the girl emerged from the lake, unharmed by it's coldness. Such was another great trait of being dead, he thought to himself. 

The girl reached the bank and hovered over to the older woman. They both turned to walk away but not before the smaller child gazed back at him with her chillingly cold eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but a child's voice did not come out. 

_You are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun.._

You are here no escape from my visions of the world…

You will die all alone… 

But it does not mean a thing to me…

Knowing the song I will sing…

Till the darkness comes to sleep…

_Come to me I will tell about the secret of the song.._

It's in you not in me,

But it does not mean a thing to you….

(A/N: **You only need to pay attention to one line of this song.** **;) **)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello!! Yes, this chapter was rather short.. But oh Well.. It just means more updates for you!! **

__

Review please!!

~RoguesHeart~


	24. Song of the Crows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hello, here is another beautiful update for you, my esteemed readers. Thanks to: Rogue 4787 for reviewing. This may become confusing but that's is okay. It'll all piece itself out in the end. 

Recap: Aspen is contemplating his past actions when he was disturbed by Nivea. In her arms, she held Aurora's baby girl . To make a long story short: Aspen has Nivea drown the poor babe. 

On with the story. . . 12/23/03

Chapter 23: Song of the Crows

__

" Would you like some fries with that?"

~RoguesHeart~

" AH WANT TA SEE THEM, AND AH WANT TA SEE THEM NOW!!"

" Patience child."

" DON'T TELL MEH TO BE PATIENT, BASTARD!"  


Essex merely ignored Rogue's continued outbursts and focused his attention on the calm looking Spike. 

" Tell your manic sister, that it would be wise not to irritate me."

Spike shook his head defiantly. 

" Non, it wouldn't be wise fo' me t' get in de way of her anger."

" What?"

" AH WANT TA SEE THEM NOW!!"

Essex sighed exasperatedly. 

" Fine, child.. You will see them but after you do.."

" FAHNE, AH KNOW THIS ALREADY, NOW LET ME SEE THEM!!"

Essex rolled his eyes. Then he turned to the dungeon door and called one of the guards. 

" Open the door now."

" Yes sir, Mr. Essex sir."

The guard immediately opened the metal dungeon door. Essex filed out of the door, making sure that he had two other guards watch Rogue and Spike. 

" Follow me."

Rogue and Spike followed obediently. Rogue felt a telepathic pull come from Spike.

~telepathically~

Rogue?

What?

We need t' split up

What?, why

With us separated, we have more of a chance to escape

Logical, if ah do say so mahself

Oui, it is...because I'm a genius

Aren't we the braggart?

T'is how I was made, no?

Shut up

Spike turned to look up at the credulous man called Essex. Their eyes met for a split second..those cold dark eyes…

" What is it you request, child?"

" I wish t' see de ot'ers.."

" That is where we are going."  


" I am aware of dat _mais_y' not takin' us t' see all de prisoners are y'?"  


" It wasn't a part of the deal."

" Agreed, but I wish t' see de ot'ers while mah sister sees de Prince of T'ieves."

Essex seemed to contemplate it for a split second before answering. 

" Very well, but your time shall be shortened by this exploit."

Rogue glanced warily at Spike but nodded despite herself. 

" It is agreed."

" Fine, guards take this one to the other prisoners on level 4, I shall handle her on my own."

" Yes, sir."

Rogue watched as Spike was led away by the two guards. Turning her attention back to Essex, Rogue followed him as he walked down a steep pair of steps leading into the lower depths of the basement. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Essex stopped. Facing her, he glared down at Rogue. 

" You will have 5 minutes, no more.."

" Yes…"

" Yes, what?"

" Yes….sir.." Rogue spat with disgust.

Essex smirked evilly before opening the dungeon door. Pushing her in violently, she heard the door slam loudly behind her and several locks being snapped shut.

" Chere?" a weak voice gasped out to her.

Whipping around, Rogue could just barely see the figure that spoke. 

" Remy?"

The figure struggled to stand but immediately collapsed as a surge of pain erupted through his body. 

" Oh gawd Remy, what have they done ta ya?"

Rogue rushed over to Remy and gently placed her arms around him. 

" Chere, it be y'?"  


" Yes, Remy it is.."

She felt Remy's hand stroke through her tangled hair. Even though he sustained injury, his body still remained so warm. Yet only for a small moment did they stay in that embrace for Rogue could feel Remy pulling away from her. 

" Remy?"

" Why Rogue?"

" Why what, Remy?"

" Why did y' allow this t' happen t' me?"

" But ah…"  


" Y' caused dis Rogue."

" No ah.."

Rogue watched as Remy stared coldly into her eyes. His entire bearings changed, the once warm and loving man was now cold and heartless. 

" Y' started all dis, Rogue."

" But.."

" I know de truth Rogue."

Rogue grew silent. She couldn't understand what had caused Remy's change of heart. 

" But Remy, ah can explain.."

" Non, y' can't."

" But.."

Remy held his hand up to silence her. 

" No more, Rogue.. Y' lied t' me."

"No ah didn't.."

" Oui, y' did."

Rogue's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Why was he acting this way.. Didn't he say before that he loved her and that nothing would ever change it?

" But…ya said ya loved me.."

Remy's eyes glared hatefully at her.

" I could never love someone like you."

Those words seemed to pierce straight through Rogue's heart. Tears began to flow incessantly down her cheeks. 

" But, Remy.."

" But nothing, I would rather die a million deaths in dis dungeon den spend m' life knowin' dat I loved de one person who was de cause fo' Belladonna and Etienne's death."

Rogue recoiled harshly away from Remy. Her body seemingly racked with pain as she absorbed what he had said. 

" No.."

" Leave now, Rogue."

" But…"

" I SAID LEAVE!!"

Rogue turned away from him and ran up to the door. Knocking on it, she heard Essex undoing the locks. As the door pulled open, she caught a clear view of Remy sitting in the corner of the dungeon room glaring at her. Mouthing French curses at her. 

When Essex opened the door fully, Rogue sped out of the room and leaned upon the outside wall, chest heaving with sobs. 

" Let us go now Child."

Rogue nodded obediently, head bowed in shame. She heard him relock the dungeon room and his footsteps render up the staircase. 

Essex couldn't be more pleased with himself. The meeting went just as he had planned, probably even better. Rogue was now a broken women now that the man she so truly loved has abandoned her. But unbeknownst to her, that man was a simple decoy drawn up by the dark angel herself. For many years, the woman had been trying to find a way to exact her revenge upon Rogue. This would be her final year for that search. He could already tell what kind of pain that the young girl shall suffer through… that pain should satisfy Master well.. Master would reward him for his good work. He might give him more patients…he always needed more of those. They always died during the third month of experimentation. Well besides the four children of Fury, they were his best test yet. Sure that pesky little gene could provide some amounts of discomfort for him but no doubt it worked well. Especially when the Master needed to partake of their services.. Oh how Master would reward him..

Looking back down at the forlorned Rogue, Essex began to smile. Yes, his plan was going well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What the hell do you mean I have no child?!"

" Mademoiselle, y' did not have a child."

Aurora sat in the living room chair attempting to control her rage. How dare she.. How dare she take her child. It was her child.. 

" Mademoiselle, maybe y' need some rest."

" I DO NO T NEED REST!!"

" Madame.."

" I NEED MY BABY BACK!!"

" But ma'am.."

" LEAVE MY SIGHT!!"

" But.."  


" LEAVE IT!!"

" Yes, madame."

Aurora watched as Natalia left the room. Aurora sat in the chair, rocking back in forth. 

" Why…why would she take my baby?"  


Suddenly a small childish voice rang through the room.

_Mommy… mommy….mommy.. Help me mommy…mommy…_

Aurora jumped up from her chair and whipped around frantically, trying to place the voice.

" Where are you…Who are you?"

_Help me mommy…mommy… She has me mommy… make her go away…_

" Who has you sweetie?"

_Mommy…she's a bad person mommy…. I don't like her mommy…..mommy…mommy…_

" WHO?!"  


_She hurt Uncle Mike mommy…. Why did she hurt him…..mommy….mommy…_

" What do you mean?… who hurt Spike?"

_Mommy….please help me mommy…. I can't breath mommy…save me mommy…_

"What?…where are you?"

_Where it all began…..mommy….please help me… I can't breath mommy…she scares me…_

" What… I don't understand…"

_Not much time mommy….please help me mommy…. She's a bad girl mommy…._

" Who's a bad girl?"

_Rose.. Mommy…. She hurt me….. She scares me….. Please mommy….I can't breath…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Yay!! Another update!! YAY FOR ME!! Dost thou likest this chapter? Well you might not because of the naughty little Rem-Bot but oh well.. C'est La' Vie. Do not worry about our real little Remy though, he is nice and safe in my head. AND YAY FOR DEAD HAUNTING BABIES!! YAY!! Okay that made me sound masochistic didn't it? Oh well.

Anyhoo, I shall give you some valuable, very valuable bits of information now.. Pay attention:

Micheal Aurelius D'Acanto

Nickname: Spike 

Street Name: Shadow Strangler

Powers= Controls the darkness

Rosemarie Jacquelyn D'Acanto

Nickname: Rogue

Street Name: Fate Striker

Powers: Limitless power

Aspen Sedro Riley

Nickname: Aspen Rise

Street Name: Wishmaster

Powers: Controls forces of the Earth 

Aurora Lana Riley

Nickname: Ruby Rhine

Street Name: Blood Stone

Powers: Controls human life force (not mutant)

REMEMBER THESE NAMES!! REMEMBER THESE POWERS!! Now, we shall have a whole big bit of fun now shan't we?!! YAY FUN!! 

Oh yeah, and now you can piece portions of the prophecy together!! YAY PIECING!! Well, I'm off to create a new chapter now, Au Revoir!!

(If you have any questions, just post them in your reviews)

~ RoguesHeart~


	25. Meet the Master

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

YAY!!! I got reviews!!! YAY!!! Thanks to: Ishandahalf and Btch for reviewing!! So am I safe to assume that you didn't like the Remy imposter? Well, tough cookies (cheezy comeback). The fake Remy'll be around for a while. . Later.

Anyhoo. . . I would just like to remind you that this will be a rather long story. It will take me a while before I will be capable of ending it.. . Cuz the ending I have isn't fully made yet. Let's just say, I am not all for the * HAPPILY EVER AFTER* bit. Hopefully it won't be too bad but for right now, have patience. Oh yeah. . In the previous chapter the scene that played out b/w Rogue and Remy happened to be rather similar to the dream Rogue had. GET IT??!! HUH? HUH? HUH? See I told you to pay attention to her dreams. Now if you did, you would've seen the similarity. OH BUT IT'S NOT DONE YET. Oh yeah.. Before I forget: Essex has a split personality. Try and notice it.

Recap: Evil-Remy has thoroughly discouraged our poor heartbroken gothic girl. Aurora is losing her mind. . . Talking to her dead baby… *hint hint* She does not know yet. . . On with the story:

Chapter 24: Meet the Master

__

" Fury and Rage are two 

separate entities when used 

at two different times."

~RoguesHeart~

" 152...153.…154...155..156.…"

" SHUT UP!"

" 157...158...159...160..."

" Kurt, I swear if you don't shut up I'll…"  


" You'll do vhat…kill me?.. Vell get in line buddy!"

They had lost count of how long they had been in Trask's work camp. Or more like hellhole according to Kurt. Every morning they were forced to toil outdoors until they nearly passed out. Then they would be dragged back into the camp, get their daily beatings, have the same men scream and curse about what despicable creatures they were, and then get chucked into their cell rooms to mull for the rest of the night. It didn't help that he was stuck in the cell room with the "Fearless Leader", who blew a fuse nearly everyday about some shit or another. Granted, when Kurt had first met Scott, he had genuinely liked him. Despite his whole lack of humor and his usual tendency to boss people around. But lately, Scott had slowly worn away at what little patience he had left. Kurt had attempted at finding other things to do besides wonder why the hell he existed. At that time he had taken to counting the roaches that would find their way into their cellar. Sure it annoyed Scott to high heaven with him counting aloud, but that was the only way to drown out the harsh reality. 

In any other situation, Kurt would be taking advantage of his chance to irritate Scott but now, he just didn't have anymore energy. Life in the camp was slowly wearing away at him. He missed his home back in Germany. He longed to see his parents… his family again. In all honesty, he just wanted to see a friendly face. 

Every now and then, Kurt could find himself thinking back on the days at the Institute. They were so naïve then. They had always heard about these places, isolation camps for mutants. But, they had always dismissed it away . Sure it was horrible, but that would never happen to me… . They would think. How damn ignorant they were. 

The only thing that could bring a smile to his face was his memories of regular institute life. Every morning , they would be awoken at some ghastly hour and run a danger room session with Logan. Then it would be the fight over the use of the bathroom in which mysteriously he would become the victor (bamfing of course). After that he would head downstairs and into the kitchen to find Kitty fighting with Rogue about her clothes. Which usually resulted in them swearing not to speak with each other for the rest of the morning. Kitty and Rogue had to be a seriously funny pair at times. Nobody would expect two opposites like them to actually come to be best friends. Kitty was always so hyper and Rogue was so. . .dark. Yet, they got along well enough to live with each other. 

Kurt missed Rogue dearly. She was, after all, his sister. If not by blood but by heart. Rogue and Kurt had always gotten along since the first day she had come to the Institute. Their was a certain connection between them. Of course, that was before Rogue had found out that Mystique was her foster mother. She wasn't too pleased but she had willingly got over it. 

Kurt began to wonder what had happened to the other Xmen. He had heard a commotion, a couple days of ago and the sound of someone laughing vigorously. The voice sounded maniacal yet comforting enough to know it wasn't one of the guards or Trask. The laughter had a bit of an Australian twang if someone had asked him. Well, duh, no one had asked him but who was going to stop him from thinking it. Not Scott, just let him try and suck out what little bit of fun he had left. Man, he would show Scott the real meaning of demon. 

Kurt turned his attention back to the cellar floor. Both he and Scott were chained to the wall and around their necks was some kind of power inhibitor. Every other minute, it would prick the back of their necks and draw blood. The blood would then seep into the inhibitor and disappear…never to be seen again. 

A small scurrying figure grasped Kurt's attention for a mild moment. Slightly turning his head, Kurt saw a tiny mouse. Most likely a baby. But that wasn't what had grasped his attention, it was the fact that the mouse's eyes were glowing at him. Kurt watched with awe as the mouse slowly began to grow before his eyes. As if in slow motion, the mouse began to spout two long slender legs and arms. Kurt could hear the sharp intake of breath that had come from Scott. Ignoring him, Kurt kept his attention on the morphing mouse. 

Eventually, The mouse finished morphing and he or should he say she.. Began to take form. Her skin was blue, like Kurt's, and her eyes glowed a precocious yellow. She stood directly above Kurt and glared down upon him. 

" Mother.."

She silenced him with a wave of her hand. She deftly gestured to the sound of the footsteps that were sounding off outside of their door. After a small moment, they began to fade. When she was sure they were gone, she turned her attention back to Kurt. 

Kurt gazed upon her. Suspicion displayed openly across his face. 

" Vhat are you doing here?"

Mystique crossed her arms.

" I am here to rescue you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**" Essex, I wish to speak to you."**

Sinister glanced up from his paper work in his office. He had already taken both Rogue and Spike to their cells and he was currently working out a base plan. The games of Jove were coming up and he needed to create a line up for fighters. He had already paired the children of Fury together and the two new prisoners they had brought back on their little excursion to Genosha. The Master had taken a liking to the daughter of Magneto. Her power was extraordinary and the Australian's wasn't that bad either. With a little tweaking, he could make the Aussie unstoppable. 

" Yes, sir." 

Essex moved up from his seat and headed out of the room. Making sure that he locked the door before heading down the hallway, Essex began to reflect back on how he first met the Master. Of course his blood relations helped him to get on good terms with him but his personality was what really had captured the Master's interests. Yet, the Master had many interests unfortunately for the ones he had an interest in.. it would eventually wear off and it would be up to ol' Sinister to get rid of them anyway he choosed. 

Things may change however, the new leader was coming soon. His power was overwhelming and it made Essex's blood pump just thinking of it. From the information he collected from the Master's files, he had found out that the new leader's name was En Sabah Nur. Supposedly his genetic fibers were the same as Apocalypse's but more powerful. Yes, Sinister couldn't wait to get his hands on that one. 

Essex closed in on the Master's door. Immediately when he went to knock it, the metal door swung in dramatically. 

" **Come in now Essex.**"

" Yes, sir."

Essex complied with the Master's order and walked into the heavily light concealed room only to have the door slam shut behind him. In front of him, sat a cloaked man. Glimmers of shadows dwelled around his body which only accentuated his mysteriousness. On his right side stood a man with blond hair but blue skin. Rather large wings protruded from his back side (a/n: not his butt *snickers) which seemed to be at ease for the moment. On the left side of Master stood an Asian woman. She had long purple hair that was pulled into a high ponytail at the moment. In both hands, she held two stainless steel katanas and she wore the traditional garb of the T.M.A. women agents. 

" **I would like you to meet two new members of the T.M.A. : Arch Angel and Psylocke.**" 

Essex nodded acknowledging at the two before turning his attention back to the Master. 

" **These two shall be operating the Games of Jove.**" 

" What?"

"** They shall be assisting you in the systematic portions of the vista room.**"

" But sir.. I am more than qualified to handle such things."

" **Are you disagreeing with me**?" hissed the Master.

" Err…no sir."

" **You are allowed to voice your opinions Essex.**" spoke the Master more gently.

" Umm.. That's okay sir."

" **Tell me what you want us to do.**" 

" Err..umm…no."

" **I am a patient man Essex just tell me.**"

" That's okay sir."

" **Essex..**"

" But I prefer not too…"

" **TELL ME!" **roared the Master fiercely.

Essex spoke with a cold and unflinching voice.

" I believe that I am capable of handling the games of Jove without any assistance sir."

" **And I think you aren't**."

" But.."

" **Enough.. Your senseless ramblings tire me.. Leave now.**" 

" No."

" **What?!"**

" I won't leave sir."

The Master's eyes glowed fiercely in the dark. He turned his attention to the two people beside him. 

" **You two leave us alone, we have business to discuss**."

" Yes, sir." they said unanimously. 

The minute the doors shut behind them, Essex resumed his argument. 

" Sir.."

The Master sighed deeply, interrupting Essex's complaint.

" **We are alone now Essex, you may call me by my name.**" 

" Fine, Julius…."

" **Listen Essex, I understand your capabilities more than anyone but things will be changing this year. I plan to have full control over my children and to do so.. We must renew the games." **

" I am aware of this Julius but.."

" **But nothing Essex, They will no longer listen. . . They have grown weaker over the years and have made unfitting ties with people outside the syndicate. Then they have the audacity to try and leave the corporation. No one leaves the syndicate.."**

" I know but…"

" **Do you Essex?, State the rule now."**

" Is it really necessary?"   


" **State it now.**" hissed Julius, voice dripping with venom.

Sighing deeply, Essex began to state it.

" Every member has a duty to it's leader before anything or anyone else. If the duty is left unfulfilled to the leader's satisfaction then they shall face immediate termination."

" **Good, finish it.**"

" And if you ever attempt to leave…."

" **Finish it.**"

" But.."

" **DO IT NOW!**" 

" You can never leave the syndicate because the syndicate leaves you."

" **Good to see that someone knows it..**"

" We all know it."

" **You may know it but do you follow it?" **

" Yes."

" **We'll see about that. . . Anyways, have you finished the pairings for the Games of Jove?**"

" Not completely."

" **Name those that you have finished."**

" Rogue Star vs. Belladonna Bordreaux."

" **Is Belladonna not from the Assassins Guild?"**

" Yes.."

" **Good, continue.**"

" Spike Sparrow vs. Julien Bordreaux."

Julius nodded his head in agreement and urged him to continue.

" Aspen Rise vs. the new arrival: Jean Grey."

Master frowned slightly.

" **Who is Jean Grey?**"

" We had found her during our trials in Genosha. A young boy, I believe his name is Jamie Maddox was attempting to break her out of her cell. We picked them up after we found St. John Allerdyce and Wanda Maximoff."

" **What are her powers?**" 

" Telekinesis and Telepathy."

" **Pathetic.**"

" Yes, but there is a genetic anomaly in her blood that makes her quite valuable."

" **Genetic Anomally?**"

" Apparently her power extends far from the level she is now."

" **Sounds interesting."**

" Oh, quite interesting.. But I shall continue explaining the pairings."

" **Yes, do.**"

" Aurora Riley vs. Wanda Maximoff."

" **Why those two?**"

" Their powers are similar in many ways. It shall be a good match."

" **I'll take you up on that.."**

" Those are the pairs that have been made so far. The only thing that is for certain, is that when we do double matches it will undoubtedly result in the children of Fury facing off against each other. "

" **Excellent work.**"

" I know Romanus… I know."

" **And do stop calling me by my last name , Essex.**" 

" You call me by mine."

" **That is because I am obligated to Nathaniel.**"

" Then I am obligated to call you by yours."

" **Don't push me Sinister**."

" Then don't try me Julius."

Julius snarled fiercely. 

" **I am your better, don't forget that.**"

" Oooh.. I won't."

" **Very well, then I suggest you continue your work Essex.**"

The note of formality that was back in Julius's voice signaled for Essex to return back to his submissive form. 

" Yes sir."

On that note, Essex left the room. Mind reeling with new ideas for the Games of Jove. If Julius wanted his children back, then he shall get them back. But it doesn't mean they shall come back unharmed or dead. 

****

YAY another chapter finished. Hope ya like it. Yup, it's another wonderful day in the life of Nathaniel Essex A.K.A. Mr. Sinister. Yeah, he may be a bit OOC in here but deal with it. The bad portion of his personality didn't really pop up yet. (*split personality). 

And to warn any future readers. I HATE JEAN GREY! So she just might die. 

Please make any suggestions that you would like. I know some bits of the story are corrupted with strangeness. Sure, some characters are slightly out of character but that' s just how the cookie crumbles. Hopefully I won't mess up the character's too badly. 

If you have any questions: just post them in your reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR SOMETHING!! I FEEL SO LONELY. . . *sniffles*

~RoguesHeart~


	26. Let the Tournment Begin: Speak of the De...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

More reviews!! YAY!! Thanks to: Rogue4787 , Ishandahalf, Btch and Floods-Evo for those lovely reviews!! Why I do believe that you people shall enjoy my lovely Jean Bashing Techniques when the dear Games of Jove shall begin. Aaah. . Let us see, the Master a.k.a. Julius Romanus, is one of my one of my own lovely creations. Gotta love my creative wittle mind. And to answer your tantalizing question Rogue4787: I like Storm..to a point. Sometimes her "Look at me, I'm a goddess" act gets way too overrated. Also another factor is.. I don't quite know how to fit her in.. I f you have any ideas on how to stick her into the story then I shall do some lovely Storm Bashing as well. 

And have you noticed, Ororo and Remy are waaay to close? Sure they were friends to begin with but they are too close for comfort. Well for my own sanity anyways… It kinda makes me want to scream: "Get away from my man you stupid African whore!!" but then I regain my diginity..

Oh yeah before I forget. . . . I don't know how to speak German so could anyone enlighten me on saying these certain words: shut the hell up. ~this shall be directed towards Scott~

Recap: It all starts out with our favorite blue fuzzy elf and Scott being stuck in Trask's work camp. Kurt is kind of losing his mind being stuck in the same room as Scott because he has begun to count the cockroaches that scurry their way across the floor. Then Mystique magically shows up and claims that she is too rescue them. (Well probably just Kurt). Scene switches over to Essex and Julius having a lovely conversation about the pairings for the games of Jove. Now we shall continue with the story. *hint . . . Hint* 

I shall make more beautiful fight pairings and most likely have the fight with Jean Grey and Aspen in this lovely Chapter. But that is a BIG maybe.. 

Do not worry my loyal fans, I shall somehow Romy this story up.. . . Somehow. 

Chapter 25: Speak of the Devil

__

" Number one rule of my fight club: 

Beat the shit out of everybody." 

~RoguesHeart~

( This takes place during the time Rogue visits with the fake Remy)

" Guess what mate!"

Remy stared at John inquisitively. He had finally been let out of the dungeon and was currently placed in a huge empty white room with Wanda, John, Henri, and Mercy. The hours before hand Remy sat staring at the dungeon wall, bored to tears. But suddenly the man who called himself Cadmus, had came into the room and dragged him into this room . Not that he complained, anything was better than sitting in a cold dungeon cell. 

" What, John?"

John's eyes were lit with excitement. 

" It seems that we're going to be competing in a bit of a contest."

" A contest?"

Wanda nodded at him while Merci and Henri stared at the two with confusion. 

" I believe that Cadmus said that it was called the Games of Jove."

" What de hell are de Games of Jove?"

John shook his head.

" We don't exactly know mate, de bloke just said we had to compete in it."

Remy scratched his handsome chin as he began to think. Henri glanced at his brother inquisitively. 

" What de hell be goin' on Remy?"

Remy smiled at his confused brother.

" It be a long and complicated story _mon frere_, and Remy doesn't even know de whole bit."

" Merde, and I t'ought y' might know."  


" Nope, _Je suis desole_."

Merci shifted in her chair and stared at the others. 

" What do y' t'ink dat we should do den?"

John shot a glance back at Mercy.

" About what Sheila?"

Merci sighed exasperatedly. 

" About how we must fight in dis game.."

John shrugged nonchalantly. 

" Guess we should just fight."

Before Mercy could answer a loud clicking noise resonated from the chamber door. Turning their heads, the saw a tall gentleman waltz into the room. His auburn hair was pulled back into what seemed to be a messy low ponytail. A couple of the white strands of hair fell passively across his face. His emerald eyes glistened fiercely as he glared at the guard who had the nerve to push him. 

" Hey watch where ya be puttin' y' hands _homme_." 

The guard merely grunted and slammed the door behind him. Spike snarled and turned his attention back to the group of onlookers. Remy smirked slightly as he walked over to greet Spike.

" Bonjour _mon ami_."

Spike's eyes widened slightly. Then narrowed immediately. 

" What de hell?"

Remy stared at Spike, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

" What?"

" Y' not supposed ta be here."

Still confused, Remy responded.

" Why isn't Remy not supposed t' be here?"

" Because ya supposed t' be back dere wit mah sister."

Remy's eyes widened.

" Rogue?, where is she?"  


" Where y' supposed to be."

" De dungeon?"

" Oui."

Remy stood before Spike, who was beginning to look infuriated. 

" If y' here den who is mah sister wit'?"

" Remy assures y' Spike, Remy does not know."

Spike began to clench and unclench his fist. 

" Dat bastard tricked us!"

" Who?"

Spike started to pace the room, eyes flaring dangerously. Henri, Mercy,Wanda, and John stared on in confusion.

" He knew dat we were planning an escape…"

" Huh, what y' be talkin' 'bout?"

" Now he's makin' us fight in de damn games.."

John snapped his head up.

" Don't know who you are mate, but it seems that y' know about the Games."

Spike glanced at John, gaze softening.

" Who are y'?"

" Could be askin' you the same thing, mate."

Remy turned and introduced the two.

" Dis here be St. John Allerdyce.."

John shot Remy a death glare.

" You can just call me John, St.John be my old man's name."

" Okay John, m' name be Spike."

" That's cool, anyways mate, do y' know something that we don't know?"

Spike sighed lightly but cracked a smile. 

" I be knowin' more den I really want t' know."

John whipped around and threw his hands into the air dramatically. 

" Then why don't you tell us something mate?!"

Spike his head in disagreement.

" Believe me, y' would be better off not knowing." 

John frowned slightly.

" No, I would like to know."

" No y' don't."

" I think I bloody know what I want, mate!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and began rummaging through her pockets. After finding a small box of matches, she chucked it at John.

" Here John, amuse yourself."

John caught the matches and stared upon Wanda as if she was an angel that had just fallen from heaven. Smacking the match against the side of the box, he watched as a small flicker of flame erupted from the rim. 

" Oh what a beautiful Shiela you are…pretty little Sheila…"

Henri, who was standing next to John, began to wave his hand in front of his face. But the man wouldn't snap out of his fire induced reverie. 

" Hey _homme_, are you in dere?"

Mercy took one look at the insane Australian and back at Wanda, who seemed to sorely regret giving John the matches. 

" Umm..I be t'inking dat it be a real bad idea givin' him sumthin flammable like dat.."

Wanda shook her head sadly.

" I know, I just wanted him to shut up."

John continued to watch his little flame dance. Then he began to deftly rock his precious little flame back in forth in his arms which he had turned into a small little puppy.

" Oh such a nice Sheila you are…we can rule the world together…sooo pretty…."

Henri finally gave up and turned his attention back to Remy, who was currently conversing with Spike. 

" What be so bad about dese games, _mon ami_?"  


Spike scratched his chin, which had a small bit of stubble across it. He still hadn't had a chance to shave. Well he was currently residing in a prison cell..

" De Games of Jove are always fought t' de death."

" To de death?"

" Oui..De Head of de T.M.A. is a sick mut'er fucker. He likes t' watch his little toys suffer."

Remy's eyes glowed furiously as he tried to concentrate on a plan. Spike noticed and shook his head. 

" Dere is absolutely no way t' escape dis place."

Frowning, Remy turned to retort. 

" If dere is now way t' escape, den how were y' and Rogue gon' do it?"

" It's too late now, Sinister already knows."

" Knows what?"

Spike avoided Remy's hard glare. 

" It's on a need t' know basis."

" So?"

" So, y' don't need t' know."

Remy's eyes began to glowed even more fiercely.

" What do y' mean, Spike?"

Spike held up his hand in mock surrender.

" No offense Remy, it's a family thing."

Remy sighed in defeat. He of all people understood the meaning of family secrets. After all he was the Prince of Thieves. 

" Fine Spike, but if anyt'ing be happenin' t' Rogue den y' have t' tell Remy."

Spike shook his head in agreement. 

" Dat be reasonable enough."

A knock on the door alerted Spike to the guards waiting outside. Turning back to the others, Spike's gaze held onto a dejected state. 

" Mah time seems to be up."

Remy nodded in understanding. 

" We be seein' y' later den."

" Oui.."

With an almost brotherly embrace, Remy and Spike parted ways. Spike turned his attention back to the others who were attempting to pull John away from the matches. 

" See y' later.."

" WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!! JUST YOU AND ME MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SHEILA!! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Henri waved at Spike happily while Wanda simply smirked. Mercy was too busy dodging the giant dancing unicorn flame to say anything. But Spike knew she meant to say goodbye. 

The knocking on the door became more violent as Spike turned back to go out. 

" Alright already, don't get y' spiked metal t'ongs in a twist."

The guards hastily opened the door and escorted him out of the room. Ignoring the maniacal laughter of the Australian inside the room, they began to head back to Rogue and Spike's dungeon. 

" LET US CONQUER THIS EARTHLY REALM!!"

" GIVE US THE MATCHES JOHN!!"

Turning, all of the guards and Spike listened momentarily to the argument. Then a hysterical scream erupted through the hallways. 

" AAIIYEEEH…YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY MURDERS!!"

" BACK AWAY FROM THE FLAME PYRO!!"

" NOT MY BABY!!…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!….."

Shaking their heads, they all headed out to the dungeon rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Spike walked into the dungeon room, he found Rogue brooding in the corner. Rushing over to her, Spike gazed worriedly upon her. 

" _Mon Souer_, what be de matter?" (a/n: I don't think I spelled that right)

Rogue looked up at Spike with the most devastated look ever. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

" He hates me.." she choked out sorrowfully.

Spike spoke gently to her.

" Who hates y' Chere?"

Rogue seemed to slump even deeper into the corner. 

" Remy."

Spike smiled lightly and Rogue noticed.

" What are ya smiling at?, are ya glad that ah'm hurting?!" she snapped fiercely.

Spike remained smiling.

" Non, I be smiling' because dat wasn't Remy y' saw."

" Of course it was him.."

" Non it wasn't."

" Yes it was."

" Non, he was a fake."

" What?"

Spike sat down next to her and began to explain what had happened when they split up. By the end of the story, Rogue was thoroughly infuriated. 

" That damn bastard!!"

" Calm down Roguey."

Rogue glared at Spike.

" Why?"

Spike smirked evilly. 

" Cuz we goin' to give him what they want."

Rogue glanced at Spike with a confused expression on his face. 

" What do y' mean?"

" He wants us t' fight in his damn game, we'll fight and we'll win."

Rogue smirked.

" We may have lost last time but this year we gon' finish it."

" Exactly."

Suddenly the dungeon door swung open, revealing a tall silver haired man. 

" Cadmus?"

Cadmus glanced at Rogue and smiled slightly. Then his facial expression turned hard and serious. 

" I have come here to take you, under the request of the Master, to see the first round

Of the Games of Jove. "

Rogue and Spike exchanged glances. 

" The first round?"

Cadmus nodded and gestured for them to follow him. As they walked down the hallway Cadmus directed them to an enclosed room. In the room was a pair of freshly cleaned uniforms. 

" The Master wishes for you to look your best as you will be joining the others in the viewing."

Rogue nodded but Spike looked skeptical.

" Don't we need t' take showers or sumthin?"

Cadmus smirked. Then he walked over to the side wall and punched a code into the wirebox. Almost instantly, the wall slid back revealing what looked to be another room. Opening the door, it exposed what seemed to be a sink, shower, and restroom facility. (in other words toilet/wash closet)

" You two shall be fresh as a mountain's breeze by the time you finish."

Rogue stared at Cadmus. 

" Ah am not takin' a shower with mah brother."

Spike's eyes widened and looked aghast. 

" Woah man!!… we do NOT flow dat way!!"

Cadmus rubbed his forehead exasperatedly. 

" I didn't mean it that way."

Rogue stared at Cadmus suspiciously. 

" Raaaaghhhttt…"

Cadmus through his hands into the air and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rogue and Spike glanced at each other and back at the bathrooms again. 

" Ah'm going t' take a shower first."

" Non, I be takin' one first."

" We are goin' t' have t' resolve dis like adults."

" Oui…rocks, paper, scissors."

Rogue and Spike turned to face each other and balled their fists. On the count of three they began.

" ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!.."

Rogue had chosen paper while her brother had stuck with rock.

" Yes!!, Paper beats Rock!!"

With that, Rogue grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her. Spike flopped on to the floor dejectedly. 

" Damn, why do I always be choosin' rock?"

After a few moments, Rogue emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was still a little wet but the portions that were dry began to curl. Fully dressed in the T.M.A. uniform, she began to search the room for gloves. 

Spike left the room to go take a shower as well. The time he was gone, Rogue spent combing out the knots in her hair and fixing it that it would least not be so fluffy. By the time Spike emerged, Rogue had succeeded in making herself amicable. When both agreed that they were ready, Spike walked up to the door. 

" Hey _homme_, we be ready."

The door swung open, revealing a smirking Cadmus. He took one passing glance over the two and his grin grew wider. 

" Now that's more like it."

Rogue stuck her tongue out childishly. 

" Ya know y' want this."

Cadmus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

" Oh yeah, I want that..c'mon we have a fight to get to."

After a small moment, they arrived at a colosseum-like room. The voluptuous roar of crowds chanting echoed throughout the entire room. Spike winced slightly as they had to walk through the portion of high pitched screamers. At last they finally reached their destination where the others were sitting. The colosseum seating had been arranged specifically through rank and fighters. They were currently on the fighters side and closest to the floor. But there was a small wall which prevented them from getting to close to the action that was to ensue. 

Rogue walked closely besides Spike. Leaning in, she gestured for him to open a telepathic connection. 

Spike, do you know who is fighting?

Non, why?

Do ya think Remy has to?

I be not sure, but most likely

Rogue sighed telepathically.

He does know it's a fight to the death right?!

Yes, I told him dat.

Hopefully that'll help him.

The telepathic conversation broke as they took their seats. Spike sat in the middle between Rogue and Cadmus. It was a short while before Rogue heard someone call out her name. 

" Rogue, Chere is dat y'?"

Turning slightly, Rogue saw Remy and the others walking towards them with an escort of guards. Rogue smiled lightly, still unsure of what to say . 

Remy noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. But before he could say anything, Henri intercepted him by swooping Rogue into a gigantic bear hug. 

" Roguey!!!"

Struggling for breath, Rogue managed to smile at Henri's cheerfulness. 

" Hey Henri..err..could ya put me down?.."

Henri realized what he was doing and smirked. Carefully setting her down he moved to the side to allow for Remy to sit down next to her. 

Remy's gaze never left hers as he sat down. Her eyes glistened with such a hidden apprehension that Remy wished to take her into his arms and drive it away with tender kisses. Yet he merely placed his hand onto hers in an attempt to comfort her. A small moment of silence passed between them before they even spoke. 

The sound of John's sobbing broke their concentration causing for them to look over at him. He sat next to Wanda, who was trying every threat in her power. 

" You killed her you…you…Sheila-Hater!!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and looked away. Catching sight with Rogue, she smiled apologetically. Rogue nodded sweetly to the fellow Goth before looking back at Remy. 

He was smirking cockily down at her, red eyes glowing lightly. He leaned in quickly and planted a kiss on her cheek then squeezed her hand. 

" Remy understands dat y' supposedly went t' see Remy today."

Rogue nodded deftly, not even thinking. It felt as if she was being drawn into those hypnotic eyes of his. He looked so ruggedly handsome with his auburn strands of hair falling lazily across his face and the rustic stubble around his chin. 

Knowing that she was admiring him, Remy's grin grew cockier. 

" Like what y' see Chere?"

The minute Rogue noticed that Remy knew she was staring, she began to feel the heat of blush rise into her cheeks. Chuckling at her embarassment, he wrapped an arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She looked so cute when she blushed. 

Rogue on the other hand began to feel angry for exposing her humiliation to Remy. She stiffened in his arms and turned to face him. 

" Yeah, Ah went ta see ya today and ah met a rather crude version of you."

Remy cocked an eyebrow.

" Remy has never been crude."

" Really, now."

Remy shook his head defiantly and placed a hand over his heart. 

" Remy swears it, he would never be rude to such a _tres_ _belle femme_."

Rogue smiled at Remy. Though her eyes still held a sadness. 

" What he said to me really hurt Rems…"

Remy squeezed her shoulders and pulled her close to his heart. Then he gently stroked the side of her porcelain colored face. His heart tugging as he could sense the inner struggle that was going on inside her. 

" Believe me when I say this Rogue, I would never hurt you."

" Ah know but…"

Remy placed a finger over her mouth, hushing her.

" Non Rogue, I would never hurt y'."

" Promise?"

" I promise, mon ange."

With that, Remy leaned in and placed upon her such a passionate kiss that if she was standing, her legs would cave in underneath. After a small moment, they broke the embrace only to find half of the fighter's population staring down at them (a/n: believe me, that's a lot of horny men) . Rogue hid from embarassment in Remy's trench coat, while Remy grinned cockily at the sneering men above them. Turning to his right, Remy could see a glaring Cadmus and a smirking Spike. Turning to his left, he could see Henri wooing his own wife and John in another attempt to make a flame with the now drenched match. Wanda was poised over him ready to smack, if provoked. The guards were doing their best to keep an eye on all the "prisoners" while trying to keep a special lookout for the pyromaniac Australian with fire commitment issues. 

A loud trumpeting noise caught everyone's attentions as it erupted through out the huge colosseum-like room.(a/n: think Super Bowl Stadium kind of big**I suck at detail)

Looking up, Remy could see a heavily cloaked man lean forward in his satin throne seat. He seemed to have whispered to the man seated next to him. Remy recognized him as the man that had captured them back at the park, he believed Rogue and Spike called him Essex.

The crowds watched as Essex stood up from his seat and turned to address them. He wore a richly black suit which withheld a sort of business flare to it. 

" I would first and foremost would like to welcome everyone who was privileged enough to be able to see our legendary Games of Jove."

The audience began to jeer and cry out in joy. Waiting for them to calm, Essex began to speak again.

" Our Master has brought to us, rare and talented fighters from all over the world to fight 

In this gladiator tournament. The winner shall be graced with the opportunity and privilage

To spar with the Master and to be able to have his identity revealed."

The audience hushed in admirable silence. For to meet the Master and to have the honor to speak and know his name would be like a grace from the gods themselves. 

" Today we shall bring you our first contestants. They are both specially trained in their specific skills of expertise. We bring to you in the right corner, one of our own: Aspen Rise!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a tall man with blond hair walk out of the right chamber of the colosseum. He was garbed in the traditional T.M.A. uniform but with what looked like adamantium armor around the breast plate. On his belt were daggers made of similar steel and gleamed with intensity under the harsh neon lighting of the room. His ocean blue eyes flickered dangerously and his demeanor had changed since they had seen him last. He looked more deadly and prone to kill on sight. Cheers for the man who came from the syndicate rang loud throughout the stadium.

" And in the left corner is the irrefutable Jean Grey."

Out of the left chamber stumbled a very disoriented Jean Grey. Her usually perfect demeanor was shifted and her green eye glistened wildly. She still wore her Xman uniform, which was tore at some places. Her once gorgeously long red hair was cut short and rested slightly above her shoulders. In her hands she held a small silver dagger, which she grasped tightly. 

Rogue squeezed both Spike's and Remy's hands. Remy nodded knowingly at her, he had remembered the girl from Magneto's files. Apparently she was a strong telepath who was destined to take the place of Xavier when he perished. From what he had seen of her in the past, Remy thought of her as a prissy ass bitch who liked to stick her nose into other people's business merely to make herself look good. She had always pried herself into Rogue's life and felt it upon herself to give her unneeded advice. But nothing she could've done meant that she deserved this. Even Remy understood the rules of the Game of Jove and he was sort of an outsider. She was going to die. 

Essex raised his hand into the air and waved it dramatically.

" Ready….FIGHT!!" 

Immediately the chamber doors slammed close sealing off any escape Jean could've made. Turning her attention to the blond man across from her, she saw him lunging violently. Jumping to the right, Jean managed to avoid getting cut down by his adamantium dagger. 

" Please don't…"

The man ignored her pleas and continued to dive at her. Jean just couldn't understand why she was unable to pull up her telekinetic fields. The man who was attempting to lop her head off was surprisingly fast and agile. She didn't know how long she would be able to avoid getting struck down.

****

Dun…Dun. . . .DUNNN. . . Yeah, now that is what I call a cliffhanger. Up until now I have been fair. Oh so fair.. And I shall continue to be until I feel being maniacal. 

Anyhoo: Before I write the next chapter, I need for you: the audience, to give me an answer to my question for if I don't get it I won't write this story. . . 

Should I have Aspen kill Jean Grey?

Yes or No

Should I have Aspen just seriously injure Jean Grey and just keep her alive long enough to die a long and painful death, filled with nightmares and seizures?

Yes or No

Do not worry. . There shall be oh so much more Romyness later..

If you have any questions or suggestions, just put them in your reviews or email me directly. I'll answer cuz I have nothing else to do.

~RoguesHeart~


	27. Kick some Ass Jean Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Woohoo!!! YAY REVIEWS!! I like those lovely suggestions of yours!! Thanks to: Rogue4787, Ishandahalf, Btch, and Floods-Evo for reviewing!! I am so loved.. And I shall see what I shall do to the lovely Jean Grey. You see, I was merely gonna have her head get chopped off, then have Aspen grab a stake of some sort and mount Jean's head upon it. Then gather firewood to place around it and burn her like the damn whore she is. But I have reconsidered. *sinister thoughts* Pun not intended or is it?* 

Recap: Well, the last chapter all began with what happened when Spike went to go visit the others. They had a lovely reunion and John had a delightful little romp with his Sheila the matchstick. Then their was a gorgeously Romy reunion with Rogue and Remy. Then..DUN DUN DUNNNN.. Came the horrid soon to become gruesome fight with Aspen and Jean. Who shall I make win and who shall I make suffer a horrible death?.. Well you are going to have to hold on to your seats and read this new chapter!!! (* been watching way too many game shows!*) On with the Story. . .. . 

Chapter 26: Violence is the Key

__

" Never will you hear me say this but: 

Kick some ass Jean Grey!!"

~Rogues Heart & Friends~

Jean leapt as far away from the psychotic man as she was physically able. He had just taken another swing to her torso that would have had some pretty deadly consequences. Why was he trying to kill her? What had she ever done to him? 

Jean began to contemplate this as she had managed to see the strategy behind her opponents moves. Every move that he made was carefully calculated and he was quick to react so Jean had to be quick to hold up her guard. She was able to pull up her telekinetic shields for only minutes at a time before her power would short out. When they had brought her here, the man with the blue-tinted skin had injected her with some kind of liquid. 

~Guess it must've been some kind of inhibition drug~

Aspen back flipped out of the way of the redhead's attempted high kicks. She was weak and hardly worth his time. But she had to be valuable in sort of way if Essex took interest in her. Yet she was his opponent now so it didn't matter if Essex wanted her alive or not. He shall finish her off, just like he would do the rest of the impure ones. For now, he shall merely play with his effervescent prey. 

Crouching low he lunged at her, knife in hand. She whipped around, obviously trying to avoid the blade but she didn't notice the one that was carefully slipped in his right hand. The dagger plunged deeply into her side making the woman gasp aloud. Leaping out of harms way, Aspen watched as the woman keeled over onto the floor writhing in pain. The crowd shrieked out in amusement and pleasure as they watched the woman struggling to stand. Bringing the bloodied dagger to his mouth, he eerily ran his tongue across the blade. When the taste of the salt tinged blood ran into his mouth he curved his mouth into a sick smile. Glancing back at the woman, he saw the fury that was boiling inside of her. Most likely pumping through her bloodstream, gnawing through her veins. Yes, he was going to make her want to kill him. He was going to make her fight. Aspen watched as the woman's mouth opened to speak, though it came in short labored breaths. 

" You…bastard.." she spat viciously.

Aspen's grin grew wider as she shrieked furiously and lunged at him. Her form, as she began to bombard him with punches, was sloppy and dawdling. Though she had speed that could easily rival his own, she was a rookie when it came to true showmanship.

" Nice Try, Woman but you are going to have to work better than that to beat me."

With that, Aspen pulled his hand back and slapped her. Not too hard but enough to make her stumble sideways. As she stumbled, Aspen went to punch her down but was met with an unpleasant surprise. The woman had taken her knee and belted him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and causing for him to drop his dagger. As he struggled to regain his breath, the woman preceded to parry him with punches to his side. Pulling back violently, Aspen jerked his fist back and punched her so hard that she flew back at least five feet. Aspen walked over to her crouched body and slapped her again. The crowd went wild and their shrill screams and rants filled the stadium. Essex glared down at him spitefully while the Master's face held an amused smirk. Aspen returned his attention to the shaken female who laid beneath him. 

" I want faster."

The redheaded woman growled fiercely and leapt into the air and flipped over to him. Raising her small dagger up to stab him. But Aspen caught on before she was able to deliver the vicious blow. Grabbing her raised hand, he used his other hand to deliver another brutal cuff to her face. The woman would have fell backwards if Aspen hadn't of jerked her back up by wrapping his hand around her neck. Her eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned into her face. His eyes were as cold as ice and his hands were as well. In fact, every portion of his body seemed to be glowing with a cerulean light. 

" I said faster."

" What?.." she choked out.

Refusing to answer, he hurled her body towards the ground. As her body hit the ground, she could feel her wound tear up even wider than before. Blood slowly oozed from her already raggedly torn suit. Desperate not to show the man any weakness. Jean pulled her body up from the hard floor. Wincing only slightly from the pain that was rushing through her head that since the beginning of the fight was mixed with anger. 

' How dare he strike her? Didn't he know who she was?' 

The woman seemed to be getting angrier by each second. That only succeeded in making Aspen even happier. The angrier she would become the better the fight would be. 

Jean whipped her body around and began to deliver a series of punches to the man. Each one with enough power to knock out Juggernaut, himself. But the man was agile enough to dodge each and every one of them. Grabbing her fists, he kneed her into the gut. As she fell, he lifted his foot and clocked it into her chin. She could feel several of the bones in her jaw snap and lodge themselves deeply into her bone tissue. Merely to scream would have resulted in a month's worth of agony. 

The crowd erupted in vigorous bellows of joy. They had begun to chant the man's name over and over. Aspen she believed it to be. Though she didn't have much time to dwell upon it as the man came down upon her. 

She was thinking too much. That wasn't good for the fight. He wanted a good fight, one that would make him memorable in the eyes of all men. But no, this wasn't good enough. If she wasn't going to fight willingly then he was going to make her. 

His adrenaline began to pump as he heard the shouts of his name ringing throughout the entire stadium. 

__

Aspen .. Aspen… Aspen…. Aspen…. Aspen… Aspen…. Aspen… Aspen… Aspen… Aspen…. Aspen..

A bell rang out signaling to Aspen that the new level of the round was to begin. The chamber doors that were once closed, had immediately opened revealing two heavily armed men holding weaponry. They walked around the colosseum fighting arena and laid the random weapons around it. There was a maximum of four weapons, two per person. They consisted of: bow staff, a long scythe weapon, an axe, and metal knuckles. 

Essex stood up from where he was seated and walked up to address the people and the fighters. 

" Now starts the second level of this battle. The fighters are permitted usage of weapons 

And their natural born powers if any. If they are to reach a final stage level of their fight and

One fighter is floored, the opponent is able to decide whether or not the other fighter should

Be granted life. But this verdict shall only be reached if you, the audience, says it is to be."

Cheers and ravings bellowed from the stadium to embrace Essex's words. Essex held his hand up to silence them.

" If it is a tie, our beloved Master shall chose victor. If he so chooses, the victor would have

To fight one of these two superior fighters, in order to gain his freedom." 

Essex gestured to the two persons sitting on the left of the Master's side. The purple haired Asian and the man with wings nodded to Essex.

More cheering rang through the stadium. Essex's turned from the audience and returned to his seat. The Master could be seen gesturing to a thickly veiled woman beside him. As she stood, a long portion of her red on jet black hair cascaded down her back. Her entire face was covered with a dark purple shawl, only to leave her emerald green eyes to glare upon the audience. She stood sturdly upon an elevated platform. The Master waved to Essex to continue the battle. Essex stood once more and lifted his hand to issue silence. 

" Let the battle resume."

With that, the bell rang through the entire stadium (a/n: think of the one they use during boxing matches but not as cheesy). 

Aspen turned his attention back to the redhead, who was slowly moving towards one of the weapons. Smirking at her attempt at stealth, he merely allowed for her to grab the weapon. 

__

I 'm dying…praying….bleeding…..and screaming…

She gripped the axe as tightly as she could. This was her last chance to make it out of here alive. Lunging at the blond haired man, She began to flail it at him decisively. 

_Am I too lost to be saved?…..Am I too Lost?….._

Aspen laughed aloud at her pathetic attempts. She was weak an lacking of all fighting skills except for the natural ones she was built with.

_My God, My tourniquet…return to me salvation….. My God. My tourniquet return to me salvation…_

Jean was becoming desperate, she was losing the fight. And he didn't even have a weapon. Reaching deep into her mind, Jean pulled out a strong telekinetic field. This startled the man for a sole second. But it was long enough for her to discreetly pull up the weapons that were located behind him. 

Aspen, who was oblivious to the hovering weapons behind him, leapt over to grab the bo-staff that was across from him. Flipping it around, he began to whip at her head. Yet her shield prevented it from getting to her. He was getting pissed. Nobody was ever able to stand up to Aspen Riley. Even though he was angry, he felt a joy pulling at his heart. Finally he would have his battle. Whipping the staff at her legs, he managed to knock the woman off of her feet. She leaned over to grab the axe, that she had dropped when she fell but Aspen came over and knocked it from her hand. He leaned over and waved his finger in a scolding manner.

" Now that's not nice now is it?"

The woman glared fiercely and spat a huge glob of saliva into his face. Aspen snarled and began to wipe it out of his face. Being preoccupied with the substance on his face, he didn't notice the scythe that was flying directly at him. His senses went off too late as he turned and the scythe plunged itself into his stomach. 

Blood spurted from his mouth as he pulled the scythe from his torso. He could feel the blade snap in half as he yanked it from his body. Screaming in frustration and pain, he whipped around to attack the heartless redheaded bitch. But his assault was halted by a bo-staff smashing directly into his face. The bone in his nose crushed in and his intake of breath was sharp. 

The audience went crazy and the screams of the people rang through the room. Now he was pissed. She had made him look defenseless and weak in front of everyone. She should pay, yes, she should pay. Swaying from his injuries, he headed for the wide eyed redhead. 

Lifting her hand, she sent weapon by weapon to assail him. But he didn't cease walking towards him. He slightly stumbled when she was clobbering him with the metal knuckles yet he did not fall. As Jean stared into her opponents eyes, she saw something dangerous. Those cool blue orbs began to blaze dramatically. Jean began to back away from his harsh glare, there was something about his eyes that made her scared no… terrified. 

The ground began to tremble underneath her feet. Staggering around for a slight moment, Jean began to glance around the stadium. It was obvious that the crowd was prepared for this, as they were all holding onto a latch located on the side of their seats and a what seemed to be a laser shield phased up separating them from the fighters. Glancing back at the now quivering man, she noticed that his eyes had begun to roll into the back of his head. 

Her a telepathic pull in her mind warned her from an oncoming assault. Huge portions of the ground shot up from the arena floor forming into dagger shaped stalactites (a/n: or is it stalagmites? Aww just think of big pointy things sticking up from the ground)

Leaping to the side, Jean managed to avoid the first few but she was unable to dodge the others as they dislodged themselves from the floor. They flew at her like missiles launched on a target. Using her telekinetic shield she managed to destroy the first half but one came up behind her and pierced her spine. The pain blended in with the agony that she felt from her broken jaw as she opened her mouth to let out a scream. Collapsing onto the ground, she felt a rich pool of blood filter around her now broken body. 

Aspen stumbled over to where her writhing body. Leaning down, he pulled the adamantium dagger from his belt and placed onto her neck. Staring hungrily down at the crimson pool of blood, he began to press the cold steel even tighter against her neck. Before slicing it, he glanced over to Essex and back at the audience. The Master leaned into Essex and whispered something into his ear. Essex nodded and faced the audience. 

" MERCY OR DEATH?!!"

The audience began to chant their verdict over and over again. 

DEATH!!… DEATH!!…DEATH!!!….DEATH!!…DEATH!!…DEATH!!!….DEATH!!..

_Return to me salvation……_

A resounding defiant scream erupted from the audience but was soon lost in the depths of chanting. Aspen smirked wildly and turned and switched weapons till he had the axe that she wanted to use on him. Yanking the woman up by her hair, he turned her head up so she could face him. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain. Leaning in, he smiled wickedly and sneered.

" You did well woman but not good enough.. It is time to meet your maker."

Her eyes filled with tears, that began to flow incessantly down her now bruised cheeks.

" Please…no…"

Aspen's eyes flinched slightly only to be replaced with a sick smile. Then he opened his mouth to sing..

"It's over…It's over now… Games over…it's my turn now…It's over… the games shut down….SORRY!" 

With that he raised the axe and sliced through her neck, beheading her. Her eyes were still wide with terror and mouth foaming slightly with blood. Raising the now decapitated head, the crowd cheered. Aspen opened his mouth and let out a loud animalistic scream. 

The audience joined in his victorious yell. Essex stood and hushed the audience down. Then he glared down at Aspen. He was spiteful, he just killed his new test subject. But all was well, he would merely have to fix the situation later.

" Congratulations, Aspen Rise."

More audience jeering. Only to be silenced by the Master's cough.

" The next round shall be presented later in the afternoon. The opponents shall be

Rogue Star from the T.M.A. special forces syndicate…"

Dramatic screams and cheers erupted from the crowd.

" And Belladonna Bordreaux from the Assassins Guild."

Slightly lighter cheering but a considerable amount of hissing and spiteful words. 

The chamber doors opened and a the two guards came out and assisted Aspen out of the arena. All the while, he held upon the redhead's decapitated head. She was his trophy, soon he would add three more to his collection. 

_My tourniquet… my suicide.._

****

Yay!! New Chapter BABY!! Did you like it? Huh? Were any of you disappointed? I mean besides the fact that there was no Romyness, but there shall be in the next chapter! Oh yes, you shall love the extreme Romyness. Anyhoo. . . I have another question for you!

Should I skip the Romy to do a chapter on Kurt and the rest of the Xmen's escape??

Yes or no?

Should I prolong the escape of the Xmen in order to do the fight b/w Belladonna and Rogue?

Yes or no?

Should I make Essex really evil?

Yes or no?

Should Spike figure out Nivea is behind everyone's nightmares?

Yes or No?

Should I be asking you all these questions?

Yes or no?

Do you care if I kill Remy?

Yes or No?

*just making sure you were paying attention but answer it anyways*

Oh yeah, and I don't own Evanescence's song. I love that song though..well I like "Whisper" better. I also planned to stick the prophecy in it but I don't feel like it. Soo I will write the next chapter when I receive reviews on the answers to these questions and reviews on this chapter.!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 

~RoguesHeart~  



	28. UmmmHelp me, Please

Author's Note: I am sooo sorry to do this. But I have reached a moment of impass in the story. I am truly ever so stuck. If you have any suggestions on how the fight with Belladonna should go please tell me.. Dang it, I hate writer's block. 

I promise to have the next chapter up soon. But that's only if I get ideas. And believe me I need them. But while you wait, read my other story. It's utterly pointless, it's called Let Us Party! Yeah, stupid title but I am sure you shall find amusement in it for the time being. 

Or go on www.fictionpress.com and read my other story called Warriors of Legend: The Year of Crysallis. At least till I get the next chapter posted. Which will be soon, I promise. Just need to figure out how the fight with Belladonna goes. 

Thanks to my reviewers! You have truly been my inspiration. Just inspire me one more time please… I need a wee bit of help. I know ya got creative minds. You can do it!! 

~RoguesHeart~


	29. No Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Yay Jean Bashing!! Thanks to: Btch, Rogue4787, Black Enchantress, GreenFairyGirl88, and Ishandahalf for reviewing!! I knew you would just love the action sequence. Special thanks to: GreenFairyGirl88 for her suggestion!! Yes..I have received the answers to all my previous questions. I am PLEASED!! Cuz I really did not want to skip the Romyness. YAY ROMYNESS!! So dost thou truly enjoy my story? Now I shall do the lovely fight between our Cajun Ex-wife and our Gothic Southern Beauty.. By the way does any body else like Lacuna Coil?

Aahh.. I have but one question. Did you figure out who Aurora's lover is. I have been describing him in the previous chapters. Go ahead, try and figure it out. It's not hard.

Recap: Jean fights Aspen. Puts up a good enough fight but obviously it wasn't because she is now BEHEADED!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!. . . Sorry the "I hate Jean Grey" kind of kicked in.. Now: On with the Story..

Chapter 27: No Choice

__

" Is chivalry dead?"

~RoguesHeart~

They had all been escorted back to the chamber room. No one spoke, not a sound was heard besides the murmur of Rogue's silent weeping for Jean Grey's death and Remy whispering softly to her in French. Spike merely sat staring at the wall blankly. Mercy clung to Henri with an intense curiosity as fear gripped her soul. Henri softly stroked his wife's hair in an attempt to comfort her. John sat solemnly next to the stunned Wanda. This would probably the first time in his life that he actually chose to be silent. It was only right, A Sheila had just gotten killed . He had remembered her from Mag's files, sure he didn't really know her but she didn't deserve to be beheaded. Anger pulsated in his veins, that sick bastard did that to her. He would pay for this,.

Rogue's heart ached. She hadn't meant to get any of them into this but now it was too late. Pretty soon she would have to face off against Remy's ex -lover. And by the rules of the games, it would be to the death. She remembered how the audience reacted when Jean was killed, they were ecstatic. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she thought of the pain that this was to cause. She knew from the memories that she had absorbed from Remy (back during Apocalypse's release) that he still generally cared for BellaDonna's well being. Rogue glanced up at Remy only to see him staring down at her with loving concern. How could he feel this way towards her when soon she would have to kill his ex. 

" It all be alright, _Chere_."

Rogue shook her head defiantly and broke the gaze. It just made Remy's heart feel like breaking to see her in this condition. Taking his hand, he softly stroked the side of her face. She leaned into his touch and allowed for him to caress her lightly. Remy smirked lightly at the look of sensual pleasure that had placed itself on her face. Yet it did not last for she passed her tearful gaze to meet up with his own firey one. 

" How can ya even look at me?"

Remy frowned slightly in confusion.

" _Quoi?_" 

Rogue shifted slightly. 

" Ya know ah have t' fight her.."

It took Remy a small moment to figure out who she was referring to.

" Y' mean Belle, _Chere_?"

" Yes."

Remy remained silent. He really didn't know what to say. Belladonna had been his first true love and they were destined to be married. In the beginning of the marriage, he truly thought that he had loved her but she changed. Before she used to be so sweet and caring. But after they got married, she began to become more cruel and harsh. She no longer cared for him or his feelings, only about power. And the _femme_ had a killer jealous streak, even though the woman had proclaimed that she felt no feelings for him.. She couldn't stand to see him with another woman. She nearly killed the waitress at Café Moulin for asking if he would like the house "special". 

He couldn't really say that he didn't care for the woman any longer because he still did. She was his first, nothing could ever change that. But now he had found someone that he truly cared for with all his soul. Though it pained him to know that his past and his future lovers where going to have to battle it out in the gladiator arena, he still had to make the decision. Who did he care for more? 

Remy's gaze flickered upon the gothic beauty before him. Yes, he loved her… at first he was afraid to admit it but as their time together progressed he couldn't help but allow for his feelings for her to flourish. 

" _Chere_, All dat matters is dat y' be okay."

Rogue eyes glistened skeptically at him. 

" But what if ah…ah…kill.."

Remy held his finger up to her lips to silence her. 

" Rogue if it has t' come t' dat den so be it.. "

" But.."

" It be de only way non?"

" Remy…"

Remy shook his head defiantly. 

" Chere, Belladonna was Remy's past..y' be his future. Sure, Remy still have concerns for 

Belle but I care more about you."

Rogue stared at Remy for a moment and collapsed into his arms. Sobs racking her body for pity that she felt for herself, Remy, and the others. She had never meant to get any of them into this but now it was too late. Too late for all of them..

He couldn't take it, his sister's previous life was just ruined. Now since that red headed woman has been killed, there is no way Rogue could go back to her old life. Her days with the Xmen were now over. Spike sighed to himself, "what were they going to do?"

Remy held tightly onto Rogue's small frame. She had managed to calm down but she refused to look at him. It hurt him deeply that he couldn't do anything for her sorrow. He could only stand and watch as her life crumbled away. 

Suddenly the sound of a lock being jolted attracted everyone's attention. Snapping her head up, Rogue watched in despair as the door opened, revealing a sullen looking Cadmus. 

" It is time for you to prepare for your next battle."

Rogue arose from the floor and began to head towards Cadmus but her journey was cut short by a tight grip on her wrist. Turning Rogue saw Spike staring desperately at Rogue. He didn't speak but Rogue caught the message. 

Lifting her hand to Spike's face, Rogue shot him a reassuring smile. 

~telepathically~

Don't worry Spike

Please Rogue…

What?

Do not hesitate…just because she be Remy's ex.

Rogue merely smiled and turned away from him. Yet once more she was stopped by Henri swooping her into a huge hug. Rogue laughed shakily at Henri. Henri stared up at Rogue, his big blue eyes sparkling with concern. (a/n: I don't know his eye color)

" Y' take care of y'self, y' hear!"

Rogue chuckled at him. 

" Sure, jus' let me rub ya bald head fo' luck!"

Henri laughed heartily and allowed for her to rub his head. Everyone in the room smiled at the way Henri turned the serious situation into a happy one. 

Wanda glided over to Rogue and grabbed her hand. Squeezing it gently, she stared down at Rogue. 

" Keep up the warrior fighting spirit, Girl"

Rogue grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. A clicking noise behind her alerted Rogue to John, who was gleefully playing with his lighter. He glanced up for a minute to give Rogue a psychotic grin.

" Go kick some ass, Sheila!"

" Oh, of course Johnny."

Rogue walked over to Remy, who was staring blankly at Rogue. He just couldn't find anything to say to her. He loved her so much and he couldn't stand to see her get hurt but what about Bell? He would never stop caring about her but their relationship was long gone now. Rogue was his new love and would remain that way. 

Reaching out to her, Remy pulled her close to him. Resting his chin on her head, he whispered softly in her ear. He could feel the wet liquid of tears soaking into his shirt and the soft shuddering of her body.

" Sshh…_Chere_, Remy knows dat y' be makin it t'rough dis one."

A loud cough alerted them to Cadmus. Yet Remy refused to let her go. He couldn't lose her now, not when she just came into his life. She was his joy and if he were to lose her, he himself would die. 

Two guards came up beside Remy and yanked Rogue from his arms. Remy growled low under his breath as he watched them escort Rogue from the room. The one named Cadmus turned to look at Remy and the others, his milky brown eyes glistening. 

" Do not worry, you will bear witness to her fight as well."

With that, Cadmus led the reluctant Rogue from the room. Remy just stared on blankly, his mind reeling with different possibilities. It wasn't until he felt a heavy hand weighing on his shoulder, did he turn around. 

Spike's equally emerald eyes shimmered with sadness. But he seemed to be confident enough to try and reassure him. 

" Don' worry 'bout Rogue, _homme_"

Remy shook his head at Spike and slumped down to the floor.

" Can't help but worry, Spike."

Spike sighed and joined him upon the floor. 

" Ah know, but y' just got t' trust dat she knows what she be doin'."

Remy glanced at Spike. They were two of the same. Both of them cared for Rogue and would do anything to protect her. Yet, somehow, they were both helpless all the same. Remy sighed deeply to himself. 

" Let jus' have faith dat de _Chere_ gon' kick some ass."

Spike laughed aloud. 

" If y' ex pisses her off den y' better believe it."

**************************************************************************************************************

Cadmus led Rogue into what looked like a training room. It had several obstacle courses, punching bags, weight areas, and a turnbuckle (a/n: mostly used for weaponry). Cadmus directed her to an armory. 

" Y' shall pick out your armor and weapons for your match, then you are allowed an hours worth

of training. Then you shall participate in the Games of Jove."

Rogue nodded and watched him as he left her in the room. Rogue turned to the armory and began to suit up. Underneath her uniform she wore an armored breast plate. She put on specially made gloves, with hard metal knuckles and open fingers. Stripping off her boots she grabbed the combat boots with the steel toed heel and tip. Grabbing a utility belt, Rogue strapped it around her waist. Then she walked over to the weapon treasury. Carefully, Rogue examined her choices, they were limited of course. She would have to wait until the second portion of the battle in order to use the good weapons. She only had the choice of: two small daggers, a switchblade, or jack knife. Poor choices really, but not to one who could turn a twig from a tree into a weapon. Rogue picked up the two daggers and twirled them in her fingers. At least the metal was made from adamantium. 

Rogue walked over to the turnbuckle and began to strike the hard wood. A small ringing noise echoed through the room as she continued to strike the turnbuckle. After a small moment, Rogue began to tire of the turnbuckle. Walking over to the mat, she began to practice her defensive arts. Kicking her feet high into the air, she constructed a perfect roundhouse kick. The second time she did it, she had unsheathed her daggers and began to flip them simultaneously. Exhiliration passed through her as continued to train. Even though she didn't take joy in the fact that she would have to kill Remy's ex lover, she did have to feel excitement building up inside her. She always loved a good fight, even when she was sparring off against her own partners she had always felt the need to win. 

Walking over to the punching bag, she began to practice her jabs. From what she remembered from her days back when she used to work for the T.M.A., Guild Assassins favored up close attacks so she would need to be able to parry well. 

In all honesty, Rogue had no intentions of losing. Though she cared for Remy with all her soul and would never wish any pain on him, she would not be killed. Not by anyone that was beneath her in ranks and status. If that sounded vain, so be it. She was a child of Fury and she would not disappoint. Rogue did not mean to have anyone, especially Jean, get involved in this. It was her fault that Jean was killed. She would get revenge for her, annoying as she was…she was innocent of any crime. She wouldn't take this, no not just Rogue…Fate Striker wouldn't stand for any unjustifiable death. 

She began to punch the bag harder as she thought of how many things that went unwarranted through the T.M.A. agency. Of all the places that needed cleaning, this was the worse. They were the most corrupt, especially the leader. He would have to be punished. 

__

Punished…..Punished…..Punished……Punished…..Punish him…..Punish….him…..Punish…Punish him…..

__

Rogue sat down on the mat. She didn't feel like trying out the obstacle course. There was no point in exhausting herself before the big fight. 

Glancing up, Rogue caught sight of the clock on the wall. It was amazing how fast time flied, she had about ten minutes before her match would begin. Could she really go through with killing that woman? What had she done to deserve death? 

A small voice in the back of her mind kept intruding on her thoughts. Rogue shook her head in attempt to shake it away. But it merely got louder. 

__

Let us judge her….She shall be tried…..Let us….Let us….

" Shut up!" whispered Rogue harshly.

__

We will not be silenced….you shall judge her…..she needs to be tried….

" Who are ya to tell me what to do?"

__

We are you…..you…look deep…

Rogue stood up abruptly. 

" Ah do not have to listen to ya."

__

Yes you do….yes….you will…..

" And why is that?"

__

Because we are you….. We control you…..

" Nonsense, ah control myself." spoke Rogue

__

It is not nonsense….Without us, you wouldn't even be here now….

Rogue shook her head calmly. 

" That may be, but ah don't need ya now."

__

You need us….you need us….

" Nope, so ah'd suggest ya stop talking."

With that, Rogue pulled up a block in her mind. The voice, as strained as it sounded, began to die away behind the dark wall. After a few minutes, Rogue managed to close off the voice all together. 

" Ahem.."

Nearly jumping at the noise, Rogue whipped around, daggers in hand. Before she lunged to strike, Cadmus leapt to the side and pinned her to the floor gently. 

" Whoa … Calm down Rogue..It's just me."

Rogue frowned and kicked him off her. Cadmus smirked when she saw the disgruntled look on her face. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and helped her back onto her feet. 

Rogue brushed herself off and looked at Cadmus. 

" So?…."

Cadmus's face went stern and he directed her out the door.

" Your battle is to begin now."

Rogue followed him down to the arena. Stopping in front of a huge wooden door, Cadmus turned to face her. 

" Now y' know that I am unable t' take sides right?.."

Rogue nodded her head.

" Yes…"

Cadmus leaned into her and whispered softly. But loud enough for only Rogue to hear. 

" Kick her ass."

Rogue grinned and turned away from him. Cadmus walked over to the door and pushed it open. As Rogue walked through the door, she was greeted by the sounds of men's voices. Looking around, Rogue saw various men training beside her. Some were fighting each other and brawling. A couple of them she recognized, some she didn't. It was the song of life. As they neared the other side of the area, she could hear the roaring noise of the crowd. They were chanting loudly as Essex was addressing them. 

Rogue's heart began to quicken and her blood began to pump rapidly. She was beginning to get nervous. Behind her, the men were staring curiously at the young woman with the auburn hair and white stripes. Cadmus placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

" Good Luck Kid."

A loud bellowing voice began to ring throughout the entire arena, nearly deafening half of the men in the room. 

" In the left corner…from the Assassins Guild, Belladonna Bordreaux!!" 

Loud cheering erupted through the arena. Some booing was heard from various places. Rogue began to crack her knuckles out of nervousness. Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue saw Cadmus backing away from the doorway. 

" And in the right corner….from the T.M.A. syndicate and one of our own special agents…"

The door in front of her swung open violently, sending a huge stream of light at her, nearly blinding her. As her vision returned, she saw a huge sprong of people staring down at her. Desperately searching the audience, she managed to catch a small glimpse of where Spike and the others were sitting. They were at the same area where they had sat last. 

" ….ROGUE STAR!!!…." 

Rogue looked at her opponent. She stood about an inch taller than her. Her eyes glowing a dangerous blue and her posture rather defensive. Long curly blonde locks cascaded a little bit past her shoulders, her oval face was the definition of beauty. She wore a skin tight blue suit, with Assassin guild insignias on the sides. In her hands she held two daggers, similar to her own. 

" Let the fight began!!"

****

Yo!!! Another Chapter up and finished. I know ya loved this.. . Oh yeah, you did. Sure, I didn't put the fight between Belladonna and Rogue yet. . . But hey, all I shall say is that if you thought the fight between Aspen and Jean was good, well then it' s nothing compared to this one. I have broke the block that is called Writer's Block!

****

Hint of fight to come: _Their breathing became more and more ragged as they lifted their exhausted bodies to try and strike each other once more. They were tired, the fight would be decided by the first one to fall. Rogue flipped up her axes and dove towards Belle's head. Twisting it expertly she swung it at her… She was losing…no way in hell would she be able to lose to that woman… who the hell did she think she was…._

_Her body shuddered as the small bits of life began to drain from her body. She could feel the pool of blood floating around her now prone body. As her vision blurred, the last thing she saw was that woman standing over her.. Weeping. She would get her revenge…but now she was soo tired. She needed to rest first…yes rest had to come first. _

****

How was that for a preview!!! And FYI, this is not what the end of the fight shall be. . . Or is it? Hope you like this chapter!! Review for me please!!

****

~RoguesHeart~ 


	30. Cajun Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Why hello!! I am here to present to you another lovely chapter. It shall be great I say, ever so great!! And you shall love it!! Thanks to: Rogue4787, Star-Of-Chaos, and GreenFairyGirl88 for your lovely reviews. I know that you are waiting for the lovely fight to come. And I shall bring it to you!! TA DAA!!! 

GreenFairyGirl88: Just look a little harder. And check back in the chappies when I'm describing the baby's physical features. Then compare it to someone else.. Then it shall come to you and you shall go "Whoa, it was right in front of me!!" . It shall reveal itself in time. * RogueSama has spoken*

Recap: Rogue has a wee bit of a crying fit. Emotional times…mmm.. Then she goes and trains for a bit. Cadmus sneaks up on her, she gets pinned.. Fun times occur. Arguments in her mind.. Then of course it is time for her to fight Belladonna!!

Chapter 28: Cajun Animosity

__

" Search deep inside your heart.. And 

You'll find the inner bitch in all of us."

~RoguesHeart~

The arena was rather spacious. Bigger than the last time she had to fight in the Games. Rogue carefully examined her surroundings before she snapped her attention back to her opponent. She looked about as ready to fight as she did, which wasn't much. Catching her gaze, Rogue could see the confusion apparent in her features. Yet before her eyes, she watched as her perfect lips turned up into a snarl. 

" Y' be de one I must fight t' leave here, alive?"

Rogue nodded her head slightly, trying to size her up. She was of medium build, very slim. She would most likely have accelerated speed. Nothing she couldn't handle. 

Belladonna looked at the woman across from her. She didn't seem so tough, she could easily take her out. Then she would have her Remy back. They told her that they would bring him back to her. And if she had to kill this woman, then so be it. 

The crowd began to chant beside them, they were growing impatient. Belladonna looked at Rogue, her eyes glittering coldly.

" We should be givin' dem what dey want, non?"

Rogue watched as the blonde woman began to finger the dagger in her hand. Whipping the one she had on her belt from her sheath, Rogue held it expertly in her hand, stance in defensive mode. 

" Hope ya don't expect me t' take it easy on ya."

Belladonna smirked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

With that, Belladonna lunged at Rogue, furiously whipping the blade at her head. Rogue easily dodged her attack by grabbing the woman's arm and flipping her over her back. As Belle landed hard on her back, an eruption of joy escaped from the crowd. 

Belle snarled at Rogue and flipped her body up into a standing position. This time she was going to be careful on how she were to attack the woman, she didn't seem like an amateur anymore but it could have been beginners luck. 

Rogue watched as the woman began to contemplate a plan in her mind. Rogue sighed internally. She didn't want to hurt the woman but she needed to end the fight without killing her. Belladonna didn't seem to understand just who she was up against. And most likely wouldn't until she found herself whimpering from pain on the floor. 

Why was she looking at her that way? Belle felt animosity rising into her veins, didn't this woman know who she was? She could snap the woman in half if she wanted to . Looked like she was going to have to smack some sense into the southerner. 

Once more Belladonna lunged at her, this time aiming a high kick to Rogue's head. Lifting her hands, Rogue caught her foot in mid air and then flipped her. Landing on her feet, Belle continued her assault on Rogue. Deftly whipping the dagger in her hand, she began to slash at the southern belle. 

Rogue was beginning to get pissed. Here she was, being nice enough to allow the woman look like she was actually a match for her, and she has the nerve to try to cut her. This wouldn't do to well, not at all. Rogue bent to reach for other dagger on her belt but stopped halfway, If she killed the blonde woman, Remy would become sad. No, she couldn't allow that to happen. She would just have to control her temper. 

The woman was deflecting her attacks as if they were nothing. Infuriated, Belladonna leaped into the air and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to her head. Yet Rogue backflipped out of the way and whipped one of her daggers at her. The dagger spun as it coursed through the air with precision and did not miss it's target. Belladonna fell back in mid air and slammed onto the concrete floor. The dagger was lodged in her right side. Belladonna went to pull it out but she was interrupted by the Southener attempting to smash her with her combat boot. 

Rolling out of the way of the attack but she was unable to avoid the damage the boot made into the concrete. Debris flew into the air everywhere she stomped on, Belle was overwhelmed. She would have thought that the woman had super strength. But weren't they not allowed to use their powers until the second round? As she dodged the woman's attacks, Belle observed the careful accuracy that the woman made when she aimed. 

She was actually trying not to kill her. How could she do that? Belle blood began to boil as she took in the entire situation. Did the woman think that she was so beneath her that she couldn't even grace her with a good enough fight? She would show this woman, she would show them all that Belladonna Bordreaux wasn't some trick to be messing with. 

Grabbing the dagger in her side, she ripped it out intensely. Watching the blood seeping from her torn uniform, her anger began to intensify. How dare she! She had never been so insulted in her entire life. How could this woman treat her, one of the prominent members of the Assassin's guild, like a commoner. Bella glanced up at the white streaked woman in front of her, she would teach this bitch how to beg. Beg for her life that is. 

Holding the bloodied dagger in her hand, she whipped out her spare dagger that she had held within her boot buckle she leapt towards the auburn woman. 

' What the hell is she doin?"

Rogue had narrowly escaped Belle's attack, the woman seemed slightly perturbed. She really couldn't figure out why but who really cared. As long as she, herself, would be the victor of this match. She would merely allow the woman to attack her until she fell out exhausted, then she would claim victory. Hopefully, the Master would allow for her to choose victory over her. 

The woman wasn't even paying attention to her. She seemed to be off in her own damn world, thought Belladonna angrily. This was an even worse insult than before. She would pay for her insolence, she would make that woman pay. 

Coiling the dagger in her hand, Belladonna flipped behind the woman and stabbed her directly in the back. Belle felt as the dagger dug deeper into the woman's back, the scream that erupted from her pleased her to no end. Belladonna jumped back to avoid the woman's arm as she flailed around in pain. 

The crowd erupted in screams of joy and disparagement. Finally some blood had been shed.

Rogue was furious. How could she not have seen _that_ woman coming up behind her. HOW?! It wasn't the pain that was bothering her, it was the fact that she hadn't seen her coming. Darts of red flashed behind Rogue's eyes as the anger in her began to slowly rise to a fury. 

' Calm down Rogue…' she thought to herself.

Rogue closed her eyes, sinking to the floor, she began to breathed in deeply. She was trying to control her temper but it wasn't easy. It wasn't like she had control over it in the first place but it would be the only way for them to escape this place, emotionally unscathed. 

' You'll never make it…Rogue, let us fight her..' hissed a voice in the back of her head.

' Shut up.' she shot back violently. 

Belladonna watched the woman struggle with herself. Why was she hunched over like that? She didn't even hit a vital part of her. Maybe the woman was finally realizing that to try and upstage the Belladonna Bordreaux was impossible. It would be about time. 

Rogue gripped the side of her head. The voices wouldn't quiet down, especially considering that she had just become injured. They wanted payback, all of them. 

' C'mon Rogue… let us fight her…you need some rest.' 

' Let us fight him…Please, let us…."

Began to flex and unflex her hands continuously hoping that it would somehow remedy the pain she was feeling. Her head was throbbing like crazy, the dagger wound in her back was forgotten all together as she tried to get her mind together. 

' Let us fight….we can fight…' 

' shut up…' 

' We'll fight for you….we'll protect you….' 

Rogue was so preoccupied with the her inner workings that she did not notice the woman coming up behind her. Another splice of pain erupted into her back, darts of firey red flashed before her eyes as she fell forward. 

The audienced roared, Belladonna was attacking the woman while her back was turned. Her ways were dishonorable but effective. 

Belladonna began to grow impatient. Why wasn't she even trying. She was just laying their prone, her eyes scrunched shut. It annoyed the hell out of her. She had come out here confident but after one strike against her, she falls out. What kind of fight was this, was it a joke? If it was, she wasn't amused. 

Rogue slowly pulled herself from the floor, her eyes were still closed. She could see the different psyches in her mind floating back and forth. Each one beckoning her to use them to fight Belladonna. They knew very well that she was able to take her out but her hesitation was making her weak. She would need to remedy herself of that weakness. Blood began to trickle down her back as she pulled the dagger out. The blood landed in a pool beneath her, she was losing energy fast. She shouldn't have spent all her time trying to fight the psyches. She would just have to let them take over. She was so tired. She just needed to have a bit of rest. She would merely watch as they did their job, if they went overboard, she would intervene but only till then. She was just so tired. 

The woman was now standing but she refused to open her eyes. Belladonna walked over to the woman and slapped her hard across the face. A small trickle of blood came down the side of her face 

" What de hell be wrong wit' y' _Chienne_, lose y' nerve?"

Rogue's eyes snapped open at the woman's words. Her eyes glowing evilly, her face had taken a whole new different look. It was colder, her stance was more confident. 

Belladonna stepped back, surprised by the new Rogue. She didn't seem like same person she was fighting earlier, she was…..deadlier. 

The woman's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth into a wide mouthed grin. It was one of the grins that would make people think that she was deliciously evil. 

" Naw, ah wouldn't say ah was losin' mah nerve, just gainin' a couple more." 

With that, she lunged at Belladonna at full speed. The woman managed to dodge Rogue's first attack by jumping high into the air but she didn't plan on Rogue grabbing her legs and crashing her into the floor beneath. 

The audience screamed with pleasure, the fight was just taking a turn for the better. 

****

Oh yeah, I am so freaking mean…I left the story on a cliffy.. Tee hee..it's just too good for one chapter!! 

Review Please!!

~RoguesHeart~

__


	31. Get the Cajun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hello my faithful readers. Thanks for staying with my story.. I am ever so happy. Here we go..

Thanks to all that review for me!! Thanks to: GreenFairyGirl88, Ishandahalf, Rogue4787, and Star-Of-Chaos. 

I have just realized something!! I had forgotten to give special thanks to: Bitrona. I am so sorry for not giving you your props when you reviewed!! Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive this poor fool.. ; )

GreenFairyGirl88: I do believe the descriptions can be found in the chapters called: Captured! (basing this off memory) Chapter 22 most definitely!! And most definetly Chapter 24: Song of the Crows!! And to get hint on the father, you must check all the chapters in which Rogue was FateStriker. You'll get it. . . 

O.K. I know you're all just waiting to read the fight so I shall not delay you any further! Now on with the Story!: 

Sorry for the long time without an update. Been waay to busy and I had writer's block.

Chapter 29: To be beaten

__

" How would you feel if you got

Your ass kicked by someone

With an acute sense of

schizophrenia?"

~RoguesHeart~

Belladonna spit out a glob of blood that was culminating in her mouth. She couldn't figure out how the woman was able to move so fast. It was as if she was another person. 

Rogue walked over to the stunned Belle. Reaching down, she picked the woman up by her throat. Smiling evilly, she hurled the woman across the arena, slamming her into the wall. 

The audience erupted into voluptuous roars of pleasure and joy. Rogue was now kicking the ass of the woman who had injured her. It wouldn't be long until the fight got real exciting when they would be allowed to exchange weapons and their natural born powers. 

Belle slid to the ground, gripping her sides. Her dagger wound had torn back open and was bleeding proficiently. Scurrying to the dark corner, she attempted to evade the white streaked woman as she began to grab into the darkness. It seemed that she was getting faster by the minute. 

This was too easy, she was such a big talker but when it came to a real opponent she was a nothing. It was almost unworthy of her trading her psyches. Oh well, a deed was done and it was time for some major payback. 

The woman seemed to think that she was unable to see her cowering in the darkness of the corner. That wouldn't last long, she would have her fight. Rogue reached down and grabbed the woman's ankle and dragged her away from the corner. A scream erupted from her throat, as she proceeded to twist her ankle. 

Swinging wildly, Belladonna tried to get the woman off her. But her grip was too strong, she couldn't break it. Pushing her leg against the woman's chest, she attempted to shove the woman away from her. 

Rogue eyes flashed brightly at Belladonna's efforts, as pathetic as they were. She still had some fight left in her. She would just have to drag this out then, she wanted to see her suffer. Rogue could feel her arms burning with pain. Yet it wasn't too painful, more enjoyable than anything. 

Rogue slammed her elbow into the woman's lower gut, causing for her to let out a gasp of surprise. Smirking with satisfaction, Rogue back flipped out of the way of the woman's low kick. 

A sweep of nausea struck Belladonna hard. The woman was hitting her in all her vital areas. Her lungs felt like collapsing , she could feel her body shuddering with each breath she took. She was hurting. 

She could feel the woman lifting her off her feet. Her stare was cold and unfeeling. Terror began to rise through her body. Her arms started to shake with fear as she continued to gaze into those hateful eyes.

" Now, who's the one who's scared?"

With that, Rogue threw her into the floor. Her blood was pumping rapidly and the adrenaline was flooding her mind. She began to feel stronger better yet empowered. Surges of flames darted behind her eyes. 

' Fate Striker…ya cannot do this…"

' I have no other choice Rogue.."

' Please….she's an innocent…'

' No, I have seen into her soul…

' What?! Ya weren't authorized….'

Fate Striker scoffed at Rogue's naivety.

' I need no authorization by anyone Rogue, I am the Supreme…'

' Don't do this Fate Striker..'

' No Choice' 

Rogue watched on helplessly as the Fate striker continued to attack Belladonna viciously. Only a small part of her was taking enjoyment in this yet that could only be the true goth emerging. But Belladonna was an innocent, she had nothing to do with this. No matter how much she pissed her off, she didn't want her killed. Yet she was useless, she was too weak to help her. She would just have to hope and pray that the Fate Striker wouldn't go all the way with her judgment.

Belladonna was pissed. She was getting her ass whooped. This was intolerable, she was Belladonna Bordreaux, this just wasn't supposed to happen. 

Twisting herself out of the southerner's grasp, Belle whipped around and attempted to pin the woman to the ground yet she merely brushed her off by pulling up all her bodyweight. As Belle slammed into the ground, her gaze caught with the southern belle. Her emerald eyes were cruel and calculating, a smirk was planted on her thin lips.

" Nice try sugah…but not good enough."

With that, Rogue grabbed the woman by her hair and flung her across the arena. She watched as her body fell hard upon the ground, leaving a sizable dent in the floorway. 

As she crossed over to the woman's body and leaned over to finish her opponent off, a bell sounded off through the arena. 

Glancing up, Rogue saw Essex, who was standing up at his post with his hand raised, beckoning to the soldiers beneath him. Then he turned his attention to the audience, who were awaiting his excuse for interrupting their fight. 

" **This fight has now reached the second portion…we shall now pass out the weapons.**" 

With a simple wave of his hands, the doors to the arena flung open. On both sides, stood two men holding various weapons. Like before, they walked around the fighting arena, placing each one carefully on the ground. 

Then Essex stood once more and beckoned the audience around him. Holding his hand sternly in the air, he pointed towards the fighters. 

" **Weapons are now permitted as well as natural powers.**" 

After he finished pointing that fact out, a small girl walked up in front of him. Her face was cloaked with a dark purple shawl. The only thing that showed were her emerald green eyes, which stared out at them with a never ceasing deadly appeal. Essex merely ignored the child and directed to both Rogue and Belle, who was currently back on her feet and eyeing the weapons around her. 

" **Let the fight resume.**" 

Rogue smiled eerily at her opponent as she lunged towards the staff across from her. She was going to use the staff against her. Unfortunately for the poor cajun fool she didn't know that she was fully skilled in all areas of weaponry. She wasn't a T.M.A. agent for nothing. Not too mention, Remy used the staff on a daily basis. 

__

You are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun…You are here no escape from my visions of the world….

Rogue swayed to the song that was currently playing in her mind. It seemed to control her indefinetly. Not even the Fate Striker could resist the sultry tones and the strange beat that seemed to flow through her body. 

__

You will cry alll alone but it does not mean a thing to me…..Knowing the song I will sing till the darkness comes to sleep, come to me I will tell about the secret of the sun…

She began to glide slowly over to the double axes that were conveniently placed to her side. Using a portion of the telekinetic power that had found itself present in her mind, she drifted them into her fingertips. Gripping them tightly, she turned her gaze slowly back to the Cajun in front of her.. 

Her lips widened into a dark smile. This would be fun… a lot of fun. 

__

It's in you not in me…But it does not mean a thing to you….

****

Oh yeah, another prophecy song.. I had to put it in there. Somehow, I'm going to have to have you, my favorite readers, hear it. It's very creepy. Ask Floods-Evo for my email address or ask me in my reviews.. and I'll send you the music. *go me and my creations*

Yeah, another cliff hanger chapter. Sorry, couldn't resist. But I have met another impass. I don't know if I want to kill BellaDonna.

Kill her? 

Yes

No

Believe me, I can't write the next chapter without finding this question out. I am unable to make decisions right now, if it was left to me..a decision wouldn't be made until several months later. Which is kind of pathetic. 

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!! I WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T!! _ *_Sniffle* 

~RoguesHeart~

****

__


	32. Spike's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hola, it's your favorite psychotic writer RoguesHeart. It has been quite a while since my last update non? Well I had a dramatic buzz kill. 

Thanks to: 

GreenFairyGirl88: C'mon now. . . Your poor heart can handle just a wee bit more cliff hangers. I just can't come to a decision on whether or not I should kill Belladonna. I had another tie. It sucks.

Ishandahalf: I'm not a big fan of Belladonna either, I just haven't made her super mean in this story. I just made her real arrogant and conceited. Nothing to really kill her for. Curses, I should make her do something worth her death so Rogue can kill her. And *wink wink* You are way more compassionate than I am!!! ;)

Bitrona: Well that explains things.

Roguewannabe29: *dances wildly* I shall make another chapter!!! Sooo. . . Am I going to get a Remy clone? 

Chapter 30: Just Once

__

" Can we find a way to make it right…"

~James Ingram~

The situation was rather tense. No longer were they able to take their eyes away from the fight at hand. The only one who was capable of remaining calm during the battle was Spike. He was fully aware of his sister's abilities and was no doubt sure of her victory that was yet to come. 

The only part of the battle that could even give Rogue trouble would be the portion in which she had to control her temper. Which would most likely be the entire time. 

Of course Spike began to worry when he saw her collapse onto the arena floor after the blonde woman stabbed her in the back. He knew that she was loosing what bit of patience that she had stored away. 

He watched as she slowly arose from the floor, her eyes flashing wildly. Immediately Spike began to lean forward in his seat. She was losing control of her emotions. 

Spike watched as she gazed around the arena, her eyes taking in every corner of the stadium. For a split second their eyes met, and in that minor moment Spike knew she had lost the battle. Rogue had given up and passed over her body to another psyche. Not that he could blame her, if he was fighting Belladonna he would have lost control as well. Every hit she received began to activate the gland inside his brain. Her anger was building upon him and it was truly overbearing. 

The only reason why he was happy that she had passed her body over to her other psyches was that they could keep her temper in control. If she didn't hold onto her power, she won't be the only one who was going to go crazy. 

Spike observed the way his sister seemed to be attacking the blonde beauty. She was striking at her with such a nonchalant conformity, it would have taken an idiot not to know that she had allowed her most dangerous psyche take over her body. Fate Striker would mean the death of everyone who had a horrid sin that floated over their heads. And most likely, if Belladonna was anything like Remy, she had some deep sins. 

The inner depths of Spike's mind began to twitch violently. Pleasure coursed through his body as Rogue continued to attack the woman. Scrunching up his fist, Spike began to flex and unflex his hands in attempt to calm his racing heart. It wasn't anger that was making his body go wild, it was the pleasure Rogue was feeling every time she managed to connect a blow. 

His stomach swirled sickly, as he watched the woman slam into the wall. As she scurried away into the dark corner, an amusement began to flow through his body. Not the usual amusement that an average person would feel but a sickening and insane enjoyment. Laughter began to billow deep into his throat as he watched his sister drag the woman from the comforting darkness. The blonde woman's screams of pain came as a delightful array to his ears. 

' what de hell is wrong wit' me..'

Rogue bent over slowly and grabbed the woman by her throat and heaved her from the arena floor. A psychotic smile spread across her face, he could feel the blonde woman's hot breath on his face, as Rogue leaned into Belle. She spoke something softly to the woman and slammed her into the ground. 

The sound of a bell ringing, jolted spike out of his frenzied reverie. Glancing up, he watched as Essex gave orders to his men to bring the weapons. A passing calm flew through out the stadium. The sweat on his head at plastered his hair to his face. Darting his emerald eyes from person to person, he watched slowly as each weapon was carefully placed around the arena. 

" Spike y' be alright _homme_?" 

Whipping around, he stared at the worried Cajun next to him. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Spike answered. 

" _Oui_ , just be mah nerves getting' away from me.." 

Remy cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. He didn't believe a word that just came out of Spike's mouth. The man was practically shivering to death and his eyes were glowing wildly. Not to mention the fact that if he sweated anymore, he would become dehydrated. 

" Y' sure, y' don't look to well.." 

Spike shook his head and smiled shakily. 

" Non, I be fine Remy…don' worry bout me." 

Remy stared at Spike for a moment until he caught the sight of a small girl. Turning to get a better look he left Spike to his own admissions. 

Though he could not see her face, Spike felt like she was familiar. There was something about those startling green eyes that had attracted his attention. The purple shawl that concealed the other portion of her face, lifted slightly with each breath she took. Essex seemed to not notice her at all because he merely brushed her aside and commanded for the fight to continue. 

Taking one last look at the mysterious girl, Spike glanced back at Rogue. Another strange feeling bustled through his body as he watched as the blonde dove for the staff that was next to her. 

Apprehension began to tingle in the back of his mind. No, she couldn't be thinking of using that against Rogue. Even Aspen had better sense than to use Rogue's own weapon against her. It was like using wooden claws against Logan's adamantium. 

A soft song began to float through the air, filling Spike's mind with it's eerily enchanting tune. Unaware of the effects that it was having on Rogue, Spike merely allowed himself to be charmed by it's graceful melody. 

__

You are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun…You are here no escape from my visions of the world….. You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me…

Only slightly did Spike notice Rogue picking up a pair of double axes and flip them carelessly into the air. 

__

Knowing the song I will sing till darkness, come to me I will tell about the secret of the sun…It's in you not in me….. But it does not mean a thing to you…..

****

Seriously short chapter.. But I must figure out how I shall do the next chapter. Anybody have suggestions? Vote's for Belladonna:

Yes kill her - 1

No don't kill her- 2

So I pretty much have that down pact. I just need to figure out how I shall do it.. If you have any suggestions, tell this poor southerner!!!

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!

~RoguesHeart~

__

****

__


	33. Dead ten times over

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen... I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!. Oh and I don't own the songs either. :p

****

Ooh I got a lot of reviews for this story! Wow, who knew so many people hated Belladonna? I am ever so happy for the reviews!! 

Krys Xanthina: Hey that gives me an idea. . . Tee hee.. *sinister thoughts* I shall put you on my list for the killers of Belladonna! You are now number 2,345..

Roguewannabe29: We be sharing de southern blood!! YAY A FELLOW SOUTHERNER! And wow, isn't that just a wee bit drastic on the whole "if we kill Belle, our lives would be less miserable" ? *thinks for a minute* NAAAH!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! 

GreenFairyGirl88: I am ever so pleased that you have figured out the father of Aurora's child. That makes me feel like dancing for unlimited joy!! ;) 

XoxEmrldDragnxox: And kill her we shall. Kill BelladonnaMember 2,346..

Ishandahalf: Violence is what lets the world go round, besides randomly useless information. I shall enlist you in my, kill Belladonna club. 

Soo by these lovely reviews and my lovely reviewers, I have reached a verdict. The majority of you want to see the inevitable death of Belladonna Bordreaux. Well I can't disappoint my fans sooo here we go.. Prepare for the Death of Belladonna!! 

Chapter 31: Dead

__

" Shower me with dark remembrances..

Set me free.." 

~RoguesHeart~

Panic rose throughout her body, she didn't know how long she would be able to last against the constant barrage of attacks. It seemed like the woman was merely toying with her. Taking pleasure in the fact that she was possibly an even greater fighter than herself. 

Leaping backwards to avoid an axe slash to her head, Belle frantically tried to conjure up a plan. She needed something.anything.that could help her win the battle. Something told her that it was possible that she wouldn't be walking out of there, alive. 

A sick smile twisted upon her opponent's face. Her eyes twinkled with a deadly shimmer. Tightening her hold on the base of her weapon, she began to swing it at the frightened woman across from her. 

A soft wooshing noise filled her ears as the metal barely missed her head. Her heart began to slam into her chest as she desperately swung her metal staff at her opponents torso. 

Parrying each attack, Rogue lifted her axe into the air and slammed it down in between the woman's shoulder blades. 

An agonizing scream erupted from the woman's mouth. Rogue watched with an endearing pleasure as the woman fell to the ground, writhing in torturous pain. 

Belle could feel each individual muscle in her shoulder being sliced in half as the blade continued to dig deeper into her body. Tears welled up into her eyes, momentarily blurring her vision. Warm blood began to trickled down her back as well as her chest , while she forcibly removed the weapon from her upper torso. 

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she glared furiously at the woman next to her. Flashes of red dots angrily blended with her sight, impairing all the senses that she had once owned. 

" Damn..you." she huffed out, her tone dripping with venom. 

Rogue lifted her head to stare back at the injured Belladonna. 

" Ah'm not done yet.." 

She then grinned malevolently, revealing her sparkling white teeth. 

" Time for the real party to start." 

Belle staggered back, not only from pain but out of fear as well. Rogue's eyes were flashing dangerously, as if a wild animal had taken control of her body. 

Gripping the axe in one hand and the staff in the other, she pulled them up to block any attack that Rogue had planned to throw towards her. 

Seeing the woman's plan, Rogue merely narrowed her eyes with mild amusement. She was trying to survive, laughing internally Rogue began to walk slowly towards Belle. 

Eyes widening, Belle shakily took a step backwards. Pulling her weapons in front of her, she twirled them cautiously. Keeping her gaze on Rogue, she spoke. 

" Y' come any closer t' me and I swear. I'll kill y'." 

Rogue stared at Belle with a confused expression for a small moment before she threw her head back and erupted into maniacal laughter. The situation was all too hilarious. This silly little mortal was actually trying to fight back.. Fight against an immortal. The Fate Striker did not just back away from a fight. She did not allow for anyone to order about. At this thought, Rogue's body began to shimmer with anger. 

' How dare she insult me!' 

Rogue's body began to lunge at the potentially helpless blonde, when suddenly she felt a jerk tugging in the back of her mind. Retreating into Rogue's subconscious Fate Striker frantically searched around for the disturbance. 

Rogue's psyche floated up to meet Fate Striker's. Grabbing her by her shoulders, she threw her into the darker portions of her mind. The action angered the ancient goddess, which caused for the physical Rogue to stop in her tracks. 

' What the hell do you think you're doing?' 

Rogue glared back at the other psyche. 

' Ya've gone too far, Fate Striker.' 

Fate Striker scowled at Rogue, her seemingly identical green eyes glaring at her with a calm fury. 

' She must be judged Rogue.' 

' Why?' 

She could feel the dramatic sigh swooshing through her body as Fate Striker answered. 

' Whether you like it or not, Rogue, I must do my job.' 

' But what does she have t' do with any of this?!' 

' I have weighed her heart, Rogue, and she failed.' 

' But!.' 

' But nothing Rogue, her fate must be decided.' 

With that, Rogue found herself souring to the dark depths of her mind. Various chains wrapped around her body, sealing her into what seemed to be a concrete wall. 

' Noo!..' 

Fate Striker shook her head sympathetically at Rogue. 

' I'm sorry but it must be done.' 

Almost immediately, Fate Striker found herself staring down at Belladonna Bordreaux's body. The woman was diving towards her legs and was attempting to take out her legs while she was distracted. 

Smirking at the woman's feeble attempts, Fate Striker leapt into the air and kicked the woman with the back of her heel, making Belle fall face first onto the pavement. 

Suddenly a burning sensation began to flow through her arms, coursing through her body and down her spine. Jerking slightly, Fate Striker lifted her hands to her shoulders. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins, burning into her skin. Beckoning, calling her to pass her judgment.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be taken away by the sultry tones of the light song that would continuously play through her mind. 

__

Can you here the calling of the raving wind and water.. We just keep dreaming of the land . across the river.. 

Breathing in deeply, she watched the flashes of light darting behind her eyes. Slowly she peered into the soul of the Cajun beauty, the one who had stolen the heart of the demon god Remy LeBeau, that long time ago. 

All she could see was blackness. Jealousy, Greed, and Hatred seemed to dominate her entire essence. Fate Striker saw everything that had penetrated the dark soul of the blonde bombshell. Visions of the countless times she manipulated people into gaining whatever she needed, images of the corruption of her blood brother Julien LeBeau plagued her mind. 

Snapping out of her reverie, Fate Striker brought her gaze upon Belladonna. Her emerald eyes glowing with a cold rage. Softly, but loud enough for Belle to hear, she spoke. 

" Time for your judgment Belladonna Bordreaux of the Assassins Guild." 

Belle stared at the woman before her for a split second. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" What are y' talkin' about?"

Without speaking she dropped the axe that she held within her left hand. Focusing on the telekinetic power, Rogue snatched the metal staff from Belladonna's hands. 

" Hey." 

Flipping the bo staff expertly, she turned to glare at Belladonna. 

" You have been judged and you have failed." 

She watched as Belladonna's crystal blue eyes flared at her. 

" What de hell y' be talkin bout, _chienne_? " 

The woman refused to answer her but merely began to skillfully flip the bo-staff through her fingers. After a small moment, Silence instilled between the two fighters. 

The audience began to grow restless in the tension of the horrid moment. After a near fatal blow had managed to connect against the blonde woman, they were expecting to see the final strike. The heat of the moment was getting through to them. 

Belladonna stared at the woman, her eyes never leaving her pretty little face. She watched as the soft locks of white hair floated around her face shielding her eyes, a sinister smile remained on her pale countenance. 

Slowly she lifted her head and exposed the ice cold emerald orbs that she called eyes. They sparkled with such a deadly shimmer that it made Belle step back. 

Belle stared at Rogue with wide eyes, when she could have sworn that she heard a child's voice escape from her mouth. 

__

We are always on the way, to find the place we belong. wandering to nowhere. we're paddling down the raging sea.

Belle stepped back, her eyes glancing over the woman's body.

__

Who can cross over, such raving and wind and water.. From the road of broken sills.. Shiver with coldness.. Come by the Highland.. Come by the river.. 

The song that came from Rogue's mouth began to expand through out the arena. Grasping the attention of a tall man with auburn hair. His green eyes stared directly at her, beckoning for her to continue. 

Swaying slightly, Rogue's body began to hover into the air, startling the woman across from her. 

__

It's just another place.. We paddle along.. Down the raging sea..

Another voice entered into the song, Whipping around, Rogue's eyes scanned the arena only to meet up with the young girl standing next to Essex. Her eyes seemed to bore into her soul, displaying all the hidden emotions that the woman named Rogue allowed to keep bottled inside. 

As the Fate Striker, she was able to inhabit Rogue's body without much trouble. Yet she still felt a bit of remorse of what her presence was doing to her. Day by Day, a little bit of Rogue's life would begin to drift away, never to be restored. It was her fault. Rogue's body was meant to be a vessel but not for one so strong.

It wouldn't be long until Rogue would no longer exist, she would merely be another one of the faint souls that would drift endlessly in the never ending sea of blackness. She, herself, had the displeasure of having to being there once, at least until she was released. 

Fate Striker turned her attention back to the slightly irritated Cajun across from her. She was going to have to deal with her now. 

Flipping the bo staff expertly, the Fate Striker used Rogue's body to lunge at the woman. Taking her down with a single sweep to the diaphragm, she stood over the blonde woman's body.

Glancing up momentarily, Rogue watched as the audience began to beckon her to continue. Telling her to finish her off. Darting her eyes over to stare at Essex, she watched as he took his index finger and slid it across his neck in a knife-like fashion. Then he nodded at her, giving her the okay to continue with her plans. Acknowledging him with a slight wink, Rogue turned her attention back to the terrified woman beneath her. 

Leaning closer to the woman's face, she could feel her right arm burning with pain. It must be done, it would be the only way to cease the torture that they had to live through, day in and day out. To deliver the justice would be the only way to deliver her soul and quite possibly be the only way to free Rogue, herself. 

Placing her ungloved hand upon the woman's face, she began to absorb her essence. Slowly memories flowed into her mind. Visions of the light happy times that Belle had experienced in her life, flashed behind Rogue's emerald eyes. 

Rogue's psyche began to weep silently as she watched Belladonna's face begin to pale. She could feel her soul lifting into her body and watched it hover in the dark depths of her mind. The Belle's soul drifted towards Rogue's chained body, her head hung limply across her chest while her arms flailed softly as if an outside force was pulling against her. 

When she snapped her head up to stare at her, Rogue could see the dead eyes glaring at her. Accusing her, blaming her for the horrible fate that she now had to endure. In her eyes she could see herself, she saw herself exactly as Belle saw her. A monster.. Cruel heartless monster.

Rogue watched as Fate Striker gently placed Belladonna's body gently upon the arena floor. Her eyes were wide in shock, with streaks of terror planted on her face. Her mouth was slightly ajar, revealing her gleaming white teeth that seemed to reflect the light from the stadium.

Essex stood slowly and walked over to the podium accompanied by the small veiled girl. Raising his hand to demand silence, Essex began to speak. 

" Game set match. Now to finalize the fight, I shall send out Psylocke." 

Suddenly a curtain shifted behind him, revealing a tall lavender haired Asian. She had already extracted her signature psi-knife from her fisted hand.

Leaping down from her stand, she landed gracefully across from Rogue. Eyeing her carefully, a small smile appeared on the Asian Beauty's face. 

" Nice to see you again eh, luv?" 

Rogue (fate striker) shared her smile and lifted her bo staff in a defensive stance. 

" Been t' long non?" 

Psylocke shrugged and winked at her seductively. Lunging at her Psylocke began to simultaneously swing her blade at Rogue's head. 

Laughing, Rogue dodged each attack and rammed the staff into Psylocke's stomach. Watching her fall to the ground, Rogue smirked. 

" Come now Betsy.. This ain't no way t' treat an old friend." 

Betsy pushed herself up quickly and flashed another smile. 

" Hey what can I say, Got to do what I got to do.."

Rogue nodded agreeably and bowed. 

Psylocke seemed pleased and turned to look back up to Essex. 

" She is adequate." 

Essex nodded and turned to face Master. Leaning down, he whispered lightly into Master's ear. 

" She seems to have won the battle as planned Julius.." 

" **I am capable of sight so you do not need to inform me of something I already know Essex.**" 

" Yes sir, Sorry sir."

Master brushed his apology aside with a simple wave of his hand.

" **Well Essex, what do you want?**" 

" You must give us the verdict.." 

" **Verdict? I would think it would be obvious Nathaniel.**" 

" But it must be verified by you first." 

" **Rogue is the winner, I wouldn't think it would be so hard for you to figure." **

" But sir.." 

" **Enough Essex.. Announce the verdict.**" 

Essex sighed deeply and turned his attention away from Julius. 

Grabbing the girl by her arm, he pulled her towards him. Leaning down he whispered the verdict into her ear. 

The girl nodded slightly and walked over to the podium. Lifting her chin higher so she could elevate her voice, she began to announce the decision. 

" THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS ROGUE STAR OF THE T.M.A. MERCENARY OBJECTIVE." 

The roar of the audience filled the stadium, almost making the walls shudder from the sheer intensity. The girl waited until they calmed before she spoke again. 

" IN THE NEXT ROUND, WE SHALL ALLOW THE WINNERS OF THE SECOND ROUND FIGHTS PARTNER UP FROM THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST ROUND." 

The audience began to chant once more with excitement. The emerald eyed girl raised her hands deliberately, her eyes flared wildly with annoyance. 

" QUIET!" she shouted. 

Her shrill voice lifted through the room, causing for people to shrink back. Immediately, the room became silenced. 

" AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED. THERE WILL BE PARTNERS IN THE NEXT ROUNDS. YET UNTIL THEN, THE FINAL CONTESTANTS SHALL BE TESTED." 

A respectable amount of cheering sounded before it was immediately silenced by the girl's glaring eyes. 

" THE NEXT FIGHT SHALL BE AGAINST THE WOLVERINE AND CADMUS BOLIVAR. IT SHALL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW EVENING, SO UNTIL THEN, WE OF THE T.M.A. AGENCY SHALL ALLOW FOR ALL THE FIGHTERS AND GUESTS BE ALLOWED TO ROAM FREELY. THEY ARE NOW ALLOWED TO COMMUNE WITH OUTSIDERS BUT ARE PROHIBITED FROM LEAVING THE PREMISES UNLESS THEY WISH TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF IMMEDIATE DEATH." 

With this, the girl stepped down from the stand and walked back next to Essex. Essex signaled for the doors at the bottom of the stadium wall to open, allowing for Rogue to leave the arena. 

Rogue walked out passively, her right hand placed on her hip and her other hand flipping a dagger. It was just as well, she would have to give up the body back to Rogue soon. Even though, it was fun while it lasted.

****

Oh yeah, sorry for the long wait. I had troubles with the internet. Soooo I am now going to go make the next chappy quickly now. See ya!

Review for me please. PLEASE!! *grovels pathetically*

~RoguesHeart~

__


	34. Sweet Regret, when is it ever time?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Howdy Hoo!! Baby all is working my way now!! I know that for ever so long, I have been unable to break away from the Rogue and Belle fight. Well now, its time for celebration!! 

Thanks to: 

Ishandahalf: YAY!! Glad to know that I made your day! ;) 

****

Floods-Evo: No prob's girl!! As long as you review me other chappies, all shall be forgiven!!

GreenFairyGirl88: Thanks for loving me new chapter. And about the wee girl, well you'll probably be finding out who she is later. Believe me, it's the same little chickorita that has been haunting people throughout the entire story. 

* Thanks to all the people who reviewed me lovely story!!!* 

And Special thanks to all that had patience with my constant writer's block!!

Now… I shall not deny you of anymore gracious celebrations!! 

Chapter 32: When is it time?

__

" Celebrate good times.. C'mon!!" 

~RoguesHeart~

A popping noise rung throughout the entire room as well as overjoyed cheers. John stood in the corner of the room fondling his gorgeous flame puppet. Wanda sat on the opposite side of him, sipping lightly on some champagne.

Rogue sat in the corner of the room, her head in her hands. Remy sat on the opposite side of her, gently stroking her arm. 

Henri was telling jokes to a group of young listeners, making them burst out in joyous laughter. Mercy was having light conversation with Cadmus and Spike. Logan had arrived stating something about horrible dingy rooms and their damn chains. A few of the younger men walked over to him and began to question him about his fighting techniques. 

Practically everywhere you looked, there was someone with a smile on their face. This would be the only true time they would have to actually enjoy their life. Soon the grandiose rounds would begin, and so would the true bloodshed. Though the first half may have been quite gruesome, it would be nothing compared to when the Grandiose rounds. 

Light music began to play throughout the room. Slowly numerous couples stood up and began to dance. Remy sighed inwardly and glanced over at Rogue. She seemed stressed and extremely depressed. She had been like that ever since her match against Belladonna. Though he wasn't exactly happy over the outcome himself but it couldn't be helped. He had already figured out that these battles where survival of the fittest and therefore Bella had to die. 

Standing slowly, he grabbed Rogue's hand. Remy watched as the usually gorgeously vibrant emerald green eyes glanced up at him with an overwhelming amount of sadness. 

" Chere?"

He watched as her eyes darted back to the floor. 

" Yes, Remy?"

Pulling her up gently into his arms, Remy softly began to stroke her soft cheek. 

" Will y' honor Remy wit' dis dance?" 

A slight nod was all that he needed and that was all that he got. Tenderly, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist. Rocking her gently back in forth to the sound of the music, he began to allow himself being taken away by her beauty. Though dimmed with sadness, she was still luminously beautiful. 

" Chere…y' are gorgeous.." 

Rogue glanced up at Remy for a slight moment. Then she immediately ripped her gaze away. 

" Ah'm not worthy t' be with ya, Remy.." 

Remy's eyes opened up in shock. 

" Non, it's Remy who not wort'y t' be wit you.." 

Rogue tried to pull out of Remy's grasp but he held on strong. 

" Please Remy…" spoke Rogue tearfully.

Remy shook his head, and placed his chin upon the top of her head. 

" Non, Remy never gon' let y' go…" 

He could feel her collapse lightly against his chest. 

" Ah'm so sorry Remy…Ah couldn't control her…" 

Remy gently stroked her hair. Leaning down he whispered softly in her ear. 

" Remy understand Chere…y' don' have t' apologize.." 

Rogue gazed up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

" But…" 

Remy placed his index finger over her mouth, deliberately cutting off her sentence. 

" Ssh…mon amour… Let us dance." 

Rogue smiled wearily up at him and allowed for Remy to guide her. 

Spike glanced over at the couple with tragic eyes. He cared for both of them… they obviously cared for each other. But what the future held for them was nothing short of penitent. 

Soon they would have to fight in the Grandiose rounds… Soon they would all have to die. It wouldn't be too long now. The new leader was going to make his appearance, causing for them to give up their will and power. 

Death becomes her, was the last thing he had ever heard Nivea say. At least before she died in Rogue's arms. Nivea's gift of foresight had always pointed out some tragic even that would soon transpire in their pathetic existence that they had once called life. 

Yes, it is all coming too soon. He could sense it. Aurora was probably going to be sent down to the T.M.A. Headquarters. Aspen was most likely training for the Grandiose Tournament and Essex…well there wasn't much to say about him. He was the master's little lackey and old time friend. 

Casting a glance around the room, Spike promised himself that the last thing he would see would be the happiness that everyone was showing today. For today would be their final hour. 

****

Yeah, kind of a short chappy but hey? What cha gonna do? 

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!! *grovels*

~RoguesHeart~

__


	35. Fight Place: Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Been quite a while since my last update huh? Sorry!!! *bows before her readers* I am SOOO Sorry!! Je Suis Desole!! Gomen Nasai! Lo Siento!! I had a major case of writer's block. I think I have may broken it by now!!

Plus fan fiction.net has been on the fritz lately.. Or am I the only one who noticed that? *looks around for others* 

Anyhoo, I'm straying from the topic at hand.. Thanks to all who reviewed!! I warn you, this story may be really long considering the plot that I have thought up. 

Thanks to: 

Linda Keene: Thanks I'll try!! ;)

Krys Xanthina: Umm.. Magic cow and golden eggs? Should I be afraid? I mean, I know every one wants a piece of our favorite little firecracker but must we go that far? *gives a hug to Krys Xanthina and pats her head because of her insanity* 

Ishandahalf: I'll try to add in more Romy. Everyone knows how much how we love Romy! *wink wink*

GreenFairyGirl88: My dear, I can't be telling you about the Grandiose Tournament all willy nilly!! One must wait until the author feels the need to tell thee.. Not a moment sooner!! *wags finger in a motherly fashion* 

There we go!! My FABULOUS shout outs!! 

And by the way, I am soo sick of seeing Rogue feel sorry for herself… so we are going to up the ANTY here!! 

' ' thoughts/ or telepathic speaking

" " speaking

*duh… you should know that by now* 

Recap: Everyone has gathered to have a slight celebration after the defeat of Belladonna. Rogue is horribly depressed and so is Spike. Remy tries to coax his love out of her sadness but it comes to no avail. Spike begins to countdown the minutes before their happiness and their very lives shall come to a halting end. 

Let us continue now!! 

The Hurt of the Past and the Love of Another

Chapter 35: Southern Hospitality

__

" Let's kick some ass, Southern Style!" 

~RoguesHeart~

Spike sat at the table, his eyes never leaving the clock. In about 20 minutes both he and his sister were about to battle it out in the Grandiose Tournament. 

Currently, Rogue was in the other bathroom preparing her fighting uniform. Spike, being the uncanny fast changer was already sitting outside. 

He was dressed in a one piece black suit. Blended in was the tiniest hint of red, similar to his sister's. Wrapped around his arm, was a silver bangle. Which had currently taken the shape of a stainless steel viper. This seemingly harmless arm band could simultaneously turn into a whip whenever Spike willed it to. He wore a pair of specially made glasses which allowed for him to see hidden aspects of his opponents. On his right hand, he had a matching black leather glove with a skull and cross bones embedded in diamonds across the top. With his middle and index finger cut out, it saved room for his silver inhibitor ring, much like the one Rogue had worn in her earlier battle against Belladonna. He also wore heavy combat boots with multiple silver straps up the side. 

Leaning down, he gently brushed his hand against the sheath that was hidden directly in his boot. The dagger was still in place. It would be their fail safe, as long as one of them were still standing they were guaranteed success. 

Glancing back at the clock, he watched as the long hand slowly moved to eight fifteen. Breathing in deeply, he grudgingly lifted himself up from his chair. Walking over to the door, he nonchalantly lifted his hand to knock upon it but he stopped in midair when he heard somewhat silent sobs escaping from behind it. 

' Rogue?' 

Immediately the sobs ceased and were replaced by a guttural southern tone. 

" Yes Spike? " 

Frowning slightly, Spike answered. 

" It's nearly time darlin, we should be goin' now. " 

" Yes, ah agree.." 

Minutes later, the bathroom door swung open revealing the Southern beauty. Though her radiance had dimmed considerably since the last time they had spoken, she was still a knock out. 

She stood before him, wearing an almost identical outfit to the one she had worn when she had fought Belle. The same weaponry was placed around her waist, and she too had a snake arm band. Yet that wasn't the only thing impressive, on her face there was such a look of determination…in her eyes, so much pain. 

In her balled up fist, she held a small knife, which she had used to cut her left arm with. It was tradition, before a battle, all the members of the T.M.A. were held to a duty of conformity. They had to share a blood pact with their partners, promising they would never betray them in the scene of a fight. 

In theory, Rogue and Spike didn't need to. They were already bonded by blood…after all they were brother and sister. No one would be able to say other wise. They were identical in nearly everyway. There eyes, their hair, their pain. They shared everything despite if they had wanted to or not. Not like they had ever had a choice in the first place. 

Rogue nodded to Spike, her emotionless mask held directly in place. Spike returned it and began to head out the door closely followed by Rogue. They were going to war. 

*********************************************************************************************************

I missed the sweet smell… I miss it everyday.. I miss my best friend cheap cigars, stupid kids, and movie stars… And I miss the last song.. And I miss you… and this time this one is for us…..

I blame myself, but you're standing there to long…. I miss the last song……

Theory of a Deadman, blared loudly into Wanda's ears. She didn't care though, there was nothing she enjoyed more was to listen to music.. Just to take her mind off things. But now, she played this song in commemeration. 

To all those she had lost in these short years of her life.. To all that she had missed, to every thing that she had taken advantage of. She had never really thought about it… she merely thought it would stay there forever, never leaving… 

For years, she had spent her time hunting down her no good father. Searching for the one thing she was denied her entire life. A family, a home, and people that cared for her. Only now, now she realized she had it all along. The Brotherhood, though many would say it wasn't much of a team nonetheless family, she had to admit was her home . And they most definitely treated her like one of their own. They all cared for each other, even if they didn't want to admit it.. They cared….The Brotherhood, the Xmen, even Magneto cared enough for her well being… She had friends, family, and a home… All this time, she had been searching for something that was already there waiting for her to find it. Now, now it was too late. 

No, this time, she played the song for someone else. She played for the hopeless situation that now, one of her very own friends were placed. Rogue.. She had no idea what had happened to her so long ago to make her want to leave home… leave the very place that had watched her be brought into the world. Now she did… she had no choice… Now she and her brother would have to suffer through their pain alone.. No one to help share the burden… 

A single tear slid down her face, Wanda didn't even bother to wipe it away. No, she wouldn't allow for her pride to get in the way this time. 

Right now, they needed her support, and she would give it to them. They were the only ones to treat her for the person she was, not what she could do… It was time to repay the honor.. 

Shutting off her CD player, Wanda headed down to the arena. She would do all that she could to help them through this… 

****************************************************************************************************************

Shine bright morning light, now in the air the spring is coming.. Sweet glowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys… Keep your eyes on me.. Now we run the edge of hell… hear my love sweet morning light.. Wait for me…. You've gone much further….too far…..

He had to keep up the pace. He had to reach there before it was too late. It wasn't too late for him to erase what he had done. Not to late to save the lives that he had placed in Jeopardy so long ago. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

His next match was soon. Then he would get his revenge… 

Sighing deeply, Aspen pulled his fingers through his slightly tangled blond hair. Wincing slightly, he turned his attention to his side. 

It still hurt from his previous match against the telepath. She had to be the first one to ever lay a hand on him besides his trainer. 

It infuriated him. Since when did he become so weak that a mere woman would be able to penetrate his defenses? 

Clenching his fist, he began to flex and unflex. His body began to tremble from the inherent fury that he held fast inside his body. The rage was billowing to fast….he needed to save it for his fight. 

Aspen stood up slowly from his chair. Strolling over to the window, he gently pushed it open allowing for the light warm breezes to brush against his heated face. 

Slowly he could feel his anger beginning to dissipate, only to be replaced with an unknown emotion. It was like a sense of calm….

' Feh, like the calm before the storm.' 

They had betrayed him, and it hurt. It hurt him deeply. 

__

Betrayal……Traitors……kill…..Kill…..Destroy…….Betrayed…….Kill………kill…..traitors……..

They would have to pay for that injustice. 

A light rapping at the door snapped Aspen out of his reverie. 

" Come in." 

Aspen listened as the door quietly swooshed open. Soft pattering of feet reverberated through out the semi silent room. 

" Hello Aurora." 

" Aspen." she said calmly. 

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he watched as she delicately glided over to where he stood. Her silver hair coursed down her back in dramatic waves, her violet eyes glittered dimly as she caught his gaze. She was dressed in a one piece white leather uniform with matching boots. She wore a pair of leather gloves to coincide with the rest of her outfit. 

" Are you ready for our match?" she asked lightly.

Aspen turned slowly, his hand carefully adjusting his uniform. 

" The real question is, are you?" 

A light scoffing noise escaped from Aurora's throat. 

" Do not question me, Aspen Rise." 

With this, she turned on her heel and left the room leaving a smirking Aspen behind. 

************************************************************************************************************

" Spike?" 

" Yes Rogue?" 

Both Rogue and Spike were walking to the arena, where they were about to participate in the Grandiose tournament. 

" Where are the others goin' t' fight?" 

" In de arena." 

" Ah know that Mr. Smart Aleck. Ah mean where in the arena?" 

Spike laughed uneasily. 

" Ah know, just kiddin. " 

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

" Well.." 

"Well what?" 

" WELL, Where are they in the arena?!" 

Spike laughed again, enjoying the fact that he was annoying his sister. 

" Ah honestly don't know.." 

Rogue sighed and leaned against the wall, awaiting for the doors to open so the match would begin. 

Yet she didn't have to wait long, for in less than a few minutes, the booming voice of Nathaniel Essex echoed through the entire area. 

" **Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to the Grandiose Tournament!!" **

Both Spike and Rogue heard the crowd cheeringly loudly but was immediately hushed by Essex's voice once more. 

"**Today, our fighters shall be competing in the most challenging of all areas, the tag team matches!" **

The crowd cheered loudly, anticipation welling inside of them. 

**" Our first fighters are of the most talented and skilled of our troops. They all have succeeded in training and have become our best warriors in the entire T.M.A. history. First up are: Aspen Rise. . . And Aurora Riley! **

The crowd cheered when they saw the two enter into the arena, garbed in their fighting uniforms. Standing onto the plat form the guards directed them to, they enlisted into their fighting stances, making the crow go wild. 

Essex cocked an eyebrow slightly at their aggressiveness but turned to continue his announcements. 

" **And our other fighters are: Spike Spiegel and Rogue Star!" **

Both Rogue and Spike walked out into the arena, waving to the crowd as if they were celebrities. A lot of men whistled at Rogue as she walked past them in her skin tight leather suit, Rogue merely passed them a flirtatious wink and flashed them a gorgeous smile. Spike watched as the women swooned over him, and he bowed graciously and blew a kiss over to them. A few of the women fainted out of lust, and a few sighed while a few looked like they were going to throw their undergarments at him. Rogue and Spike smirked at each other and stepped up onto the plat form. 

The crowd began to cheer louder, apparently they had made quite an impression on them, much to the agitation of their opponents. Rogue flashed another smile, and turned her thoughts towards Spike. 

' Spike?' 

' What? . . . ' 

' Why is Aurora here, didn't she just have her baby?' 

'Yes, ah suppose she did. . . ' 

' Spike?' 

' Why is Aspen her partner?' 

Rogue could feel Spike mentally shrug. His eyes remaining impassive the whole time, but she could sense his worry. 

' I think Essex may have something t' do with it. Ah mean she was supposed t' stay in 

New Zealand.' 

Rogue nodded her head slightly. 

' Then what de hell is she doin' here? ' 

Spike looked about as blank as she did. 

Essex's voice rose above them, snapping them out of their conversation. 

" **We shall change the atmosphere, so the fighters can be free to fight as they wish."**

Rogue and Spike watched with mild amusement as the room began to shift. 

Reaaaaaaaaaaaaallly short chapter but hey, at least it's an update.. I've been really busy lately. Sorry. But I'm sure I'll be able to update sooner!! 

But if you could be little dears and review for me, I'd be ever so happy!

REVIEW!!

~RoguesHeart~

__


	36. Death's Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Hey I am back!! 

Thanks to: 

GreenFairyGirl88: Sorry for making you wait so long. I'm such a naughty child. Do not panic, new chapters should be coming faster. 

EnchantedLight: Thank you. *blushes* I think I'll give you a cookie! *hands you a cookie* 

Recap: Rogue and Spike are about to fight Aspen and Aurora. Essex decides to shift the room to fit their fighting needs. *** Remember I told you that Rogue and the others have control over the elements***

Now on with the story. . . WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE EASY TO UNDERSTAND AT FIRST, BUT IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON. PLUS IT ALWAYS HELPS TO REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO HELP EXPLAIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED!! A PORTION OF THE PROPHECY IS DISPLAYED IN THIS CHAPTER!!

The Hurt of the Past and the Love of another

Chapter 34: Death's Embrace

__

" I kan reed." 

~RoguesHeart~

Rogue watched as the arena slowly began to dissipate from her view. Colors swirled around her head, causing for her to feel an acute sense of nausea to sweep over her. Spike placed his hand upon her shoulder, to steady his own self. 

Tints of various colors whipped around in all directions, giving both Aurora and Aspen the impression that they were spinning. Aurora shut her eyes tight, in a desperate attempt to calm the queasiness that was swooshing around in her stomach. Aspen stood still next to her, his sapphire eyes gazing calmly around him. Noticing his sister's distress, he smirked. 

' Serves her right, she shouldn't have gotten so weak.'

Abruptly the colors stopped shifting around them, much to the relief of all the fighters. 

Spike observed their new surroundings. They were standing inside of what seemed to be a ware house. By the looks of it, a condemned warehouse. Rogue coughed slightly at the dust that blew into their face as their bodies settled into the new environment. 

Rogue's emerald eyes caught sight of Aurora on the other side of the building, her sleek form leaning against a railing, as she attempted to cough up the dust that had reached into her lungs. Aspen stared at her with disgust, his mouth turned upward in a scowl. 

Rogue continued to watch Aurora, concern written in her face. Aurora pulled up her watery lavender eyes to meet hers. Never before had Rogue felt such hate directed towards her. Recoiling back, Rogue staggered into Spike.

' Rogue, what's de matter?' 

Rogue shook her head, in attempt to shake the feeling of abhorrence that came to rest itself in her soul. 

' It's Aurora. . . She. . ' 

Spike nodded his head at Rogue. 

' Ah've noticed, for some reason. . . Aurora seems t' hate you.' 

Rogue stared up at her brother. 

' Why?' 

Spike mentally shrugged.

' Ah don't have de slightest clue. We had left her in New Zealand t' take care of her child. As a matter of fact, ah don't even know how she got 'ere.' 

Rogue frowned darkly. But before she could respond, she found herself smashing hard into a wall. Wincing, Rogue glanced up at her attacker. 

Once more, lavender eyes met green as Rogue found herself being pulled up by her hair. Rogue let out a sharp cry of pain, as she felt her hair being ripped from her skull. 

Out of impulse, Rogue delivered an upper cut blow to her assailant. Aurora flew backwards, and slammed into a railing. 

Rogue rubbed her sore spot carefully, checking if she had suffered major hair loss. Pleased that it was only a few strands, she glared over at Aurora's slumped over body. 

" What the hell did ya do that for Aurora?" 

Aurora's head snapped up, anger radiating off her petite form. 

" You are lucky that I did not do worst, but there is still a chance for that." 

Rogue leapt to the side, carefully dodging Aurora as she lunged at her. 

" What's your problem Aurora?"

Aurora ignored her cry, and proceeded to attack her. Bending backwards, she attempted to deliver a heel kick to Rogue's side, but was blocked by Rogue's quick reflexes, and she found herself flat on her back on the floor. 

Rogue leaned over her, emerald eyes flaring angrily. 

" Ah'm only goin' t' ask ya one more time Aurora. . What is wrong with ya, and why are ya attacking me?"

Aurora snarled and kicked herself up into a standing position.

" You want to know why Rogue?" she yelled loudly.

Aurora leaned down and picked up a rusted pole and flipped it around in her hands. 

" I'll show you!" 

Expertly spinning the pole in her hand, she launched herself at Rogue. Rogue side stepped out of the way, and barely avoided getting smacked down by the metal pole. 

_Rogue. . . Fight. . . . . Fight. . . . . We'll help you. . . . Fight. . . . . Fight. . . . . _

Rogue shook her head in an attempt to shake the voices from her head. 

' No not this time.' 

Rogue back flipped away from Aurora, landing on a higher up metal railing. Aurora let out a scream of frustration, and leapt up to follow her. 

* * * * * * 

Spike matched fist to fist with Aspen as they exchanged blows. The ground trembled beneath them as they both crashed their forces against each other. 

Aspen's body shook with adrenaline as he leapt away to avoid one of Spike's kicks. Instead, he landed a low blow to Spike's diaphragm by shoving his steel toed boot into his abdomen. 

Spike staggered backwards, attempting to catch his breath. Aspen took this moment to his advantage as he delivered a roundhouse kick to Spike's slumped form. 

Pain shot up through Spike's jaw, as Aspen's heel connected with his chin. His body flew backwards, soaring soundly through the air, until he through his weight down, so he could land in a perfect back flip upon the cool floor (a/n: think of the Matrix). 

Rage began to build up in his chest. Spike's eyes flared red for a slight moment as he watched Aspen come towards him again, hoping to land another critical blow. 

__

Kill him. . . . Kill. . . . Destroy. . . . Fight. . . . Fight. . . Kill. . . We'll help you. . . Kill . . . 

Spike smirked softly to himself as he heard the familiar ringing of voices in his mind. 

' And ah thought ah got rid of them. . ' 

Twisting around Aspen, he drop kicked the Britain hard in his face. Landing his heel into the man's nose, crushing it. 

_Kill him. . . . Kill. . . . . Kill. . . . Eliminate him. . . . Kill them all. . . . . Kill. . . . _

Aspen grasped his nose, as the blood began to rush down his face. A surge of pleasure rushed into Spike's body, making him shudder.

Aspen looked at the crimson liquid that covered his hands, his mind was plagued with emotions that ranged from joy to utter rage. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he slowly began to lick it away. 

Spike watched with a derivative pleasure, as the initial shock of what he had just done finally came to reality for Aspen. He watched as the emotions played across his face. 

Aspen tilted his head to the side, his sapphire eyes glowing fiercely. 

" Nice hit, unfortunately that will be the last one." he hissed out slowly.

Spike waggled his index finger in front of Aspen's face. 

" Ah sincerely doubt that Ass Pen."

Aspen growled, rage shaking his body uncontrollably. 

" I'll show you not to undermine me!" 

***** ******* ************ ******** ********* ******* *********

Rogue leapt down from the railing as the sound of the pole clanging upon the metal grew louder. 

_Do not run Rogue. . . Let me fight her. . . . Fight her. . . Fight her. . . _

' Shut up.' she hissed.

Lunging down to the ground, Rogue landed so softly that it would've made Remy jealous. Glancing around her new surroundings, she noticed that she was in some kind of coal bend. Firey embers laid in the middle of the warehouse floor. Around it laid various strips of metal laced with shiny exterior of coal sheerings. 

' Perfect.' 

Rogue didn't want to hurt Aurora. After all she was her sister, but there was something seriously wrong with her. If she didn't fight back soon, she would find herself either clobbered to death or impaled by an old rusted pole. 

Now Rogue was a passive person at most parts. But she didn't exactly take getting her ass kicked to well. 

Rogue clenched her fist determinably. This time, she wasn't going to just submit to the fate striker in her mind. She would only use that when she joined forces with her brother. Only then could she be controlled. 

_No one can control me Rogue. . . . No one. . . . No use fighting me Rogue. . . Rogue. . . _

" Shit." she whispered darkly.

The voices were echoing louder in her mind. And that could only mean one thing. Her brother had already submitted to them and were using them to help him fight Aspen. 

A loud clanging noise sounded out behind her. Rogue whipped around to find a disheveled Aurora. Her lavender eyes glaring furiously, her silver hair floating lifelessly in the air, as the fire embers reflected off her white leather suit. 

" Double Shit." 

Aurora casted a somewhat satanic smile, as she lunged over at Rogue. 

_Revenge. . . Pay her back for what she has done to you. . . . . Revenge. . . . Revenge. . . _

Aurora's body pulsated as the voices in her head began to grow louder. Her eyes burned with passionate hatred, as she hefted her pole to connect with Rogue's head. 

Rogue had no clue why she hadn't seen that move coming. All she could comprehend was that one moment Aurora was moving at regular speed and the next she had sped up so fast that not even Pietro could have caught up with her. 

The pole hit her head with a sickening thud. Flashes of hot red pain darted across her eyes, her head throbbed with an agonizing beat as her body crashed into the concrete floor. She could barely feel as her hand came to grip her skull, she didn't even hear as she opened her mouth to scream out in anguish. 

_Payback. . . . Fight her. . . Fight her. . . .let me fight her Rogue. . . Fight her. . . . Please. . _

The last word came in a silent plea. 

Rogue closed her eyes from the pain, and felt herself retreating into the dark recesses of her mind. There, chained up on a brick wall was the fate striker. Her ancient eyes stared back at Rogue's emerald ones. 

_Please Rogue. . . You must let me help you. . . _

Rogue shook her head.

" No, you'll hurt her. .. " 

The Fate Strike lifted her head wearily.

_Your heart is what keeps you from winning Rogue. . . . It's either her or you. . . . _

Rogue slumped down into the darkness of her mind. 

" Ah can't let you fight her. . " 

The chains that were wrapped around the fate striker's arms, began to loosen. With a quick jerk, the Fate Striker managed to pull herself from the brick wall. 

Rogue curled herself into a small ball. Her eyes downcast, her auburn hair grew longer and surrounded her body as she laid alone. 

The Fate Striker walked slowly over to Rogue, and took her petite form into hers. 

_Rogue. . . You must remember. . . I am a part of you. . . . You are me as I am you. . . _

Rogue whimpered softly as scenes of all the people she had killed flashed across her mind. 

" But. . . " 

_No buts Rogue. . .We must become one. . . _

Rogue's psyche shook her head reluctantly. The Fate Striker flashed her a motherly smile, as she wrapped her arms around Rogue's form. A blinding flash of light surrounded them both, as Rogue's form began to disappear. 

_We are now one. . . _

The Fate Striker turned, to take in the damage that had come to her vessel. 

_Time to change things. _

Rogue's eyes fluttered open slowly. As her blurred vision began to clear, she saw two eyes glaring down at her. 

" Nice to see that you have joined the land of the living."

Rogue managed to snap out of her reverie, and attempted to jerk her body upwards. But found herself slamming back down upon the ground a white boot against her chest. 

" Nuh Uh, We wouldn't want you to be doing that now would we Roguey. . " 

Ignoring the throbbing in her head, Rogue glared at her attacker. 

" Aurora. . . " she hissed. 

Aurora smiled evilly, her lavender eyes flickered with amber yellow tints. 

" Payback's a bitch…" 

Rogue's eyes narrowed.

" What are ya talking about?" 

Aurora leaned down close to her face. 

" You will pay." 

Aurora lifted her hand to smack her hard across the face, but her hand was stopped. Whipping around, Aurora found herself face to face with another pair of emerald eyes.

Spike snarled at her, his face contorted with a mixture of hate and contempt.

" Ah wouldn't do that if ah were you, sugah." 

Aurora opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by a quick blow to her mouth. She grabbed her mouth as she tasted the coppery liquid as it filled her mouth. Turning her head, she spit it out and lifted her fist to attack him, suddenly she found herself flying backwards. Her body slammed into a railing behind her and her form fell down at an awkward sprawl.

Spike leaned down and gently pulled Rogue to her feet. Rogue staggered for a moment, her head throbbing. 

" You alright, _mon soeur_?" 

Rogue shook her head. 

" No." 

Her fists were clenched at her side, and her emerald eyes began to glow with rage. In fact her entire body shimmered with a red fury, as she glared over at Aurora's prone body. 

Spike placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder. The minute his hand touched her body, his skin began to crackle. Recoiling back, he watched in amazement as Rogue's anger stirred every emotion in his body. 

" Rogue?" 

She turned slowly to meet his gaze. Her tinted emerald eyes, bled with crimson red as she stared at him.

" Yes, Spike." she spoke coldly.

" What happened?" 

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.

" It seems that Aurora has some kind of hate grudge against me. And because her anger blinded her common sense she decided to strike me. " 

As she spoke, Rogue pointed over to the rusted metal pole next to them. 

" She struck me with a pole to my head. And that kind of jumbled my thoughts for a slight moment, making me lose control."

Spike nodded his head in comprehension, urging her to continue.

" I agreed to join both of us with the Fate Striker." 

Spike nodded slightly and opened his mouth to retort, but cut himself short as he sensed Aspen's presence. 

Both Rogue and Spike turned to see an infuriated Aspen. His body trembled with a shimmer of russet. His sapphire eyes laid upon the limp form of Aurora, and his aura seemed to pulsate violently. 

" What the bloody hell have you done?!" 

Spike shrugged at him, a slow smirk forming on his lips. 

" Nothing that Rogue here wouldn't have already done." 

Rogue smiled next to him, her eyes laced with venomous revulsion. 

Aspen ran over to his sister and leaned over her. His mind reeling with the voices in his mind. 

_Revenge. . . Betrayal. . . Kill them. . . Traitors. . . .traitors. . . Kill them. . . _

Aurora moaned lightly as she felt her brother turn her body over. The voices in her mind growing louder. 

_You're not going to let them get away with that are you. . . .Kill them. . . Kill her. . . Kill. . . . _

Aurora sat up slowly, letting all the scenes of before flash across her mind. The kidnapping of her baby, the plea of her baby boy as it screamed for his mother's help. The betrayal of Nivea by what was supposed to be her friend. Now, now they had the nerve to attack her. They had the medicated gaul to attack her. As if it was her own fault that they were nothing but filthy traitors. 

_Kill her. . . Make them pay. . . Make them all pay. . . Pay. . . Kill them. .. _

Her body began to pulsate angrily as her rage began to build. Her lavender eyes glowed fiercely and amber waves of energy flowed from her petite frame. Her eyes met with sapphire ones as she pulled herself off. He nodded at her, a silent gesture to confirm their next attack. The final attack. The one that would decide their fates from then on out.

Both stood next to each other, their auras pulsating in an exact rhythm. Rogue and Spike glanced at each other in silent comprehension, then turned to watch as Aspen and Aurora began their final attack. 

Rogue and Spike closed their eyes simultaneously. Warmth flowed through their bodies, as they pressured their auras out. They could feel as each molecule pulled in and out of their energy. The sheer intensity of their auras caused for the room to shift around them, very much like earlier. 

Rogue opened her emerald eyes to glare over at Aspen and Aurora. Her once emerald eyes now an extremely light green. Blood tinged the outer linings of her eyeball and ran down her face like tears. Her teeth shone brightly as her canines began to extend downwards. Her hair flew into the air, flowing around her face as if she was possessed. Her mouth curled into a sadistic smile as she watched their reactions. Her shoulders burned like fire, as the tattoos began to rupture. They yearned for blood, the blood of those unfaithful, unworthy to walk the plane of existence amongst pure creatures. 

A low growl escaped from Spike's lips as he watched with underlying pleasure as Aspen's eyes began to widen at Spike's appearance. His hair, whipped across his face blending in with the white strands that fell across his forehead. His eyes glowed a precocious olive green tinted with golden streaks. The whites of his teeth reflected off the fire embers, that was so conveniently placed in between them. His body ached for the taste of flesh again, the sound of agonizing screams like music to his ears. 

Aurora growled low in her throat at the spectacle before her. They were outmatched skill wise and powers alike. But she wouldn't run away, she never would. 

Closing her eyes, she formed her aura into the shape of daggers and hurled them over at Rogue. 

The daggers, sharp and piercing as the best cut knife, soared through the air with precision and ease but was stopped dead short as it connected with Rogue's aura wall. Instead they flew around her, circling her body. They cut the air around her, their swooshing ringing off the wall. 

Spike's smirk grew wider when he felt the ground tremble beneath him. Dagger stalagmites shot up from the ground and attempted to impale his torso. Yet, Spike remained unmoved, he stretched out his aura and shattered them. 

Rogue and Spike set out another wave of their aura, making the room shift even more. Vast winds whipped around their body, giving the impression that they were somehow hovering above ground. Their eyes stared at Aspen and Aurora coldly. 

The burning on Rogue's shoulders, began to dig into her skin. Creating pools of blood around her feet, they called for a reckoning. 

Rogue lifted her head up, her eyes scanning the heavens above her. Only she could see the darting streaks of amber flashing above her. Spike looked down below them, he watched as crimson red dye pooled around their bodies, pulling them under. 

_Time to weigh your sins. . . _

Both Rogue and Spike spoke in unison. Their monotonous tones echoing into their opponents minds. 

Aurora watched in horror as a two huge vipers wrapped themselves around the base of Rogue's body. They slithered around her, hissing as their scarlet eyes connected to meet with their next targets. Rogue's aura swirled with colors blending in with crimson red and verdant green. Her eyes stared out blankly at them, piercing icily into their souls. 

The vipers hissed defiantly and slithered from Rogue's body and slid over to Spike's broad shoulders. They wrapped around his throat and leaned their heads upwards. A soft voice illuminated through the vast noise of winds. 

_A verdict has been made. . . _

Spike closed his eyes as he felt their reptilian skin slide against his flesh. A burning warmth flowed through his body, his hands itched with the yearning to kill. He could feel as the verdict echoed through his mind repeatedly. 

He snapped his eyes open, a wry smirk placed across his face. Dark splays of light flashed across Spike's aura, emitting a blackened shadow over his face. 

_You have been judged. . . Prepare for the consequences. . _

Aspen watched in horror as his aura dissipated before him. Spike's continued to tinge with blackness, and he had once more closed his eyes. Glancing over at Rogue, he found himself caught in her heartless stare. Her eyes pierced into his mind, activating the voices in his mind. They screamed louder, echoing against the throbbing walls of his mentality. Ripping his gaze away from her frosty eyes, he watched in terror as he saw Spike's eyes slowly open. 

They glowed a bright scarlet, and illuminated a portion of his face. The dark aura still flowing around his body. They pulled upon his face, casting a deathly prose around him. His face was darkened despite the furiously glowing eyes and his twisted smile. If anything else, Spike now resembled that of a skeleton's face. 

Rogue's body trembled slightly as she felt her brother's aura change. But she did not shake out of fear, she shook out of anticipation. Her blood lust was rapidly increasing and it needed retribution immediately. 

Her body shook with crimson red blending with blackness as his aura blended with hers. The verdict repeated in her mind, creating a sense of calm within her. 

_Goodbye. _

Both Spike and Rogue shot out their auras into that of Aurora's and Aspen's. Their bodies shook involuntarily. Seizures enveloping their forms, their auras darted off into various directions, spurting out from time to time. 

Rogue watched in sick delight as her blackened aura began to strangle the life out of Aurora. It tightened around her throat, swallowing her in the darkness that was soon to envelop them all. Rogue felt as tears of blood trickled down her pallid cheeks. 

Spike gazed at Aspen as he struggled against his choke hold grasp that he held upon him. He watched as Aspen's pupils began to dilate and slowly fade away into a never ending darkness. His body fell limp in Spike's arms, and the last breath he felt leak out of his body floated around in his mind. And probably would continue on from then on out. 

_I'm sorry father. . . _

Rogue stepped over to the strangling Aurora. She watched as the pain flashed across her face, when she noticed Rogue staring down at her. Tears streamed down her face when she saw Rogue lean over her body, very much like she had done with Nivea. Instead of cursing her into death, Rogue leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her fore head. 

__

With that, the pain seemed to dissipate from her body. A sense of calm flowed through her, as if nothing was wrong. . As if everything would work out in the end. Not even the pulls of the darkness gathering around the edges of her eyes could pull her away from that sensation of tranquility. 

Rogue stood up and walked away from the prone bodies across from her. She stood next to Spike, her hands clenched at her sides. Her aura dissipated and her original features slowly began to form back. Her once blood shot eyes were once more emerald green. The fangs retracted and were once more as they were. She gazed up at her brother, her eyes sending him a silent message. 

_Our deed is now done. . .purification is now complete… _

Spike nodded and allowed for himself to return to his original form. He could feel as the Fate Striker pulled herself from his body and once more settled in the deep recesses of Rogue's mind. 

Once more the room swirled with colors. Only this time, they did not disturb them. . The thought of what had just ensued was what plagued their minds. 

Rogue and Spike found themselves once more in the arena, surrounded by an ecstatic crowd. Their screams of joy and enlightenment ringing and echoing around the room. Essex stood at his podium once more, his eyes shaded from light. The Master sat at his throne, his clear blue eyes gazing down at them with a new emotion. One would seem to think that it would be pride. 

Essex raised his hands to hush the crowd. 

" **And the winners of the first round are Rogue Star and Spike Spiegel!**_" _

The crowd went wild, their thirst for their blood quenched by the fierceness of the battle but a new yearning was building within them. 

Rogue and Spike stared blankly, as four men, holding stretchers ran out into the arena. They picked up the prone forms of Aurora and Aspen and heaved them from the arena floor into the med bay. 

Essex once more grasped their attention with the announcements of the next fight that would be soon to take place. 

" **Our next battle shall be fought in this same arena.. . " **

He was once more cut off by the cheering of the audience. But they silenced after a slight glare from the Master. 

" **It shall consist of these opponents. . **" 

Essex pulls out a paper from his pocket. 

" **Remy LeBeau from the Theives Guild.. . **" 

More cheering from the crowd ensued. 

" **Paired up with Xman Wolverine. . . " **

The cheering of the crowd increased when they heard the name wolverine. They all remembered his exploits outside of the Xmen. He wasn't exactly an angel and he would give them the fight they solely yearned for. 

" **Versus Juliun Bordereaux and the T.M.A's special operative Cadmus Bolivar!**" 

The audience erupted into a wild frenzy as they heard the new opponents. But was once more silenced by the Master's glare. 

" **But that is not all. . . Another battle shall be taking place.. . " **

The audience remained silent waiting for Essex's explanation. 

" **The Pairings shall be: From the BrotherHood of Evil Mutants Wanda Maximoff and Acolyte John Allerdyce versus the T.M.A.'s finest Psylocke and Archangel. Plus the pairings of Merci and Henri LeBeau versus our own Jacques and Akuratsu.**" 

Rogue and Spike glanced at each other. Their face stricken with amusement and fear all at the same time. The new pairings were going to be interesting to fight but very dangerous. Dangerous indeed. 

Rogue and Spike headed out of the battlefield and found themselves at the special seatings for the fighters of the Grandiose Tournament. They would remain, only so to help encourage their friends to fight well. 

****

Muwahahahaha!!! A new chapter indeed!! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOONER!!

****

If you have any confusion about this chapter. Tell me in your reviews. I will be sure to answer them. 

****

Until next time. . . Au Revoir for now. . . . 

****

~RoguesHeart~ 

__


	37. Recap

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Once again I have returned to the world of the living. MuWaHaHaHaHa!! Err. Sorry about that.

Thanks to:

Ishandahalf: Everyone needs a little bit of violence in their life. And I just so happen to be the one to give it to ya.

GreenFairyGirl88: Ah, yes, I know you have been awaiting eagerly for my new updates. You are ever so loyal! (hands you a cookie) I like loyalty. Sorry for the lateness and all but I had to go in for emergency surgery about three weeks ago and I've sort of been out of it ever since. (sniffles) I was in the hospital on my birthday. . . (cries)

Simon Luke 26: Lol, don't worry sugah… The other story that I have connected to this one is a Prologue ( Tragic Remembrances, A prologue to Hurt of the Past…) to this story… It explains what happened before this story began… Also why everyone is always on edge and how Rogue had once known Remy before the Day of Reckoning.. Yeah, I know my story is quite confusing.. But you'll get it eventually. . . The reason I haven't updated is because I am so damn lazy. . . And I was sick for a while. . . But I have updated this day. With a recap . . (beams)

Lily: Oh it's a prophecy. . . The song that is. . . You have to connect it with the rest of the story. .

Kuramasgal: Yes, that was when I had first gotten on and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.. . . Sorry about the length of the first chapter but admit it. . . You loved it. .

Enchanted Light: I updated!! YAY!

Recap of Previousness: It all started waay back in the beginning when the Institute was mysteriously attacked by Trask. Rogue was blown back somehow and avoided capture while the others weren't so lucky. Elsewhere, Magneto and the rest of the Acolytes are watching the scene take place. Remy, the eccentric one out of the Acolytes, ventures out to look at the wreckage. He accidentally runs into Rogue, gets knocked out by his own pole. Rogue and Remy have conversations. Rogue sets out to try and find the others but first she had to contact her brother Spike. Rogue is plagued by nightmarish dreams while with Spike Skip ahead a bit of a while and over the naughtiness…Smirks and here you meet Aurora and Aspen. It would seem that Aurora had somehow gotten pregnant by some mysterious man. One that you all know. wink wink ;) ;) Anyways, straying from the topic, Aspen has a grudge against Spike because he's so much better than him in every way possible plus he had left the T.M.A. so many years ago. Rogue had followed willingly with him with the assistance ofAurora. Years later, they run into each other again and they automatically started having horrific visions. Remy is still pretty much clue less, as well as Logan, who seemed to have avoided capture as well. Aspen becomes a jack ass because he tells Aurora to abort her child. . . So and so forth. He gets kicked out by Rogue, and he heads to the nearest bar.

Suddenly Aurora's water breaks and she goes into heavy labor. With the comical stylings of RoguesHeart, she managed to explain the pain that Aurora was in, and the worse pain everyone was in because of her. Spike runs out of the house for fear that Aurora would try to strangle him each time she had a contraction. Rogue chases after him, demanding that he return to the house. But she was cut short when she had a huge spasm of pain erupting in her body. She collapses like so collapses See?! Err. Uh. . . Spike runs over to assist his fallen sister but notices two markings on her shoulders. He recognizes the symbols and freaks. Logan runs outside after sensing fear. He runs over to Rogue and tries to make her focus on him and not the pain. Let's just say it doesn't work. Logan picks up Rogue and attempts to head back in doors but another shockwave passes through and this time it strikes Spike. Spike collapses like so pushes Remy over see?! Uh. . . Oops. . . Anyways, Logan tries to protect Rogue but unfortunately it fails. I know it's sad. . Sniffles . Remy finds out that his love is now in the clutches of the enemy. Automatically they go out on a rescue mission. Elsewhere, Rogue has been sent on a mission to assassinate Marius Bordreaux and Julien Bordreaux. She manages to kill Marius but not Julien. Skip ahead a couple of chapters and you come to the realization of just how evil Aspen is for he killed Aurora's baby and blamed Rogue for it's death. Aurora's all mentally dysfunctional when she hear's that her baby's dead so she goes to New Orleans to hunt down Rogue. Meanwhile Rogue kills off Marius Bordreaux and Theoddox because it was her mission but she couldn't find Julien. Skip ahead a while, Rogue runs into Remy… She recognizes him and she flips out and the mind control she was under wears off. Blah Blah Blah, Skip ahead a lot of chapters…. Aurora and Aspen fights a renewed Rogue and Spike and lose… Rogue and Spike are victors and they await the fight between Remy, Logan, vs. Julien Bordreaux and Cadmus Bolivar. Also Johnny boy and Wanda girl are going to fight Psyclocke and Archangel as well as Henri & Merci LeBeau are going to fight Jacques and Akuratsu…

You've been waiting for quite some times now… Enjoy!

The Hurt of the Past and the love of Another

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

__

" Last time in Paris. . . "

QueensRyche

Rogue sunk low into the seat, her hand gripping the edges of the chair.

" Oh gawd, Remy. . . . " she moaned out low.

Remy had just narrowly avoided being impaled by Julien Bordreaux's sword. Already he had a long gaping wound coursing from his shoulder blade to his lower stomach, just nearly missing his heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Tears sprang into Rogue's eyes as she watched Logan get sent sailing through the air towards the jagged spears that lay jutted from the wall. .

" LOGAN!!" she shrieked.

Spike gripped onto Rogue's arms, barely holding her back from jumping out into the arena. . His pulse skyrocketing dramatically as he glanced over at the fallen Remy and injured Henri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rogue's lips softly touched upon Remy's. Her warm skin brushing against his cool flesh.

" Why….." she choked out.

Remy lifted his hand slowly, his callused hand brushing against her paled cheek.

" Don't worry chere, Remy'll be a fine… nut'in but a flesh wound. . . . "

Rogue shook her head slowly, a small smile gracing her lips.

" Remy, ya're such a fool. . . . "

Remy' laughed, his voice coming out in a deep chuckle.

" Oui, but Remy be a fool in love. . . "

****

Wow an even shorter update. . . . I am on such a roll!! AHAHAHAHAAA!! At least you know that I was paying attention. . .

Review for me anyways. . Please.

RoguesHeart. . .

__


End file.
